Secreto de dragones
by Astrid7026
Summary: Un secreto envuelve a Hermione pero ella apenas se acaba de enterar de que es una bruja, su verdadera aventura empieza a los 11 años y su entrada a Hogwarts, y su nuevo amigo de ojos grises de pelo platinado, pero si algo sabe es que: "Los dragones protegen a los que aman y defienden lo que creen correcto, luchan con valentía, inteligencia y poder de fuego"
1. ¿¡Soy una Bruja?

**Capitulo 1: ¿¡Soy una bruja!?**

Una pequeña niña de unos 11 años, cabello castaño despeinado y rebelde, incisivos ligeramente más grandes de lo normal y de brillantes ojos miel caminaba rápidamente por los desiertos pasillos de su escuela, implorando a que no se encontrara con Marck.

Marck...ese muchacho era un cobarde que se creía mucho, desgraciadamente en su escuela cursaban primaria y secundaria juntos y Marck era de último curso de secundaria ( _O sea que tiene unos 16 años_ ), grande y malo, ojos azules y cabello rubio ceniza, en realidad ella no tenía nada contra el chico, pero él parecía tener un extraño placer al meterse con ella.

Hermione comenzó a caminar más rápido cuando recordó que Marck debería estar buscándola por lo que pasó el día anterior...

Marck la acorralo en un aula bacía y comenzó a burlarse de ella como normalmente hacía, pero ese día se estaba pasando de la raya al haber intentado golpearla, por suerte no lo consiguió debido a que en ese mismo momento en el que ella se cubrió para amortiguar el golpe inminente los cristales de la ventana sobre ella reventaron, causando que los cristales cayeran sobre ellos, milagrosamente ella salió ilesa, pero Marck se llevó un buen par de cortes con pinta de ser profundos y dolorosos.

Los profesores dijeron que fue una fuga de gas, lo que provocó que con el frio de afuera y el calor del edificio causaran tal presión que los vidrios no lo lograron aguantar, pero Hermione Granger no era tonta, ella sabía que había sido cosa suya, había sido un accidente claro, ella no quería hacerle daño, solo quería que la dejara en paz.

Ese recuerdo le llevo a otros donde cosas muy raras pasaban a su alrededor cuando se enfadaba, se sentía triste o tenía miedo...la mayoría accidentes con fuego lo que lo hacia todo bastante peligroso...

\- Vaya vaya Granger, parece que esta vez no podrás escapar – Hermione maldijo su suerte, conocía esa voz, y no pudo evitar tener cierto miedo al levantar la cabeza y ver al matón de la escuela junto a su pandilla, todos fumando a pesar de ser demasiado jóvenes.

\- Déjame Marck, no entiendo que piensas que puedes ganar persiguiéndome, no soy nadie importante como para que me sigas – Hermione replico dando un solo paso atrás, pasando su mirada por todos los chicos que seguían a su " _Líder_ " – Eres un cobarde, mira que traer a tu pandilla para enfrentarte a una niña 5 años más pequeña que tú.

\- ¡Maldita fenómeno! ¡Sé que fuiste tú quien hizo explotar la ventana! ¡Maldita mocosa! – Marck la empujo con fuerza causando que Hermione cayera fuertemente al suelo y se desparramaran una hoja y un libro que llevaba en los brazos.

\- Mira Marck, la fenómeno piensa que los dragones son reales – Se burló uno de la pandilla cual nombre Hermione no recordaba ni le importaba.

\- ¿Que no sabes diferenciar lo real y lo fantástico niñata? – Replico otro que se mantenía en el fondo, él no solía entrometerse, pero tampoco hacia nada por detener a sus amigotes.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que no son reales? – Hermione se levantó con cuidado del suelo, se había hecho daño en el tobillo, pero no pensaba dejárselo ver.

\- ¡Estúpida, la magia y estas criaturas son cuentos de hadas! ¡Nada de esto es real! ¡A ver cuando te entra en la cabeza! ¡No existe! – Marck le dio una fuerte patada en el tobillo herido tirándola de nuevo.

Marck sonrió maliciosamente y miro la hoja donde se podía ver a un dragón muy bien dibujado, saltaba a la vista que Hermione le dedico mucho tiempo a hacerlo por lo que sonrío más al ver la expresión de ella cuando cogió su cigarrillo y utilizó la pequeña llama de este para quemar el dibujo y sus compinches arrancaban, rompían y quemaban con sus propios cigarrillos o mecheros el preciado libro sobre dragones que Hermione tanto atesoraba.

\- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? ¿¡Se puede saber que te he hecho yo para merecerme esto!? – Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas y aunque trato de reprimirlas todo lo que fue capaz no pudo evitar que comenzaran a deslizarse por sus meguillas ahora sonrojadas por el enojo y el llanto.

\- Porque me divierte celebrito ¿Algún problema? – Dijo Marck sacando y acercando su mechero a Hermione, amenazándola con la llama que salía de este, esperando que la pequeña se horrorizara por tener fuego tan cerca de su cuerpo como cualquier ser humano normal hubiera hecho – Te duele el tobillo ¿Verdad? – Furioso al ver que Hermione no se alteraba por la cercanía de la llama si no que más bien se tranquilizaba un poco volvió a darle otra patada, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas.

Se escuchó un claro "Crack" que advertía del severo daño que acababa de hacerle a Hermione quien se había visto obligada a volverse a dejar caer y no levantarse por la sencilla razón de que no podía apoyar el pie y que el tobillo le dolía mucho...

De repente los ojos miel de Hermione dejaron de ser de color miel y se tiñeron de un azul eléctrico, casi sobrenatural, la llama todavía danzando en el mechero de Marck quien reía divertido creció desmesuradamente haciendo que el muchacho lo soltara.

El fuego no debería poder propagarse por el suelo del pasillo, pero por alguna razón que desconocían el fuego creo una línea alrededor de una Hermione sollozando en el suelo por el terrible dolor y la pérdida de su libro tan preciado, las llamas volvieron a crecer rodeándola protectoramente, creando una especie escudo.

Marck y su pandilla se asustaron y corrieron a la salida dejando a Hermione ahí, pensando que si moría quemada sería un problema menos en el mundo.

Hermione continúo sollozando durante unos minutos en los cuales las llamas fueron menguando hasta desaparecer dejando solo un hilo de débiles llamas a su alrededor y sus ojos volvieron a su habitual color miel, de pronto escucho pasos acelerados, como de alguien corriendo hacia donde estaba ella y se abrazó a si misma rezando por que no fueran Marck y su pandilla de nuevo, preparándose para un nuevo golpe.

Pero ese golpe nunca llego, en cambio sintió unos brazos a su alrededor que la apretaban con cariño, aún un poco temerosa Hermione alzo la vista encontrándose a un anciano arrodillado a su lado, vestido con una túnica violeta con estrellas doradas, una larga barba, afable sonrisa y unos alegres ojos azul cielo que la miraban con ternura y preocupación detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

\- ¿Estas bien Hermione? – Pregunto el extraño hombre acariciándole el pelo.

\- Me...me duele el tobillo, pero...pero estoy bien – Dijo con valentía a la cual el anciano asintió con una sonrisa, saco su varita y la paso sobre su tobillo que inmediatamente dejo de dolerle, apunto también a la hoja quemada y al pobre y destrozado libro, murmuro un " _Reparo_ " y volvieron a su estado original.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Es magia? – Pregunto Hermione con ilusión evidente.

\- Así es pequeña, pero dime... ¿Quién te ha hecho algo tan horrible? – Pregunto con suavidad mientras ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse y le entregaba el libro y la hoja con el dibujo que ella guardo con cuidado entre las hojas del libro.

\- Nadie...solo me he caído... - Estaba mintiendo, y tanto ella como el anciano lo sabían.

\- No lo creo, me llamo Albus Dumbledore – Dijo mirándola precavidamente.

\- Yo me llamo Hermione Granger, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabias – Le sonrió – Gracias por ayudarme...tienes razón, unos matones me hicieron esto, pero ya estoy acostumbrada y en cierta manera tienen razón, soy un " _Fenómeno_ " – Agacho la cabeza para evitar que Dumbledore viera sus lágrimas, tampoco sabía porque le había contado esto cuando ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus padres, pero por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en él.

\- ¿Fenómeno? ¿Por qué se te ocurriría llamarte así? – Dumbledore se sorprendió, pero debía admitir que Hermione era muy valiente al soportar todo aquello, pero orgullosa al no contárselo a nadie.

\- Si, cosas raras pasan a mi alrededor de vez en cuando... - Aparto la vista y la enfoco en la portada de su libro, temiendo la reacción del amable anciano.

\- ¿Y que me dirías si te digo que eres como yo? – Dumbledore sonrió y le paso la mano por el pelo cariñosamente ante su expresión de incredulidad y emoción – Si, eres una bruja, en el buen sentido de la palabra claro, vamos, te llevo a casa, tengo que hablar con tus padres – Hermione asintió y acepto la mano le que Dumbledore le ofrecía.

Ambos caminaron con tranquilidad y hablaban alegremente hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Granger quienes no pudieron menos que alterarse al ver a su pequeña hija de la mano de un extraño.

\- ¡Hija! ¡¿Qué te dijimos de acercarte a extraños?! – Pregunto Jane Granger corriendo hacia su hija para tratar de separarla del extraño hombre, pero ella se resistió y se aferró más a la mano de Dumbledore.

\- ¡Pero él no es un extraño, mamá! ¡Es como yo! – Defendió, a lo que sus padres la miraron con curiosidad.

\- Buenos días señora, soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería – Se presentó tranquilamente ya esperándose aquella reacción por parte de los padres de la niña.

\- ¿Porque no nos sentamos y hablamos? – Dijo Jhon Granger serenamente tratando de calmar las cosas.

Una vez todos sentados en el sofá comenzaron a hablar, los padres estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de dos plazas enfrente del anciano y su hija quienes estaban en el otro.

Albus les entregó una carta afirmando que aquello aclararía sus dudas.

\- ¿¡Como!? ¿¡Una bruja!? ¿¡Magia!? – Decir que Jane estaba alucinando era poco.

\- Exactamente señora Granger, dígame ¿No han pasado ciertas cosas alrededor de su hija cuando se sale de control? – Pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- Pues sí, pero... - Jhon suspiro antes de continuar – No lo sé...

\- ¡¿Hablas en serio?! – Jane no podía creer las palabras de su marido.

\- Amor, creo que la que debe decidir es Hermione, esto la afecta sobre todo a ella – Padre e hija se miraron y sonrieron, Jhon siempre había sido un hombre calmado y racional, lo que más le importaba era la felicidad de su hija.

\- Yo quiero ir a ese colegio mamá...yo...en el colegio de aquí...no soy feliz, soy diferente y ahora sé que hay más personas como yo...os lo suplico...dejadme ir a Hogwarts – Hermione imploro mirándoles con ojitos brillantes, esperando una respuesta.

\- Hija... -Jane suspiro derrotada y solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Esta bien, pero...plumas, pergaminos, túnica, caldero, varita... ¿Dónde compraremos esto? – Dijo Jhon mirando la lista de materiales con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No se preocupen, si quieren ahora mismo puedo acompañarles y mostrarles todo – Dijo Dumbledore con una risita sacando de un bolsillo de su túnica una bolsita con galeones.

\- Pero señor, no podemos permitir que usted nos lo pague – Dijo Hermione sorprendida al ver como Albus le entregaba la bolsita en la palma de su mano.

\- Por supuesto que puedes, y en su momento entenderás que en el fondo este dinero es tuyo – Dumbledore dejo la misteriosa frase en el aire confundiendo a los tres Granger's – Venga, vamos a comprar todo lo necesario – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione quien se rio alegremente y se agarró a la mano de su padre para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa.

Dumbledore los llevo hasta el caldero chorreante donde saco su varita y en la pared de ladrillos golpeo el patrón necesario lentamente, sabiendo que Hermione miraba atentamente sus movimientos para recordar el patrón.

\- Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon – Dijo Dumbledore alegremente al ver las miradas de asombro de los Granger's – Muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero si nos damos prisa podemos comprarlo todo.

\- Hija, ¿Por qué no vas con Dumbledore a por la varita mientras nosotros vamos a por tus libros? – Dijo Jhon y arrastro a su mujer antes de que replicara – ¿No te das cuenta de que él puede ayudarla más que nosotros en este asunto? Es un buen hombre, y además...me suena de haberlo visto antes...seguro son solo imaginaciones mías o me lo he cruzado por la calle, pero te aseguro que nuestra hija estará a salvo con ese hombre cuidándola – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Esta bien, confió en tu intuición, no te a fallado nunca y no creo que lo haga ahora – Suspiro la mujer abrazándose al brazo de su marido.

Mientras, Albus y Hermione entraron en una tienda donde los recibió un anciano con una mirada perspicaz y astuta.

\- Bienvenida a Ollivanders, la mejor tienda de varitas de todo el mundo mágico. Ollivanders, amigo mío – Dumbledore se acercó a su amigo y le abrazo brevemente.

\- ¿Pero a quien me traes, Albus? – Pregunto mirando a la joven bruja quien sonrió y le saludo con la mano tímidamente.

\- Te presento a la señorita Granger, me preguntaba si podrías traerle una varita – Albus le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa a forma de señal a la que Ollivanders se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió y se adentró en su almacén.

Después de apenas cinco minutos volvió con una pequeña urna dorada con un dragón tallado en ella, la abrió mostrando una hermosa varita y con un ademan la animo a cogerla.

En el mismo momento en la que Hermione toco la varita sintió un agradable calor recorrerle el cuerpo y la varita dejo salir chispas doradas.

\- Impresionante – Dijo Ollivanders sonriéndole a Albus – La varita que te a elegido es única por muchas razones señorita – Dijo alegremente.

\- ¿Por qué? – Hermione estaba como pez en el agua y quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de ese magnífico mundo.

\- Porque esta varita a diferencia de otras que están hechas con pelo de unicornio, pluma de fénix o bien fibra de corazón de dragón, está, en cambio está hecha con una escama de dragón y fue forjada por el fuego de este mismo dragón, todo a voluntad de este mismo, es la primera y única varita hecha de esta manera. Madrea de sauce, inflexible, 36 cm, escama de dragón y forjada en fuego de dragón – Explico Ollivanders con gran pasión, se notaba que disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo.

\- Parece una varita muy poderos y especial... ¿Seguro que yo soy la indicada para una varita así? – Pregunto Hermione insegura, mirando a Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto que sí, además, la propia varita te a elegido, eso es porque ella piensa que eres digna de portarla – Dijo Dumbledore, se volvió hacia Ollivanders y se despidió de él con un apretón de manos amistoso.

Una vez fuera esperaron a ver a los padres de la castaña quien al verlos corrió hacia ellos con la varita en la mano.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Mirad que bonita es! – Dijo Hermione emocionada, mostradores a sus padres la varita con gran orgullo, explicándoles como era única y que la había elegido a ella.

\- Es preciosa cariño, mira, nosotros ya te hemos comprado los libros que necesitaras y dos más, uno de la historia de Hogwarts y otro de dragones que hemos visto en la tienda y ya que sabemos que te encantan los dragones seguro que te gustara, además que también hemos cogido pergamino, pluma y tinta – Dijo su madre sonriéndole pícaramente, conocía a su hija demasiado bien y estaba segura de que esos dos libros le encantarían.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias mamá, sois los mejores! Ahora solo falta la túnica y el caldero – Hermione repaso la lista y sonrió.

\- Bueno, ves a por la túnica con tus padres y yo iré a por tu caldero – Dijo Dumbledore a lo que Hermione asintió y le dio las gracias.

La compra de a túnica fue rápida además que la compro un par de tallas más grande para que le sirviera durante más tiempo, una vez fuera se rencontraron con Dumbledore quien le entrego el caldero de la castaña a su padre.

\- Gracias por todo – Dijeron madre e hija a la vez.

\- No tenéis porque agradecerme, en la carta explica cuando y como llegar al andén 9 ¾, pero si tienes alguna duda solo tienes que agitar la varita para hacer aparecer chispas rojas e iré a ayudarte en cuanto me sea posible – Declaro Dumbledore mientras se despedía de la familia Granger y volvía a aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Esa misma noche Hermione se durmió mirando la varita que descansaba cuidadosamente en su mesita de noche con el único pensamiento de querer ir a Hogwarts lo antes posible.

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!**


	2. Amigos en secreto y primeros días

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) sino que es propiedad de J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Amigo secreto y primeros días.**_

El día había llegado, Hermione estaba agarrando su carrito con su baúl mirando directamente la pared que separaba el andén nueve y diez con indecisión.

Volvió la cabeza para ver el camino por el que sus padres se habían ido hace apenas unos segundos, apurados, pues llegaban tarde al trabajo desde hace unos veinte minutos.

Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, Dumbledore le mando una lechuza explicándole que tenía que correr con decisión hacia la pared y que no tuviera miedo ya que los magos y brujas podían atravesarlo, eso estaba muy bien, pero...no quitaba que, para alguien como ella, que había crecido en el mundo Muggle, que le dijeran que debía correr hacia una pared de ladrillos no era muy alentador.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? Es tu primer año ¿Verdad? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella por lo que se giró para ver a una mujer enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, de largo y liso pelo rubio que hacían destacar unos ojos plateados como la plata fundida.

\- Si...supongo que me da un poco de miedo el que no funcione y me choque con la pared – Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle a la mujer de manera nerviosa, en cambio la mujer le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pero irradiaba tranquilidad.

\- No tienes que preocuparte querida ¿Te sentirías mejor si cruzo contigo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

\- No deseo serle una molestia señora... - Mustio con timidez

\- No me es ninguna molestia, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o perderás el expreso – Hermione asintió a las palabras de la rubia mujer y junto a ella comenzó a correr hacia la pared, cerró los ojos cuando se aproximaban a la pared temiendo sentir el impacto, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con un gran tren rojo – Mi hijo también cursara su primer año, quien sabe a lo mejor te lo encuentras, en fin querida, me temo que debo irme, mi marido debe estar buscándome.

\- Gracias por todo señora... - Comenzó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la mujer que la había ayudado.

\- Mi nombre es Narcissa.

\- Yo me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger – El silbato del tren interrumpió la amena conversación y Hermione se apresuró a volver a agarrar su carro – Gracias por todo Narcissa, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día – Hermione se despidió alegremente mientras corría hacia el tren.

\- ¿Granger? Si por supuesto – Narcissa rio suavemente con un toque de ironía en la voz.

\- ¡Narcissa!

\- Lucius, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Prácticamente le ordenaba a responder.

\- Vi a la hija de una antigua amiga y me acerqué a ayudarla a cruzar hacia el andén 9 ¾ nada más.

Mientras esto ocurría con Narcissa, Hermione agradecía a uno de los empleados del tren que le había ayudado a subir todo al tren diciendo que ya se encargaría él.

Hermione se paseaba por el tren para buscar un compartimiento donde pudiera estar tranquila, encontró uno vacío por lo que aprovecho en cambiarse en un momento para ya estar lista y se sentó observando el paisaje cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a un niño regordete de pelo castaño.

\- Hola...me llamo Neville...me preguntaba si habías visto a un sapo... - Dijo Neville tímidamente.

\- Hola, soy Hermione y no, no lo he visto pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo.

\- Me sería de gran ayuda, gracias Hermione – Contesto un poco más animado.

Dicho y hecho ambos niños se pusieron a buscar al sapo Trevor por todo el tren, al final decidieron que lo mejor sería separarse para abarcar más terreno, y Hermione entro en un compartimiento donde habían dos niños de aparentemente su edad, un pelirrojo con pecas y de ojos azules enfrente de un niño de pelo azabache y unos ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas rotas y " _arregladas_ " con un trozo de cinta.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville ha perdido uno – Les dijo Hermione a los dos niños que la miraron con extrañez.

\- Ya le hemos dicho que no – Respondió el pelirrojo, pero Hermione estaba más concentrada en la varita que el pelirrojo sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Oh, ¿Estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo – Hermione se sentó al lado del pelirrojo bajo su mirada de desconcierto.

\- Eh...de acuerdo – Se aclaró la garganta – " _Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita_ " – El niño agito la varita con energía, pero no pasó nada, la rata seguía igual de dormida que hacía unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es un hechizo de verdad? Yo probé algunos sencillos, solo para practicar, fue una sorpresa cuando recibí la carta, pero también me puse muy contenta...por cierto soy Hermione Granger ¿Y vosotros quienes sois? – Dijo todo esto muy rápido, tal vez demasiado al ver la mirada de incredulidad con la que la miraban y se miraban entre ellos.

\- Yo soy Ron Weasley – Murmuro el pelirrojo.

\- Harry Potter – Dijo el de ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Eres tu realmente? Tu estas en muchos libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras y magia moderna – Dijo Hermione entre emocionada y sin creérselo aún.

\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Harry a lo que la castaña asintió.

\- ¿Sabéis en que casa vayáis a ir? Parece que Gryffindor es la mejor de todas y se ve que Dumbledore fue de esa casa, aunque no me molestaría estar en Ravenclaw, bueno, lo mejor será seguir buscando al sapo de Neville, y vosotros dos deberías ir poniéndoos las únicas, estamos a punto de llegar – Después de eso se levantó y se fue a merodear por el tren hasta que se cansó.

Entro en un compartimiento ocupado por un niño que le recordó a la mujer que la había ayudado en el andén antes.

\- Hola ¿Me puedo quedar contigo hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts? – Pregunto Hermione al rubio platino frente a ella.

\- Si, no hay problema, soy Draco, Draco Malfoy – Dijo el rubio presentándose elegantemente.

\- ¿Draco? Me gusta tu nombre, significa dragón y los dragones me gustan mucho, yo soy Hermione Granger, Hermione es el nombre de una dragona de una novela que mi madre me leía de pequeña – Sonrió la niña.

\- ¿Granger? No me suena tu nombre... ¿Tus padres no son magos? ¿Verdad? – Dijo un poco trise, le había caído muy bien la niña a pesar de acabar de conocerla, pero sabía lo que su padre pensaba de los hijos de Muggles.

\- Si... - Mustio la niña al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Draco - ¿Es...es algo malo? – Pregunto insegura.

\- Bueno...no tendría que ser un problema, pero...mi padre cree en la pureza de sangre, mis padres son magos sangre pura por lo que yo también lo soy, mi padre piensa que los nacidos de Muggles no merecen ir a Hogwarts y que son solo escoria... - Dijo en voz baja y agachando la mirada.

\- Oh... -Hermione también agacho la mirada, tenía la esperanza de haber encontrado un amigo.

\- Pe...pero yo y mi madre no pensamos como él, solo fingimos delante de la gente para que no se enfade...yo y mis amigos siempre hemos sido obligados a fingir quien no somos...me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo – Dijo Draco levantando a mano esperando que Hermione se la estrechara.

\- Y a mí me encantaría ser tu amiga, pero... ¿Me prometes que seremos amigos aun si tenemos que fingir que nos odiamos frente a los demás? ¿Aun si nos vemos obligados a insultarnos para mantener las apariencias? ¿Incluso si somos de casas rivales? – Le pregunto tomando suavemente su mano.

\- Te lo prometo Hermione, esto será un secreto entre dragones – Sonrió Draco apretando la mano de Hermione quien le sonrió de vuelta y le devolvió el apretón como si sellaran la promesa más importante de sus vidas.

Estuvieron conversando animadamente de diversos temas hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino: Hogwarts.

Ambos salieron junto a los demás estudiantes cuando vieron a un gran hombre que a Hermione le pareció gigantesco llamar a los de primer año, por lo que se encaminaron hacia hay, Hermione escucho decir a Harry que él hombre se llamaba Hagrid por lo que decidió acordarse del nombre, aunque dudada que pudiera olvidar a alguien como Hagrid, daba una primera impresión muy impactante como para olvidarlo fácilmente.

\- ¡Los de primer año, escuchadme! ¡Iremos a Hogwarts atravesando el lago negro como es tradición, por lo que agrupaos en grupos de cuatro y coged una barca!

I eso hicieron, Draco y Hermione compartieron barca con Neville y un chico que parecía ser amigo de Draco, su nombre era Theodore Nott, parecía un buen muchacho, viajaron en silencio mientras miraban embelesados la majestuosidad del castillo frente a ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño muelle donde desembarcaron.

\- ¿Oye, ese no es tu sapo, chico? – Hagrid señalo a un sapo segundos antes de que Neville se lanzara a este.

\- ¡Trevor!

\- _Bueno_ – Pensó Hermione risueña – _Al menos Trevor ya ha aparecido_

Hagrid llamo tres veces a la puerta y esta se abrió para darles paso al interior del enorme castillo.

Una vez dentro vieron a una mujer de pelo negro y túnica esmeralda con un rostro severo: Minerva McGonagall

\- Los de primer año, profesora – Anuncio Hagrid cuando ya estuvieron todos.

\- Muchas gracias Hagrid, ahora yo me ocupare de ellos – Dicho esto la bruja abrió las puertas que estaba detrás de ella.

McGonagall los guio entre las mesas del Gran Comedor mientras los alumnos estaban sin habla, el Gran Comedor era cinco veces un campo de fútbol profesional, el techo encantado para que pareciera el cielo nocturno, miles de velas levitando dándole calor y un toque hogareño al enorme lugar.

Se detuvieron delante de la mesa de profesores donde Hermione vio a Dumbledore y le sonrió para recibir una sonrisa amable del anciano, Hermione entonces se concentró en el discurso de la mujer que hablaba parada al lado de un taburete sobre el cual había lo que parecía un sombrero muy viejo.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – Exclamo McGonagall para llamar la atención de los nuevos alumnos – El banquete dará inicio en unos momentos pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugar en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas del colegio las cuales son: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff por lo que os pediré que cuando diga vuestro nombre paséis hacia el frente para que el sombrero seleccionador pueda...bueno, seleccionaros – Concluyo la mujer y con un gesto solemne se giró para observar al sombrero que de inmediato se movió y comenzó a cantar una canción sobre las virtudes de cada casa.

Una vez que termino la profesora McGonagall fue llamando a todos uno a uno: Abott, Nott Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Bone, Bott...

\- ¡Malfoy, Draco! – Draco no dudo ni parecía nervioso cuando se sentó en el taburete, el sombrero apenas le rozo un poco el pelo antes de gritar: ¡SLYTHERIN!

\- ¡Weasley, Ronald! – Ron sí que iba un poco inseguro, pero apenas unos diez segundos como mucho el sombrero volvió a gritar: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Al final ya solo quedaban Hermione y Harry y aunque el azabache hubiera preferido que la castaña pasara delante fue él el siguiente en subir bajo los murmullos de todos los que aún no sabían que el gran Harry Potter estaba en el colegio, él sombrero parecía indeciso, tardo unos buenos cuatro minutos mientras accedía a las suplicas de Harry antes de gritar: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- ¡Y finalmente! ¡Granger, Hermione! – Hermione respiro hondo y miro hacia la mesa de las serpientes buscando la mirada de Draco, este con una mirada le dijo que pasara lo que pasara ellos seguirían siendo amigos, alentada por ello se sentó bajo la alegre mirada de Dumbledore que la miraba con curiosidad y suspicacia como lo hacía con todos los alumnos que se habían sentado ahí antes que ella, ella suponía que intentaba adivinar en que casa terminarían cada uno antes de que el sombrero lo gritara.

\- _Ahhhh, eres una niñita muy compleja ¿Verdad?_ – Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, en seguida se dio cuenta de que era la voz del sombrero seleccionador - _¿Y dónde te coloco yo? Puedo ver que eres muy inteligente, serias una gran Ravenclaw, también eres leal y de buen corazón, encajarías bien con los Hufflepuff, pero también puedo ver que eres orgullosa y astuta...tienes un amigo en esa casa ¿Verdad?...pero el fuego corre por tus venas...Gryffindor es una casa que refleja el valor y pasión de dicho elemento, pero lo más importante ¿Qué opinas tú?_ – Pregunto finalmente el sombrero después de haber reflexionado por unos segundos.

\- _No entiendo por qué nos separas en casas diferentes, con todo mi respeto sombrero seleccionador...no quiero que nadie me clasifique, yo puedo ser como quiera, nadie debería tener el poder de hacerme cumplir con unos estereotipos a los que no este de acuerdo o hacerme ver de una manera por el resto de mi vida_ – Hermione no dudo en hacerle saber al sombrero su opinión sobre la selección valerosamente, eso sí, sin perder su educación.

\- _Jajajaja, tienes valor al decir tan sinceramente y sin tapujos lo que piensas pequeña, eso me gusta, ahora ya sé exactamente dónde te pondré, si..._

El sombrero se preparó a gritar ante la atenta mirada de todos pues se habían tardado más de lo esperado, pero al final simplemente grito: ¡GRYFINDOR!

Hermione le sonrió a Dumbledore quien aplaudía junto a los demás alumnos y profesores, se giró para ver a Draco quien le asintió con una sonrisa que confirmaba que todo estaba bien y se dirigió con paso seguro a la mesa de los leones quien la recibieron alegres mientras se sentaba al lado de un alto pelirrojo que resulto ser Percy Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – Esas fueron las palabras de Albus Dumbledore quien se había puesto en pie - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de que dé comienzo el banquete quiero deciros unas palabras, y aquí están...¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!...¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo con una alegría infinita volviéndose a sentar causando una alegre y cantarina risa en Hermione mientras la comida comenzaba a aparecer en la mesa.

\- Está un poco loco ¿No? – Dijo Ron quien comenzó a prácticamente engullir todo lo que tenía a la vista.

\- ¿Loco? ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Aunque puede que un poco loco sí que este... - Percy reflexiono mientras le ofrecía patatas a Harry.

\- A mí me parece que lo ha hecho para tranquilizar un poco a los nuevos, al menos a mí me ha alegrado y calmado el comentario tonto de Dumbledore – Comento Hermione mientras comía con elegancia y tranquilidad.

Finalmente, cuando el banquete se dio por finalizado los Perfectos de cada casa guiaron a los nuevos a su torre ( _En el caso de los Gryffindor_ ), se encontraron con Peeves quien era el poltergeist de la escuela, todo un bromista pesado al parecer, finalmente llegaron a si destino y se encontraron delante del cuadro de una señora...gorda, de la dama gorda.

\- ¿Cuál es la contraseña? – Pidió la señora con naturalidad.

\- Caput draconis – Dijo Percy a lo que el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dándoles paso a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor.

A Hermione no le tomo mucho tiempo instalarse y prepararse para dormir, aunque le costó un poco ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Solo podía decir que estaba emocionada y que se sentía en casa.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó temprano, sintiendo una gran emoción, no tardo en vestirse y bajar casi corriendo las escaleras.

Se dirigió a paso tranquilo pero acelerado al comedor topándose con Nick Casi-decapitado al cual saludo con simpatía.

\- Buenos días Sir. Nicolás – Dijo Hermione alegre mientras observaba la translucida imagen del hombre que había comenzado a flotar a su lado acompañándola - ¿Algo interesante que contar? – Pregunto ignorando el típico frio que se sentía cuando se estaba cerca de los fantasmas.

\- Buenos días Señorita Granger, pues no, no mucho... pero te preocupes ya verás cómo en apenas una semana ya habrán muchísimas aventuras en el castillo – Comento el fantasma con jovialidad.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – Dijo mientras seguían avanzando.

Siguieron andando compartiendo una amena conversación hasta que se despidieron frente al comedor donde Nick Casi-decapitado se fue a hablar con la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, y Hermione se fue a sentar para desayunar.

La mañana fue bastante tranquila por el momento, destacando en que la profesora McGonagall le dedico una de sus _raras_ sonrisas cuando consiguió transfigurar en el primer intento una cerilla en una aguja.

Pero lo interesante ahora era la clase más temida...no por la materia en sí, sino por el profesor, ahora Hermione se dirigía hacia las frías mazmorras para su primera clase de pociones.

Haciendo una nota mental de abrigarse mas la próxima vez entro en el aula y saludo discretamente a Draco con una mirada la cual Draco devolvió con la misma discreción, pero con intensidad.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios esperando la aparición del _murciégalo de las mazmorras_ , como había escuchado a algunos estudiantes mayores llamarle. De golpe un portazo hizo que la castaña botara en su asiento por el susto.

\- Estáis aquí para aprender el sutil arte de la elaboración de pociones – Dijo con voz fría mientras caminaba firmemente por el aula hasta colocarse delante de la pizarra donde miro con desdén a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos – Aquí habrá muy poco de tontos movimientos de varita y alguno de vosotros dudará que esto sea magia. No espero que entengas la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos...puedo enseñaros como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar – Al concluir con sus palabras la clase estaba sumida en un profundo silencio y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que por mucho que ese hombre digiera era obvio que le apasionaba la materia que impartía.

\- ¡Potter! – Grito de pronto - ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? – Hermione levanto enérgicamente la mano mientras que el pobre muchacho de ojos esmeraldas tenia cara de que le habían hablado en chino.

\- No lo sé, señor – Contesto Harry

\- Bha bha...es evidente que la fama no lo es todo – Dijo con burla – Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo ¿Dónde buscarías si te pidiera que me trajeras un beozar?

\- No lo sé, señor – Volvió a responder el oji-verde mientras Hermione seguía agitando la mano mientras Draco sonreía tiernamente hacia la castaña y divertido hacia Potter.

\- Parece que no has abierto el libro antes de venir ¿No es así, Potter?

Se notaba que Harry se estaba obligando a aguantarle la fría y oscura mirada a hombre frente a él mientras que Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso a Hermione.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?

\- No lo sé, señor. Pero Hermione parece saberlo ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella?

\- Baje esa mano sabelotodo – Le dijo sombríamente a Hermione haciendo que esta obedeciera sin pensárselo dos veces – Para tu información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como filtro de muertos en vida. Un beozar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra, y sirve para contrarrestar la mayoría de los venenos, Y a lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia son la misma planta. Bueno, ¿Por qué no están tomando apuntes? – Después de esto Snape volvió hasta pararse delante del escritorio para seguir fulminando con la mirada a sus estudiantes

\- Que sepa, Potter, que su casa perderá 10 puntos por esto – Dijo de golpe, después de unos segundos de silencio.

La clase después de todo esto fue más o menos normal hasta que el pobre Neville se equivocó de ingrediente he hizo explotar su caldero, lastimándose parte de la cara, y haciendo que Snape fastidiado mandara a Seamus a que lo llevara a la enfermería.

Después de la prácticamente fatídica clase de pociones Hermione suspiro mientras recorría el pasillo, esa tarde no tenía más clases lo que significaba un alivio después de esa clase, en eso pensaba cuando alguien le agarró del brazo para esconderla detrás de una de las tantas armaduras del castillo.

-¡¿Pero qu...?! ¡Draco! Menudo susto me has dado – Dijo Hermione tratando de normalizar su respiración después de ese susto.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, solo quería disculparme por Snape, mi Padrino es así con todos – Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿¡El profesor Snape es tu Padrino!?

\- Si, pero no creas que eso cambia mucho, es cierto que favorece mucho a los Slytherin, pero no quiero que te lo tomes como algo personal, en el fondo es un buen hombre, solo tienes que conocerlo de verdad, el problema es que él no se deja conocer – Explico el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vaya...lo tendré en cuenta..., pero hablando de algo más alegre, mañana tenemos nuestra primera clase de vuelo ¿Estas nervioso? – Pregunto emocionada.

\- Jejeje la verdad es que un poco, pero yo ya he volado en escoba antes, ya verás cómo te gustará – Rio alegremente al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga, siempre lista para aprender algo nuevo.

...

( **N/A:** _Sé que originalmente Hermione no es buena en vuelo, de echo parece que le tiene miedo a las alturas, pero en mi historia será todo un "Poquito" diferente_ )

Y efectivamente, al día siguiente se encontró sobre el suave césped del campo de Quidditch junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

\- Muy bien chicos, ahora quiero que todos os coloquéis al lado derecho de una escoba y...a la otra derecha Señor Longbottom, y digáis con voz fuerte y decidida ¡Arriba! – Indico la Señora Hooc.

No tardaron en oírse diferentes voces en diferentes tonos que gritaban "¡Arriba!", las escobas de Harry, Draco, Hermione y de otros pocos subieron hasta su mano, pero la euforia no duro mucho ya que el profesor Flitwitck llamo a la profesora.

\- No quiero ver a nadie en el aire en el tiempo que no esté aquí ¿Me habéis entendido?

\- Si Señora Hooc – Contestaron los alumnos a coro.

Pero después de estas palabras solo tardaron unos 8 segundos antes de que Neville ( _Que parecía que le perseguían las desgracias al pobre muchacho_ ) perdiera el control de su escoba mientras miraba su recordadora pensativo, su escoba se elevó bruscamente haciendo que lanzara la recordadora mientras intentaba sostenerse.

Harry no lo dudo y se subió en su escoba, dando una patada voló hasta agarrar la recordadora al vuelo, pero Neville seguía sin poder controlar su escoba, chocó contra un árbol cercando tirando unos polluelos de lo que parecían crías de fénix.

En ese momento fueron tanto Draco como Hermione quienes actuaron (Los dos últimos elevándose con sus escobas), Draco consiguió aguantar a Neville con un poco de esfuerzo dejándole caer cerca del suelo mientras Hermione consiguió atrapar a las crías de fénix que gorgoteaban asustadas.

\- Ya está – Les susurro Hermione a las crías – Solo ha sido un susto – Y con estas suaves palabras volvió a colocarlas y a asegurarlas en su nido para luego bajar donde sus compañeros que felicitaban.

Los Slytherin rodearon de halagos a Draco mientras Pansy se colgaba de su brazo y los Gryffindor abrazando a Hermione y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Harry, pero Hermione estaba muy ocupada en mirar a Pansy, sintiendo un desagradable sentimiento...podrían ser...¿Celos?

No, Draco era su amigo y tenía derecho a tener más amigas...pero entonces si Draco era su amigo ¿Por qué de este sentimiento de celos?

\- ¿Es que no sabes cómo mantenerte en una escoba, Longbottom? – Dijo Pansy Parkinson burlonamente.

\- Lo siento... - Susurro Neville bajando la mirada avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada, ¿Te has hecho daño? – Pregunto Hermione colocándole una mano en el hombro para animarlo.

\- No...

\- Entonces todo está bien, por cierto, toma, tu recordadora – Dijo Harry dándole la recordadora.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señorita Granger! – Grito la voz de la profesora McGonagall desde la entrada del estadio – Síganme por favor – Dijo y sin más decir se giró para comenzar a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sabiendo que se habían metido en un buen lio, Hermione busco la mirada de Draco y conecto con ella, Draco solo necesito una mirada para hacerle saber a la castaña que todo estaría bien y a Hermione ese simple gesto le basto para calmarse.

Al final, y para alivio de los dos Gryffindor, McGonagall no iba a castigarlos sino a proponerles, todo y ser demasiado jóvenes, a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

\- ¿Entonces que dicen, muchachos? – Pregunto McGonagall mirando a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo Harry con mucha emoción, le había encantado la sensación de volar y quería repetirla cuanto antes.

\- Estoy segura que será un gran buscador Señor Potter, su padre jugo en el equipo cuando era estudiante y fue uno de los mejores buscadores que Hogwarts haya visto antes – Esas palabras parecieron animar aún más si es posible al chico de ojos verdes, pero Hermione era una historia completamente diferente - ¿Y usted Señorita Granger? Estoy segura que sería una gran cazadora – Dijo al ver la indecisión de la joven bruja.

\- No lo sé...me gusta volar eso lo tengo claro, pero...el Quidditch me sigue pareciendo un deporte un poco peligroso, lo siento, prefiero observarlo en las gradas y poder volar en escoba libremente – Dijo Hermione, declinando educadamente la oferta.

McGonagall acepto la decisión de la joven, no antes de hacerle saber que, si cambiaba de opinión, cada año se hacían pruebas para el equipo.

Al salir ambos se encontraron con Ron quien esperaba a Harry y los tres se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor mientras Harry le contaba al pelirrojo lo que McGonagall les había dicho.

Subían por las escaleras cuando de repente estas comenzaron a moverse hasta dejarlos en el tercer piso.

\- Ho no...el tercer piso esta prohibido – Dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar donde las escaleras habían vuelto a moverse dejándolos ahí.

\- Si, pero no tenemos más opciones – Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione siguió a los dos chicos hasta que se toparon con una puerta cerrada.

\- Esta cerrada – Anuncio Harry

\- Apartaos – Dijo Hermione sacando su varita del elástico de a fada donde solía dejarla y apuntando a la puerta - ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió y los tres entraron, pero se arrepintieron al segundo de haber entrado...

Un enorme perro de tres cabezas gruño enfadado por la intromisión de los tres Gryffindor, Harry y Ron estaban paralizados mirando a la feroz criatura mientras que Hermione miraba fijamente las patas del animal. Parecía que había algo en el suelo...algo como una...¡Trampilla!

El perro soltó un furioso ladrido que fue suficiente como para que los tres leones salieran de su trance y se dieran cuenta totalmente de lo que estaba pasando

\- AAAAAAHHHHH! – Los tres gritaron a la vez que se giraban y volvían corriendo, corrieron hasta llegar a la sala común y jadear la contraseña.

\- ¿Porque demonios ay una cosa así en el colegio? – Pregunto Harry mientras recuperaban el aliento.

\- Porque es guardián de algo – Dijo Hermione quien se había recuperado rápidamente de la carrera.

\- ¿Guardián de qué? – Pregunto Ron, aun alterado.

\- ¿Es que no ponéis atención a nada? Debajo de las patas de ese ¿Cerbero? Había una trampilla – Explico mientras se giraba a ver las escaleras de los dormitorios.

\- No le he mirado las patas, estaba muy ocupado mirándole las cabezas, por si no lo habías notado ¡Tenia tres! – Dijo Ron exasperado.

\- Lo sé, así son los cerberos, en fin, yo me voy a dormir antes de que nos maten...o peor, que nos expulsen – Dijo mientras comenzó a subir por las escaleras de las chicas.

\- Tiene que poner en orden sus prioridades... – Eso fue lo último que Hermione oyó antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación rodando los ojos, pero eso sí, pensando en que podía ser lo que ese cerbero estuviera protegiendo.

La curiosidad mato al gato...o a los leones...

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejadme un review comentando lo que os ha gustado para poder seguir mejorando y hasta pronto :3**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 _ **Yessi: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me ha animado mucho y espero que mi fic cumpla con tus expectativas, en principio publicare cada fin de semana debido a los estudios y mi próximo ingreso en una escuela de arte.**_


	3. Derek Firebreather y peligroso partido

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) sino que es propiedad de J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Derek Firebreather y un partido peligroso.**_

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron no paraban de discutir en susurros que era lo que el perro escondía.

-Creo que yo sé de donde ha sacado lo que guarda – Comento Harry mientras bajaban al comedor.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es? – Pregunta Ron, ansioso en saber la respuesta.

\- Bueno...no exactamente, pero el día en que Hagrid y yo fuimos a buscar lo necesario para este año pasamos por Gringotts, y fuimos a otra cámara aparte de la mía...la cámara 713, cogimos un paquete que Dumbledore le había pedido a Hagrid que le llevara, no sé qué era, pero estoy seguro que era muy importante – Explico el moreno mientras se sentaban.

Aun y después de todo, Hermione se mantenía un poco alegada del par de amigos, a pesar de que deseaba ser su amiga dudaba que ellos quisieran...

Unos minutos después se escucharon los aleteos de todas las lechuzas que traían cartas y paquetes de familiares y amigos.

Hermione pensó que tal vez debería comprarse una lechuza, al fin y al cabo, eso la ayudaría a mantenerse informada de lo que pasaba en el mundo Muggle y sobre lo que hacían sus queridos padres.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos vio aparecer a una hermosa lechuza blanca de brillantes ojos dorados, casi como el oro fundido: Hedwig.

La hermosa criatura emplumada portaba un paquete alargado que dejo caer enfrente de Harry con una nota, nada más soltarlo ululo cariñosamente hacia su dueño, cogió un trozo de pan y volvió a emprender el vuelo.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pegunta Ron con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé...la nota va dirigida a mí y a Hermione... déjame ver... - Harry se dispuso a leer la carta en cuanto Hermione le prestó atención y Ron se dedicó a desenvolver el paquete de su amigo.

\- Ron, es de mala educación abrir un paquete que no es tuyo – Reprendió Hermione, pero rodo los ojos al ver que Ron simplemente la ignoraba.

\- ¡Una Nimbus 2000! – Dijo/Chillo Ron al conseguir desenvolver del todo el paquete.

\- ¡Si! ¡Me la envía McGonagall! ¡Y te recuerda que si quieres entrar en el equipo siempre puedes hacerlo! – Dice Harry contento, mirando a Hermione en lo último mencionado.

Hermione sonríe para luego decir:

\- Tal vez el año que viene – El moreno y la castaña se giran para observar la mesa de profesores donde McGonagall les miraba con una sonrisa cómplice mientras peinaba las plumas de Hedwig.

Ambos rieron alegres y siguieron comiendo sin mayores problemas, mientras a Harry y Ron se les había olvidado completamente lo que el perro custodiaba para dar paso a una nueva conversación sobre Quidditch y sobre el primer entrenamiento de Harry que era ese medio día después de comer.

Hermione aprovecho la hora libre que tenía después del desayuno para hablar con Draco ya que él también tenía hora libre, por lo que se encamino hacia los jardines, más concretamente a orillas del lago negro.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Dijo Draco que estaba recostado en la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces en la sombra? ¡Con el frio que hace y eso en el sol! – Dijo Hermione mientras llegaba corriendo ágilmente hasta donde estaba el chico.

\- Yo estoy bien con el frio, pero parece que tú eres más bien friolera ¿No? – Dijo Draco sonriéndole mientras se levantaba para sentarse con ella en el sol.

\- Si, a mí me va más el calor, además estamos en octubre, es normal que haga frio – Dijo alegremente mientras se dedicaba a hacer distraídos dibujos sobre la tierra con un palo que había cogido.

\- ¡Oye! Ahora que me acuerdo, a Potter le han regalado una escoba ¿Verdad? – Dijo Draco con curiosidad.

\- Si, McGonagall se la ha regalado por entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, es muy joven, en principio hasta segundo no se puede entrar en el equipo, pero a la profesora le gusto nuestra " _Demostración_ " de la clase de vuelo – Explico la castaña.

\- ¿Y a ti? Tú también estuviese impresionante – Dijo Draco, sonriéndole tiernamente al ver el sonrojo que adorno las meguillas de la castaña ante el alago.

\- Si...bueno, también me ofreció entrar como cazadora o guardiana pero no creo que me gustara.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me gusta volar, me gusta esa sensación de libertad absoluta pero...¿Competir en un juego? No gracias, prefiero volar libremente sin preocuparme de pelotas locas a mi alrededor – Rio Hermione.

\- Entiendo, prefieres disfrutar la sensación sin preocuparte de nada más, por ciento ¡Es Halloween! ¿Estas emocionada por el banquete de hoy en la noche? – Dijo el rubio mientras Hermione asentía a sus palabras.

\- ¡Si! ¡Además han decorado muy bien el castillo! ¡Me muero de ganas que llegue la noche! – Dijo emocionada y el rubio solo rio por la emoción de la chica.

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales y bromeando para reírse hasta las lágrimas, lamentablemente todo lo bueno termina y ya era hora de volver a clase.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – Pregunto Draco con tranquilidad.

\- Encantamientos con Ravenclaw.

\- Buena suerte – Ambos amigos se despidieron con un abrazo que les dejo un extraño cosquilleo a ambos, pero pensaron que no era importante por lo que decidieron no prestarle atención.

Hermione entro en la clase y se sentó, en unos segundos la case se fue llenando y entraron Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado distraídamente y siguió hablando con Harry.

El Profesor Flitwick entro en clase, se subió a su acostumbrado " _tamborete_ " de libros y comenzó con su explicación sobre el encantamiento _Wingardium Leviosa_.

\- Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos practicado. Agitar y golpear, recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciad bien el hechizo, es muy importante pronunciarlo bien porque si no las consecuencias puedes ser impredecibles – Explico el pequeño profesor con alegría, y con un ademan animo a sus alumnos a intentarlo ellos.

Harry y Seamus tenían complicaciones, repetían el hechizo y hacían los movimientos, pero la pluma, que debía elevarse hasta el techo, no se movía de su sitio. Seamus se impaciento y comenzó a pinchar con su varita a la pobre pluma que se incendió y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.

A su lado, Ron también tenía problemas con el hechizo:

\- ¡ _Wingardium Leviosááá_! – Dijo Ron y comenzó a agitar la varita con violencia.

\- ¡Para, para! Lo estás diciendo mal, es es _Win-gar-dium Levi-O-sa_ , no _LeviosÁ_ – Aclaro Hermione, temiendo que el hechizo mal pronunciado pudiera tener malas consecuencias para con el chico, ella solo quería ayudarle, pero parece que él mal interpreto sus intenciones.

\- Hazlo tu si eres tan lista – Reto el pelirrojo, la castaña se encogió de hombros y se remango las mangas de a túnica.

\- ¡ _Wingardium Leviosa_! – La pluma de la joven se elevó por encima de sus cabezas y pronto siguió elevándole hasta alcanzar el techo.

\- ¡Oh, bien hecho! ¡Mirad, la Señorita Granger lo ha conseguido! – Dijo el profesor.

Al acabar la clase Hermione fue a hablar con Ron, ella solo quería ayudar, pero admitía que la forma en lo que lo había hecho podía haber sido inadecuada, lo que no esperaba era lo que escucho cuando estaba por legar a él, que estaba junto a Harry y Seamus.

\- No es raro que nadie la aguante, es una pesadilla, te lo digo enserio – Le dijo Ron a Harry.

Hermione sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le cayera encima...había escuchado esas palabras en su escuela Muggle tantas veces...había sido una estúpida al pensar que en Hogwarts podría ser diferente...

Hermione choco deliberadamente con Harry y siguió rápidamente su camino sintiendo las primeras lagrimas caer.

\- Creo que te ha oído – Mustio Harry con evidente culpabilidad en la voz

\- ¿Y qué? Ya debe haberse dado cuenta que no tiene amigos – Dijo Ron obstinadamente.

Hermione se dirigía a los baños de chicas todo lo rápido que podía y con la cabeza gacha, por lo que no vio a Draco, que la miro preocupado y la siguió corriendo hasta que la alcanzo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Le dijo mientras la agarraba suavemente del brazo.

\- Nada...no me pasa nada – Dijo sin mirarle, temía que si le miraba acabaría por derrumbarse del todo y si había algo que Hermione odiaba era que los demás la vieran débil.

\- No te creo, dime que ha pasado...por favor – Pidió Draco levantándole el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero tal como Hermione temía pronto comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con más fuerza – No llores, tranquila, ven, vamos al lavabo, te limpias la cara y me cuentas que ha pasado con más calma ¿Si? – Hermione asintió y se dejó guiar por el rubio hasta el lavabo.

Draco espero pacientemente a que Hermione se lavara la cara mientras le frotaba cariñosamente la espalda, cuando la chica se secó la cara se sentó en el suelo con el muchacho a su lado.

\- Yo...solo quería ayudarle...pero no acabo como tenía planeado... - Conto la chica en voz baja.

\- Espera, no entiendo, cuéntamelo desde el principio

Hermione le conto todo lo que había pasado en la clase de Flitwick.

\- Ese Weasley... - Mascullo Draco, enfadado porque el pelirrojo había hecho llorar a su amiga.

\- No, ha sido mi culpa...déjalo – Pidió temiendo que Draco hiciera algo buscando su propia justicia.

\- Esta bien – Suspiro – Venga, vamos, ¡Que el banquete no tardara en comenzar! – Dijo, tratando de animarla.

\- Lo siento...pero me gustaría quedarme un rato aquí, necesito estar un rato sola – Mustio, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera.

\- Bueno vale...si necesitas algo búscame ¿Si? – En cuanto la castaña asintió Draco se fue al banquete, pero eso sí, con un mal sabor de boca, sabiendo que, aunque había sido ella quien se lo había pedido, la había dejado en el baño mientras estaba triste.

Draco no presto mucha atención al banquete, o a las palabras de Dumbledore, estaba demasiado ensimismado pensando en su castaña amiga, o así era hasta que el Profesor Quirrell entro corriendo como si el mismísimo Voldemort lo persiguiera al grito de:

\- ¡Troll en las mazmorras! ¡Hay un troll en las mazmorras! ...Ya lo he dicho – Para segundos después desplomarse en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

El pánico no tardó en hacerse oír entre los alumnos de todas las casas.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Todos los alumnos sigan a los perfectos hasta sus dormitorios, los profesores y yo nos encargaremos del troll! – El grito de Dumbledore fue suficiente para poner a todos en marcha, pero Draco solo podía pensar en una sola cosa...

¡HAY UN TROLL EN EL CASTILLO Y HERMIONE NO SABIA NADA Y ADEMA ESTABA SOLA!

Draco se escabullo de los de su casa y corrió hacia el lavabo de niñas cuando se encontró con Potter y Weasley.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy? – Pregunto Ron de mala manera.

\- Mirad, no nos llevamos bien y puede que nunca lo ágamos, pero Hermione es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que un troll asqueroso... - Draco hubiera seguido de no ser porque la voz de un chico interrumpió su monologo.

\- Siento interrumpir, pero creo que buscamos poner a salvo a la misma persona – Todos se giraron a ver quién era y pudieron observar a un chico que rondaba los 20 años, de ojos chocolate y despeinado cabello castaño oscuro con mechones claros.

\- ¿Quién eres? – La pregunta fue general.

\- Me llamo Derek, pero ahora no hay tiempo de presentaciones, busco a una niña llamada Hermione y me imagino que vosotros también – Dijo sencillamente.

\- Si, está en el baño de chicas – Dijo Draco.

\- Bueno, no va estar en el de chicos ¿O sí? – Dijo Derek mientras arrancaba a corres hacia el lavabo de niñas, la carrera se hizo más intensa cuando oyeron un grito que estaban seguros era de Hermione.

Efectivamente, cuando entraron en el baño pudieron ver que el troll ya no estaba precisamente en las mazmorras...

Hermione estaba agazapada, sus ojos ahora de un intenso azul del que nadie reparo debido a la situación.

\- Vale...¡Hermione, quiero que llegues hasta mí! ¡Muy despacio y sin hacer movimientos bruscos! ¡Vosotros tres montad jaleo para que deje de prestarle atención a Hermione! – Dijo Derek sin apartar los ojos del troll.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo! – Dijo la chica mirándole, ahora sí que todos se percataron del extraño color que habían adoptado sus ojos.

\- ¿Pero qué...? – Dijo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Derek, Harry y Draco.

\- ¡No es momento!

\- Sí que puedes, eres Gryffindor, eres valiente – Animo Derek con una sonrisa tranquila, su voz era serena y eso pareció calmar un poco a Hermione que comenzó a gatear mientras Harry, Ron y Draco se movía y le gritaban al troll.

Pero no todo salió como pensaban, el troll se enfureció cuando vio que Hermione ya casi estaba junto a Derek y levanto el garrote que llevaba dispuesto a aporrear a Hermione con él.

Derek actuó rápidamente, sus ojos se volvieron de un hermoso color verde y corrió ágilmente esquivando al trol para coger a Hermione en brazos, y de un salto ya estaba fuera del alcance del troll, saco su varita y apunto al troll sin soltar a Hermione que se abrazaba fuertemente a su cuello.

\- ¡Bien! ¡A la cuenta de tres le mandamos un _Desmaius_ todos juntos! ¡1, 2...¡3! – Dijo Derek confiado.

\- ¡ _Desmaius_! – Después de esto el troll cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Derek miro a Hermione en sus brazos y le sonrió mientras veía que sus ojos ya habían vuelto a su color miel habitual, él cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió los volvía a tener chocolates, le guiño un ojo mientras la bajaba y la abrazaba por los hombros con un brazo.

Segundos después los profesores Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell y Dumbledore llegaron hasta ellos, cuando Quirrell vio al troll volvió a desmayarse mientras Snape mascullaba algo que sonaba a " _Cobarde dramático_ "

\- ¿¡En que estabais pensando, por todos los cielos!? ¡Tenéis suerte de estar vivos! – Exclamo McGonagall entre aliviada por verlos bien e histérica por el peligro que habían corrido.

\- No es su culpa profesora...me estaban buscando a mi...de no ser por ellos ahora estaría muerta – Susurro Hermione, aun pasando el tremendo susto y siendo abrazada por Derek.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! ¡No me esperaba esto de usted! – Dijo McGonagall, aunque luego miro a Derek sorprendida – Señor Firebreather ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Ciertamente, Usted se graduó el año pasado si no me equivoco – Siseo Snape mirándole con una ceja alzada.

\- Todo ha sido mi culpa, me topé con ellos y, ya saben, he leído mucho sobre criaturas y pensé que podría con el sin problemas y luego escoltarlos a sus salas comunes – Dijo Derek, componiendo una cara arrepentida, ante la alucinada de los chicos y sorprendida de los profesores.

\- ¡No solo eso! ¡Los ojos de Derek y Hermione habían cambiado de color! – Recordó Ron de repente.

\- Eso es imposible a menos que seas Metamorfomago y te aseguro que ni yo ni Hermione lo somos – Dijo Derek, mirando a Ron directamente.

\- Debe haber sido una mala pasada de sus mentes o un juego de luces, la situación debía ser confusa, además – Dijo McGonagall, lo que pareció convencer a Ron y los demás porque se encogieron de hombros asintiendo – Pero eso no explica que hace usted aquí Señor Firebreather.

\- Yo...bueno – Balbuceo Derek.

\- Yo le pedí que viniera, el Señor Firebreather me pidió trabajar como guarda bosques junto a Hagrid, debido a su profundo amor por los animales, además es una de las pocas personas que se lleva bien con todas las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido, incluyendo a los centauros que ya es decir. Le pedí que viniera hoy a mi despacho para comunicarle que efectivamente ya había hablado con Hagrid y que no le vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda extra – Intervino Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

\- En ese caso... 5 puntos para cada uno, no todos pueden decir que se han enfrentado a un troll y haber salido ilesos, o vivos...pero que le quede claro Señor Firebreather que si aún fuese alumno Gryffindor estaría en números rojos por su culpa – Dijo McGonagall mirando Derek severamente.

\- Que sepa Firebreather que están por quitarle su puesto de sabelotodo supremo – Dijo Snape para tratar de apaciguar a Minerva, lo último que necesitaba ahora era más embrollo y si para eso debía " _alagar_ " a su antiguo estudiante que así sea.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Usted se pasó los siete años de mis estudios en Hogwarts quejándose de que era un come libros y que me encantaba hacer saber a todos de mi " _gran sabiduría_ " y sabelotodismo – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Me temo que no suficiente con usted, Granger sigue sus pasos – Dijo señalando a la niña que entrecerró los ojos mirándole con hastío.

\- Jajaja, bueno, así seguro que no me echa de menos en clase y más ahora que parece que me veréis a menudo por Hogwarts – Dijo Derek con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- Así parece, desde luego Hogwarts estará encantado de tenerle una vez más con nosotros, mientras tanto ¿Porque no me acompaña a mi despacho para firmar los documentos de su nievo trabajo y dejamos que estos muchachos se vayan a descansar? Hoy ha sido un día duro y de sorpresivos cambios de planes – Dijo Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa y una gran diversión en sus ojos azules.

\- Y que lo diga señor, ¡Buenas noches chicos! – Se despidió Derek mientras seguía a Dumbledore y los demás profesores que también se retiraban.

\- ¡Buenas noches Derek! – Se despidieron los leones y la serpiente.

Los chicos se miraron y suspiraron, al final la cosa, aunque confusa, había acabado bien.

Fue a partir de aquí que Ron, Harry y Hermione se hicieron amigos, Draco los trataba bien porque eran amigos de Hermione y aunque parecía imposible Harry y Draco entablaron una tranquila amistad y Ron...bueno, él era otra historia...

No querría saber nada de Draco y decía que, si ellos querían ser amigos de una serpiente, bien, pero que con él no contaran, que él se quedaba como un simple amigo de ambos ( **N/A** _ **:**_ _Para que lo entendáis como Neville en ese momento_ )

Harry y Hermione trataron de convencerle que los Slytherin no eran lo que parecían ser, pero Ron estaba convencido de que Draco solo actuaba por conveniencia por lo que aceptaron que él no quisiese saber nada de Draco y que solo fuese con ellos mientras Draco no estuviese con ellos.

Mientras Draco, Harry y Hermione formaron un fuerte lazo, al fin y al cabo, derrotar a un troll enorme era un muy buen motivo para crear una fuerte amistad.

El primer partido de la temporada estaba por empezar i la emoción era palpable, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, esa era razón suficiente como para tener a todo el castillo en una expectación impresionante.

Harry saludo a Ron y Neville y se sentó al lado de Hermione dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

\- Te debo una, Hermione – Dijo Harry, dejando a Hermione algo confusa.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la chica.

\- Porque entre los deberes y los entrenamientos de Oliver apenas tenía tiempo para respirar y me has ayudado mucho con los deberes y me has conseguido ese libro de Quidditch...a pesar de que Snape me lo quitara y luego no quiso devolvérmelo – Explico Harry haciendo que Hermione soltara una risita.

\- Si, bueno...ya sabes lo que dice Draco, que Snape no es tan malo y que solo es que tiene una reputación que mantener, aunque claro, también puede ser que el hecho de ser su ahijado le obliga a defender a su padrino, y por lo de los deberes no te preocupes, eres mi amigo y necesitabas ayuda, y...aunque me taches de mandona debo pedirte que comas más, necesitaras energía para el partido ¿No? – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Es que no me entra nada...estoy muy nervioso – Dijo Harry revolviendo los huevos con tocino que tenía en el plato delante de él.

\- Lo entiendo, pero ya verás que una vez estés sobre la escoba todos los nervios desaparecerán – Dijo Hermione, reconfortando a su amigo.

\- Gracias, tienes razón – Dicho esto los dos continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad y de vez en cuando Hermione y Draco se enviaban miradas o muecas sin que los demás, aparte de Harry, se dieran cuanta.

Bueno, Harry y Derek, que estaba sentado al lado de Hagrid mientras veía como la Gryffindor y el Slytherin se mandaban muecas graciosas y se reía al notar la ironía, a lo mejor ellos dos podrían restaurar la destrozada relación entre leones y serpientes, aunque de momento era algo imposible, sobretodo porque estaba a punto de empezar un partido donde se enfrentaban ambas casas.

Después de unos minutos todos se encaminaron al estadio de Quidditch y Harry se separó de sus amigos para encontrarse con el equipo de su casa, mientras Hermione, Ron y Neville se dirigían a las gradas.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Esperadnos! – Dijo una voz grabe detrás de ellos, los chicos se giraron y vieron a Hagrid y Derek correr hasta ellos.

\- ¡Hagrid, Derek! – Dijeron Ron y Hermione, felices de verlos a ambos.

\- Hola chicos ¿Emocionados por el partido? – Pregunto Derek.

\- ¡Si! – Dijeron los tres muchachos.

\- Tu eres el ayudante de Hagrid ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Neville a Derek mientras se sentaban en las gradas de Gryffindor.

\- Sí, soy nuevo, pero espero ser amigo vuestro – Dijo Derek, sonriendo alegremente.

\- Awww, ya lo eres Derek, te lo debo después de salvarme de un troll gigante – Dijo Hermione, recibiendo un suave empujón amistoso por parte de Derek.

Finalmente, los jugadores salieron al campo, la profesora Hooch les demando que quería un juego limpio y prácticamente obligo a ambos capitanes a darse la mano, ambos utilizando más fuerza de la debida.

El juego empezó y todas las escobas se elevaron hacia el cielo, todos adoptaron sus posiciones de juego mientras que Harry y el otro buscador daban vueltas por el campo buscando encontrar la valiosa Snitch.

Hermione miraba con añoranza como todos se movían libremente por el cielo y soltó un suspiro.

\- Si tanto te gusta volar, ¿Por qué no aceptaste la oferta de Minerva? – Pregunto Derek, mirándola con curiosidad sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que la profesora McGonagall me ofreció un puesto en el equipo? – Pregunto Hermione, mirándole con suspicacia.

\- No me mires así – Rio Derek – Lo que pasa es que yo me entero de todo, soy demasiado curioso, y además Minerva no para de quejarse diciendo que si tu estuvieras en el quipo junto a Harry este año Gryffindor se llevaba la copa, seguro – Explico riendo provocando que Hermione riera con él.

\- Si, a la profesora McGonagall parece gustarle mucho el Quidditch – Comento Hermione cuando pararon de reír, la verdad es que Hermione se sentía muy a gusto al lado de Derek, era agradable tener un amigo con el que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, aunque lo conociera de apenas de hace un par de días.

\- ¿Sabías que Minerva había jugado al Quidditch? Fue una de las mejores jugadoras que el equipo de Gryffindor ha tenido nunca – Dijo Derek, volviendo su vista al partido.

\- ¿Enserio? No soy capaz de imaginármela sobre una escoba – Dijo Hermione, divertida.

\- Jejeje es difícil de imaginar ¿Verdad? – Dijo volviendo a mirarla – Pero te prometo que es tal como te lo cuento, ay una placa con su nombre en...

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Que le pasa a la escoba de Harry!? – Dijo Hagrid, interrumpiendo la conversación de Derek y Hermione.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?...¡Por Merlín! – Dijo Hermione cuando encontró a Harry colgando de su escoba, la que parecía estar totalmente dispuesta a tirarlo y dejarle caer al vacío – ¡Dame! ¡Es Snape, está embrujando la escoba de Harry! Pero eso no puede ser... – Le susurro a Ron después de quitare los monoculares para mirar a las demás personas en las gradas.

\- Claro que puede ser, al fin y al cabo, odia a Harry ¿No? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Ron, susurrándole de vuelta.

\- Déjamelo a mí – Dijo Hermione, algo reacia.

Hermione espero hasta que se aseguró que toda la atención estaba sobre Harry y que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, cuando esto pasó se escabullo silenciosamente y consiguió meterse detrás y debajo de las gradas.

Corrió hasta que llego debajo de las gradas de los profesores y busco la negra túnica, una vez la encontró se posiciono debajo de ella.

\- _Lo siento profesor, sigo pensando que usted no es quien está tratando de tirar a Harry...a lo mejor es porque soy amiga de su ahijado..._ \- Pensó Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la túnica de su profesor.

\- _Incendio_ – Susurro Hermione y casi al instante llamas azules comenzaron a danzar y recorrer el tejido de la ropa.

Una vez hecho su trabajo Hermione volvió a susurrar una disculpa y volvió a correr para llegar a su lugar al lado de Derek y Ron.

Snape tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó de forma tan brusca y rápida que tiro hacia atrás al profesor Quirrell, comenzó a pisar la túnica para apagarla y cuando consiguió apagarla volvió a mirar hacia el campo al mismo tiempo que Hermione vivió a sentarse como si nada en su asiento.

Para alivio de todos (o casi todos) Harry pudo volver a montar en su escoba y el juego volvió a iniciarse con normalidad, y después de unos minutos ambos buscadores se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la misma dirección, señal de que habían encontrado la Snitch dorada.

Finalmente, Harry se subió de pie sobre su escoba como si estuviera haciendo surf y literalmente se tiró hacia la Snitch, cayendo al suelo (a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de este) y se levantó con algo de dificultad, de repente comenzó a hacer gestos de arcadas.

\- ¡Creo que va a vomitar! – Dijo Hagrid alarmado.

En vez de eso Harry escupió la Snitch...

\- HARRY POTTER A COJIDO LA SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR GANA – Grito Lee, el comentador y amigo de los gemelos Weasley.

Momentos después Harry, Draco y Hermione estaban en el campo de calabazas de Hagrid con este mismo y Derek.

\- Ron creyó que Snape fue quien estaba embrujando la escoba de Harry, no sé si era el pero sí lo era o no mi distracción fue suficiente para que quien sea que atacaba a Harry dejara de hacerlo – Dijo Hermione, en pose pensativa.

\- No, Snape puede no ser una persona especialmente cariñosa y amable, pero es una buena persona, y aunque Harry no le caiga bien estoy seguro de que no le quiere hacer daño – Argumento Draco, saliendo en defensa de su padrino.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, por lo tanto, también lo descarta de quien sea que busca lo que el perro de tres cabezas está guardando – Dijo Hermione

\- ¿Perro de tres cabezas? ¿Te refieres a Fluffy? – Pregunto Hagrid.

\- Si, supongo, dudo que haya más perros de tres cabezas en Hogwarts – Dijo Draco, con un tono que remarcaba la obviedad de la situación – Espera, ¿Un perro enorme de tres cabezas se llama Fluffy?

\- ¿Lo conoces Hagrid? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es mío, se lo compre a un griego que me encontré en un bar y se lo preste a Dumbledore para guardar... - Comenzó a decir cuando se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más y Derek se daba una palmada en la frente.

\- ¿Si? – Dijeron los tres, esperando que el semi-gigante continuara.

\- No debí decir eso... - Dijo Hagrid, bajando la voz.

\- No, no debiste, pero ya lo has hecho amigo – Dijo Derek, negando con la cabeza y desordenándose el ya de por si salvaje pelo.

\- Vamos Hagrid, es importante, alguien está tratando de entrar y robar lo que Fluffy está guardando y estoy segura de que es algo muy importante, sino no habrían puesto a un cerbero a vigilarlo – Dijo Hermione, tratando de convencerle.

\- Escuchad, lo que Fluffy guarda no os interesa y es peligroso, olvidaos de Fluffy y de lo que está guardando, eso solo es asunto del director Dumbledore y de Nicolás Flamel... - Dijo Hagrid.

\- Y ya lo has vuelto a hacer grandullón – Dijo Derek con un tono cantarín.

\- ¡Ah! Entonces ay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel involucrado en esto ¿No? – Dijo Draco, mirando fijamente a Hagrid.

El semi-gigante pareció enfurecerse con sí mismo y se adentró en su cabaña mascullando entre dientes algo muy parecido a " _No debí decir eso_ ".

\- Vamos chicos, volved al castillo y olvidad lo del perro, no debisteis encontraros con él en primer lugar o siquiera saber de su existencia, con el perro, el troll y la escena del partido de hoy ya habéis tenido suficientes emociones por este año – Dijo Derek levantándose, dispuesto a acompañarles devuelta al castillo.

\- Pero Derek, ¿Qué es lo que Fluffy guarda? Estoy segura de que es importante ¿Qué pasaría si llegaran a robar lo que guarda? – Dijo Hermione, comenzando a caminar al lado de Draco.

\- Eso no pasara...espero, aun así, yo me encargare de informar a Dumbledore de vuestras sospechas, solo manteneos lejos de este lio ¿Vale? No quiero que os pase nada – Dijo Derek cuando llegaron a las enormes puertas de Hogwarts.

\- Esta bien – Dijeron los tres al unísono, se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

Derek los vio marcharse y después de unos minutos en silencio el mismo se encamino hacia el comedor soltando un sonoro suspiro.

\- Puede que me hayáis dicho que os mantendréis al margen, pero se perfectamente que no lo aréis... - Suspiro Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque con una sonrisilla y un brillo en los ojos.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Rewiews:**_

 _ **Pauli Jean Malfoy: Investigué sobre Merlín y descubrí que era el "Señor de los dragones", eso fue en parte lo que me inspiró en esto y más adelante te darás cuenta de que tiene cierta importancia en la trama central. ¡Gracias por el Review y espero verte por esta historia seguido!**_


	4. Deseos de Navidad

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) sino que es propiedad de J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Deseos de Navidad.**_

La navidad estaba próxima a Hogwarts y Hermione había estado en un conflicto interno porque quería quedarse en Hogwarts, pero también quería volver a casa con sus padres.

\- Si tanto te confunde puedes quedarte esta navidad aquí y el año que viene volver a casa con tus padres – Le sugirió Draco mientras ellos y Harry paseaban por los jardines cubiertos de nieve del castillo.

\- Definitivamente yo me voy a quedar aquí, no me apetece nada volver con los Dursley – Comento Harry mientras seguían andando a buen ritmo para mantener el calor.

\- Ya…lo único malo es que enserio me gustaría quedarme, el castillo esta precioso siempre había soñado en pasar las fiestas en un castillo mágico lleno de sorpresas…pero siempre había soñado pasar las fiestas en un castillo mágico con mis padres… - se lamentó Hermione, pisando la nieve para poder caminar más cómodamente.

\- Oye…sé que es muy poco probable y que en teoría los Muggles no pueden llegar al castillo pero…¿Y si le pedimos a Dumbledore que deje a tus padres venir la noche de navidad al banquete? Así podrías pasar la navidad aquí y a la vez cenar con tus padres el día de navidad – Dijo Draco, sonriendo por su ocurrencia.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Eres brillante! – Exclamó Hermione saltando a abrazar a su amigo.

\- ¿Pues a que esperamos? – Pregunto Harry - ¡Vamos a avisar a Dumbledore!

Y así, ni cortos ni perezosos los tres amigos corrieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, el único problema es que una vez estuvieron delante de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director se dieron cuenta de que ninguno tenía idea de la contraseña.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto Harry, mirando la gárgola por si había algún botón o mecanismo para entrar.

\- Pues en realidad no lo sé… - Dijo Draco.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí parados chicos? ¿Ya os habéis metido en algún lio? – Pregunto Derek que se acercaba con su ya habituada alegría y energía inagotables.

\- No es eso, es que queríamos pedirle algo al director, pero no conocemos la contraseña – Explico Hermione.

\- Ya veo, bueno en ese caso…¡Sorbete de Limón! –Exclamo Derek a la gárgola, que al decir las palabras correctas se movió dejando al joven y a los tres niños entrar al despacho.

\- ¡Buenos días jóvenes! – Saludo Dumbledore.

\- ¡Buenos das director! – Los cuatro saludaron al unísono.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – Pregunto, después de haberles ofrecido unos caramelos de limón, por supuesto.

\- Vera señor, me preguntaba si habría una manera de que mis padres pudieran venir durante el banquete de navidad aquí en Hogwarts – Dijo Hermione, mirando a Dumbledore con ojos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

\- No se… - Dijo Dumbledore, acariciándose la barba mientras consideraba las palabras de la pequeña.

\- Awww, vamos Albus, la niña se merece pasar las vacaciones en este hermoso castillo y además poder ver a sus padres el día de navidad – Dijo Derek, imitando la mirada de súplica que la pequeña.

\- Bueno, bueno, supongo que no pasaría nada…está bien, Señorita Granger porque no va a escribirle una carta a sus padres invitándoles a cenar con nosotros –Dijo Dumbledore, mientras Hermione dibujaba una amplia sonrisa y corría a abrazar a Derek.

\- ¡Gracias! – Dijo, agradeciéndole el haberse aliado con ella para convencer a Dumbledore.

\- No hay de que, ahora corre a escribir esa carta – Dijo Derek, después de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Hermione asintió con energía y corrió fuera del despacho con Draco y Harry corriendo detrás de ella.

Mientras en el despacho de Albus, Derek suspiraba con melancolía y algo de tristeza.

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás Derek? – Pregunto Albus, colocando una mano compresiva en el hombro del muchacho

\- De momento le iré dejando pistas, no es momento, no todavía – Y después de esta corta y extraña conversación Derek sacudió la cabeza y sonrió en dirección a Albus y salió del despacho hacia el bosque prohibido.

Y es que solo Albus sabía que Derek vivía en una mansión en el bosque prohibido que él mismo se había construido.

Después de esto Hermione releía la carta que había escrito para sus padres

 _Queridos mamá y papá,_

 _Ya sabéis que me encantaría quedarme en el castillo para navidad pero que también me gustaría pasar la navidad con vosotros, después de pensarlo un amigo me sugirió que le pidiera al director que os dejara venir para celebrar la navidad con nosotros y ha aceptado, le he pedido a la lechuza que se quede en casa hasta que le deis una respuesta para saber si podéis venir o no._

 _Os amo, Hermione Granger._

Hermione acaricio a la lechuza parda que reposaba en su brazo derecho a la espera de partir hacia su destino.

\- Y recuerda esperar a que te den la respuesta – Dijo mientras le daba la carta, el ave la agarro con el pico y asintió en su dirección para inmediatamente después emprender el vuelo - ¡Gracias y buen vuelo! – Despidió la castaña mientras la lechuza se perdía por el horizonte.

Los días pasaron y el banquete de navidad paso sin mayores contratiempos, fue una navidad mágica literalmente hablando.

John y Jane lo pasaron espectacularmente bien, Hermione se encargó de enseñarles toda la escuela y de contarles sobre todas las aventuras que había pasado con sus amigos y sus padres la llenaron de besos y abrazos como siempre que estaban juntos.

Lo único que lamentaba Hermione es que sus padres se fueran a casa después del banquete de navidad y que Draco no estuviera en el castillo con ellos.

Lamentablemente todo lo bueno termina y los padres de Hermione se despidieron de todos.

\- Nos veremos en verano amor – Dijo Jane abrazando a su única hija con un amor y ternura que solo una madre puede profesar.

\- Esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo y escríbenos con más frecuencia – Pidió John uniéndose al abrazo.

\- Y ten cuidado – Añadió Jane con una sonrisa.

\- Lo prometo, tendré cuidado, me portare bien y no daré problemas…a menos que sea necesario claro – Dijo Hermione con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

\- Jejeje esa es mi hija – Dijo John mientras Jane rodaba os ojos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

Después de la despedida y de agradecer una vez más al director el matrimonio Granger desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea del director y Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde paso un buen rato al lado de Harry y de Ron, para que cuando el sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente los jóvenes se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se estiro con una gran paz y observo a su alrededor algo desorientada aun, hasta que pudo divisar una pequeña montaña de regalos a los pies de su cama.

Con una brillante sonrisa se deslizo hasta los regalos y comenzó a abrirlos:

Comenzó con el de sus padres que era un sobre en el que habían 100 galeones junto a una nota que decía que habían cambiado dinero Muggle por galeones para que pudiera comprarse lo que necesitara o para poder darse algún capricho que tuviera.

Después siguió con el regalo de Harry, que era una edición ampliada de "Hogwarts: una historia", lo abrazo y lo dejo cuidadosamente en la cómoda al lado de la cama.

El siguiente era el de Ron que le enviaba una caja de diferentes dulces mágicos, los dejo también en la cómoda y cogió el siguiente.

Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver la tarjeta " _De: Draco M/ Para: Hermione G_ ", lo abrió rápidamente y encontró una hermosa pulserita de plata y cristalitos azul claro y azul oscuro con una nota que decía:

 _La encontré por casualidad en mi casa y cuando le pregunte a mi madre si era suya me dijo que, si pero que ya no se la ponía, le dije si me la podía dar porque nada más verla sabía que quedaría perfecta en tu muñeca, le dije que te la quería regalar y mi madre accedió casi de inmediato_

 _D M_

Hermione sonrío tontamente y se la coloco en su mano derecha y pasó unos minutos admirando los finos trazos de la pulsera, sin duda había sido hecho por un joyero profesional.

Después de esto se dirigió al último regalo y lo observo con curiosidad que paso a sorpresa cuando descubrió el nombre del remitente: Derek Firebreather.

Era una cajita roja con un lazo dorado y cuando la cogió pensó que sería una pulsera también o un colgante, y efectivamente, cuando lo abrió descubrió un colgante, era un cristal violeta sujeto a una cuerda negra por un fino hilo de plata, definitivamente era una joya hermosa.

Hermione se giró y cogió la nota que le había escrito Derek y la leyó con rapidez.

 _Feliz navidad pequeña,_

 _Esto es, por herencia, tuyo. Sé que ahora mismo no lo entenderás, pero te prometo que con el tiempo todo será resuelto._

 _Este colgante en realidad es una espada, y no una espada cualquiera, su nombre es: Llama eterna, y estoy seguro que te será de gran utilidad, también sé que eres muy inteligente y que ya sabrás de esta espada y de donde proviene, también sé que no tendrás problemas en aprender a dominarla, es algo que llevas en la sangre, aunque no lo sepas aún._

 _Para invocarla y que pase de colgante a espada solo debes coger el cristal y decir: Llama eterna, y el cristal se transformará en la espada y para volverla de nuevo en cristal no te preocupes, la espada sabrá en que momento debe volver a ser un inofensivo cristal, llévalo siempre contigo, sé que te protegerá._

 _Derek. F_

Ni corta ni perezosa Hermione se colgó el colgante del cuello y el cristal descasaba sobre su pecho, podía sentir la magia fluir del precioso objeto, no vacilo más y dijo sin titubear:

\- ¡Llama eterna! – Al instante una hermosa espada que parecía hecha del mismo cristal violeta que el colgante apareció en sus manos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era una espada inservible que se rompería al mínimo contacto, pero Hermione sabía que no era así, que era posiblemente más resistente y poderosa que la propia espada de Gryffindor

Derek le había dicho que estaba seguro de que ella conocía el objeto…¡Claro que lo conocía!

¡Hermione podía ser de las únicas que se molestaban en investigar con profundidad! ¡Y por ende de las únicas que sabían por mano propia y no por nadie más que Merlín…MERLÍN tenía una hermana dos años menor!

Así es, el poderoso mago había tenido una hermana dos años menor y según todas las fuentes de información que consiguió de ella (Que eran más bien pocas) decían que ella era igual o más poderosa que su hermano.

A Merlín le llamaban "El señor de los dragones" pero en realidad era su hermana: Thalía, la que tenía control total sobre estas enormes criaturas hasta el punto de que la apodaron "La diosa de los dragones" o "La entrenadora de dragones" debido a que parecía que tenía el control total sobre ellos, incluso parecía que podía hablar con ellos y las malas lenguas aseguraban que Thalía podía transformarse en dichas criaturas.

Y Thalía, que temía que en algún momento pudiera aparecer alguna criatura o ser maligno más poderoso de lo que eran su hermano y ella decidió crear una espada todo lo poderosa que pudiera a partir de un cristal de protección y la llama de un dragón.

Y ahora…esa poderosa y mítica espada estaba en sus manos…

Hermione se volvió a fijar en la nota de Derek y vio lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

Y eso era, en la fotografía podía verse a una joven de no más de 17 años arrodillada en un jardín, con un pequeño dragón marrón rojizo mientas parecían estar tomándose de la mano y hablar de algo.

En la parte final de la imagen se podía leer:

 _Thalía – 1547 d.C._

Totalmente sorprendida Hermione decidió ir a ver a Harry, pensando que distraerse un rato le serviría para poder pensar un poco mejor sobre el importante regalo que le había echo Derek.

\- ¡Feliz navidad Harry! – Exclamo Hermione bajando las escaleras enérgicamente.

\- ¡Feliz navidad Hermione! Mira, me han regalado algo raro, no sé quién me lo envía, pero dice que era de mi padre y que ahora es mía – Dijo el moreno pasándole la capa invisible, antes posesión de James Potter.

\- Una capa invisible…son muy raras – Murmuro Hermione, pasando las manos por la suave y fina tela de la capa, observándola fijamente – Al menos sé que no he sido la única que ha recibido un regalo extraño – Rio, acariciando el colgante.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿También te han regalado algo raro?

\- Si, observa…

Hermione se alegó un par de pasos y se llevó una mano al colgante, lo desengancho de la cuerda en un rápido movimiento e invoco a Llama eterna, los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando vieron que donde antes había un cristal ahora había una espada.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Es impresionante, una pasada! ¡¿Quién te la ha regalado?! – Exclamo Harry acercándose para ver de más cerca la espada.

\- Derek – Respondió con simpleza

\- ¿Derek? Que suerte, a mí me ha regalado un gran estuche para el mantenimiento de la escoba – Declaro Harry, señalándole el objeto.

\- Aun no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la castaña mientras la espada volvía a su forma original y Hermione se la volvía a colocar a forma de colgante, al ver la cara confundida de Harry suspiro y procedió a explicarse - ¡Harry! ¡Esta espada le perteneció a Thalía, la hermana menor de Merlín! ¡Tengo en mis manos la espada de la diosa de los dragones! – Lo dijo muy rápido, casi sin respirar.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Merlín tenía una hermana?! – Exclamo Harry.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Si! – Dijo Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

\- Vale, vale… - Dijo Harry, levantando las manos para que su amiga se calmara - ¿Y dices que Derek te la ha regalado? – inquirió.

\- Así es, lo que no me explico es cómo es posible que Derek tuviera esta espada, se la creía perdida hace muchos años, eso y por qué ha decidido dármela a mí, yo no he empuñado nunca una espada – Comento la castaña, metida en sus cavilaciones.

\- Pues no lo sé…pero tu dijiste que teníamos que colarnos en la sección prohibida para buscar información sobre Nicolas Flamel…y ahora tenemos una capa que nos hace invisibles así que…¿Por qué no investigamos un poco sobre la hermana de Merlín? – Sugirió Harry, levantando la capa con una mano.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Así también podemos asegurarnos de que Filch no nos ve!

Durante el resto de la mañana ambos jóvenes se la pasaron planeando su escapada nocturna a la biblioteca, creando estrategias por si algo no iba bien y finalmente, después de haber estado en sus planes durante unas horas bajaron al gran comedor para comer.

Hermione miraba hacia la mesa de profesores, esperando encontrar a Derek, pero no tuvo suerte porque el joven no apareció en toda la comida, Hermione soltó un suspiro, decepcionada de no haber podido hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Harry al ver el desánimo en su amiga mientras caminaban de vuelta a la sala común.

\- Es que esperaba poder hablar con Derek y no ha aparecido, además como está lloviendo a cantaros tampoco podemos salir a pasear afuera… - Se quejó Hermione, mientras pateaba una piedrecita del suelo.

\- A lo mejor pasa como Hagrid que vive en su cabaña, tal vez él vive en una casa en Hogsmeade o se ha hecho una cabaña cerca de la de Hagrid, y debido a la fuerte lluvia no ha venido al gran comedor a comer y ha preferido quedarse en casa – Argumento el de gafas con simpleza.

\- Si, puede ser…es que en serio quiero que me explique porque me ha dado a Llama eterna, no encuentro sentido para que me la de…no me siento…digna de empuñarla…y a la vez siento que soy yo quien debe empuñarla, sé que es extraño pero es que no puedo explicar esta sensación, y en la carta no ponía mucho que revelara sus motivos para dármela…solo daba a entender que "todo a su tiempo", lo que todos los adultos nos dicen a los niños vamos – Hermione no sabía que pensar y decidió que era mejor esperar a encontrar a Derek y preguntárselo a él directamente.

\- Deja de darle vueltas ¿Vale? Ya verás como todo tiene una explicación y estoy seguro que cuando le pidas a Derek que te dé una explicación te la dará – Dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda a su amiga.

\- Si, tienes razón…

\- Bueno, ¿Te apetece volver a la sala común hasta que se haga de noche y podamos empezar con el plan? – Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Tenemos opción? – Rio Hermione.

\- No – Admitió – pero sonaba mejor si lo preguntaba como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa aparte de sentarnos y esperar.

Ambos rieron de buena gana y se dedicaron a esperar la ansiada hora de su plan.

Y esa hora no tardó en llegar, cuando Harry y Hermione se aseguraron de que todos dormían se colocaron la capa invisible, agarraron un foco y abrieron el retrato de la dama gorda.

\- ¿¡Quien está ahí!? – Exclamo el retrato, pero al no ver a nadie se encogió de hombros – Estos niños, mira que dejase las ventanas abiertas con la tormenta que está cayendo – suspiro la dama.

Ambos amigos recorrieron los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts mirando a todos lados, está bien que se supone que eran valientes Gryffindor's, pero se dieron cuenta que los pasillos, de noche, sin nadie y con tormenta daba escalofríos hasta al más valiente león.

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a caminar más rápido aun, al llegar a la biblioteca abrieron y cerraron a puerta lo más silenciosamente posible mientras soltaban un profundo suspiro de alivio y notaban como sus corazones se calmaban.

Se miraron y soltaron a reír en susurros al comprender que se habían asustado por nada.

Buscaron información sobre Nicolas y sobre Thalía, rebuscaron en todo libro posible, de la sección prohibida incluidos, pero no había suerte.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo sobre Nicolas Flamel, Herms? – Pregunto el de gafas.

\- No – Suspiro – He imagino que tú tampoco ¿Verdad?

\- Para nada…¿Tampoco has encontrado algo sobre esa tal Thalía?

\- Nada que no supiera ya, aunque no estoy sorprendida, muchas personas la miraban mal porque se decía que podía transformarse en dragón – Explico Hermione, cerrando perezosamente un libro.

Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, repentinamente interesado.

\- ¿Y eso era malo?

\- Bueno, los dragones son criaturas hermosas e inteligentes en mi opinión, pero la mayoría de personas creen que son peligrosos, unos monstruos y si a eso le sumamos que la figura del dragón estaba ligada al mal…algunos pensaban que Thalía utilizaba magia negra y aunque ella y su hermano se encargaban de mantener a salvo el reino donde ambos vivían a Thalía siempre se le trato de manera muy diferente a su hermano por este hecho, es por eso que muchas personas ni siquiera saben de ella y ay tan poca información – Argumento la castaña.

Harry iba a contestar cuando una voz les alerto.

\- ¿Que pasa querida? ¿Ay algún alumno gamberro ahí? – Pregunto la voz de Filch que fue respuesta por un maullido de su gata.

Harry y Hermione se miraron durante un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar, por suerte Hermione parecía ser capaz de crear planes aún bajo presión, por lo que tomo la capa, tiro de Harry hasta dejarlo a su lado y los cubrió con la capa.

\- Aquí no hay nadie, ¿Seguro que has oído algo? – Preguntaba el conserje mirando por todos los rincones.

La señora Norris se paró delante de los dos jóvenes que aguantaban la respiración, Hermione pensó que a lo mejor la gata pudo oírlos u olerlos, al fin y al cabo, sus sentidos eran mejores que los de una persona, pero desde luego no iban a quedarse a averiguarlo.

Harry y Hermione salieron casi de puntillas de la biblioteca mientras Norris les seguía maullando.

\- Vamos señora Norris, aquí no ay nadie, seguro te lo has imaginado, vámonos a dormir – Ante la llamada de su dueño Norris dejo en paz a los Gryffindor's y troto hacia él.

Los dos corrieron hasta donde pudieron y, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido volver a la torre de Gryffindor, decidieron entrar en, lo que parecía ser, un aula vacía.

Pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que definitivamente no era un aula, sino que más bien parecía ser una sala bastante grande y que solo era iluminada por un enorme espejo que parecía brillar.

Movidos por la curiosidad se acercaron al espejo, aunque Hermione iba un poco recelosa y decidió que sería más prudente estar alegada del objeto, por lo que se quedó detrás de Harry que al mirarse reflejado en el hermoso espejo soltó una exclamación que sobresalto a Hermione.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que pasa!? – Pregunto ella, asustada de que el espejo tuviera una especie de maldición algo parecido.

\- ¿¡Es que no los ves!? ¡Son mis padres! ¡Y mucha más gente, mi familia! – Exclamo, totalmente extasiado con la idea, a Hermione no le sorprendía, pues comprendía que lo que más pudiese querer su amigo fuese reencontrarse con sus padres y su familia, después de todo sus tíos y primo no eran precisamente lo equitativo a una familia amorosa.

Espera…¿Cómo es posible que ese espejo reflejara tal cosa?

Hermione asomo la cabeza por encima del hombro del moreno, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo nada raro – Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Espera, mira ponte donde estoy yo ¿Ves? – Dijo Harry, moviéndola y colocándola donde hace apenas un segundo atrás había estado él.

Hermione se dejó hacer y cuando estuvo bien posicionada volvió a mirar al espejo, esta vez fue ella la que soltó una exclamación.

En el espejo se veía a ella y a Harry, pero además podía ver a Draco que sonreía y la abrazaba por la cintura, detrás de ellos estaban sus padres, John y Jane sonreían y ocasionalmente se daban un amoroso beso, al otro lado pudo ver a Derek que parecía estar contándole algo muy divertido a Draco ya que ambos soltaban carcajadas a cada tanto y Dumbledore comía apaciblemente un caramelo de limón al lado de Harry.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero una conocida voz a sus espaldas los asusto.

\- Veo que habéis encontrado el espejo de Oesed – Dumbledore se dejó ver y se acercó a los dos Gryffindor's con la sonrisa afable que adornaba siempre el rostro del anciano.

\- Esto…nosotros no…es que… - Al darse cuenta de que no encontraban escusas simplemente bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados de haber sido descubiertos.

\- No pasa nada, no sois los primeros que se encuentran con este fascinante y peligroso espejo – Dijo acariciándose la larga y blanca barba.

\- ¿Peligroso? Señor, ¿Cuál es la función de este espejo? – Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

\- Veras Hermione, este espejo te refleja tus más profundos deseos – Dijo mirando al espejo con expresión melancólica y Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar pensar que es lo que Dumbledore podría haber visto – Decidme ¿Qué habéis visto vosotros?

\- Yo he visto a mis padres… - Murmuro Harry.

\- Yo os he visto a vosotros, y a mis padres, a Derek y a Draco, parecíamos felices… - Dijo pensativa.

\- Como he dicho este espejo nos muestra ni más ni menos nuestro más profundo y desesperado deseo, para ti Harry que nunca conociste a tus padres deseas poder encontrarte con ellos y poder disfrutar de una familia de verdad y tu Hermione, con un corazón tan puro como el que posees tu más profundo deseo es poder estar con tus seres queridos sin preocupaciones y ser felices todos juntos, imaginad por ejemplo que si un hombre que ya tiene todo lo que quiere solo se vería a si mismo sin ningún cambio, pero debo advertiros de que este espejo no concede deseos, solo los muestra y que definitivamente no nos dará conocimiento, muchos magos y brujas se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto, o enloquecido tratando de averiguar si lo que veían era real.

Dumbledore dejo unos segundos para que sus alumnos absorbieran la información y volvió a hablar:

\- Este espejo será trasladado a una nueva casa mañana y debo pediros que no tratéis de buscarlo, no es bueno dejarse llevar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, por ahora porque no volvéis a colocaros esa magnífica capa que tenéis y volvéis a la cama para descansar un poco – Pidió el anciano con una pícara sonrisa.

\- Señor…profesor Dumbledore…¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Dijo Harry sujetando la capa de su padre.

\- Es evidente que ya lo has hecho – Sonrió Dumbledore – Sin embargo, puedes hacerme otra.

\- ¿Que ve usted en el espejo, señor?

\- ¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana – Dijo ante los asombrados jóvenes – Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines, ha pasado otra navidad y no me han regalado ni un par, la gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.

Una vez Hermione de nuevo en su cama se le ocurrió que Dumbledore claramente no había sido sincero, pero no pudo culparle, al fin y al cabo, fue una pregunta muy personal, pero eso sí, con la imagen que le dio el espejo se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara junto a la promesa de que haría lo posible para que su deseo se cumpliera.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Rewiews:**_

 _ **Pauli Jean Malfoy: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, y sobre Derek y Merlín ya se puede ver que sí parecen conectados de alguna forma ¿De cuál? ¿Cómo es posible que Derek tuviera la espada? ¿Y sobre Thalía? Tendremos que esperar un poquito más para averiguarlo ;)**_

 _ **Yessi: No sabes cómo me alegra saber eso, aunque a lo mejor tardo un poquito más al subir los capítulos :v es que los tres primeros ya los tenia escritos y ahora he de hacerlos un poquito más rápido pero aun así espero poder traerlos a tiempo y que disfrutes de la historia hasta el final ;)**_


	5. Una amenaza en el bosque prohibido

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) sino que es propiedad de J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Una amenaza en el bosque prohibido.**_

Las vacaciones habían terminado y el castillo se volvió a llenar de alumnos que, con más o menos entusiasmo, volvían a la rutina de Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione y Draco estaban sentados a la sombre de un frondoso árbol a orillas del lago negro.

Hermione le contaba a Draco sobre su extraño regalo, cortesía de Derek.

\- ¿Puedo verlo desde más cerca? – Pregunto el rubio a lo que Hermione asintió y se descolgó a Llama Eterna para posarla con cuidado en las manos de Draco.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor – Le pidió, y es que a pesar de que no fuera tan frágil como parecía, era un objeto muy valioso y poderoso.

\- He oído hablar de ella...de Thalía digo, ay algo que me inquieta, que ahora tu tengas esta espada y lo que pueda significar… - El semblante de Draco se volvió sombrío y eso preocupo a los dos Gryffindor's.

\- ¿Porque? – Inquirió Harry.

\- Mi padre dice que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado intento conseguir el poder de los descendientes de Thalía y Merlín para sus fines, no sé quiénes eran porque al pasar tanto tiempo el apellido ha ido cambiando, pero el gen mágico seguía pasando entre sus generaciones y al parecer se iba haciendo más y más fuerte – Dijo él, devolviéndole a Llama Eterna a Hermione que se la volvió a colocar en el cuello y la agarro con una mano, jugueteando con el cristal nerviosamente.

\- Y…¿Lo consiguió? ¿Consiguió ese poder? – Pregunto la castaña, un poco turbada por la historia, y el tono serio de Draco no ayudaba a que sus músculos se relajaran.

\- No, se ve que se negaron en rotundo a ayudarle y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado acabo con los únicos supervivientes de ese clan.

\- ¿Pe…pero no se suponía que eran de los magos más poderosos que existían? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan vencido a Voldemort? – Pregunto Harry, ignorando el leve escalofrió que recorrió la espalda de Draco.

\- Y lo eran, pero una horda de casi 200 Mortífagos además de mercenarios especializados en la captura y matanza de dragones contra aproximadamente 5 personas no es una batalla justa, bueno eso es lo que me ha contado mi padre, no estoy seguro si pasó así en realidad…

\- ¿Os apetece una rana de chocolate? – Dijo Hermione, con un suave temblor en su voz, sus dos amigos se dieron cuenta de que la joven no quería seguir hablando del tema y aceptaron el dulce.

Hermione agradeció esto, por alguna razón esta conversación hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta, por un segundo hasta le pareció ver con más claridad que antes, pero lo atribuyó a una ilusión óptica y a su paranoia.

Pasaron un rato más hablando de que en el próximo partido de Quidditch Snape iba a ser el árbitro y no estaban seguros si eso iba a afectar al juego, aunque Draco aseguro que no tenían de que preocuparse porque su padrino no iba a intentar nada raro.

Hermione ojeaba un libro sacado medio a escondidas de la biblioteca y de golpe soltó un chillido que hizo que sus amigos se asustasen.

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué pasa? – Exclamo Harry.

\- ¡Ya se quien en Nicolas Flamel! – Dijo Hermione en tono teatral – Es el único descubridor de la piedra filosofal.

\- ¿La qué? – Dijeron Harry y Draco.

\- ¿¡Es que vosotros no leéis nunca?! Escuchad:

 _El antiguo estudio de la alquimia esta relacionado con el descubrimiento de la piedra filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el elixir de la vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._

 _Se ha hablado mucho de la piedra filosofal a lo largo de los siglos, pero la única piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al Señor Nicolas Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El Señor Flamel que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)_

\- ¿Veis? – Dijo Hermione – Fluffy debe estar custodiando la piedra filosofal de Flamel, Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe saber que alguien la busca ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la piedra de Gringotts!

\- ¡Una piedra que hace oro y que evita que uno muera! No es extraño que la busquen, cualquiera la querría – Dijo Harry, evitando mencionar que sospechaba de Snape por respeto a su amigo.

Hermione iba a contestar, pero en ese momento vio a Derek caminando alegremente en dirección al bosque prohibido.

\- ¡Lo siento chicos! ¡Tengo que hablar con Derek! – Exclamo mientras se levantaba de un salto.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes nosotros te cubrimos – Dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione le sonrió con un leve sonrojo y echo a correr para alcanzar al joven guardabosques.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Derek, espérame! – Grito Hermione, consiguiendo que el joven se girara para verla.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal la mañana?

\- Muy bien, Derek, pero quería hablar contigo…de algo importante – Hermione se sujetó el colgante y Derek fijo su vista en el objeto y suspiro asintiendo.

\- Esta bien, me alegro que la lleves…supongo que quieres una explicación, ven, ya has desayunado imagino, ¿Aun así te apetece un trozo de biscocho con esencia de vainilla? Me gusta presumir de ser un gran chef – Le dijo con una sonrisa, aun así, Hermione pudo ver cómo le temblaban un poco las manos, estaba nervioso.

\- Por supuesto, tengo mucha curiosidad por ver dónde vives ¿Vives en Hogsmeade? – Dijo la castaña.

\- Nop, vivo en una hermosa casita en el bosque…

\- ¡¿En el bosque?! No sé yo…no creo que a los centauros les haga mucha ilusión que entremos al bosque…he leído que no les gustan demasiado los magos

\- No te preocupes Petit Soeur, te prometo que no pasara nada, los centauros han aceptado que viva en el bosque siempre y cuando no moleste a las demás criaturas del bosque, si te quedas cerca de mí no pasara nada, el bosque no es tan escalofriante como parece – Dijo Derek, ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa fraternal.

\- ¿Petit Soeur? ¿Qué significa? – Inquirió Hermione.

\- No tiene que significar nada, solo quería ponerte un apodo, entre mis amigos siempre nos llamamos por apodos, por ejemplo, a mí me llaman, y no te rías, Feu Vert – Hermione lo intento, Merlín y Thalía (valga la redundancia) lo sabían, pero al final estallo en carcajadas - ¡Oye, no seas mala!

\- Lo siento…pero es que suena muy raro – Rio la pequeña.

Eso consiguió que Hermione se relajara y le agarro la mano para comenzar a adentrarse en el bosque.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Hermione no pudo aguantar más.

\- Derek… - Comenzó ella, no sabía porque, pero de repente se sentía muy cohibida.

\- Oye…puedes decirme lo que quieras, te prometo que no muerdo ni te bajare puntos, de hecho, creo que no puedo hacer eso – Dijo Derek a modo de broma para que Hermione se sintiera cómoda, y al parecer funciono porque soltó una risita.

\- Vale, quería saber ¿Cómo obtuviste la espada? Y lo que es más importante ¿Por qué me la das a mí? – Hermione dijo todo esto muy rápido y ansiosa por una respuesta.

\- Veras, la espada la salve de un ataque masivo, no recuerdo mucho de ese día, lo único que recuerdo con nitidez es el intenso miedo que recorría mi cuerpo y ¿Por qué tú? Pues no lo sé, nos conocemos desde hace poco ya te lo había dicho, pero me recuerdas a alguien, una pequeña niñita que era muy curiosa y una listilla, supongo que quería saber que estabas a salvo, y que tenías algo con lo que defenderte – Dijo Derek.

\- Ya entiendo… - Mustio Hermione – Muchas gracias Derek, yo también te quiero mucho – Derek le sonrió y la abrazo y Hermione se dejó cobijar por los protectores brazos de su amigo.

\- Buenos días joven Derek, ¿Quién es tu pequeña acompañante? – Dijo una profunda y serena voz a sus espaldas.

Detrás de ellos se alzaba un centauro, tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

\- ¡Buenos días Firenze! Te presento a Hermione Granger, Petit Soeur te presento a Firenze, es un centauro de la manada de este bosque – Presento Derek.

Firenze pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero recupero la compostura en un segundo.

\- Hola Hermione…entiendo que Derek confíe en ti, lamento mi desconfianza, los centauros no nos llevamos del todo bien con los magos – Saludo el centauro, manteniéndose un poco alejado de Hermione.

Derek iba a hablar en favor de Hermione, pero ella se le adelanto.

\- Si, los del Ministerio de Magia no saben lo que hacen, no me parece justo que os recorten vuestro territorio, vosotros sois más sabios y habéis vivido desde mucho antes en este mundo, los magos deberíamos rogar por aprender de vosotros, desgraciadamente todos los "peces gordos" del Ministerio son unos creídos, su mentalidad está muy cerrada, sé que mantienen catalogados a todos, desde magos a "bestias", eso no me parece bien, es de las criaturas, ya sean en parte humanas o totalmente animales, de las que se aprende más – Tanto Derek como Firenze estaban asombrados por el discurso de la joven, Hermione era, desde luego, más madura y sabia de lo que habían pensado al principio.

\- Tus palabras son sabias, y puedo ver total sinceridad en tus palabras – Dijo Firenze, finalmente se acercó a Hermione y le sonrió permitiendo que la pequeña le acariciara el lomo – Derek es guardián del bosque, y tal vez tú puedas ayudarle, últimamente las cosas están un poco tensas.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo Firenze? ¿Ha vuelto a atacar? – Pregunto Derek, repentinamente serio y se acercó a Hermione para la sujetarla de los hombros.

Un relincho que sonaba más bien a un lamento se dejó oír y de entre los arboles de acerco un unicornio, Hermione se quedó sin aliento al verlo, cuerpo de caballo frisón, pero de un blanco purísimo y la crin y cola tenían un brillo plateado cuando la luz les daba, además del gran cuerno que surgía de la frente del animal le relucía con cierta luz dorada.

\- No estoy seguro, pero me temo que esta unicornio hembra se ha separado de su potrillo y si esa bestia vuelve a atacar la pobre e indefensa criatura no tendrá ni una oportunidad de defenderse – Se lamentó Firenze.

\- Esperad, ¿Hay algo atacando? – Dijo Hermione, que no había podido evitar acercarse a la unicornio y abrazarla.

Ahora Firenze y Derek estaban en un siguiente nivel del asombro, ambos sabían que los unicornios no se acercaban a los humanos, eran criaturas pacíficas y asustadizas, sin embargo, la unicornio aceptaba las caricias de consuelo de la joven con gusto y gratitud.

\- ¿Quién podría hacerles daño a estas puras y hermosas criaturas? – Susurro Hermione.

\- No lo sé, pero debemos encontrar a la pobre criatura antes que esa cosa – Dijo Firenze que fue el primero de recuperarse de su asombro y su respuesta pareció sacar a Derek de su trance porque fue el siguiente en hablar.

\- Por supuesto, separémonos, tú y la unicornio y yo con Hermione, así abarcaremos más terreno – Dijo Derek a lo que Firenze y sorprendentemente la unicornio también asintió y se acercó de nuevo a Firenze después de mordisquearle el pelo a Hermione.

Hermione ahora más seria no dudo en su siguiente movimiento, agarro su colgante y lo desengancho de la cuerda.

\- ¡Llama Eterna! – La espada se materializo a través del cristal y Hermione la agarro con firmeza.

\- Me gusta tu actitud – Sonrió Firenze – Ten Derek, tenía la intención de buscarte y he pasado por tu cabaña para coger una de tus espadas – Firenze saco de su carcaj lleno de flechas una espada fina y larga.

\- Muchas Gracias Firenze – Dijo agarrándola – Venga ¡En marcha!

Derek y Hermione caminaron durante unos 15 minutos en completo silencio, intentando no hacer ruido en su andar y escuchando atentamente a su alrededor, hasta que un agudo relincho se oyó en la espesura del bosque.

\- ¿Has escuchado eso? – Susurro Hermione.

\- Si, nos acercaremos despacio, si la cosa se pone fea prométeme que te mantendrás detrás de mí y que si te digo que corras de vuelta al castillo a por ayuda lo aras – Dijo Derek.

\- Pero Derek, no podría dejarte aquí solo a merced de algún peligro.

\- Prométemelo Petit Soeur – Dijo con tono algo duro.

\- Esta bien…te lo prometo – Derek asintió complacido con la respuesta.

Llegaron a un claro donde ambos ahogaron un gritito, podían ver al pequeño unicornio a merced de lo que parecía una persona por su forma humanoide, pero iba encorvado y vestido con una capa negra, soltaba sonidos que parecían siseos de serpiente.

Derek decidió utilizar el ataque sorpresa y se abalanzó sobre extraña criatura mientras Hermione corría a ver que el pequeño unicornio estaba bien, por suerte estaba a salvo, asustado y temblando como una hoja, pero estaba sano y salvo.

Se giró para ver a Derek y lo vio en apuros.

Estaba asustada, lo admitía, pero de repente sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba, era como si su sangre se hubiera transformado en lava y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar dejando salir el azul intenso y salto contra la criatura que mantenía a Derek contra las cuerdas al cual sus ojos también habían cambiado a un verde intenso.

La criatura la esquivo, pero Hermione fue rápida y el encapuchado no pudo librarse de un profundo corte en el brazo.

La criatura soltó un escalofriante rugido que le puso los pelos de punta y se giró para enfrentarla a ella, Hermione se paralizo y solo atino a colocar a Llama Eterna en posición defensiva, se oyeron cascos a galope y Firenze apareció con su arco en la mano, coloco una flecha en este y le disparo al monstruo que amenazaba a la pequeña.

La criatura pareció comprender que no tenía oportunidad porque desapareció por los arboles esquivando las flechas que Firenze le disparaba y los ojos de Hermione finalmente volvían al marrón que acostumbraban al igual que Derek.

\- Me has sorprendido joven Hermione, serias una digna protectora de este bosque y a pesar de tu joven edad y parecer ser la primera vez que empuñas tu poderosa espada en batalla – Dijo Firenze ayudando a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Gracias a Merlín! ¿¡Estas bien, no estas herida!? – Dijo Derek corriendo a Hermione y comenzando a revisarla.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, el corazón me va a mil y aun tiemblo un poco, pero estoy bien – Dijo Hermione, se giró y vio la conmovedora escena de una madre y su hijo reunidos – Lo que importa es que ambos están bien y ahora creo que he de volver al castillo, tengo clase doble de encantamientos.

\- Si, si tienes razón, yo he de asegurarme que los unicornios vuelven a casa a salvo…vuelve al castillo, todo lo rápido que puedas, no te entretengas – Pidió Derek, algo contrariado en dejarla irse sola después de lo pasado.

Hermione asintió he hizo una reverencia hacia Firenze y los unicornios que le devolvieron la reverencia.

La castaña les sonrió para hacerles saber que, a pesar de la palidez que parecía no querer abandonar su rostro, estaba bien.

Hermione comenzó a caminar a una buena velocidad que se fue reduciendo a medida que se acercaba a Hogwarts, pero de golpe oyó dos voces.

¡Un momento! ¿¡Esas no eran las voces de Snape y Quirrell!?

Hermione lo sabía, sabía que no debía quedarse a escuchar, pero no pudo evitarlo y se acercó bajo la protección de la arboleda que la mantenía oculta.

-…n…no se p…por qué querrías ver…verme j…justo a…aquí, de entre t…todos los l…lugares, Severus – Tartamudeo el pobre profesor.

\- Oh, he pensado que podríamos mantener esto en privado, después de todo los alumnos no saben nada sobre la piedra filosofal, además que has llegado una media hora tarde ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – La voz de Snape era gélida, tanto que Hermione se sintió enormemente agradecida de que no estuviera dirigida a ella.

\- Y…yo n…no…

\- Ya has averiguado como burlar a la bestia de Hagrid ¿Verdad? No querrás que yo sea tu enemigo Quirrell, sea lo que sea que estés tramando mantente lejos de los alumnos – Esta última frase dicha por su profesor de pociones la dejo sorprendida.

\- Pe…pero Se…Severus yo n…no – Comenzó el tartamudo profesor.

\- Tu y yo tendremos otra charla muy pronto Quirrell, ya te lo he dicho, no sé qué estés tramando, pero como un solo alumno, solo uno salga herido por tu culpa te encontrare y acabare contigo – Snape gruño y salió hacia el castillo dejando a Quirrell como petrificado.

Hermione sonrió, si, definitivamente Draco tenía razón, puede que Snape fuese frio y que la tratase bastante mal, pero había podido ver algo más aparte de esa mascara fría, ¿Quién diría que en realidad se preocupaba por sus estudiantes? La joven sabía que ya no podría ver a su Profesor de pociones como antes.

Corrió de vuelta al castillo y llego justo a tiempo para la clase de encantamientos que compartia con los Ravenclaw.

\- Herms, ¿Estas bien? Te veo pálida, tal vez debas pasarte por la enfermería – Le dijo Harry al entrar al aula.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, no es nada – La castaña sonrió y se sentó en su mesa dispuesta a pasar el día todo lo tranquila que pudiera.

Por la tarde se reunió con Harry y Draco y les conto lo que había descubierto por la mañana, les conto lo que le dijo Derek sobre Llama eterna y lo de Snape y Quirrell, lo único que les oculto es que, aparentemente, ahora se había convertido en guardiana del bosque y por algún motivo eso la llenaba de entusiasmo, además de la extraña criatura a la que había enfrentado.

Le parecía algo demasiado intimo como para compartirlo con alguien más aparte de Derek y Firenze.

El día paso sin más tropiezos y por fin llegó la hora de dormir donde Hermione se dejó caer en la cama casi sin fuerzas y repaso su aventura de la mañana paso a paso, además de tachar el nombre de "Severus Snape" de su lista mental de sospechosos antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba mucho más tranquila y desayunaba alegremente mientras charlaba con Harry.

Al final llego la hora del correo y cientos de lechuzas comenzaron a sobrevolar el gran comedor, una lechuza blanca y de brillantes ojos dorados se paró justo delante de Harry y Hermione ladeando la cabeza graciosamente.

\- ¡Buenos días Hedwig! ¿Qué tal tu mañana? ¿Traes un mensaje? – Le pregunto Hermione dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hermione y Harry rieron al ver a la lechuza gorgoteando felizmente mientras cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la cabeza en señal de gusto.

La lechuza soltó lo que parecía una risa y levanto su pata donde llevaba enrollada una carta.

Harry la agarro y desenrollo mostrando la caligrafía algo brusca de Hagrid.

\- Es de Hagrid – Le dijo Harry a Hermione que le daba algo de su desayuno a la lechuza junto a un poco de zumo de calabaza.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Le respondió la castaña.

\- Veamos…

 _Buenos días Harry,_

 _Tengo algo muy importante que mostraros a ti, Hermione y Draco, os espero en mi cabaña después del desayuno aprovechando que es domingo._

 _Hagrid_

\- Me pregunto que será… - Dijo Hermione curiosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y ambos apuraron su comida haciéndole una disimulada señal a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo que ellos.

Draco, aunque algo confundido hizo lo que sus amigos le pidieron y al acabar de comer se encontraron en la entrada principal del castillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar a la par que sus amigos.

\- Hagrid dice que tiene algo que quiere enseñarnos – Dijo Hermione.

\- Me pregunto que será – Dijo Draco.

Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y siguieron por el sendero que llevaba a casa de Hagrid, y a medio camino se encontraron con Derek.

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Ha vosotros también os ha mandado una carta Hagrid diciendo que tiene no-se-que que enseñarnos? – Saludo el joven con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días, Derek! – Saludaron los tres pequeños correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

\- Pues sí, a saber que es – Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Pues a que esperamos? ¡Vamos, que la curiosidad me mata! – Todos rieron ante el comentario del castaño y emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hacia la casa de Hagrid.

Hermione y Derek se quedaron un poco atrás para poder hablar sin que Harry o Draco se dieran cuanta de su conversación.

\- Hey, ¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo en tu vuelta al castillo? – Le susurro Derek, su voz era pura preocupación.

\- Si, no te preocupes, solo fue un susto y la verdad me gustaría poder ayudarte, me gustaría ser una guardiana como tú – Dijo Hermione, mirándolo de forma seria pero amistosa.

\- No lo sé Hermione, ya viste ayer que es algo peligroso, no quero que salgas herida por mi culpa.

\- Lo sé, pero al enfrentarme a esa cosa ayer ya estoy metida en el embrollo, no puedo dejar que una cosa así ande suelta por el bosque, sería muy peligroso para las diferentes criaturas del bosque, déjame ayudarte ¡Por favor! Te prometo que seré cuidadosa y entrenare con Llama Eterna para hacerme una buena espadachína y que esa cosa no pueda hacerme daño – Dijo Hermione, buscando y utilizando astutamente sus argumentos.

\- Bueno, vale, supongo que tienes parte de razón – Dijo Derek, rendido.

No tardaron en llegar a la cabaña y Derek toco a la puerta, nada más tocar, Fang, el enorme perro negro de Hagrid comenzó a ladrar advirtiendo a su dueño de que habían llegado y Hagrid abrió la puerta con energía.

\- ¡Pasad, pasad! ¡No os vais a creer lo que os he de enseñar! – Dijo entusiasmado y guiando a los chicos hacia la mesa y ofreciéndoles asiento que los chicos no dudaron en aceptar.

\- ¡Vamos Hagrid! ¡Dínoslo que nos morimos de curiosidad! – Derek sonrió y animo a Hagrid para que se diera prisa en enséñales lo que sea que lo mantenía tan emocionado.

\- Si, por supuesto, por supuesto – Hagrid sonrió y se dirigió a su chimenea la cual mantenía encendida y con unas enormes manoplas de cocina cogió con sumo cuidado lo que parecía un huevo gigante y lo coloco con suavidad sobre la mesa.

\- Hagrid…¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – Dijo Derek, totalmente alucinado.

\- Si mi querido Derek, es justo lo que crees – Hagrid en verdad parecía un niño en la víspera de navidad.

\- ¿De donde has sacado un huevo de un ridgeback noruego, que parece…? ¡Estar a punto de nacer!

Todos miraron alucinados como la pequeña criatura le daba golpes al cascaron de su huevo para romperlo y poder salir a su nuevo mundo, finalmente el pequeño dragoncito consiguió salir del cascaron y se estiro por completo para acto seguido mirar a los demás con la curiosidad típica de los bebes.

\- Hagrid…es precioso – Susurro Hermione estirando una mano y dejando que el animalito la oliera para que después le restregara la cabeza contra su mano buscando más caricias y ronroneando como si fuera un gato.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Se lo compré a un encapuchado que me encontré en cabeza de puerco.

\- Ten cuidado con quien te encuentras en cabeza de puerco, no es por darle mala fama al local de Aberforth, pero la gente de ahí no es precisamente de fiar – Advirtió Derek, pero luego soltó una carcajada al ver a Hermione abrazando a la pobre criatura como si fuera un peluche – Oye, que es un dragón no un peluche.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que mira que eres malo – Se quejó infantilmente – Oye Hagrid, ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

\- Pues he pensado en llamarlo Norberto – Dijo Hagrid.

\- ¿Norberto? Hagrid…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…me temo que Norberto…es Norberta – Dijo Derek rascándose la nunca.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Dijo Hagrid, sorprendido mientras Harry, Draco y Hermione soltaban a reír a pierna suelta y la recién nombrada Norberta soltó un rugido entrecortado imitando la risa de los tres pequeños, lo que causo que rieran con más fuerza.

\- Lo siento grandullón, pero este dragoncito es hembra, puedes saberlo por la forma y color de los ojos – Informo Derek.

\- ¿Y cómo son los colores y formas de los ojos de los dragones? – Pregunto Draco curioso.

\- Pues veras, normalmente, que no siempre, los ojos de las hembras son más grandes y de un color más claro y brillante que los machos, además fijaos en el color de las escamas de su cuerpo, son de un verde muy clarito, con el color del cuerpo pasa igual que con el de los ojos, suele ser más clarito que los machos, eso es debido a que la hembra utiliza sus colores tan vivos para atraer a los machos, aunque los machos han de andarse con ojo – Explico Derek.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Esta vez fue Harry el que pregunto.

\- Porque las parejas de dragones suelen tener unas tres crías, pero de diferentes edades ya que, al contrario de lo que muchos creen, solo suelen poner un huevo a la vez y el padre o hermano de la hembra, si es que tiene, no les suele gustar cualquier macho se acerque a su pequeña, la hembra suele escoger a un macho con el cual está a gusto y se siente protegida por lo cual a los demás de su manada les parece bien que se junten, por suerte en las reservas de dragones eso no suele pasar, las peleas por las hembras harían demasiados destrozos, pero en las reservas todos los dragones suelen llevarse muy bien por lo que no hay problema.

\- Parece que sabes mucho, ¿Habías trabajado con dragones? – Pregunto Hermione, dejando a Norberta en la mesa.

\- Oh, Derek es voluntario en la reserva de dragones en la que trabaja Charlie Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron – Explico Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, sabes que no te lo puedes quedar ¿Verdad? En unas semanas Norberta será del tamaño de la casa, además que no sería feliz aquí, necesita un espacio lo suficientemente grande para correr y volar, además ten en cuenta que los dragones son criaturas sociables, necesita de una manada, no podrás mantenerla en secreto por mucho que quieras – Dijo Derek, triste de ver la mirada desolada de Hagrid.

\- Lo sé, pero es que quería tanto tener un dragón… - Murmuro este.

\- Te prometo Hagrid que este verano te llevare a la reserva, estoy seguro de que nunca has volado en dragón, te aseguro que es mil veces mejor que en una escoba ¿Qué te parece? – Le dijo Derek.

\- Si…tienes razón…

Derek escribió al hermano de Ron y esperaron a que llegara la respuesta, por suerte la respuesta apenas tardo unas tres horas en llegar.

\- Veamos que dice el chico dragón – Dijo Derek

 _Querido Derek,_

 _¿Cómo estás? He oído que ahora trabajas en Hogwarts, échale un ojo a mis hermanos por mí por favor, ambos sabemos que se meten en muchos líos (Y lo digo por los gemelos)._

 _Estaré encantado de acoger a vuestra pequeña amiguita ¿Podéis llevarla a la torre más alta del castillo por la noche? Nos encontraremos allí._

 _Espero verte ponto por aquí._

 _Charlie. W_

\- Nosotros la llevaremos Derek, nos aprovecharemos de la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre – Ofreció Harry a lo que Hermione y Draco asintieron.

\- Bueno, está bien, pero tened mucho cuidado – Advirtió el moreno.

La noche llego rápido al castillo y antes de lo que esperaban Harry, Draco y Hermione se dirigían a la torre de astronomía, ocultos por la capa y Norberta revoloteando torpemente sobre sus cabezas.

\- Ya hemos llegado – Suspiro Harry.

\- Hola, soy Charlie – Se presentó un joven apuesto de ojos azules y pelo rojo, con varias cicatrices y quemaduras por el cuerpo, fruto de su trabajo junto a los dragones.

Después de unos minutos en los que Hermione sollozaba por dejar que se llevaran a su nueva amiga a pesar de saber que era lo correcto y que Charlie le prometiera que era bienvenida a verla siempre que quisiera, Charlie y sus compañeros se fueron junto a la pequeña Norberta.

\- Vamos Hermione, ya verás como la volvemos a ver – Consoló Draco abrazando a la castaña por los hombros y comenzando a caminar junto a Harry hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacéis fuera de la cama a estas horas?! – Dijo la voz de Filch a sus espaldas.

\- Eh…

Fue en ese momento donde los tres se dieron cuenta de su tremendo error.

¡Se habían olvidado la capa en la torre de astronomía!

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Y que sepáis que en este episodio hay algo escondido que desvela algo muy importante para la trama y uno de vosotros está muy cerca de la respuesta.**_

 _ **Aviso: A lo mejor me tardo un poco más en subir los capítulos porque no me da tempo a tenerlos, pero os prometo que seguiré subiendo.**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Rewiews:**_

 _ **Pauli Jean Malfoy: Me gusta tu perspicacia, me encantaría decirte más pero entonces no sería divertido, pero como has visto en este capítulo todo parece tener relación, no te preocupes, muy pronto, más del que creéis se sabrá la verdad de todo.**_


	6. Las profundidades del bosque prohibido

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: En las profundidades del bosque prohibido.**_

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir en vuestra defensa? – Inquirió Filch, en verdad se veía feliz por haberlos pillado con las manos en la masa, demasiado feliz pensarían algunos.

\- Pues…nosotros… - Draco y Harry solo acertaban a balbucear cosas sin sentido y Hermione llego a la conclusión que, como abogados esos dos se mueren de hambre.

\- Calma todo el mundo – Pidió Hermione, tomando las riendas de la situación – Todo tiene una explicación lógica y entendible.

\- ¿Si? – Dijo Filch con un falso tono de dulzura – Que pena que no me importe, el toque de queda a terminado hace media hora y deberíais estar en vuestra sala común no merodeando por los pasillos, ¡Vamos! – Gruño para luego empujar a los tres pobres alumnos y guiarlos (Por no decir empujarlos) hacia el despacho de…para su alivio, McGonagall, por un momento temieron que los llevara con Snape.

Filch toco a la puerta, aunque no sabían muy bien porque, porque al final entro sin esperar una respuesta y se plantó orgullosamente delante de la pobre profesora que lo miraba sin entender nada hasta que su vista se detuvo en los tres jóvenes que estaban también en la habitación, pero con la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Argus? – Suspiro, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

\- Alumnos fuera de la cama Profesora, los he pillado merodeando por los pasillos del quinto piso – Dijo, muy emocionado, de nuevo ¿No estaba demasiado contento por haberlos pillado? ¿Acaso pensaba que McGonagall dejaría que él los castigara?

\- Entiendo, ¿Y se puede saber que hacían ustedes fuera de la cama o en su defecto fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes si el toque de queda hace rato que culmino? – Pregunto la Profesora, ahora dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes.

Harry y Draco miraron a Hermione, esperando que ella tuviera alguna escusa pensada, pero la joven no sabía que decir, debía decir algo creíble pero que no involucrara a Norberta…

\- Vera Profesora, estábamos pasando el día con Hagrid en su cabaña aprovechando que es fin de semana, pero al volver se nos pasó el tiempo y con ello la hora que era – Dijo Hermione, con su mejor voz de "Niña que no ha roto un plato".

\- Ajá, entonces les complacerá saber que su castigo será ir, esta noche, a acompañar a Hagrid al bosque prohibido y ayudarlo en lo que necesite además de que le serán despojados diez puntos a cada casa por su despiste – Dijo McGonagall – Ahora Argus haz el favor de llevarlos junto a Hagrid.

Filch murmuro algo entre dientes, pero asintió mientras Hermione suspiraba de alivio, diez puntos no le parecían demasiados teniendo en cuenta que otro profesor tal vez le quitaban veinte y les daba un castigo peor que el que McGonagall les había impuesto, aunque podía sentir a Draco y Harry temblar, y hacia unos segundos que un olor picante llegaba a su nariz, el temblor y olor había empezado cuando la Profesora menciono el bosque por lo que lo atribuyo el temblor al miedo y el olor a las cocinas o a su propia imaginación.

A ella sinceramente no le importaba mucho, después de todo lo pasado en el bosque no le daba tanto miedo, de echo tenía ganas de volver, se sentía segura en el bosque, bosque que sin decirlo la había adoptado como una más dentro de él, al igual que Derek ahora ese bosque era su territorio y ella era su guardiana, todo era precipitado pero y aparentemente sin sentido, pero al haber saltado a proteger a ese potrillo hace apenas un día y poco la había convertido en alguien importante dentro del bosque, pero había una pregunta que le rondaba la mente.

¿Estaba segura de aceptar el puesto que había conseguido dentro del bosque?

No lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza que, con el castigo de esta noche, al volver a adentrarse en el bosque, las dudas que le quedaban se disolvieran, de echo estaba segura de que esta noche sabría lo que debía hacer.

Los pensamientos de Harry y Draco eran bastante más diferentes e histéricos que los de Hermione, ¡Iban a entrar en el bosque prohibido! Estaban aterrorizados, aunque obviamente no lo iban a dejar ver y al fin y al cabo iban con Hagrid ¿No? Era imposible que les pasara algo malo…o eso esperaban.

\- Hey Hagrid, tenemos a tres chiquillos castigados y son tu responsabilidad durante esta noche – Gruño Filch, parando a los chicos delante del semi-gigante.

\- Si, por supuesto, vamos chicos os contare lo que pasa mientras caminamos – Dijo Hagrid, los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Hagrid que iba con su ballesta, lo que no les causo una buena impresión, un farol para iluminar el lugar y su perro Fang, que caminaba al lado de su dueño, aunque parecía tan asustado como Harry y Draco – Quiero pediros perdón chicos, os habéis metido en problemas por ayudarme.

\- No te preocupes Hagrid, ahora dinos que es lo que pasa ¿Hemos de buscar alguna planta? – Dijo Harry, tratando de que su nerviosismo no se notase demasiado, o al menos que no supieran que le temblaban las piernas.

\- Es un tema serio chicos, hay algo que está atacando a los unicornios, los está matando y eso es algo inaceptable, por varias razones…

\- ¿Puedes ser más específico Hagrid? ¿Por favor? – Dijo Hermione, apretando los puños.

Así que esa cosa había vuelto a atacar…maldita sea, ¿Dónde estaba Derek? ¿No debería estar con Hagrid ayudando a que esa cosa no volviera?

\- Matar a un unicornio es un crimen atroz, la sangre de unicornio puede mantenerte con vida aun si estas al borde de la muerte, pero al haber matado a un ser tan puro…el resto de tu vida esta como maldita, una parte de ti se corrompe y no es posible volver a ser como antes, sinceramente no sé quién podría elegir una vida como esa – Susurro Hagrid, mientras caminaban más a fondo en el bosque.

\- ¿Y dónde está Derek? – Pregunto ella de vuelta, centrándose en lo que debía hacer.

\- Él…ha sido atacado por esa cosa…está bien y ha dicho que podía venir conmigo a solucionar esto, pero…realmente necesitaba descansar, esa cosa lo ha estado manteniendo en constante vigilancia desde que ha aparecido hace dos meses más o menos – Anuncio Hagrid.

\- Pero está bien ¿Verdad? – Inquirió Draco, al ver el repentino nerviosismo de la joven, que hasta ahora parecía la más tranquila de todos.

\- Oh sí, no os preocupéis por eso, solo han sido un par de rasguños, además Derek tiene la suerte de tener un metabolismo rápido por lo que no tarda mucho en curarse, pero Dumbledore le ha dicho que por esta noche descanse y me deje a mi encargarme de esto – Explico Hagrid mientras Hermione asentía algo más tranquila.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan, Hagrid? – Dijo Harry, deseando salir del bosque lo más rápido posible.

\- Creo que debemos separarnos para recorrer más fácilmente en bosque, Harry y yo iremos por el camino de la izquierda mientras que Draco y Hermione van por la derecha el sendero no tiene perdida, Hermione Derek me ha dicho que eres bastante buena con la espada, no sé a qué se refiere, pero espero que si tienes una a mano la lleves, a lo mejor esa cosa se asusta si la ve – Dijo Hagrid.

\- No creo que se asuste… - Murmuro Hermione, más para sí misma que para Hagrid, pero sacudió la cabeza – No te preocupes, tengo la espada a mano, siempre la tengo a mano.

\- Bien, eso me tranquiliza un poco más – Dijo Hagrid.

\- ¿Podemos llevarnos a Fang? – Pidió Hermione divertida al ver a Draco un poco tembloroso.

Hermione quería mucho a sus amigos, pero le causaba mucha diversión verlos tan asustados al estar en el bosque, la verdad es que ella pensaba que el problema de la mala fama del bosque eran los rumores, rumores que ella no creía que fueran 100% ciertos…

Tal vez solo el 75% fueran ciertos…

\- Si, por supuesto, pero os aviso, es un cobardica – Aviso Hagrid por lo que Draco trago saliva y Hermione oculto una risita en una tos.

\- No te preocupes, estaremos bien – Aseguro Hermione – Vamos par de cobardicas – Se mofo mientras comenzaba a andar y oía la risa de Harry.

\- Yo no soy un cobardica, solo soy precavido – Dijo Draco por lo bajo y Fang soltó un bajo ladrido como si estuviera de acuerdo con él.

\- Por supuesto… - Dijo Hermione.

\- Oye…¿Podrías sacar a Llama Eterna? – Pidió Draco, ignorando la sonrisita sarcástica que estaba seguro, Hermione tendría en el rostro mientras asentía a su petición.

\- ¡Llama eterna! – Una vez invoco a su espada se giró para mirar a Draco.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila? Es como si…como si ya supieras a lo que te enfrentas…¿Hermione? ¿Algo que decirme? – Dijo Draco mirándola con cautela.

Hermione suspiro, no sabía si podía decírselo…no, más bien no estaba segura de querer decírselo, Draco noto su duda y acelero el paso para poder cogerla de la mano.

\- Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea ¿Verdad? – Draco acaricio la mano de Hermione y Fang pareció querer ayudar a Draco a convencer a Hermione porque froto su cabeza contra su cadera con gesto cariñoso.

\- Veras…descubrí que Derek es una especie de…guardián o protector del bosque, es como si el bosque fuera su territorio, lo protege a él y a las criaturas que habitan aquí, cuando fui a hablar con él nos encontramos a un centauro que venía con una unicornio en busca de su potrillo, Firenze (el centauro) nos habló de lo que sea que está atacando a los unicornios, aunque no sabía bien por qué pero Derek y yo lo encontramos, él muy cobarde estaba acorralando al pobre potrillo y Derek y yo atacamos a ese monstruo…pude hacerle un rasguño en el brazo pero fue algo superficial, si Firenze no hubiera llegado no sé qué habría pasado, pero la pregunta que no fue formulada fue _"¿Serás la nueva guardiana de este bosque junto a Derek?_ " creo que encontrare la respuesta esta noche – Dijo Hermione con una suave sonrisa.

\- Vaya…no sé qué contestar a eso, pero puedo ver que esto es algo importante para ti – Dijo Draco, algo desconcertado.

\- Si, lo es – Asintió ella.

\- Bien, pues vamos a encontrar a esa cosa y a sacarla de vuestro bosque – Apoyo Draco dándole un suave apretón.

\- Gracias.

Ambos siguieron andando hasta que el sendero se volvió un poco difícil de seguir hasta que, gracias a Merlín, llegaron a un claro, pero lo que vieron no les gusto en absoluto.

Una hermosa criatura que parecía resplandecer con luz propia estaba tirada descuidadamente en el suelo con algún extraño ser encima de ella.

\- Es él – Gruño Hermione, estaba a punto de saltar a por él, pero Draco la detuvo.

\- Espera, espera ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Tu sola no puedes con lo que sea eso, me acabas de decir que solo conseguiste hacerle un rasguño en el brazo – Susurro Draco, mirándola con sincera y profunda preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Si, y recuerdo el lugar exacto donde se lo hice… - murmuro con cierto enfado en la voz – Escúchame bien, coge a Fang y corre todo lo rápido que puedas a donde están Hagrid y Harry, ya los escuchaste el sendero no tiene perdida.

\- ¿Y mientras tú te vas a enfrentar a eso? – Pregunto algo escéptico.

\- Esa cosa acaba de matar a una criatura de mi bosque, y esto no se va a quedar así, hazme caso por esta vez – La voz de Hermione había comenzado siendo dura, pero al final acabo siendo algo parecido a una súplica.

\- Esta bien, pero si esa cosa te hiere tendrás que aguanta mis regaños durante toda una semana – Gruño Draco, aun algo contrariado mientras él y Fang echaban a correr para avisar a Hagrid.

Una vez sola Hermione salió todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, pero al parecer algo la delato porque lo que fuera esa cosa se enderezo y se giró para enfrentarla.

\- Muy bien, ya no es necesario el ataque sorpresa ¿Verdad? – Dijo Hermione, colocándose instintivamente en posición de ataque – No sé bien qué tipo de degenerado eres como para haber cometido algo tan horrible como esto, pero se supone que debo darte la oportunidad de huir y dejar mi bosque…y no volver jamás.

La criatura dejo salir un gruñido bastante escalofriante y salto sobre ella.

\- Muy bien, por las malas pues – Dijo Hermione esquivando su ataque y tratando de darle con la espada.

Estuvieron 10 minutos jugando al esquiva y ataca que solo parecía enfurecerlos más a los dos al ver sus intentos por acabar con su oponente frustrados.

En cierto momento la criatura consiguió darle un golpe fuerte en un costado a Hermione y la estampo contra uno de los arboles cercanos, esta vez fue el turno de Hermione en soltar un gruñido profundo casi animal, tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que sus ojos se volvieron al ya no tan inusual azul intenso, casi eléctrico.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡O te vas tu o te saco yo!

Hermione volvió a arremeter contra él con un objetivo fijo: el brazo donde lo rasguño.

Hermione Granger no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que con lo inexperta que aún era con la espada en las manos y lo fuerte que parecía esa cosa no podría vencerlo, al menos no ella sola.

Pero por su forma de moverse esa cosa era humana, o en parte humana, en Hogwarts no se podía aparecer debido a las protecciones del colegio y se tardaban unos veinte minutos en carruaje desde Hogsmeade y una hora a pie…es casi imposible que esa cosa viviera en otro lado y pudiera venir al bosque para alimentarse con sangre de unicornio siempre que lo necesitase, si se tomaba el tiempo de llegar, encontrar a un unicornio, tarea que ya de por si es complicada y cazarlo, es demasiado, Hermione solo podía pensar en una alternativa…

Esa cosa vivía en Hogwarts.

Si le hacia una herida lo suficientemente profunda se podría notar, y aunque podría ir a la enfermería estaba segura de que Madame Pomfrey haría preguntas, porque la enfermera siempre hacia preguntas, dudaba que esa cosa estuviera dispuesto a contestar ese interrogatorio.

Hermione corrió hacia él con la espada en posición como para dirigirse a su pecho, la criatura se lo creyó por que trato de esquivarla, grabe error, Hermione sonrió y clavo a Llama Eterna en el brazo, el brazo donde ya le había herido.

Oyó cascos a su espalda y una flecha se clavó en el suelo a los pies de la criatura que, con un gruñido lastimero salió corriendo, pero a Hermione no le importo, ya había conseguido lo que quería.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? – La joven se giró y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Firenze detrás de ella, mirándola con gentileza.

\- Firenze…me alegro mucho de verte – Suspiro Hermione, la joven parpadeo rápidamente casi sin darse cuenta y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar.

\- Si, me imagino que sí, que te alegras, ese golpe que te has hecho ha tenido que doler, ¿Segura de que estas bien? – Firenze se acercó al unicornio y suspiro.

\- Si, el golpe ha parecido más fuerte de lo que ha sido en realidad – Dijo Hermione con voz seria, luego agacho la cabeza avergonzada, con la mirada en el suelo – Lo siento mucho…de haber llegado antes tal vez…no lo sé…tal vez su ataque se hubiera centrado en mí y no en él – Una lagrima se resbalo por su meguilla.

La vida de Hermione siempre había sido tranquila y bastante pacifica si omitimos los constantes ataques de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, ella nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a nada que se le pareciera a la muerte, tal vez la muerte de algún pariente lejano que nunca llego conocer, pero era demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo si quiera.

Esto, en cambio, era nítido, alguien estaba matando a criaturas inocentes por su conveniencia, y era algo que no era capaz de aceptar.

Movió a Llama Eterna un par de veces con fastidio y la devolvió a su forma de colgante para colocársela en el cuello una vez más.

\- Oye…no ha sido culpa tuya, no sería justo que acogieras la responsabilidad de esto porque no es así, la única culpa es de lo que sea ese monstruo, has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a él…y también al pedirle al chico que se fuera – Dijo Firenze, acercándose a ella y limpiando la lagrima de su meguilla.

\- Le dije que fuera a buscar a Hagrid, los refuerzos eran necesarios – Susurro ella.

\- No es cierto, lo has enviado a por Hagrid para ponerlo a salvo, no querías aceptar que ese chico estuviera en peligro, anteponer la seguridad de los seres queridos a la propia es algo muy valiente, sin duda eres una Gryffindor con honores – Dijo Firenze, estaba claro que a este centauro era imposible engañarlo.

\- Bueno…parecía que la última vez que estuve aquí se me hizo una pregunta no formulada en realidad, una pregunta importante que traía responsabilidades en ella igual que un riesgo que acoger – Dijo Hermione.

\- Así parece, dime, ¿Este nuevo enfrentamiento te ha proporcionado la respuesta que necesitabas?

\- Si

\- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió él.

\- Lo are, me convertiré en guardiana del bosque junto a Derek y protegeremos el bosque – Hermione le dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Es una gran respuesta, pero me temo que aún queda un misterio que resolver ¿Verdad?

\- Lo que sea que este atacando a los unicornios lo hace por su sangre, es decir que necesita de ella para seguir con vida – Dedujo Hermione.

\- Si, ¿Y sabes lo que se guarda en lo más profundo de Hogwarts? – Dijo Firenze en voz baja aun cuando no había nadie a su alrededor, aunque en el bosque prohibido nunca se sabía.

\- La piedra filosofal…el elixir de la vida, eso es lo que busca… - Dijo Hermione entendiendo al fin el plan de la criatura.

\- Exacto…pero ahora no es momento de pensar en ello, es tarde y tus amigos estarán muertos de la preocupación, ¿Puedes cabalgar? – Dijo Firenze arrodillándose para que la joven pudiera subir sin problemas en su lomo.

\- Si, Gracias Firenze – Agradeció Hermione subiendo con gentileza en su lomo y acariciándole un costado del mismo – Sé que a los centauros no les gusta que los humanos se les acerquen, menos que los monten.

\- Cierto, pero eres una guardiana de este bosque, eres alguien que protege a todas las criaturas de este bosque, por lo que creo que es justo que nosotros te ayudemos cuando lo necesites – Dijo Firenze obsequiándole una suave sonrisa.

Firenze comenzó con un suave trote y cuando sintió que Hermione estaba segura en su lomo arranco a un galope igualmente suave pero rápido, no tardaron en ver la luz proveniente del farol de Hagrid.

\- ¡Hermione! – Grito Harry al verla.

Firenze dio un pequeño salto y se detuvo justo delante de Hagrid y los chicos.

\- ¡Firenze! Veo que ya conoces a Hermione y…parece que os habéis llevado muy bien – Dijo Hagrid, sinceramente sorprendido al ver a Hermione bajar del lomo del centauro de un salto.

\- Si, digamos que compartimos intereses comunes – Dijo Firenze con una ligera carcajada – Bueno Hermione, con ellos estas a salvo te dejo aquí, espero verte pronto.

\- Tenlo por seguro Firenze.

Finalmente, Hermione le dijo a Hagrid que había encontrado al unicornio…pero que había llegado tarde, Hagrid le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo importante es que ella estaba bien y que era hora de ir a la cama.

Draco la interrogo mientras recorrían los pasillos y ella le aseguro que estaba bien y que lo que tenía que hacer ya estaba hecho, que no tardaría en darse cuenta de quién era esa cosa.

Harry pregunto de que hablaban y Hermione se vio obligada a contarle sobre que era oficialmente guardiana del bosque junto a Derek.

Finalmente llegaron a un cruce y se separaron, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común y nada más entrar se encontraron con la capa doblada de Harry con una nota que decía:

 _Tened más cuidado pequeños gamberros_

 _Derek_

Hermione y Harry soltaron una carcajada para luego irse a dormir, Hermione estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el uniforme, simplemente se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estaba sentada en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras escuchando los tartamudeos del profesor Quirrell hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

Normalmente Quirrell apuntaba en la pizarra lo que quería que copiaran en lugar de dictar por las quejas de algunos alumnos que no entendían bien lo que el profesor decía, y era muy extraño que ahora dictara teniendo en cuenta que desde el año pasado (Según alumnos mayores) Quirrell no dictaba, y Hermione no fue la única en darse cuenta.

\- Profesor Quirrell, ¿Cómo es que esta dictando y no redactando en la pizarra? – Pregunto Padma Patil, hermana de Parvati Patil y alumna de Ravenclaw con los que compartía aquella clase.

\- Oh, n…no es n…nada, es q…que me h…he cor…cortado con u…un vid…vidrio roto…ya…ya sab…saben lo tor…torpe que…soy, y m…me duel…duele al m…mover el…br…brazo – Dijo Quirrell colocando durante un momento la mano en su brazo, luego pareció darse cuenta de su error y miro con nerviosismo a Hermione que lo miraba con frialdad.

\- ¿Y…podría decirnos como se cortó con un vidrio, profesor? – Inquirió Hermione con voz falsamente inocente y preocupada.

Quirrell paseo su mirada por toda la clase que estaba callada y esperando por una respuesta expectantes y luego su mirada se paró en un punto fijo: Hermione Granger.

De nuevo, la maldita niña no era tonta, ella sabía que haciéndole un corte lo descubriría, si, había sido hábil al dejar fuera de combate temporalmente al muchacho nuevo, pero se había olvidado de la nueva "ayudante".

Podría haberla atacado y dejado muy malherida, incluso matarla, pero eso pondría a Dumbledore sobre aviso…y Snape ya le pisaba los talones.

Entonces lo entendió:

¡Hermione no había tenido intención alguna de matarlo! ¡Era una persona demasiado pura como para acabar con la vida de alguien y manchar su alma con la sangre de la persona a la que matara! ¡Lo que ella quería era marcarlo de alguna manera para luego poder identificarle!

Y ya lo había hecho, debía darse prisa en burlar las pruebas para coger la piedra antes de que esa maldita mocosa se volviera a interponer en su camino.

\- P…Pues tropecé…y…lu…luego rom…rompi sin qu…querer un espe…espejo – La excusa era mala, lo admitía, pero al fin y al cabo debía responder algo y la niña ya sabía lo que quería saber, ya no valía la pena tratar de parecer inocente a sus ojos porque no lo conseguiría.

\- Comprendo, y tuvo la mala suerte que se golpeó el brazo contra el espejo, lo que causo que con la fuerza del impacto se rompiera el espejo y uno de los vidrios más cercanos a usted, los que impactaron con su brazo le hicieran un profundo corte, que curioso – Dedujo Hermione, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la oyeran.

\- Pue…pues s…si – Dijo Quirrell para luego ignorar la comprometedora situación y seguir dictando, Hermione imito su acción y también siguió apuntando en su pergamino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero eso no impidió que al finalizar las clases del día Hermione arrastrara a Draco y Harry hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y se sentaran a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

\- Ya sé quién es el que ha estado atacando en el bosque y lo que busca – Soltó Hermione de golpe, sin tapujos ni pelos en la lengua.

\- ¿¡Sabes quién es!? – Dijo Harry.

\- ¿¡Y se puede saber a qué esperas para contárnoslo!? – Grito Draco cuando Hermione asintió.

\- Es Quirrell y busca la piedra filosofal – Pues eso, que Hermione no se andaba con rodeos.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Chillaron Draco y Harry al unísono.

\- Lo que oís.

\- Pero Hermione, ¿Tú has visto bien a Quirrell? Ese pobre hombre apenas y puede manejarse en clase como para poder entrar en el bosque y atrapar a un unicornio con Derek y ahora tu vigilando el bosque – Dijo Draco.

\- Si, siempre suelen ser los que parecen más indefensos – Dijo Hermione apretando los labios.

\- Por esa expresión puedo suponer que tienes pruebas – Dijo Harry.

\- De hecho tengo tres argumentos comprobados que confirman mis sospechas, primero, hoy en el bosque cuando me enfrente a él me di cuenta de que debe vivir en el castillo para poder llegar e irse tan rápido que nadie parece notarlo y le hice un corte profundo en el brazo, segundo, cuando hoy le pregunte por el cómo se había hecho daño "cortándose con un cristal" no estaba mintiendo del todo ya que fui yo con Llama Eterna quien lo hirió, además de la mirada asustada que me dio, sabiendo que era yo quien estaba en el bosque y que le había descubierto y tercero, la primera vez que entre en el bosque con Derek, después de enfrentarme a ese monstruo por primera vez huyo, y después de quince minutos que estuve hablando con Derek volví al castillo encontrándome a Snape amenazando a un muy nervioso Quirrell que le advertía que no sabía que se traía entre manos pero que no se atreviera a hacerle daño a algún alumno además de que le recriminaba por haber llegado media hora tarde de la hora en la que habían quedado, no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo yo y Derek fuimos los culpables de su retraso por entretenerle.

\- Ahora que lo dices…en clase Quirrell se te quedo mirando durante un largo rato después de que le preguntaras como se había hecho daño, y parecía nervioso – Recordó Harry.

\- Y mi padrino parece no quitarle la vista de encima y lo mira con desconfianza…o más desconfianza de la que suele mostrar con los demás – Dijo Draco, también pensativo.

\- Tenemos que encontrar la piedra filosofal antes de que Quirrell la robe, quiere usarla para crear el elixir de la vida, por eso estaba matando a los unicornios, para mantenerse con vida – Gruño Hermione.

\- Mañana nos dedicaremos a diseñar un plan y mañana por la noche entraremos por la trampilla que guarda Fluffy, recuperaremos la piedra antes que Quirrell pueda usarla y le detendremos – Declaro Draco a lo que Harry y Hermione asintieron con decisión.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 _ **Pauli Jean Malfoy: Ya ves que Hermione es definitivamente una espadachína nata y que ahora se encargara de proteger el bosque junto a Derek por lo que la veremos más tiempo por allí. Me alegra que te guste la historia, eso me anima muchísimo :3**_


	7. Las pruebas de los profesores

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Las pruebas de los profesores.**_

La noche era tranquila, incluso para el trio de amigos que al día siguiente se adentrarían a la aventura de recuperar la Piedra Filosofal…

Bueno, en realidad solo Draco y Harry estaban durmiendo tranquillos porque para Hermione la noche no estaba siendo tan placentera como la de sus amigos.

Hermione se revolvía inquietamente en su cama, tenía el cuerpo sudoroso y soltaba quejidos de vez en cuando, desde luego su sueño no era precisamente bueno.

 _Sueño de Hermione:_

 _Hermione se encontraba en el jardín de una enorme mansión, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no era momento de asustarse sino de averiguar dónde estaba y como volver a Hogwarts._

 _Admitía que estaba asustada, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de ahí antes de que alguien pensara algo raro de ella._

 _Y eso iba hacer, pero oyó una gran explosión y gritos provenientes de la casa, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente huiría del lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón Hermione no pudo hacerlo y en cambio se adentró corriendo a la mansión._

 _¿Estupidez Gryffindor? Tal vez._

 _¿Un instinto superior que aún no entendía? Pues también puede ser._

 _El punto es que Hermione se adentró en la casa y corrió por los largos pasillos llenos de cuadros de paisajes y animales que en ese momento parecían presos del pánico._

 _Era una sensación extraña, Hermione mentiría si dijese que sabía hacia donde iba, el problema era que también mentiría si dijese que no sabía hacia donde iba, era como si ya hubiera estado en esa casa…pero hace mucho tiempo, suficientemente tiempo como para que ella no lo recordara conscientemente pero que su subconsciente si hubiera podido mantener esa información._

 _Llego a lo que precia el comedor principal y lo que encontró la dejo paralizada…_

 _Una mujer hermosa, de pelo castaño y largo hasta la cintura, de ojos de un verde muy claro, vestida con un hermoso vestido de apariencia antigua pero muy bien conservado de color rojo rubí sujetaba a una bebita de apenas 11 meses en un brazo manteniendo la cabeza de la niña escondida en su pecho mientras sujetaba con la otra la mano de un niño de unos 8 años al cual mantenía detrás de ella, el niño era de un castaño más oscuro que la mujer, que Hermione supuso que era su madre, y sus ojos eran de un tono entre miel y chocolate._

 _Delante de ellos estaban dos hombres, uno que rondaba los treinta y parecía el padre, era un hombre apuesto, de desordenado pelo negro y ojos iguales a los del niño pequeño, en una de sus manos se blandía Llama Eterna y en la otra su varita, a su lado un joven de 16 años de pelo castaño igual al de su madre y sus ojos también eran los de su madre, llevaba una espada larga y fina, en la otra también llevaba su varita._

 _Se enfrentaban a nada más y nada menos que a un montón de hombres vestidos de negro y con extrañas máscaras, uno de ellos se adelantó dos pasos y se quitó la máscara dejando ver a un hombre de pelo bien peinado de un castaño oscuro rozando el negro y de ojos azules._

 _\- Vamos Lorcan, esto puede acabar bien para todos nosotros o muy mal para vosotros – Dijo ese extraño hombre, el padre apretó su agarre en la espada y soltó un gruñido amenazador._

 _\- Riddle, Voldemort o como mierda te hagas llamar ahora, lo dije en su momento y lo diré ahora, soy fiel miembro de la orden del Fénix, unirme a ti no es mi deseo de Navidad – Mascullo el tal Lorcan._

 _\- La era de Dumbledore se ha terminado desde hace tiempo, sois una importante familia de Sangre Pura, dentro de poco muchos serán historia y solo los que me siguen seguirán con vida, y tu familia estará a salvo – Voldemort parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible, para Lorcan lo más importante era su esposa y sus hijos, su familia, ante todo, pero todo tiene límites._

 _\- Claro, traicionar a Albus y a la orden, incluyendo a Minerva, por supuesto, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que quedaría muy feo traicionar a los recientemente nombrados padrinos de mi hija menor, lo único que tú quieres es nuestro poder, estoy seguro que por tu mente debe estar pasando algo tipo "Si tengo dragones en mi ejercito seré imparable" Eres un intento de Hitler, lo que es muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que odias a los Muggles._

 _Entre toda esa palabrería la mujer le dio la niña al pequeño y se acercó a su esposo para coger la espada y también se la dio a al pequeño que la miro con confusión y temor, la mujer le sonrió y le dio un beso en la meguilla mientras con una señal le decía que se mantuviera en silencio, el niño y Hermione entendieron que la mujer en realidad se estaba despidiendo de él y le estaba ordenando salir de ahí con la pequeña cuando la batalla se librara._

 _\- ¡NO! ¡DEBE HABER OTRA SALIDA! – Hermione casi se hace daño en la voz en su grito, pero nadie se inmuto y nadie se giró a mirarla, era como si no existiera o como si fuera un fantasma._

 _Lo siguiente pareció pasar en cámara lenta, el padre incluyendo a su hijo mayor se envolvieron en llamas para resurgir como dos enormes dragones, en el lugar del adolescente había un dragón de escamas azul marino y ojos verdes de marcas azul oscuro en el lomo desde el hocico hasta la cola y las patas, el padre en cambio era el de mayor tamaño, negro de tonalidades violetas y de ojos igual de verdes que su hijo._

 _Los dos soltaron un rugido y Lorcan lanzo una llamarada a dos de los Mortífagos que al momento murieron calcinados mientras protegía a su mujer que era totalmente humana, pero aun así se quedó a luchar al lado de su amado._

 _-_ _ **MALDITO INFELIZ, ALEJATE DE MI FAMILIA**_ _– Para Hermione era bastante impresionante por no decir que casi se cae del susto cuando la voz del padre de la familia salió del dragón en el rugido más furioso que había oído nunca._

 _Hermione recordó la historia que le había contado Draco sobre el asesinato de la familia de dragones, de los descendientes de Thalía y en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba viendo ese momento._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando decidió que no soportaría ver morir a alguien y siguió al pequeño que corría mientras sollozaba y abrazaba más fuerte a la bebe que lloraba escandalosamente, como si supiera que nunca más volvería a ver a su madre, padre o hermano mayor._

 _De fondo se oyeron varias voces, la de los encapuchados que gritaban un mismo hechizo: "Avada Kedavra"._

 _El niño se giró durante un segundo para observar con dolor como su casa estaba en llamas y ya no se oían los gruñidos y rugidos de su padre y hermano, sus ojos se iluminaron en un verde igual al de su padre y hermano para que al segundo después volvieran a su color original._

 _\- Debemos encontrar a Albus…_

 _Fin del sueño:_

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Hermione despertó con un grito ahogado, jadeo durante un minuto en el que trato de recuperar el aliento para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama.

Miro el despertador que descansaba en su mesilla de noche y vio la hora 06:13 de la madrugada, bueno, definitivamente ya no lograría dormirse por lo que decidió levantarse sin hacer el menor ruido posible y se metió en la ducha para tratar de relajar sus músculos que estaban totalmente tensos.

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos a pesar de que tanto Harry como Draco se la pasaron preguntándole si se sentía bien y que tal vez deberían dejarlo para otro día, pero Hermione fue muy clara con sus respuestas, debían recuperar la piedra esa noche sin falta.

La noche llego y Harry junto a Hermione se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y recorrieron los pasillos en silencio hasta que llegaron a una esquina donde se encontraron con Draco.

\- Estáis listos – Susurro Hermione con cierto toque de nerviosismo en la voz.

\- Lo preguntare por última vez, ¿Hermione, estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? – Pregunto Draco.

\- Por enésima vez desde hace dos horas…si, si estoy segura – Dijo cansinamente.

\- Bien, pues sigamos – Dijo Harry, tapando a Draco también con la capa de su padre.

Siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta que escondía a Fluffy, suspiraron y abrieron la puerta, definitivamente no se esperaron encontrar al enorme perro dormido con un arpa hechizada a su lado para que no dejara de tocar en ningún momento.

\- Mierda, Quirrell se nos ha adelantado, hemos de darnos prisa – Murmuro Hermione mientras corría silenciosamente hacia la trampilla y la habría suavemente dejando ver un profundo agujero del cual no se podía ver el fondo.

\- Bueno, no negare que es bastante escalofriante pero esta cosa debe tener fondo si alguien ha podido dejar una piedra en el ¿Verdad? – Inquirió Hermione con la piel de gallina.

\- Sí, claro que si – Dijo Draco no muy convencido de sus palabras.

\- Escuchad, esto parece ser un tema que me involucra más a mí que a vosotros, yo iré delate y os diré si es seguro continuar, pero si me pasa algo no valláis a por mí, corred a buscar a Dumbledore – Dijo Harry, sus amigos asintieron algo contrariados y el joven de verdes ojos procedió a lanzarse por la trampilla.

Draco y Hermione se dejaron caer en el suelo a un lado de la trampilla e intentando ver algo abajo, pero no llegaron a ver nada por lo que se mantuvieron en tensión hasta que oyeron la voz de su amigo de gafas.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡He caído en algo blando podéis lanzaros sin miedo! ¡Aun así tened cuidado! – Grito Harry desde su posición.

El rubio y la castaña se miraron durante una fracción de segundo para luego asentir, Hermione no se lo pensó mucho más y se sentó en la trampilla para luego dejarse caer y Draco no tardo en imitar sus movimientos.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Si, no te preocupes, ¿Que es en lo que hemos caído exactamente? – Pregunto Hermione tratando de ver mejor a su alrededor ahora que sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, a una velocidad asombrosa, todo debe decirse.

\- Parece una planta – Tercio Draco palpando a su alrededor, de repente una raíz de la planta le aprisiono el brazo como si de un tentáculo se tratase - ¿¡Pero que dem…!? – El siguiente movimiento de la planta fue taparle la boca.

Al segundo después la planta tenía sujetos a los tres amigos que luchaban por soltarse del agarre de las raíces, pero cuando más esfuerzo ponían en soltare más fuerza utilizaba la planta hasta el punto de hacerles daño y casi ahogarlos, Hermione bufo con frustración, las plantas la tenían tan bien agarrada que no llegaba a coger a Llama Eterna para cortar las raíces que la apresaban a ella y sus amigos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione recordó algo que la Profesora Sprout comento en su clase.

¡Por el comportamiento de esa planta no podía ser más que un Lazo del Diablo!

Vale, parte del problema estaba solucionado el problema es que Hermione no era capaz de concentrarse bien para recordar lo que la Profesora Sprout dijo sobre como burlarla.

Se quedó totalmente quieta para tratar de calmarse, si entraba en pánico no conseguiría nada.

Al quedarse inmóvil las raíces que la estrangulaban aflojaron su agarre y Hermione pudo recordar lo que se dijo en clase y con una sonrisa relajo todo su cuerpo hasta que la planta la engullo por completo dejándola caer por el otro lado.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – Esa era la voz desesperada de Harry.

\- ¡Devuélvenosla planta del demonio! – Y ese era Draco en un estado muy cercano a la histeria.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Tenéis que relajaros, entonces la planta os dejara pasar! ¡Es un Lazo del Diablo, cuanto más luchéis contra él más os apretara! – Grito Hermione debajo de ellos.

Harry asintió e hizo justo lo que su amiga le pido, momentos después estaba al lado de su amiga y recolocándose las gafas, Draco en cambio seguía gritándole a la planta.

\- ¡Maldita planta! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿¡Dónde has llevado a mis amigos!?

\- No parece que vaya a calmarse – Comento Hermione con preocupación.

\- No, no lo parece – Dijo Harry, aunque Hermione no le oyó debido a que estaba pensando en cómo hacer que la planta dejara en paz a Draco, aunque él no se calmara lo suficiente.

El Lazo del Diablo es una planta muy territorial, por lo que cuando ellos cayeron sobre ella y comenzaron a moverse la planta los tomo como una amenaza potencial, al dejar de moverse la planta pensó que se había equivocado o que la amenaza había huido del lugar por lo que les permitió pasar sin mayores contratiempos, pero Draco seguía moviéndose preso del pánico por lo que la planta seguía con su función instintiva de acabar con la amenaza que ponía en peligro tanto a ella como a su hogar.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡El Lazo del Diablo vive en lugares oscuros y húmedos! ¡Odia la luz y el calor! – Exclamo la castaña dando un saltito en su lugar.

\- ¿Pues a que esperas? Rápido haz fuego para que esa cosa deje a Draco en paz – Urgió Harry.

\- Sí, claro…¡Pero no tengo leña! – Se lamentó ella retorciéndose las manos.

\- ¡Hermione, no me puedo creer que tenga que recordarte que eres bruja! – Grito Harry entre alterado y sorprendido por el repentino despiste de su amiga.

\- Pues claro… - Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente en señal de frustración para luego alzar la vista y levantar su varita para exclamar con voz fuerte y clara - ¡Lumus Solem!

Al instante una potente luz salió de la varita de la joven obligándola tanto a ella como a Harry a cerrar los ojos debido a la molesta luz que proyectaba.

Y de la nada Draco cayó al suelo de culo delante de ellos mientras la pobre planta se retorcía tratando de escapar de la intensa y molesta luz.

\- Lo siento, ¡Nox! – Hermione se disculpó con la planta temiendo haberla herido y apago la luz para que el Lazo del Diablo siguiera su vida en paz y lo más importante, sin intentar acabar con las suyas.

\- Draco, solo tenías que relajarte, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Normalmente eres el más calmado de los tres – Dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse en pie.

\- Lo siento, pero cuando Hermione desapareció entre las raíces de la planta y luego le seguiste tu no supe reaccionar, pensé en lo peor y entre en pánico – Dijo el rubio disculpándose con Harry – Menos mal que prestas atención en Herbología, Hermione – Comento ahora dirigiéndose a su amiga castaña que le sonrió con complicidad y le limpio un poco de tierra de su hombro.

\- Lo importante es que estamos bien y que la prueba de la Profesora Sprout no nos ha matado – Les dijo Hermione medio en broma y medio en serio a sus amigos.

\- Bien, sigamos.

Anduvieron muy poco cuando comenzaron a oír un extraño sonido.

\- ¿Eso es un zumbido? – Pregunto Harry.

\- A mí me suena más bien a un aleteo – Respondió Draco.

Hermione cerro los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor en el sonido sin dejar de caminar y segundos después pudo escuchar a la perfección ese extraño ruido.

\- Draco Tiene razón, son aleteos, pero además oigo como un extraño sonido metálico – Murmuro Hermione.

\- ¿Metálico? – Preguntaron sus amigos al unísono, Hermione se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta y siguieron andando hasta la fuente del sonido.

Se vieron dentro de una sala bastante grande donde aleteaban algunos extraños pájaros, en una pared estaban apoyadas cuatro escobas y enfrente de ellos una puerta bastante antigua.

El trio ignoro a los pájaros y se acercaron a la puerta para intentar abrirla sin éxito.

\- Dejadme probar – Pidió Hermione – ¡Alohomora! – Nada, la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro.

Hermione mascullo enfadada consigo misma y apoyo la espalda en la puerta para mirar a los extraños pájaros, entonces lo entendió.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¡Mirad! ¡No son pájaros, son llaves! Estoy segura que una de ellas es la de esta puerta – Aseguro Hermione con alegría.

Sus amigos miraron el punto que ella observaba y asintieron.

\- Vale, pero el problema ahora es descubrir cuál de ellas es la correcta, ahí hay cientos de llaves, a saber, cual es la que necesitamos – Dijo Harry.

\- ¡Esa! – Exclamo Draco, señalando a una de las llaves – Esa que vuela mal, tiene un ala rota y parece muy vieja, me juego un brazo a que es esa.

\- No te juegues partes del cuerpo tan a la ligera, pero sí, yo también creo que es esa y solo hay una manera de alcanzarla – Dijo Hermione señalando las escobas – Venga, 10 puntos para el que la pille – Dijo Hermione divertida mientras cogía una escoba y subía en ella en un ágil movimiento.

Harry y Draco rieron y corrieron para agarrar cada uno una escoba, no eran de las mejores, pero al menos volaban.

Volaron hacia la llave y trataron de alcanzarla mientras esquivaban a las demás que parecían querer entrometerse en su camino para que no alcanzaran la que necesitaban, en un momento dado Hermione y Draco estuvieron a punto de cogerla a la vez, pero con una suave sonrisa Draco fingió que perdía el control de la escoba dejando que Hermione agarrara la llave y aterrizaron suavemente.

\- Ten cuidado Harry, que Hermione podría robarte el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de Gryffindor – Rio Draco.

\- Me has dejado ganar, a mí no me engañas, pero muchas gracias, me apuntare esos 10 puntos – Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que provocó un sonrojo en el rubio.

Sin más preámbulos abrieron la puerta para adentrarse a otra sala, pero aún más grande que simulaba un tablero gigante de ajedrez.

\- Muy bien, ahora soy yo la que se juega un brazo a que esta es la prueba de la Profesora McGonagall – Dijo Hermione solando un silbido de admiración.

\- No te juegues partes de cuerpo tan a la ligera Hermione, pero si, supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.

\- Ja, ja, que graciosillo

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Dijo Harry para atraer la atención de sus amigos a lo que de verdad importaba en ese momento.

\- Pues está claro ¿No? Tenemos que jugar – Dijo Draco en tono obvio.

\- ¿Jugar? ¿Cómo que jugar?

\- Fijaos bien, en las piezas negras faltan tres, un caballo, un alfil y una torre…muy bien, Harry tu serás el alfil, Hermione la torre y yo seré el caballo.

Los tres amigos se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones y miraron a Draco que parecía ser el que mejor manejaba la situación.

\- Y…¿Ahora? – Susurro Hermione.

\- Esperamos, recuera que las blancas mueven primero – Recordó Draco, al decir esto uno de los peones blancos avanzo dos casillas.

Draco iba a hablar, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Espera! Esto no será como el ajedrez mágico ¿O sí? – Dijo Hermione al recordar como las piezas se destruían entre si una vez que vio a Harry y Ron jugar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

\- Lo comprobaremos…¡Eh tú! Dos casillas hacia delante – Le dijo Draco a un peón.

Cuando el peón se movió a su posición estratégica para ver qué pasaba si le mataban una pieza el peón blanco desenvaino sus espadas y literalmente destrozo al peón negro.

\- Si, vale…ya me ha quedado claro – Gimió Hermione abrazándose a si misma con abandono.

\- Guardemos la calma – Pidió Draco – Vamos, hemos pasado la prueba de Sprout y la de Flitwick que seguro es quien a hechizado las llaves, si hemos superado esas que os dice que no superaremos esta ¿Eh? Hermione invoca a Llama Eterna por si has de "Matar" a alguna pieza.

Con renovada energía sus amigos asintieron, pero aún estaban algo asustados por lo que implicaba este juego y Hermione invoco a su espada que mantuvo en posición defensiva.

\- Bien, Harry muévete en diagonal cuatro casillas…

Y así comenzó el juego, pasados unos minutos Draco parecía haber descubierto como ganar.

\- Hermione muévete dos casillas a tu izquierda así te alegaras del peligro, ahora solo quedo yo y Harry podrá hacer Jaque… - Dijo Draco, Hermione asintió y se movió hacia donde Draco le indico, pero cuando observo como estaban distribuidos y donde se encontraba el rey blanco palideció de repente.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Chillo Hermione, totalmente aterrorizada.

\- Hermione escúchame, el que debe pasar no soy yo, es Harry, cuando el alfil blanco trate de atacarme esquivare el golpe tanto como pueda y luego vosotros dos seguiréis adelante todo lo rápido que podáis para luego volver hacia donde estoy yo y, espero, llegar a la enfermería porque parte del golpe me llevo seguro – La voz de Draco era calmada y trataba de ser reconciliadora, pero a Hermione no parecía surtir efecto porque solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que te agás daño para que yo pueda seguir! – Grito Harry, entre conmovido por la acción de amistad incondicional del rubio y molestia por lo que podría ocurrir y él no encontraba forma de evitarlo.

\- No os preocupéis, todo ira bien – Aseguro Draco con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Prométemelo, prométeme que estarás bien y que esperaras aquí a que volvamos para llevarte a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey te cure – Casi suplico Hermione.

\- Te lo juro Hermione, no te lo prometo, te lo juro.

Hermione asintió y aparto la vista mirando hacia sus propios zapatos y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando oyó las siguientes palabras del rubio.

\- Caballo salto a la derecha… - Draco hizo los movimientos que acababa d decir y vio con terror como el caballo blanco se alzaba sobre sus patas para que el jinete tratara de asestarle un golpe con su espada, por suerte pudo esquivar la mayor parte del golpe, pero eso no evito que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer y quedara inconsciente.

Hermione estuvo a punto de ir, pero Harry se lo impidió.

\- ¡No! ¡El juego no termina! – Exclamo Harry.

El joven se movió hasta quedar delante del rey y exclamo:

\- Jaque Mate.

El rey dejo caer su espada a modo de rendición y todas las piezas destruidas comenzaron a reconstruirse y a volver a su lugar original, mientras esto sucedía Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia Draco y lo apartaron todo lo posible de tablero.

\- Esta bien, solo es el golpe…hemos de seguir – Susurro Harry a pesar de que quería quedarse con su amigo.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos Hermione, cuanto más tardemos peor será para él – Dijo Harry.

Hermione le dio un último vistazo a Draco y le peino el pelo con las manos para susurrarle que volvía enseguida, se levanto y corrió junto a Harry a la siguiente prueba.

Esta sala era más pequeña y nada más entrar dos fuegos se encendieron, uno con llamas violetas tapando la salida y otras llamas negras que tapaban la entrada de la siguiente sala, además de un troll que estaba totalmente noqueado en el suelo de la estancia.

\- Menos más que esta K.O. no quiero volver a enfrentarme a un bicho de estos – Harry le pareció escuchar eso de su amiga que miraba el troll con el ceño fruncido y devolvía su espada a su forma de colgante para colgárselo del cuello de nuevo.

Ambos dejaron al troll de lado para observar delante de ellos.

Una larga mesa repleta de pociones estaban cuidadosamente colocadas dejando un pergamino delante, ambos supusieron que era algún tipo de acertijo creado por el Profesor Snape.

Hermione se adelantó y leyó en voz alta.

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos te ayudaremos, cualquiera que encuentres, una de nosotras siete te dejara adelantarte, otra llevara al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen solo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidas en la fila._

 _Elije, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre; para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse, siempre encontraras alguno al lado del vino de ortiga._

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga._

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: ni el enano ni el gigante guardaran la muerte en su interior._

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izqu…_

\- ¿Y…? ¿Qué más? – Pregunto Harry, algo ansioso.

\- No hay más… el resto de la cuarta clave esta arrancada…no tenemos más remedio que resolverlo con lo que tenemos – Dijo Hermione.

\- Vale…¿Hay algún hechizo para detectar venenos? – Pregunto Harry, mirando atentamente los frascos, pero no acercándose demasiado.

\- No lo sé, pero esto no es magia, es lógica y astucia, es un acertijo y uno muy rebuscado, muy bien Profesor Snape, sin dudas se ha ganado mi respeto y admiración por muchísimo tiempo – Murmuro más para sí misma que para Harry mientras volvía a repasar las claves.

Después de 15 minutos en los que Harry observo a Hermione releer las claves una y otra vez a la par que caminaba rodando la mesa, murmurando para sí y cogiendo de vez en cuando algún frasco, suspiro con alegría.

\- Bien, ya sé cómo puedes cruzar, toma, esta poción te llevara a la siguiente sala sin sufrir daños – Le dijo Hermione dándole una poción negra que de hecho no tenía demasiada buena pinta.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Totalmente.

Harry se la tomo e hizo una mueca espantando a Hermione.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡¿Estas bien?! – Chillo asustada y sujetando a su amigo de los hombros.

\- Estoy bien, es que parecía hielo – Se excusó Harry provocando que Hermione suspirara aliviada.

\- Escucha Harry, ten cuidado…eres un gran mago – Dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- No tanto como tú – Objeto él.

\- ¡Ja! Libros, inteligencia, hay cosas as importantes que eso, como la amistad y la valentía…adelante Harry, detén a Quirrell y dale una bofetada de mi parte – Harry la estrecho más fuerte antes de soltarla y correr para atravesar las llamas negras.

\- Bien – Suspiro Hermione – Mi problema radica en que la cuarta clave decía cuál de estas dos pociones me llevaría hacia atrás…bueno supongo que ahora es cuestión de suerte…

Hermione se quedó mirando sus dos opciones durante un rato más hasta que se dijo a si misma que así no conseguiría nada, lo que tuviera que ser seria.

Agarro la poción de la derecha y se la bebió con cierto temor.

Al principio no paso absolutamente nada por lo que Hermione suspiro y se dispuso a salir, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando un terrible dolor la recorrió por toda la columna, imposibilitada de moverse de dejo caer pesadamente al suelo a la par que soltaba un agudo grito de dolor.

Jadeo un par de veces y el dolor volvió a ella el doble de fuerte, sentía como si mil cuchillos desgarraran su cuerpo y de repente sintió mucho frio.

Movida por un instinto de supervivencia primario que ni siquiera sabía que tenía levanto un poco la cabeza soportando el dolor que esa simple acción le producía y, con sus ojos brillando en intenso azul soltó un rugido totalmente animal que surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho y resonó por todas las paredes de Hogwarts e hizo estremecer a todo el mundo en el castillo, después de eso Hermione se dejó caer boca abajo en la fría piedra del suelo de la sala esperando a que alguien que pudiera ayudarla la hubiera escuchado.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el despacho de Dumbledore estaban reunidos, Snape, McGonagall, Derek, Madame Pomfrey y el mismo Dumbledore.

\- ¿Dices que sospechas de Quirrell, Severus? – Inquirió Dumbledore interesado.

\- Si – Respondió Snape con seguridad.

\- En realidad yo también sospecho de él Albus, ¿Enserio no habéis notado lo nervioso, casi aterrorizado que se pone cuando yo o Severus estamos cerca? – Dijo Derek cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y parece que últimamente también huye de la Señorita Granger – Dijo Snape mirando a Derek con una ceja alzada.

\- Bueno, digamos que si es Quirrell el que ha estado atacando en el bosque y el que busca la piedra tan desesperadamente, ha tenido un par de encontronazos con Hermione mientras protegía el bosque, y debo recalcar que enfadada da mucho miedo – Dijo Derek con una sonrisilla a lo que Snape rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza, pero con cierto aire divertido.

\- Entonces que debemos hacer Albus – Pregunto McGonagall mientras Pomfrey reñía a Derek por dejar que una niña tan pequeña se adentrara en el bosque y peleara contra una bestia peligrosa.

\- Lo que debemos hacer es… - Albus no pudo acabar la frase debido del rugido que resonó por todo el castillo.

A Derek se le puso la piel de gallina y palideció.

\- Creo que se nos han adelantado para recuperar la piedra – Dijo Snape con semblante entre preocupado y serio.

\- Hermione…¡Debemos ir a por ellos! – Grito Derek.

\- Si, por supuesto – Dijo Dumbledore levantándose y corriendo hacia afuera del despacho con una agilidad poco visto en gente de su edad – Venga, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo.

\- Como sabes que se trata de la Señorita Granger – Inquirió Snape que corría al lado de Derek.

\- Solo lo sé, ¡Y este no es momento Severus! Espera a que los chicos estén a salvo para tratar de interrogarme ¿Vale? – Gruño Derek.

Atravesaron la trampilla cayendo sobre el lazo del diablo que los dejo pasar, tal vez temía que volvieran a atacarlo y no opuso resistencia, atravesaron la puerta con la llave que Derek atapo ágilmente y llegaron al tablero de ajedrez.

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamo Snape corriendo al lado de su ahijado para comprobar su estado.

\- No te preocupes Severus, solo es un golpe en la cabeza, se ve peor de lo que es – Dijo Pomfrey que había llegado para inspeccionar también al chico.

\- Nosotras nos lo llevaremos a la enfermería, tu sigue les serás más útil a ellos que nosotras – Dijo McGonagall a lo que Severus gruño, pero asintió.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron con el rubio mientras los demás seguían a la prueba de las pociones.

A Derek casi le da un infarto al ver a Hermione tirada en el suelo y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por respirar.

\- ¡Hermione! Vamos, todo está bien, ya hemos llegado – Susurro Derek arrodillándose a su lado y cogiéndola en brazos.

\- T…Teng…o Fr…Frio – Jadeo Hermione abriendo apenas los ojos para mirarlo y después volver a cerrarlos con fuerza en su intento de controlar el dolor que recorría su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en su pecho en busca de protección.

\- La Señorita Granger se ha confundido con la cuarta clave que decía como salir, según parece si descifro cuál de las pociones ayudaría al Señor Potter a seguir, pero parte del pergamino esta arrancado – Dijo Dumbledore mostrando el pergamino incompleto.

\- Aun así, es impresionante que haya conseguido descifrarlo en tan poco tiempo, yo tarde cerca de dos meses en crear el acertijo – Dijo Snape arrodillándose delante de Derek que abrazada a la pequeña que seguía temblando y susurrando entrecortadamente que tenía frio.

\- Por lo que más quieras dime que tienes el antídoto – Suplico Derek con lágrimas en los ojos que se negaba a soltar.

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes, lo traje conmigo por si acaso – Snape saco un frasco con un líquido amarillento y le tomo el mentón a la joven delicadamente – Señorita Granger, debe tomar esto, le prometo que se sentirá mejor en unos minutos.

Hermione se dejó hacer y tomo la poción que Snape le ofrecía, después sintió como la elevaban y supuso que Derek que había puesto en pie con ella en brazos.

\- Vosotros llevad a la Señorita Granger a la enfermería, yo encontrare al Señor Potter – Dijo Albus a lo que ambos hombres asintieron y corrieron a la enfermería.

Por el camino Derek se dedicó a abrazarla con fuerza y a decirle palabras tranquilizadoras lo que provocó que eventualmente Hermione se durmiera.

Hermione despertó dos días después en una camilla de la enfermería, miro a un lado y vio a Draco hablar con Snape y suspiro internamente, al menos él estaba bien, giro la cabeza al otro lado y vio a Harry siendo atendido por Pomfrey, al parecer él también acababa de despertar.

\- Menudo susto nos has dado – Dijo una voz cerca de ella.

Entonces vio como Derek y Dumbledore se acercaban a ella con una suave y amable sonrisa en los labios.

\- Oh Derek, cuanto miedo he pasado – Dijo Hermione con tono lastimero mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al joven que la acogió en sus brazos.

\- Lo importante es que todo ha acabado bien – Susurro Derek

\- Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado con la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Y Quirrell?

\- No debe preocuparse por ello Señorita Granger, la piedra ha sido destruida para que no caiga en malas manos y Quirrell…digamos que no volverá a molestarnos, he hablado con mi buen amigo Nicolas y tienen suficiente elixir como para poner sus cosas en orden – Dijo Dumbledore algo entristecido al ver la pena en los ojos de la joven que comprendía que tanto Nicolas como su mujer morirían sin el elixir.

\- Podrán salir de la enfermería mañana por la mañana – Anuncio Snape que se había levantado de la silla desde la que hablaba con Draco.

Los tres amigos asintieron y esperaron a estar solos para poder hablar entre ellos.

Tal y como había dicho Snape al día siguiente ya los dejaron irse y corrieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse ya que el banquete de fin de año estaba a punto de empezar.

Al llegar se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas mirando las decoraciones del comedor.

Un montón de estandartes y adornos verdes y plateados adornaban las paredes dando a conocer el ganador de la copa de las casas, Harry y Hermione suspiraron, les habría gustado mucho ganar, pero habían perdido infinidad de puntos y roto la mitad de reglas del colegio por sus aventuras así que no podían quejarse de nada.

\- ¡Un año más se va y con ello se entrega la copa de las casas! ¡Slytherin está a la cabeza con 453 puntos, seguido por Ravenclaw con 433 puntos, Hufflepuff con 429 puntos y Gryffindor con 403 puntos! – Al decir esto toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos y gritos – ¡Si, si, muy bien hecho Slytherin, pero no debemos ignorar los sucesos ocurridos recientemente por lo que tengo unos puntos que otorgar en último momento!

Todo el comedor lo observo atento y curioso, eso es algo que no había ocurrido antes.

\- ¡Al Señor Draco Malfoy, por su valor al sacrificarse por sus amigos y permitirles seguir adelante a pesar de sí mismo, además del mejor juego de ajedrez que se ha visto desde hace más de 70 años otorgo a la casa Slytherin 50 puntos! – Draco se sonrojo y sus compañeros le dieron una palmada en la espalda a modo de felicitación mientras todos aplaudían – ¡A la Señorita Hermione Granger, por el uso de la astucia y fría lógica en uno de los acertijos más complicados que este colegio ha visto jamás le otorgo a la casa Gryffindor 50 puntos! – Hermione se sonrojo mientras Harry la abrazaba con una sonrisa y Gryffindor estallaba en aplausos - ¡Y, por último, al Señor Harry Potter, por enfrentarse a un gran mal que amenazaba con perturbar la paz en la escuela le otorgo a la casa Gryffindor otros 50 puntos! ¡Por lo que creo que debemos tener un pequeño cambio de decoración! ¡Gryffindor y Slytherin muy buen trabajo, habéis empatado y este año se otorgarán dos copas! – Con un movimiento de varita la mitad de las decoraciones cambiaron a rojo y dorado mientras todo el comedor aplaudía y tanto Snape como McGonagall se daban la mano en señal de respeto.

Derek les guiño un ojo a los tres amigos que les aseguro que los estaría esperando para el siguiente año.

Después del banquete los tres amigos se encontraron de camino a casa y Harry les mostraba un álbum que Hagrid le había dado, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban a punto de cruzar hacia el mundo Muggle para irse a casa.

\- ¿Me prometéis que me escribiréis seguido? – Pidió Hermione antes de cruzar.

\- Por supuesto que si – Dijo Harry.

\- Pero que preguntas haces – Dijo Draco divertido.

Dicho y hecho los tres se dispusieron a cruzar juntos el andén 9 ¾, pensando en que aventura se adentrarían el próximo año.

 _ **¡Pues el primer año se ha terminado! ¡No os preocupéis que aún quedan otros seis años más y aún quedan muchas cosas por descubrir!**_

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** _ **Me alegra que te interese la trama, dentro de muy, pero que muy poquito se descubrirá uno de los secretos más importantes de la historia y estoy segura de que debes intuir lo que es, de momento solo queda seguir leyendo para descubrir mas ;3**_

 **CalimeOswald:** _ **¡Serpientita! Pero qué alegría verte por aquí, llegas al final del primer año, pero bienvenida seas. Tal vez tú también deberías publicar alguna historia, sabes que la leería encantada de la vida ;)**_


	8. ¿¡Soy adoptada?

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: ¿¡Soy adoptada!?**_

Hermione ya había llegado a su casa y estaba sentada en el sofá mientras su padre estaba conectando su portátil en la tele y su madre estaba en el estudio leyendo una novela que acababa de comprar.

\- Oye, ¿Seguro que no te has adelantado? – Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿Por quién me tomas? – Dijo John falsamente ofendido y llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

\- Oh, bueno es que…ya sabes…un año en el que yo he estado en Hogwarts y la tentación es muy grande…

\- Te juro que no me he adelantado ni un solo capitulo – Dijo John mientras habría el capítulo por el que se había quedado…¡Ups!

\- Y entonces porque hay pone Arrow/ Temporada 4: Cap. 3, si yo me quede a la mitad de la segunda temporada ¿¡Me has traicionado!? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, mi propio padre… - Dijo Hermione quejándose teatralmente y dramatizando que se moría por una puñalada invisible.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es que no he podido contenerme! ¡Entiéndeme! ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi situación? – Lloriqueo él.

\- Sois los dos unos reyes del drama – Rio Jane que entraba en la habitación y se sentaba al lado de su hija dejando a Hermione en medio de sus padres.

\- Esta bien, pero tendrás que volver a ver los capítulos que has visto sin mí – Le advirtió a su padre que asintió solemnemente - ¿Te quedas con nosotros, mamá?

\- Claro que si – Dijo Jane, a ella no le gustaban demasiado este tipo de series, pero le encantaba acurrucarse junto a su esposo y su hija.

John sonrió y le dio Play al capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada que es donde se había quedado Hermione antes de irse a Hogwarts.

John era lo que en el mundo Muggle se conocía como " _Friki_ ", le encantaban las series de Superhéroes y ese gusto lo había heredado Hermione que, después de ese extraño curso le hacía falta volver con su familia y recordar de donde venía y quien era.

Y era justo eso lo que no la estaba dejando tranquila, desde que había vuelto sentía como que algo no estaba bien, que faltaba algo…Hermione acaricio su colgante y Llama Eterna pareció calentarse levemente, como si quisiera hacerle saber a su dueña que todo estaría bien.

Hermione decidió que simplemente estaba enparanollada y que debía disfrutar el verano, más tarde le escribiría una carta a Harry y otra a Draco.

Se centró en la trama del capítulo que veían, a pesar de que cuando su padre le propuso ver Arrow no estuvo convencida, ahora sabía que su padre era el mejor a la hora de encontrar buenas series que ver.

Lo bueno de Arrow era que siempre te sorprendía y lo sorprendente de ese momento era que Thea, la hermana pequeña del protagonista no es hija biológica del que se suponía que era su padre, sino que su verdadero padre era el villano, un tal Malcom Merlin.

Eso hizo pensar a Hermione que no era de extrañar porque Thea y Robert, que se suponía que era su padre, no se parecen en nada…claro que era una serie y los actores no eran familia de verdad por lo que no raro que no se parecieran demasiado físicamente, pero en la vida real no era así…

Hermione se giró para ver a su padre, John Granger era un hombre alto y robusto, de ojos marrones más oscuros que los suyos y un pelo rubio ceniza, corto pero liso.

Luego se giró hacia su madre, Jane Granger, por lo contrario, era una mujer delgada, aunque igualmente alta, de ojos azules y el pelo negro totalmente liso.

Y ahora…ella.

Hermione se veía como una chica delgada eso sí, pero en comparación de sus padres era muy bajita…se preguntó si había heredado el pelo castaño, rizado y el color de ojos de un tono miel de alguno de sus abuelos…no, era imposible.

Sus abuelos por parte de madre los dos tenían el pelo negro y liso, su abuelo, Lok Barn era de ojos azules y su abuela, Selena Barn de ojos pardos.

Sus abuelos por parte de padre también eran diferentes a ella en aspecto físico, Robert Granger era alto y musculado igual que su padre, él era más rubio y de ojos verdes, su abuela, Claudia Granger, era rubia ceniza y de ojos marrones muy oscuros.

Entonces Hermione se hizo la pregunta que seguro alguna vez, por disparatado que fuera, se ha hecho todo el mundo.

¿y si era adoptada?

No le gusto como se sintió esa pregunta, sobretodo porque no tenía una respuesta que dar, trato de recordar todo lo que pudo pero para ella sus padres siempre habían sido John y Jane Granger…¡Ella siempre había sido Hermione Granger! ¡Granger y no otro nombre!

Sí, es cierto que a veces, en general cuando estaba asustada, le parecía oír la voz de una mujer cantando una canción de cuna, una voz que no era la de Jane Granger…y a veces recordaba el rostro de un hombre de pelo negro alborotado y ojos iguales a los suyos, o las voces alegres de un adolescente y un niño gritando y riendo a carcajadas, y siempre decían lo mismo " _¡Pero mira que eres bonita! ¡Papá, Mamá! ¡Nuestra princesita se ha despertado!_ "

No sabía quiénes eran y tampoco porque aparecían en sus sueños o recuerdos que llegaban a ella como flashes, pero ahora…debía averiguar quiénes eran.

Habían visto dos capítulos de la serie cuando Hermione ya no lo aguanto más y soltó su pregunta sin tapujos ni pelos en la lengua.

\- Papá, Mamá…¿Soy adoptada?

Jane se atragantó con su propia saliva y John pareció petrificarse por tres segundos en los que asimilaba la pregunta que su hija acababa de hacerle, cuando pudo moverse simplemente bajo la tapa del ordenador causando que la serie se detuviera y se giró para ver a su pequeña.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? – Le pregunto John mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo.

\- A nada en particular, solo quiero saberlo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mi amor, tu sabes que te amamos más que a nada ¿Verdad? – Dijo Jane con miedo en la voz y lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que sí, y vosotros sois las personas a las que más quiero en este mundo, no sé qué aria sin vosotros – Afirmo Hermione, asustada por la reacción de su madre, solo era una pregunta que todos los niños hacen antes o después, la respuesta es fácil " _Por supuesto que NO eres adoptado, eres nuestro hijo y siempre lo serás_ " Es fácil…a no ser que…

\- No me lo puedo creer…s..soy ado…adoptada – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

John suspiro y se masajeo las sienes mientras que Jane soltaba un suave sollozo.

\- Porque…porque nun…nunca me lo dijisteis – Dijo Hermione, que estaba al borde del llanto.

\- Escucha Hermione, primero que todo necesito que entiendas algo ¿Vale? Eras, eres y serás la persona más importante para nosotros, te amamos con locura y en el mismo momento en el que te cogimos en brazos y nos sonreíste nos enamoramos profundamente de ti – Dijo John, pero el tono de súplica en su voz fue lo que hizo que el corazón de Hermione se estrujara en su pecho.

\- Lo sé, siempre he sabido que me amáis y yo os amo con locura también, eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero por favor, decidme que paso…quien soy en realidad – Rogo Hermione.

\- Eres quien decidas ser, y sobre lo que paso… - Jane suspiro temblorosamente y se levantó del sofá, se limpió una traicionera lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla fue a un cajón que siempre estaba atrancado.

Hermione vio sorprendida como su " _Madre_ ", con un simple movimiento abría el cajón y sacaba un trozo de pergamino viejo y arrugado, ella misma había intentado abrir ese cajón por años y nunca lo había conseguido.

\- La noche en la que llegaste a nosotros fue una noche de tormenta…alguien llamo a la puerta de forma desesperada y pensamos que alguien había tenido un accidente de coche por culpa de la lluvia – Dijo John con voz nostálgica, recordando la misma noche que ahora relataba.

\- Imagínate nuestra sorpresa al ver que, en nuestra puerta, había una bebita tapada con una mantita con dibujos de flores en una cestita dorada, no sabíamos que hacer, pero sabíamos que no podíamos dejarte bajo la lluvia, te llevamos adentro te destapamos para secarte un poco, fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de la nota que iba contigo, esta nota – Jane le tendió el pergamino a su pequeña niña y espero a que la leyera.

 _Estimados señores,_

 _Yo no sé quiénes son aparte de que son unas buenas personas, y ustedes no saben quién soy yo, pero le ha ocurrido algo muy malo a mi familia, unas personas malvadas entraron en casa y mataron a mi Papá, a mi Mamá y a mi hermano mayor, yo y mi hermanita pequeña, la misma a la que con suerte han acogido en su hogar esta noche, se llama Hermione, nació el 19 de setiembre y les puedo asegurar que es muy buena._

 _Me duele mucho, no saben cuánto me duele alejarme de mi hermanita, ahora es mi única familia, pero hasta que el peligro en mi "hogar" no pase, ella no debe estar cerca de aquí._

 _Lo único que les pido es que, por favor, esperen a que yo me haga mayor y fuerte para derrotar al hombre malo que ha matado a mi familia, cuando eso pase volveré a buscar a Hermione y tal vez todo pueda volver a la normalidad, hasta entonces debo pedirles que, por favor les ruego que acojan a mi hermanita._

 _Sé que es mucho pedir, pero me encantaría que la cuidaran y amaran como si fuera su hija y que portara su apellido hasta que yo pueda volver a buscarla._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Derek Firebreather_

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire y que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

¡Ahora lo entendía todo!

Desde que Derek llego, de forma bastante misteriosa y sin motivo, al castillo siempre la había tratado como si fuera…bueno, como si fuera su hermana pequeña, daba igual que se acabaran de conocer, él siempre miraba por ella y la ayudaba igual que la protegía, también explicaba porque él tenía a Llama Eterna y porque se la dio.

Él dijo que le recordaba a alguien, y ese alguien era ella misma, su hermana pequeña.

Entonces recordó…recordó cuando la llamo Petit Soeur y tradujo automáticamente la palabra ¡Petit Soeur significaba hermanita o hermana pequeña en francés!

Desde el principio Derek le había ido dando pistas, ya no solo eran sus recuerdos.

Hermione deseo darse una colleja por despistada, enserio, ella que decía ser una chica inteligente no había podido reunir las piezas que Derek le había ido dejando para completar el puzle, y ahora que lo había completado se daba cuenta de todas las similitudes que compartían y la más notoria era, simplemente:

¡Ambos podían cambiar el color de sus ojos!

Entonces eso significaba que ella era…oh dios…ella era un dragón…

¡DEBIA HABLAR CON ÉL EN CUANTO LO VIERA!

\- ¿Hermione? Mi amor por favor dinos algo – Suplico la voz de su madre, Jane la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Sé que sonara estúpido pero…¿Todo bien princesa? – Susurro John.

\- Si… es solo, es solo que se quién es Derek y ahora soy capaz de ver que me había dejado pistas para que lo descubriera sola…supongo que me siento decepcionada de no ser tan buena detective como me creía que era… - Dijo Hermione tratando de bromear, el aire estaba demasiado tenso y podía sentir a sus padres muy asustados.

Si, sus padres.

Porque John y Jane Granger la habían cuidado desde siempre, la habían acogido en su casa, le habían dado comida, ropa, amor y todo lo que hubiera necesitado.

\- Sabéis que os amo y que, aunque no sea vuestra hija biológica para mí siempre seréis mis padres ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que siempre estaréis ahí para mí? – Susurro Hermione aterrada.

Recordó como en su sueño, o recuerdo más bien, veía por última vez a sus padres biológicos, como el maldito Quien-Tu-Sabes los mataban…no, como el maldito VOLDEMORT mataba a sus padres, y sintió miedo, un pánico aterrador a que algo les pudiera pasar a John o a Jane, a sus padres…a su familia.

No lo soportaría…

\- Por supuesto que si – Dijo Jane, sorprendida de la reacción de su hija.

\- Nosotros siempre, siempre estaremos aquí, siempre estaremos a tu lado – Dijo John y tanto él como Jane abrazaron a su hija y se mantuvieron juntos durante unos minutos hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y si seguimos viendo Arrow? Al fin y al cabo, he de ponerme al día porque ¡Alguien! Se ha adelantado – Dijo Hermione mirando acusadoramente a su padre.

\- ¡No puedes culparme! ¡La trama estaba muy emocionante, necesitaba respuestas y esas respuestas están tan cerca…pero tan cerca que no pude contenerme! ¡Sé que he cometido un terrible crimen! ¡Encerradme! – Chillo John teatralmente.

Jane y Hermione se largaron a reír mientras volvían a poner en marcha la serie.

Pasaron tres capítulos más cuando John sintió un peso en su regazo, al bajar la mirada para ver que era se enterneció.

Hermione se había quedado dormida y se había dejado caer en su regazo como cuando era pequeña.

Jane suspiro al verla y dedicándole una mirada cómplice a su marido se levantó suavemente del sofá y paro la televisión, John coloco bien a Hermione y la alzo en brazos para poder llevarla a su habitación, en ocasiones se removía incomoda, pero volvía a calmarse cuando oía las voces de sus padres dándole las buenas noches.

John dejo a su niña en su cama y fue al umbral de la puerta junto a su mujer para verla mejor, ambos suspiraron.

Habían tenido mucho miedo de confesarle a Hermione que era adoptada, porque no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar.

Pero para su alivio no había pasado nada malo, su hija seguía siendo su hija, Hermione les amaba tanto como ellos a ella y ese era el mejor regalo para ellos.

Eran pocos los que sabían que John era estéril, que no podía tener hijos por mucho que los deseara y eso lo llevo a una depresión que duro varios meses, a pesar de que tenía la ayuda de Jane que también estaba triste porque deseaba ser madre y sabía que su marido no podía permitírselo, pero…entonces fue cuando apareció Hermione, casi como si fuera un milagro.

Una parte de ellos se alegró muchísimo ¡Una niña! ¡Tenían una niña!

Pero la otra se entristeció al leer la carta…la carta de un niño de apenas 8 añitos que suplicaba por el bienestar de su hermanita, de su única familia, y tanto John como Jane se juraron que si Derek necesitaba ayuda no tenía más que pedírsela, porque también era su familia.

Con ese pensamiento el matrimonio Granger se fue a dormir, no sin antes susurrarle a su hija que dormía plácidamente:

\- Buenas noches pequeña, sueña con los angelitos.

…

Al día siguiente Hermione leía tumbada en su cama tranquilamente con un plato de galletas a su lado cuando oyó un repiqueteo en su ventana, se giró para poder saber que era ese sonido y vio una lechuza negra de ojos naranjas, rápidamente la reconoció como Koro, la lechuza de Draco.

Con emoción corrió hacia ella para coger la carta que llevaba atada en la pata derecha y antes de leerla le ofreció a la criatura un poco de su comida que el animal acepto gustoso.

Con una emoción que no pudo comprender desenrollo el pergamino para leerlo.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Hola, ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que bien, en la mansión esta todo bastante aburrido y no hay mucho que hacer._

 _Oye, una pregunta ¿Harry te ha contestado tus cartas o te ha mandado alguna? Lo digo porque a mí no me ha llegado ninguna carta ni ninguna respuesta de su parte, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo._

 _¿Te parecería bien que quedáramos en ir al callejón el 30 de agosto?, así no hay tantos alumnos corriendo a por sus cosas porque lo han dejado para último minuto, pero nos aseguramos que todo el material este y no tengamos que esperar para que llegue._

 _Tratare de ponerme en contacto con Harry para decírselo_

 _Le he dicho a Koro que espere por una respuesta._

 _Draco. M_

Esto la hizo pensar. No, Harry no le había respuesta a sus cartas que había mandado por correo Muggle a su casa y tampoco le había enviado nada.

Esperaba que sus tíos no le estuvieran haciendo la vida imposible de nuevo, definitivamente debería tener unas palabras con esas personas tan desagradables, pero sabía que si lo hacía seguramente metería a Harry en problemas y eso era lo que menos quería.

También pensó si debía decirle a Draco lo que había descubierto, finalmente pensó que era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo, entre Harry, Draco y Hermione no habían secretos y necesitaba desahogarse.

Se sentó en su escritorio, saco una pluma, pergamino y tinta y se puso a escribir.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Estoy bien, o bueno…todo lo bien que puedo estar después de lo que he descubierto._

 _Resulta que Jane y John (Mis padres) no son mis padres biológicos, ellos me acogieron una noche cuando me encontraron en frente de su puerta y lo mas chocante era que conmigo venia una nota._

 _Una nota de un hermano mayor, un hermano mayor que explicaba que habían matado a mis padres biológicos y que él había huido conmigo, necesitaba llevarme a un lugar seguro y me llevo al mundo Muggle._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando nos contaste sobre los descendientes de Thalía? ¿Los dragones que Voldemort mato? ¿Recuerdas también el sueño que os conté sobre lo que le paso justo a esa familia?_

 _Pues esa es mi familia biológica, no está confirmado del todo, pero es la única explicación que puedo encontrar, hasta lo del cambio de color de mis ojos, porque todos sabemos que no es solo por el cambio de luz o por un efecto óptico._

 _Además, la carta estaba firmada por…por Derek Firebreather._

 _Ahora entiendo porque teníamos ciertas similitudes, porque siempre me trato con tanta familiaridad y cariño incluso cuando nos acabábamos de conocer, porque tenía a Llama Eterna porque me la dio, porque me dijo que es guardián del bosque a pesar de que era algo privado de él y porque me dejo formar parte de ello._

 _Oh Draco, todo tiene tanto sentido ahora._

 _¡Derek es mi hermano mayor!_

 _Aún me cuesta creerlo, pero sin dudas cuando volvamos a Hogwarts tengo que hablar con él._

 _Hermione Granger o Firebreather (No lo tengo claro aún)_

 _PD: Por lo del Callejón Diagon está bien por mi parte, si consigues contactarte con Harry avísalo._

Hermione le dio la carta al ave y con un pequeño asentimiento alzo el vuelo y Hermione la observo desaparecer por el cielo hasta que solo vio un puntito negro.

En la mansión Malfoy Draco leía la carta de su amiga con la boca abierta, no se lo podía creer, era increíble.

Pero si Hermione era hermana de Derek, que era descendiente de Thalía significaba que…o Merlín…

¡No solo era parte de los Sagrados 28! ¡Sino que era literalmente una princesa!

Al día siguiente otra carta llego a la casa de Hermione, pero esta vez venia de dos lechuzas, una la reconoció como Hedwig, pero la otra no sabía de quien era, era una lechuza parda de ojos amarillos, parecía bastante vieja y desaliñada, y parecía bastante cansada por el vuelo.

Sorprendida, Hermione dejo las galletas sobre su mesita de noche para poder usar el plato de cuenco y agarrar la botella de agua que mantenía en su habitación por si a la noche le daba set, volcó el agua en el plato y se la tendió a las lechuzas.

La lechuza desconocida la miro con infinita gratitud y procedió a beber tanto como pudo mientras Hedwig parecía rodar los ojos y se acercó a la castaña dejando que esta le quitara la carta de su dueño.

 _Querida Herms,_

 _Si, te he puesto un apodo, pero es que no me he podido resistir._

 _Siento mucho no haberte respondido ni haberte enviado nada, pero no es que no lo haya intentado, se ve que Dobby (Un elfo doméstico, que no son para nada como me los imaginaba) había estado interceptando mi correo para que creyera que os habíais olvidado de mí, y así no quisiera ir a Hogwarts este año._

 _El pobre elfo parecía muy empeñado en que no fuera este año, aunque aún no sé por qué._

 _Dobby hizo una pequeña trastada y los Dursley me encerraron en mi cuarto, suerte que Ron y los gemelos vinieron a rescatarme, ahora estoy en la Madriguera (La casa de Ron)_

 _Supongo que debí deciros que en los dos últimos meses de curso me hice muy buen amigo de Ron, pero tú ya estabas demasiado liada con el tema de ser guardiana, la piedra y todo ese rollo._

 _Lo único que me preocupa es que he descubierto que (Sé que no debo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no me regañes) la Sra. Weasley quiere casar a sus hijos con personas muy importantes porque desea que su familia sea más conocida y mejore económicamente, todos ellos, incluyendo a Ginny (Hermana pequeña de Ron) están en contra de ello, pero Ron si está de acuerdo con su madre y me preocupa que solo sea mi amigo por interés, en verdad le aprecio como amigo pero supongo que eso no es lo más importante ahora ¿O sí?_

 _Draco me ha contado lo de Derek y tú, no te enfades con él por decírmelo, Draco piensa que ahora necesitas apoyo, no debe ser fácil descubrir que eres adoptada y que tienes un hermano mayor que estaba más cerca de ti de lo que pensabas…_

 _¿Sabes que ahora eres literalmente una princesa?_

 _Draco me ha contado que la familia descendiente de Thalía (O Merlín que es lo mismo) son, efectivamente los Firebreather (Esto confirmado por el padre de Draco)_

 _¿Ahora deberé llamarte "Su majestad"?_

 _Harry Potter_

 _PD: te dejo a Hedwig por si quieres enviarle una nota a Derek, supongo que tendréis que hablar._

Hermione sonrió ante el intento de broma de Harry ¿Su majestad? Venga ya.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _No te preocupes, estoy segura (O casi) que la amistad de Ron es sincera, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no me preocupa lo de que la Sra. Weasley quiera casar a sus hijos con celebridades, entiendo que le preocupe el bienestar de su familia por el tema económico, pero me parece que lo que está haciendo es un poco extremista._

 _Y no estoy enfadada con Draco por decirte lo de que Derek y yo somos hermanos…la verdad sí que necesito algo de apoyo, por lo que ya sabes, cuando nos veamos estaré esperando un gran abrazo de tu parte._

 _¿Enserio soy una princesa? Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, aun me quedan muchas cosas por saber sobre mi familia biológica._

 _Entre nosotros tres no deben haber secretos ¿No?_

 _Gracias por dejarme a Hedwig, le diré que después de llevarle la nota a Derek te busque a ti._

 _¿Tal vez deba comprarme una lechuza yo también?_

 _Herms_

Le ató la carta a la lechuza que suponía era de los Weasley y la dejo alzar el vuelo, aunque tenía un poco de miedo.

¿Seguro que la pobre resistiría el vuelo?

En fin, agarro otro pergamino y escribió rápidamente.

 _Querido Derek (O hermano),_

 _Acabo de descubrir la verdad, más o menos, y estoy muy confusa y si te soy sincera algo asustada también._

 _No ha sido fácil, me has ido dejando pistas, pequeños detalles para que yo pudiese darme cuenta de la verdad, y ahora me he dado cuenta._

 _Necesito que hablemos._

 _En la carta que le dejaste a mis padres cuando me dejaste con ellos les decías que te dolía mucho haberme dejado y que cuando la amenaza pasara volverías a por mí._

 _Por lo que hemos visto este año Voldemort no está del todo muerto, temo que algo pueda pasar, pero te pido que, igual que tuviste confianza suficiente para dejarme ser guardiana del bosque prohibido junto a ti, también me tengas la confianza suficiente como para dejarme luchar junto a ti y derrotar al asesino de nuestra familia._

 _¿Yo también podre convertirme en dragón?_

 _¿Es verdad que soy prácticamente una princesa? ¿O es una exageración?_

 _¿El mundo sabe que tanto tu como yo estamos vivos?_

 _¿Voldemort podría intentar venir a por nosotros?_

 _Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, espero verte pronto._

 _Hermione Granger/Firebreather_

Esta vez le ato la carta a Hedwig y la acaricio en la cabeza.

\- Ya sabes pequeña, dásela a Derek y luego vuelve con Harry – Le susurro a la lechuza que gorgoteo felizmente y salió volando por la ventana.

En lo único que pudo pensar Hermione mientras se tumbaba en su cama de nuevo era que el próximo año en Hogwarts iba a ser interesante.

Muy interesante…

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** _ **Por el sueño no lo sé, pero definitivamente ahora Derek y Hermione deben tener una charla muy seria jijiji, finalmente todo se va desvelando :3**_

 **Patrigt410:** _ **Me alegro mucho que te guste, como ves poco a poco todo se va desvelando por partes, aunque aún faltan un par de cosas por averiguar ;)**_


	9. Empezando el curso con energía

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capitulo 9: ¡Comenzando el curso con energía!**_

Hoy era cuando Hermione, Harry y Draco se encontrarían en el Callejón Diagon, aunque Harry y Hermione sabían que seguramente Draco se comportaría como un imbécil, pero también sabían que era para que su padre no sospechara de su amistad.

Desgraciadamente también venia Ron, que estaba junto a Harry y por lo tanto iría al Callejón junto a él y su familia.

Hermione no tenía nada en contra del muchacho o su familia, al contrario, estaba enormemente agradecida de que los Weasley hubieran sacado a su amigo del infierno que debía haber estado viviendo con sus tíos y que le hubieran dado cobijo, lo único que la incomodaba era un extraño sentimiento de invasión.

( **N/A:** _En lo personal Ron no me cae del todo bien :v_ )

No podía explicarlo, era un sentimiento más bien animal. Como ya había dicho la joven no tenía nada contra de Ron pero es que…¡Sencillamente él no tenía nada que hacer junto a ellos! ¡Él no formaba parte del grupo! ¡De la manada!

Fue ahí donde Hermione se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, sus emociones se iban mezclando con los de un animal, era posible que el dragón que descansaba aún dormido en su interior comenzara a manifestarse o tal vez solo estaba algo paranoica debido a los acontecimientos pasados.

Fuese lo que fuese Hermione se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello, ya lo hablaría con Derek cuando lo viese.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Ya es hora de irnos! – Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde la sala de estar, Hermione miro el reloj en su mesita de noche ¡Las diez y media de la mañana! ¿¡Pero cuanto tiempo había estado divagando!?

En fin…

Hermione bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, con la varita oculta en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se dispuso a meterles prisa a sus padres para llegar al Callejón Diagon y ver a sus amigos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Que llegaremos tarde! – Chillo la castaña totalmente entusiasmada.

Los Señores Granger rieron alegremente al ver la emoción en su hija, les aliviaba que a pesar de todo Hermione siguiese siendo su pequeña niña alegre.

La familia no tardo e llegar al Caldero Chorreante y dirigirse a la entrada del Callejón Diagon, Hermione saco la varita y realizo los mismos movimientos que le enseño Dumbledore para acceder al Callejón.

Una vez dentro comenzaron a andar, curioseando las diferentes tiendas hasta que encontraron a los Weasley.

\- Buenos días, Ron – Dijo Hermione al llegar donde estaba la pelirroja familia, miro a los lados y frunció el ceño confusa - ¿Dónde está Harry? Creí que estaba con vosotros.

\- Ya…veras es que hemos llegado con Polvos Flu al Callejón y lo ha dicho mal, estamos buscándole – Se justificó él.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Si era la primera vez que los usaba porque no lo había acompañado alguno que si sabía usarlos!? – Exclamo Hermione, asustada por lo que pudiera haberle pasado a su amigo.

\- Cálmate, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos ¿Nos ayudas a buscarlo? – Dijo Ron, tratando de calmar a la joven.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Harry es mi amigo! – Parecía ofendida de que el pelirrojo le hubiera preguntado algo como eso ¡Por supuesto que lo buscaría! ¡Y no solo eso, lo encontraría!

\- Mamá, Papá, ella es Hermione Granger, es compañera nuestra en el colegio – Presento Ron mientras comenzaban a dispersarse para buscarlo.

\- Un placer Hermione, me alegra conocer a los amigos de Ron en el colegio – Dijo Molly, mirando a Hermione con una afable sonrisa.

\- El placer es todo mío Señora Weasley – Dijo Hermione con una suave inclinación de cabeza que sorprendió e impresiono al clan Weasley " _Que educada_ " fue lo que le pareció oír que susurraba para si la Señora Weasley.

\- Nosotros iremos a buscarle en sentido contrario, nos veremos en una hora en la librería ¿Esta bien? – Le dijo Jane a su hija que al verla asentir tomo rumbo junto a su marido en dirección contraria.

Se separaron en grupos diferentes de búsqueda: Los gemelos, Percy y Ginny, por un lado; El matrimonio Granger y Arthur Weasley por otro; Ron, Hermione y Molly por otro.

Hermione suspiro mientras andaba al lado de Ron y delante de Molly, miraba aprensivamente hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a su perdido amigo, pero había algo que la perturbaba y ese era la mirada fija de Molly en su espalda ¿Por qué la miraba tan fijamente? ¿Le había caído mal? ¡Pero si apenas se conocían!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para que esas ideas se esfumaran de su mente y pudiera enfocarse en lo realmente importante. Recordó como por la mañana pensó que sus instintos animales ( _En caso que fuera un dragón, tema del cual también debía hablar con Derek_ ) se estuvieran manifestando y pensó en las cualidades de estos seres.

Los dragones tenían los sentidos mucho más desarrollados que un humano, ya le había pasado que había sido capaz de escuchar, oler y ver cosas que humanamente no sería capaz de hacer, aunque antes lo había atribuido a que era bruja ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, también tenía una extraña preferencia por la carne bien hecha y su cuerpo resistía enormemente bien los golpes ( _Los matones en su escuela Muggle lo podían verificar_ ) pero a la vez podía ser enormemente sensible a ciertos tactos.

Si eso era así, tal vez esforzándose un poquito podría…

Hermione suspiro concentrándose y cerró los ojos para poder centrarse únicamente en lo que escuchaba, durante unos segundos no pasó nada, después los sonidos se fueron amplificando, pero eran demasiados y era estresante oírlos todos a la vez, frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca en disgusto, pero aun así se mantuvo firme y siguió intentando, entonces por fin pudo centrar su oído en ciertos lugares sin que los demás sonidos la molestaran. Escucho hasta encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de su amigo.

" _¿Nervioso por el nuevo año?_ "

" _Necesito una nueva túnica, está ya me va pequeña ¿Me acompañas?_ "

" _¡Vamos corre! ¡He oído que Gilderoy Lockhart está en Flourish & Blotts firmando libros!_"

" _Me parece bien, ¿Nos vemos mañana a las seis?_ "

" _¡Mamá! ¿Me la compras?_ "

" _Nos falta un caldero del número 2…¿Dónde conseguimos algo así?_ "

" _¿Estas bien Harry?_ "

¡Bingo!

" _Si, no te preocupes. ¡Gracias Hagrid!_ "

" _Anda ven, te llevare donde los Weasley…por cierto, me pareció ver a Hermione_ "

" _Es posible, habíamos quedado aquí_ "

Hermione sonrió y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Por suerte ni Ron ni Molly se habían percatado de su " _Nuevo descubrimiento_ " con sus sentidos al estar demasiado concentrados en buscar al joven de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Lo he encontrado! – Exclamo Hermione, sobresaltando tanto a Ron como a Molly.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dónde está? ¡Yo no lo veo! – Exclamo Ron, mirando hacia los lados para tratar de encontrar a su amigo.

Hermione no espero a que ambos pelirrojos dijeran nada más y arranco a correr para llegar junto a su amigo que estaba junto a Hagrid acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Menudo susto! – Hermione se lanzó a abrazarlo y Harry correspondió al abrazo, al separarse de Harry noto el estado de sus gafas y bufo en desaprobación - ¿Otra vez rotas? ¡ _Oculus Reparo_! – Con una suave sacudida de su varita y una chispa que cayo sobra las gafas del muchacho se arreglaron como si nunca se le hubieran roto – Por cierto, ¡Hola Hagrid!

\- ¡Hola Hermione! – Saludo el Semi-gigante alegremente.

\- ¡Gracias Hermione! ¡Pero ahora el Ministerio de Magia sabrá que has hecho magia siendo menor de edad! – Exclamo al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, su amiga acababa de hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y siendo menor de 17 años.

\- No te preocupes, el Ministerio no puede saber con exactitud qué persona es la que ha hecho magia, solo el lugar de procedencia y en el Callejón Diagon hay tanta gente y tanta magia en el aire que no deben ni haberse dado cuenta – Argumento Hermione dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry y Hagrid rieron al comprender el " _Truco_ " utilizado por la castaña.

\- ¡Muy lista, si señor! ¡Ah! Ron, Señora Weasley, me alegro de verlos – Saludo Hagrid a ambos mencionados que acababan de llegar – Bueno Harry, ahora estas en buenas manos. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, chicos – Se despidió agitando su enorme mano que fue respondido por la misma acción echa por los tres niños.

\- ¡Harry! – Chillo Molly, abrazando al muchacho – Menos mal…

\- No es por interrumpir, pero hemos quedado con mis padres en la librería y no sé cuánto tiempo hemos tardado en encontrar a Harry – Interrumpió Hermione.

\- Si, si, por supuesto… - Molly hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando algo y entonces exclamo, sobresaltando a los tres muchachos - ¡Gilderoy Lockhart está en Flourish & Blotts firmando libros! ¡Vamos niños, démonos prisa!

Ron le conto a Hermione que su madre era muy fan de ese tal Lockhart y que, por lo tanto, cuando supo que hoy estaría firmando libros le faltó tiempo para decidir que este justo día vendrían a por los libros para el segundo año.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Le susurro Harry a Hermione, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que ninguno de los Weasley pudiera oírle.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes…aún un poco en shock, pero todo bien – Repuso la castaña con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el resto de la familia Weasley y el matrimonio Granger que sonrió al ver a su hija en compañía de Harry, al menos ellos lo habían encontrado.

\- Menos mal que te han encontrado Harry – Dijo Jane.

\- Si, la próxima vez no vayas solo ¿Vale? – Acompaño John con la serena sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Si, John era una persona tranquila…a menos que os metáis con su familia, entonces te das cuenta que los más peligrosos son siempre los más callados.

Entraron en la librería y Hermione se dispuso a leer su lisa de los libros de ese año mientras corría a buscarlos oyendo las risas divertidas de Harry y sus padres al ver el entusiasmo con el que la joven miraba cada libro que llegaba a sus manos.

Una vez que todos los libros necesarios estuvieron en sus manos Hermione volvió junto a sus padres, aunque al instante se arrepintió. ¡Todo estaba lleno de gente! Al parecer Gilderoy Lockhart era famoso por todas sus hazañas, además que se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los libros de DCAO eran justamente escritos por él.

Alzo el cuello para poder verlo y pudo ver como el hombre, de unos treinta y pocos años ( _¿No era demasiado joven para tantas "Hazañas" como presumía en sus libros?_ ) pelo perfectamente peinado y de un rubio muy amarillento, ojos azules y porte de " _Soy el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico_ ", el hombre acababa de vislumbrar a Harry y rápidamente le regalo una colección de sus libros firmados por el mismo y le obligo a hacerse unas cuantas fotos junto a él que aparecerían en el Profeta. Y decía obligar porque Harry tenía una mueca de incomodidad espectacular, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su amigo.

Luego volvió a mirar a Lockhart e hizo una mueca de asco al verlo coqueteando descaradamente con un par de brujas que se habían acercado para que firme sus ejemplares. Hermione miro sus libros para ese curso y… Oh no…

¡Por favor! ¡Por favor que ese hombre no fuera su futuro profesor de DCAO!

\- Vaya, Vaya Potter, parece que ni siquiera puedes aparecer en una librería sin causar un gran revuelo – Hermione sonrió ante esa voz y se giró para ver a Draco " _Enfrentando_ " a Harry con una mueca de desprecio bastante creíble, pero en sus ojos se podía observar la diversión por lo que su amigo había tenido que sufrir a manos de ese loco hombre.

Durante un momento las miradas de los tres amigos conectaron y asintieron mentalmente. Hora del espectáculo.

\- Se un poco más amable Draco – Dijo una voz fría detrás de Draco. Era la voz de un hombre alto y delgado, ojos azules y pelo largo de un rubio platinado, casi blanco – Lucius Malfoy, encantado de conocerle Señor Potter – Lucius utilizo su bastón para apartar un poco el rebelde pelo negro de la frente del joven y observo su cicatriz – Esa cicatriz es legendaria, igual que el mago que la hizo…

\- Voldemort mato a mis padres y a mucha gente inocente que no merecía morir en sus manos solo por no querer aliarse con un loco como él – Mascullo Harry, recordando que Voldemort no solo había matado a sus padres, sino a mucha gente inocente incluyendo a los padres biológicos de su mejor amiga.

\- A de ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para decir su nombre en voz alta – Susurro Lucius, enmascarando perfectamente su sorpresa.

\- ¿Voldemort? Es solo un nombre. Temerle al nombre solo incrementa el temor al hombre – Gruño Hermione de mala manera causando una especie de guerra de miradas entre ella y Malfoy Padre, en un momento a Lucius le pareció que la chica le recordaba a alguien, pero lo descarto y solo la miro con burla y desprecio.

\- Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos – Dijo Arthur Weasley que vena cargado con los libros de Ginny en un caldero pare esta misma.

\- ¿Libros de segunda mano Weasley? – Bufo Lucius cogiendo los libros de la joven, los miro despectivamente y los volvió a dejar en el caldero dejando otro libro más sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

\- Lo dicho, vamos chicos – Dijo Arthur empujando suavemente a Ron y Harry para que caminaran.

Hermione le hecho un último vistazo a Draco que se disculpaba con la mirada murmurando un silencioso " _Lo siento_ " cuando su padre se giró a lo que Hermione le sonrió y modulo un " _Nos vemos en el tren_ " mientras salía de la tienda y Draco asentía satisfecho.

Después de esto solo pasaron unos días antes de ir al andén 9 ¾ y volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione estaba a punto de atravesar la pared que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 mientras se despedía de sus padres.

\- Escríbenos seguido – Le dijo su padre cuando la abrazo.

\- Y ten cuidado, no te metas en líos – Le susurro su madre besándole la frente.

\- Lo prometo. Os amo – Después de esto Hermione agarro con firmeza su carrito y echo a correr con decisión hacia la pared, después simplemente apareció en el andén y miro hacia la pared, donde al otro lado sus padres deberían estar yéndose a casa dispuestos a esperarla para vacaciones, con un suspiro se dispuso a subir al expreso.

Era curioso, le había parecido ver a Molly Weasley, pero no vio a Harry, mmmmhhh…, bueno, tal vez ya estuviera en el tren, seguramente estaría junto a Draco esperando que ella llegara.

Hermione se paseó entre los vagones del tren en busca de sus amigos, pero al no encontrarlos finalmente se adentró en un compartimiento donde no había nadie y se sentó mirando por la ventana.

En el momento en el que Hermione dirigió su mirada al paisaje natural que había empezado a aparecer a medida que el tren aceleraba y se dirigía a su destino que Hermione se dio cuenta de algo: ¡Estaba nerviosa!

Pero no estaba nerviosa por el nuevo año, ni por las locas aventuras que podría vivir este curso, o tal vez sería un año tranquilo ¿Quién sabe? No, lo que la mantenía tan inquieta era la charla pendiente que tendría en breve con Derek.

Saber que era adoptada, que Derek era su hermano y que pertenecía a una familia muy importante y poderosa no había sido tan real estando en casa con sus padres o cuando fue al Callejón Diagon, parecía algo lejano y que podría ser no llegaría nunca, pero ahora…ahora todo era muy real.

\- Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien? – La mencionada parpadeo rápidamente y se giró para ver a Draco, que entraba en el compartimento cerrando la puerta suavemente, sentándose enfrente de ella.

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo algo inquieta, ya sabes…han pasado muchas cosas – Susurro mientras se pasaba una mano por su ya de por si despeinado pelo.

\- Desde luego, pero no te preocupes, ya verás como todo tiene explicación además…¡Tienes un hermano mayor! Él cuidara de ti además de nosotros, en el fondo no es nada malo – Dijo el rubio en un intento de animar a su amiga, cosa que pareció funcionar ya que Hermione le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Si, tienes razón ¡Gracias Draco! – Hermione se levantó y se sentó al lado del rubio, le echo los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Draco sonrió y la abrazo apretándola contra su cuerpo, estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que el rubio le dio un beso en la cabeza y se separó ligeramente.

\- ¿Sabes dónde demonios se ha metido Harry? – Pregunto suavemente.

\- Pues no, en realidad pensé que estaba contigo – Repuso Hermione enderezándose un poco en el asiento.

\- No te reocupes, seguramente este con Weasley – Dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Ya…lo siento mucho, pero hay algo que no me gusta en ellos…bueno solo en Ron y su madre, cuando la conocí no me quito los ojos de encima, era espeluznante – Susurro Hermione, fingiendo que le daba un escalofrió dramáticamente.

\- Si, durante nuestro " _Enfrentamiento_ " también parecía muy interesada en lo que fueras a hacer a continuación…

\- Bah, a saber – Mascullo Hermione, después de un rato de estar mediando sobre el asunto.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo quería presentarte a un par de amigos míos! – Exclamo con energía.

\- No se…recuerda que para todo el mundo yo sigo siendo hija de Muggles – Recordó Hermione, en tono de advertencia.

\- No te preocupes, ellos son más bien como yo – Rio el rubio – Solo fingen que despreciamos a los hijos de Muggles y a los que los simpatizan delante de nuestros padres o los demás alumnos de la casa. No seas tonta, venga vamos – Le dio un empujoncito para hacer que se levantara y así poder salir del compartimiento.

Salieron y anduvieron hasta dos vagones mas allá y entraron en otro compartimiento donde habían dos chicos sentados, charlando animadamente entre ellos y que luego se giraron para saludar a Draco y mirar a Hermione con curiosidad.

\- Chicos, ella es Hermione Granger, ya os había hablado de ella ¿Recordáis? Es la chica de la que me hice amigo cuando llegue al tren hace un año – Presento Draco sentándose enfrente de sus amigos y haciendo un gesto hacia Hermione para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Hola, yo soy Theodore Nott, pero llámame Theo – El joven era alto y delgado, pelo castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado con suaves mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos de un tono azul que reflejaban serenidad e ingenio.

\- Yo soy Blaise Zabini, bienvenida a este lugar de locos – Bromeo él, Blaise era un joven de constitución fuerte, piel morena y corto pelo negro en rizos pegados a la cabeza, con un brillo en los ojos y sonrisa traviesa que a Hermione le recordó a un zorro apunto de hacer alguna travesura.

\- Encantada – Sonrió ella.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron hablando de tonterías sin sentido que se le ocurrían a Blaise causando que en ocasiones rieran a carcajadas y otras que rodaran los ojos, pero eso sí, siempre con una sonrisa tirándoles de los labios.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Hermione saludo con la mano a Hagrid que estaba por guiar a los de primer año por el tradicional paseo en barca hasta el castillo, ellos en cambio, irían en carruaje que se movía solo, sin necesidad de caballo o motor.

Eventualmente llegaron a la entrada donde Minerva esperaba a los de primero para levarlos al gran comedor, lo curioso es que a su lado estaba Derek que al ver a Hermione sonrió y se acercó a ella.

\- No volváis muy tarde – Advirtió McGonagall

\- No te preocupes Minerva, te la traeré sana y salva, lo prometo – Dijo con un cómico tono solemne, luego miro hacia Hermione con una sonrisa cariñosa - ¿Te apetece cenar en mi casa mientras charlamos?

Hermione asintió y se despidió con un ademan de sus nuevos amigos y Draco le giño un ojo mientras vocalizaba un silencioso " _Suerte_ "

Hermione siguió a Derek y sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando empezaron a adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido y sentía como la propia magia del bosque la reconocía como una más de sus habitantes.

\- ¿Echabas de menos el bosque? – Pregunto Derek con una sonrisita.

\- No te haces a la idea – Rio Hermione.

Caminaron poco tiempo más cuando se toparon con una casita, estaba hecha de ladrillos, aunque estos estaban cubiertos por yeso pintado de blanco, era una réplica de la típica casa victoriana pero más pequeña.

\- Ala…que bonita – Susurro Hermione para sí misma, aunque Derek sonrió en respuesta.

\- Entremos, he hecho chuletas.

Hermione siguió a Derek hasta el comedor, este le indico que se sentara y al cabo de tres minutos llego él con la comida.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que Hermione no lo aguanto más y levanto la mirada para fijarla en Derek, este la miro parpadeando rápidamente antes de suspirar y sacar un papel cuidadosamente doblado, lo estiro y dejo sobre la mesa. Era su carta.

\- En la carta me preguntabas un par de cosas, pero lo ideal sería confirmar lo obvio. Hermione Jane Granger, tu verdadero nombre es Hermione Ariadna Firebreather, tu segundo nombre fue en honor de tu padrino Albus Dumbledore y tu madrina es Minerva McGonagall, dos grandes amigos de Mamá y Papá, eres mi hermana pequeña además de ser la menor de tres hermanos, dos varones y tu como única mujer, nuestro hermano mayor murió junto a nuestros padres por culpa de Voldemort. En un intento desesperado por ponerte a salvo Albus decidió llevarte al mundo Muggle y yo decidí que los Granger serían una buena familia para ti mientras yo buscaba la manera de…de acabar con Voldemort…y…y no sabes cuan…cuanto me costó de…dejarte ahí sin mi… - La voz de Derek había comenzado firme y serena, pero a medida que hablaba había ido quebrándose hasta acabar con un débil sollozo.

Hermione, que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y se dirigió a su hermano, lo levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente soltando lo que parecía un ronroneo que fue respondido por un sonido similar proveniente de Derek.

\- Vamos a sentarnos al sofá, estaremos más cómodos – Susurro temblorosamente Derek, fueron hacia la sala de estar y se sentaron en un cómodo sofá rojo escarlata.

\- En la carta que escribí a tus padres…a los Señores Granger, les decía que cuando la amenaza hubiera acabado volvería a por ti – Dijo Derek, mirando el fuego de la chimenea que acababa de encender para darse un poco de calor.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Se supone que Harry acabo con Voldemort ¿No? – Pregunto Hermione.

\- Lo pensé…pero había una parte de mí que sabía que ese bastardo seguía vivo y los acontecimientos del año pasado solo me lo confirman – Repuso él.

\- Cuando, cuando huimos de la casa, ¿A dónde fuimos?

\- Aquí, corrí todo lo rápido que pude para llegar a Hogwarts y fui al despacho de Albus…jejeje recuerdo que cuando entré casi me da un infarto – Rio él, recordando el episodio.

\- ¿¡Porque!? – Exclamo Hermione, alterada.

\- En la habitación no solo estaban Albus y Minerva sino que también estaba Severus, y en ese tiempo era un Mortífago, se va a enfadar si se entera que te estoy contando esto pero…en fin, me asuste porque acababa de salir de una casa llena de Mortífagos que habían acabado con mi familia y ahora me encontraba con otro de frente, resulta que Severus había comenzado a dudar de sus lealtades, la presión de las atrocidades que Voldemort les obligaba a hacer estaba acabando con su alma y finalmente decidió ir a buscar ayuda antes de que se rompiera – Explico el joven, con una sonrisa triste por el oscuro mago.

\- ¿Entonces…no te atacó…? – Se sorprendió Hermione, al instante se sintió mal por estas palabras, Snape había estado persiguiendo a Quirrell porque sospechaba de él y había ido a ayudar cuando ella y los chicos fueron en busca de la Piedra Filosofal…¡Demonios! ¡Ella misma había oído y presenciado como él amenazaba a Quirrell por si se atrevía a dañar a algún alumno! – Lo siento, sé que es un buen hombre…

\- Sí que lo es. Severus podrá parecer osco, sarcástico y amargado, que lo es, pero te aseguro que debajo de esa fachada de murciélago malo hay un hombre gentil que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, sip, definitivamente va a matarme si sabe que te estoy contando esto…bueno, Severus se convirtió en una especie de guardián para los dos, yo me quede a vivir aquí junto a Dumbledore y Minerva, y en ocasiones me iba a casa de Severus con él cuando ninguno de los dos podía estar conmigo, era demasiado pequeño para cuidarme totalmente solo, después entre a Hogwarts en Gryffindor por lo que Severus tuvo que pagarle treinta galeones a Albus…¡Ah! Contigo tuvo que pagarle otros treinta a Minerva, después de Hogwarts me construí esta casa a pesar que eventualmente me fui a trabajar en una reserva de Dragones junto a mi mejor amigo, Charlie Weasley. No te creas, tenía gracia la cosa…ya sabes, a él le apasionaban los dragones…yo era un dragón, amigos inseparables – Explico él con una risita que Hermione acompaño.

\- ¿Yo también podre convertirme en dragón? – Pregunto Hermione, entusiasmada con la idea.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! El problema es que eres muy joven todavía, es más o menos por esta edad cuando el dragón despierta completamente por lo que debo advertirte que tus instintos y sentidos estarán mezclados con los del dragón, supongo que dentro de poco te transformaras por primera vez, suele ser en un momento especifico en el que necesitas ayuda para mantenerte ya sea a ti o a tu manada a salvo…según he podido observar tu manada sería: Harry, Draco, tu y yo, es muy posible que en un futuro no muy lejano esa manada se haga más grande ¡Ah! Debo advertirte también, a pesar de haberte transformado, pasan unos dos años hasta que puedas exhalar fuego, esto es debido a que tus pulmones deben adaptarse y desarrollarse lo suficientemente bien para aguantar el calor del fuego junto al humo sin ahogarte.

\- Si, hace poco que me di cuenta que mis sentidos son más agudos y que mis emociones son más cercanas a los de un animal en ciertos momentos – Mascullo Hermione y Derek sonrió divertido.

\- En la carta también me preguntabas si eras una princesa o si era una exageración – Comento él y cuando su hermana asintió continuo – Pues déjame decirte que sí, eres una princesa. Nuestra familia por parte de padre desciende de Thalía, hermana de Marlín que hasta hoy día es considerado un rey entre la sociedad mágica y nuestra madre era de una prestigiosa familia Sangre Pura que no compartía los ideales puristas de los demás, aun así, su familia era tan importante que siempre formo parte de los Sagrados 28 – Explico Derek mirándola con un enorme amor fraternal, de ese que dice " _Para mí ya eres una princesa, sin necesidad de linaje ni nada semejante_ "

\- Me imagino que la sociedad mágica no sabe que estamos vivos ¿Verdad? – Dijo Hermione, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

\- No, no lo saben y es muy importante que siga siendo así, piensa que ahora sabemos con seguridad que Voldemort no esta tan muerto como creíamos y que solo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a alzarse contra la aparente paz que ahora respira el mundo mágico, además de que hay aún muchos Mortífagos que fueron absueltos de sus crímenes y que si se enteraran que seguimos con vida tendrían dos opciones: o vienen a matarnos para acabar con lo que " _su señor_ " comenzó o bien tratan de convencernos de todas las formas posibles, incluyendo la tortura, para entrar a formar parte de su filas – Advirtió Derek con voz seria y el ceño fruncido antes de volver a su expresión animada y desenfadada con el brillo de picardía en los ojos que lo caracterizaba.

\- Entiendo – Dijo Hermione solemnemente, recostándose en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

Este la abrazo y la apoyo contra su pecho para acunarla tiernamente entre sus brazos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Ya te has enterado que el idiota de Lockhart será el nuevo profesor de DCAO? – Comento el muchacho distraídamente.

\- ¡No fastidies, tenía la esperanza de que no lo fuera! ¡Ese hombre tiene más pinta de fraude que no sé cómo alguien puede creer en todas sus aventuras! Es decir…¿Qué tendrá, 34 años? ¡Es imposible que en ese tiempo haya podido hacer las millones de cosas que sus libros dicen que hace! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el Profesor Dumbledore? – Hermione se quejó dramáticamente por lo que Derek solo una risita traviesa.

\- No lo sé, yo digo que solo quiere divertirse un rato, molestar un poco a Severus, cosa que se le da muy bien, o tal vez la edad ya comienza a hacer mella en él, al fin y al cabo, tiene unos tropecientos años – Soltó Derek, tan convencido de sus palabras que tanto él como Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.

Después de estar un rato más bromeando sobre todo y nada a la vez Hermione volvió al castillo y al entrar en su sala común no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio al ver a Harry ahí.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Menos mal! Por segunda vez en demasiado poco tiempo ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡No te encontré en el tren!

Harry le conto como él pasadizo que daba a la plataforma 9 ¾ no los había dejado pasar ni a él ni a Ron, como habían cogido el choche volador de los Weasley para llegar al castillo y Ron le conto medio lloriqueando lo que había pasado con él sauce boxeador y que se le había roto su varita además de la bronca que Snape les había dado.

\- Harry…no es por llamarte poco espabilado pero…tienes una lechuza y también tenías pergamino, tinta y pluma a mano en tu baúl…¿¡Porque demonios no mandaste a Hedwig con un mensaje a Dumbledore diciendo que no habías podido cruzar y que necesitabas ayuda!? – Exclamo Hermione, advirtiendo a amos jóvenes de la tremenda metedura de pata que habían cometido y que era fácilmente evitable si uno se ponía a pensar en las soluciones más lógicas.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices…sí que podría haber funcionado… - Susurro Harry mientras Ron se rascaba la nuca-

Hermione solo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 **Yessi:** _ **¡Me alegro muchísimo!¡Siempre intento mejorar y me anima mucho que comentéis contándome vuestra opinión del Fic!**_


	10. Una nueva aventura en camino

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capitulo 10: Una nueva aventura en camino**_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione espero a Harry para ir a desayunar al gran comedor, por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho pues apenas diez minutos después Harry bajaba alegremente las escaleras con Ron pisándole los talones.

Hermione miro de reojo a Ron y le sonrió a Harry que le devolvió el gesto con un bostezo mal disimulado.

\- Venga, que ya es hora de despertarse, desayunar bien y empezar el día con, esperemos, buen pie – Animo Hermione.

\- Tu estas muy contenta – Dijo Ron, algo extrañado, a sus ojos Hermione era una niña seria, casi un soldado, o al menos esa era la impresión que le dio cuando se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon.

\- Sí, es cierto ¡Oh! ¿Has hablado con…? – Comenzó Harry, pero luego miro durante una milésima de segundo a Ron y dejo la frase tendida en el aire sabiendo que Hermione lo había entendido, al fin y al cabo, eso no era algo que podía ir difundiendo, así como así.

\- Luego te cuento, ahora vamos a desayunar – Dijo Hermione, agradecida por la discreción de su amigo.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione levanto la vista y saludo con un gesto a su hermano, curiosamente tanto Dumbledore como Minerva la miraron y le sonrieron con ternura, entonces recordó, claro, ambos eran sus padrinos.

En medio del desayuno en el que Harry y Hermione comían tranquilamente y sin prisas Ron en cambio comía como si la vida le fuera en ello, lo que se ganó un par de muecas de disgusto por parte de Hermione, llegaron las lechuzas como cada mañana.

Por pura curiosidad Harry levanto la mirada para ver si veía a Hedwig, pero al no verla volvió a centrarse en su desayuno, mismo desayuno en el que una lechuza vieja y bastante desaliñada acababa de chocarse ganándose las risas de los presentes.

\- Errol… - Mascullo Ron, rojo de la vergüenza – Maldito pajarraco – Le arranco la carta que llevaba en el pico y al verla se puso totalmente pálido.

Hermione no comprendió a que venía tanto drama por una simple carta la cual aún ni siquiera había abierto, la miro más detenidamente, la carta estaba envuelta en un sobre rojo, pero aparte de eso parecía una carta normal y corriente. Que equivocada estaba…

\- ¡Hey mirad! – Llamo Seamus – A Weasley le ha llegado un Vociferador – Hermione levanto una ceja extrañada, era en momentos como ese en los que se daba cuenta de su ignorancia en ciertas costumbres mágicas.

\- ¡Ábrelo, Ron! Yo una vez ignore uno de mi abuela…y fue terrible – Advirtió Neville algo pálido también al recordar el momento que él mismo relataba.

Con un brillo de pánico e histeria en los ojos Ron abrió la carta y al momento Hermione se tuvo que llevar las manos a las orejas para tratar de aliviar el dolor que le provocaban esos chillidos que no eran otros que los de la Señora Weasley.

\- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡ROBARLE EL COCHE A TU PADRE, NO ME HABRIA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN! ¡ESPERA QUE TE COJA! ¡SUPONGO QUE NO TE PUSISTE A PENSAR LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO AL VER QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA! ¡CUANDO NOS HA LLEGADO LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE…CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORIA DE LA VERGÜENZA! ¡NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ! ¡TU Y HARRY PODRIAIS HABEROS MATADO! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADA! ¡EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTAN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES Y TODO POR CULPA TUYA! ¡Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA…! ¡TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO! – Dos segundos después de terminar con su griterío la carta se giró hacia Ginny y volvió a hablar, solo que esta vez en un tono más suave y bajo, hasta meloso – Y felicidades por entrar en Gryffindor Ginny, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos – Dicho esto la carta volvió a girarse para encarar a Ron y le saco la lengua para después destruirse.

\- ¿Estas bien Herms? – Pregunto Harry con preocupación, Hermione le había contado lo de sus sentidos y que cada vez se hacían más agudos en lo que la transformación avanzaba.

\- Si si, todo está bien – Hermione se giró para ver a Derek que se había destapado las orejas y se masajeaba las sienes con una mueca de entre fastidio y dolor. Estaba sentado entre Snape y McGonagall, Snape tenía una mano apoyada sobre el hombro del joven en señal de soporte y McGonagall parecía estar preguntándole lo mismo que Harry le había preguntado a ella, Derek alzo la vista para enfocarla en Hermione, esta le sonrió y asintió lo que fue correspondido por su hermano - ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? – Dijo para cambiar de tema.

\- Herbología con los Slytherin – Respondió Harry mirando su horario, se encogió de hombros y se levantó junto a Hermione y Ron para dirigirse a los invernaderos.

\- Ugghh, Slytherin, odio que nos pongan con ellos – Murmuro Ron de mal humor.

\- ¿Por qué? No todos son desagradables – Replico Hermione, al fin y al cabo, un miembro de su manada es Slytherin y dos de sus nuevos amigos también lo eran, además, ella conocía bien la fama que tenían y le parecía muy injusto.

\- No puedes fiarte de ellos Hermione, son todos malos, egoístas y prejuiciosos, siempre juzgan a las personas antes de conocerlas – Dijo Ron, como si estuviera diciendo una verdad universal.

\- ¡Pero si tú lo estás haciendo ahora! Dime, ¿Te has parado a conocer alguno? Y no hablo de hablar un par de frases en las que la mayoría de las palabras son insultos, hablo de conocerlos de verdad – Gruño Hermione de mala manera.

\- No me hace falta, ya sé cómo son. Solo me queda deciros que no os acerquéis a ellos.

Hermione decidió que no valía la pena pelear con alguien como Ronald y simplemente gruño por lo bajo, aunque Harry juraría haber escuchado un: " _No te atrevas a darme ordenes Weasley_ " De parte de Hermione.

Finalmente llegaron a los invernaderos, dentro del invernadero 3 los esperaba la Profesora Sprout de pie, detrás de una mesa de caballetes donde reposaban unas veinte orejeras. Cuando todos los alumnos se colocaron alrededor de una mesa más grande que estaba en frente de la que estaba ella empezó a hablar

\- Hoy vamos a dedicarnos a replantar mandrágoras, vamos ¿Quién puede decirme las propiedades de las mandrágoras? – Dijo la profesora, casi al instante Hermione levanto la mano y con un gesto la profesora le cedió la palabra.

\- La mandrágora o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente eficaz, se utiliza para volver a la normalidad a personas que han sido petrificadas o encantadas – Lo soltó de carrerilla, como si lo hubiera memorizado y ensayado.

\- Perfecto, 10 puntos para Gryffindor – Dijo la profesora Sprout – La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos, pero también en muy peligrosa ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué? - Volvió a preguntar, y al igual que la vez anterior solo Hermione levanto la mano por lo que la afable profesora volvió a cederle la palabra.

\- El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye – Explico Hermione con simpleza.

\- Exacto, otros 10 puntos – Dijo la profesora – Bueno, estas mandrágoras son aún muy jóvenes por lo que su llanto no es mortal pero sí que puede dejaros desorientados o inconscientes por lo que ahora os pediré que os coloquéis bien estas orejeras, sobretodo colocáoslas bien, cuando podáis sacárosla os hare una señal con el pulgar – Explico la profesora.

La siguiente hora se dedicaron a esto mismo, Hermione agarro a la mandrágora y con fuerza tiro hacia arriba, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír al ver a la mandrágora, parecía una especie de bebé planta, Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna y se apresuró a trasplantarla a otra maceta, está más grande para permitir a la mandrágora que siguiera creciendo, siguió las instrucciones dichas por la profesora al pie de la letra y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenía a su mandrágora felizmente replantada, y lo más importante ¡En silencio!

La clase no duro mucho más, la mayoría ya había acabado a pesar de que Neville parecía a punto de desmayarse en un par de ocasiones se recomponía bien, las plantas parecían ser el punto fuerte del chico.

Al salir de clase Harry y Hermione consiguieron escabullirse de Ron con mucho esfuerzo, pues el pelirrojo quería ir con ellos y a pesar de que ambos le decían que debían hablar de algo personal él insistía en que si eran amigos también tenía derecho a saber, con Draco fue mucho más sencillo, simplemente se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que iba a ver a Hermione y que era algo personal, por eso no los llevaba con él, Theo y Blaise lo entendieron y asintieron pidiéndole que la saludaran de su parte.

\- Por fin…no te ofendas Harry, pero Ronald es un pesado… - Se quejó Hermione mientras Draco llegaba corriendo.

\- Buenos días Draco – Corearon Harry y Hermione.

\- Buenos días a los dos, por cierto, Hermione, Theo y Blaise te mandan saludos – Sonrió Draco.

\- Que bien, cuando les vea les daré las gracias – Dijo Hermione – En fin, vamos al grano que si no llegaremos tarde para comer y me muero de hambre – Dijo Hermione a lo que sus amigos rieron divertidos.

\- Has hablado con Derek – Comenzó Harry.

\- Y has descubierto un par de cosas a la par de confirmar otras – Termino Draco.

\- Si, ayer cene con él en la casa que tiene en el bosque, me confirmo que soy su hermana y que mi verdadero apellido es Firebreather, y también que nuestra familia es, como bien dijiste Draco, de la realeza, esto es debido a que somos descendientes directos de Thalía y por lo tanto de Marlín – Explico Hermione.

\- Pero…¿Cómo es posible entonces que Derek se paseé tan libremente por Hogwarts? ¿Si es de la realeza no debería ser perseguido por el Profeta, pretendientes y seguramente Lockhart alardearía de que conoce a los herederos de Merlín? – Pregunto Harry confuso.

\- Derek me explico que cuando escapo conmigo de la casa vino aquí, a Hogwarts, junto a McGonagall y Dumbledore, ellos me llevaron con los Granger y Derek simplemente se quedó viviendo aquí hasta que se construyó la casa en el bosque, nadie se sorprendió por su apellido sencillamente porque nadie sabía el apellido de la familia real, lo mantenían en secreto para prevenir situaciones como esta, además que Derek asegura que es muy importante que no se sepa que estamos con vida porque podría pasar lo que tú has dicho Harry pero también quedan Mortífagos que fueron liberados y Derek tiene miedo de que si se enteran vuelvan para acabar el trabajo que Voldemort empezó… - Siguió Hermione algo nerviosa e ignorando deliberadamente el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo del rubio cuando pronuncio el nombre de Voldemort.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que el Profesor Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall son tus padrinos? – Dijo Draco para cambiar de tema.

\- Sí, es cierto, y apuesto a que ellos ya saben que hable con mi hermano y que yo sé que son mis padrinos, lo digo porque esta mañana estuvieron muy atentos cuando la voz de la madre de Ronald intento dejarnos sordos a mi hermano y a mí, me miraban con preocupación, pero también con ternura…tal vez debería hablar con ellos también – Dijo Hermione algo pensativa.

\- ¿Y sobre lo de ser un dragón? – Dijo Harry.

\- Derek dijo que si, que él era un dragón y que yo también lo era, además que es en esta edad por la que nos transformamos completamente por lo que es muy probable que en un puno entre este año o el siguiente me haya transformado.

\- ¡Por cierto Harry, ahora en adelante seremos rivales en el Quidditch! – Exclamo Draco muy contento.

\- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto el de gafas.

\- Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin…aunque no esté orgulloso de como he obtenido el puesto. Le comenté a mi padre que quería entrar en el equipo y él dijo que me ayudaría, pensé que me compraría una nueva escoba, y lo hizo, pero también se la compró a todos en el equipo para que me metieran en él – Dijo este algo desanimado.

\- Venga no te deprimas, así este año Slytherin y Gryffindor darán espectáculo para llevarse la copa – Animo Hermione abrazándose al rubio que rio y la abrazo con fuerza para soltarla segundos después.

Después de esto volvieron al castillo casi corriendo para llegar a tiempo para la comida, se separaron en la entrada y Harry y Hermione fueron a su mesa donde encontraron a un enfurruñado Ron.

\- ¡No me esperasteis! – Se quejó él.

\- Ron, Hermione te dijo que teníamos que hablar sobre algo personal, es algo muy íntimo de ella por lo que no puedes culparla por no querer contárselo a todo el mundo – Dijo Harry en un intento de poner paz.

\- ¡Da igual! ¡No es a " _todo el mundo_ " es a mí, se supone que soy vuestro amigo! ¡Yo también tengo derecho de saber qué es eso tan " _Personal e íntimo_ "! – Se volvió a quejar el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ya basta Ronald! – Dijo Hermione ya cansada del comportamiento infantil de Ron – Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos y sobretodo no eres nadie para exigirme nada ni darme ordenes, ahora déjame comer en paz.

A partir de aquí comieron en silencio salvo por una o dos bromas entre Harry y Hermione y finalmente se dirigieron a la tan esperada clase de DCAO que también compartían con Slytherin.

Entraron en la clase y se sentaron tranquilamente en sus sitios, miraron alrededor de la clase esperando ver al " _Profesor Lockhart_ ", sobre todo las chicas que parecían babear por él. Todas menos Hermione que las miraba con una ceja alzada.

Tal vez era que ser una criatura catalogada como " _Sobrenatural_ " o tal vez era extremadamente buena leyendo a las personas más allá de las apariencias…o tal vez ambas, pero sabía que ese hombre no era tiro limpio.

El punto es sencillamente que no se tragaba a ese tipo, había algo en él que le gritaba ( _Mas allá de parecer un principito o niño de mamá demasiado malcriado_ ): " _¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Hombre que se cree el mayor Sex Symbol, pero en realidad es él mayor fraude de la humanidad!_ "

Gilderoy Lockhart entro en el aula caminando como acostumbraba, o sea, como si todos en el aula babearan por él, se paró delante de ellos y agarro el libro de Neville para mostrar la portada, con su propia fotografía.

\- Yo – Dijo señalando la fotografía y giñando un ojo a la par que la foto – Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la orden de Merlín de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora por la revista _Corazón de bruja_ , pero no quiero hablar de eso ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libre de la Banshee que presagiaba la muerte!

Claramente él pobre hombre esperaba que todos rieran de su intento de chiste, pero solo las chicas de la clase soltaron una risita de tontas enamoradas, lo que pareció satisfacer a Lockhart. Todas menos Hermione que solo lo miraba con gesto sarcástico, esto dejo al pobre hombre algo descolocado pues él esperaba que la joven castaña también babeara por él como todas sus compañeras, pero ella simplemente lo miraba como miraría a cualquier otro profesor…bueno tal vez a otro profesor lo miraría con mas interés.

\- veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas. He pensado que hoy podríamos hacer un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis solo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuanto habéis asimilado…disponéis de treinta minutos, podéis empezar…¡Ya!.

Hermione bajo la vista a su examen y de poco no se cae de la silla.

 **1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?** ¡Como si a ella le importara!

 **2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?** No lo sabía, pero la suya en ese preciso momento era no romper las hojas, quemarlas y arrojárselas en la cara.

 **3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart**? ¿Haber conseguido seguir con su farsa durante tanto tiempo cuenta?

Y Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:

 **54\. ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart y cuál sería su regalo ideal?** ¿Un camión enorme para transportar su ego? ¡No podía creerse que en todas las preguntas saliera su nombre!

Media hora más tarde el profesor recogió los exámenes y los curioseo durante un par de minutos.

Comento un par de bobadas del tipo " _Vaya, vaya, muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila, lo digo en…_ " y trajo una jaula que estaba cubierta por una gruesa manta, la dejo sobre la mesa y miro a sus estudiantes con lo que esperaba, fuera una mirada de misterio y suspense.

\- Tengo que pediros que no gritéis – Dijo en voz baja – Podrían enfurecerse.

Sin más preámbulos Lockhart destapo la jaula.

\- Si – Dijo con tono teatral – Duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.

Seamus, sin poder controlarse, soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart, que vivía en su propio mundo de espejos, podría interpretar como un sonido aterrado.

\- ¿Si? – Pregunto sonriéndole al pequeño.

-Bueno, es que no son…muy peligrosos ¿Verdad? – Respondió algo cohibido.

\- ¡No estés tan seguro! ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos! – Exclamo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, pero cuando la clase entera lo miro escéptica este volvió a sonreír – Muy bien, veamos que hacéis con ellos – Entonces simplemente abrió la jaula por la que todos los duendecillos salieron disparados a atacar a los estudiantes.

Entonces cundió el pánico, unos cuantos salieron por las ventanas rompiendo los vidrios y llenando el aula de trozos de cristal, algunos encajándose en la piel de los estudiantes, dos de ellos cogieron al pobre Neville de las orejas y lo colgaron de la lámpara y el resto simplemente se dedicó a destrozar el aula.

\- ¡Venga ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, solo son duendecillos…! – Gritaba Lockhart de lo más tranquilo, finalmente saco su varita y la apunto frente el aula – _¡Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_

No tenían ni idea de lo que hacia ese hechizo, de echo dudaban de que fuera un hechizo de verdad, pero la cuestión es que no hizo absolutamente nada, de hecho, uno de los duendecillos le arrebato la varita y la tiro por uno de los agujeros de las ventanas a la vez que todos los estudiantes menos Harry, Draco y Hermione salían corriendo del aula.

Lockhart, totalmente horrorizado ahora, miro a los tres niños y les sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula a los que quedan – Después de decir esto salió corriendo como él cobarde que era.

\- Cobarde… - Mascullo Hermione con desprecio mientras elevaba su propia varita e invocaba un hechizo congelador que dejo a todos los duendecillos inmóviles y flotando por el aula mientras Draco bajaba al pobre y tembloroso Neville de la lámpara.

\- ¿No podías haber hecho eso antes? – Pregunto Harry al acabar de encerrar a las criaturas en la jaula.

\- Podía…pero eso le habría quitado diversión al asunto – Sonrió Hermione.

Paso una semana sin que hubiera más incidentes como ese, aun así, las chicas seguían babeando por el nuevo profesor y Hermione comenzó a pensar que todas las féminas de Hogwarts habían sido víctimas de un virus que Gilderoy Lockhart había soltado por la escuela que afectaba solo a las chicas y que hacían que estuvieran como locas por él, y que su organismo como dragón la protegía del virus y que por eso ella no se veía afectada.

En fin, era la tarde de un domingo en el que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tenía entrenamiento y Hermione había ido a ver a Harry, bueno ella y Ron que se le había acoplado mientras se dirigía al campo de Quidditch.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio simplemente mirando a su equipo entrenar e intentar nuevas técnicas para el próximo partido contra Slytherin cuando el equipo de esta misma casa apareció en el campo y ambos capitanes se encararon.

\- Uh oh, eso no pinta bien… - Susurro Hermione mirando a ambos equipos, sin perder más tiempo se levantó y bajo ágilmente de las gradas para llegar hasta sus amigos seguida de Ron.

\- ¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

Desde detrás del equipo se asomó Draco con una sonrisa arrogante que parecía muy bien ensayada.

\- ¿Tú no eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? – Pregunto Fred, mirando a Draco con una ceja alzada.

\- Así es.

\- Es curioso que menciones al Señor Malfoy, ¿Os gustan nuestras nuevas escobas? Es un generoso regalo del Señor Malfoy – Ante esas palabras Draco apretó los puños con cierta rabia al recordar que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de intentar entrar en el equipo por sí mismo, sino que su padre prácticamente había sobornado al equipo para que lo dejaran entrar.

\- Bueno…haya paz – Pidió Hermione, oliéndose los problemas desde kilómetros – Si será por espacio, hay lugar de sobra para que ambos equipos entrenen, no hace falta empezar la tercera guerra mundial por esto.

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _Sangre Sucia_ – Exclamo Pansy, que había venido a verlos jugar, mirando con asco a la joven Gryffindor, Hermione, en cambio, sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo y como de repente parecía que su sangre se había convertido en lava ardiente.

Harry, temiendo que los ojos de su amiga comenzaran a cambiar y la dejaran en evidencia la agarro suavemente de la mano y la coloco detrás de él mientras le indicaba que mirara hacia el suelo.

Al momento todos los del equipo de Gryffindor se lanzaron contra ella y Ron intento algo estúpido, muy estúpido.

Trato de hechizar a Pansy Parkinson en un intento de defender a su compañera, pero a pesar del grito de Hermione de: " _¡Estúpido no lo hagas, que tu varia está rota!_ " Lo hizo de todos modos, fue así como Ronald Weasley estaba siendo escoltado por sus hermanos mayores hacia la enfermería mientras vomitaba babosas y el equipo de Slytherin reían a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto la voz de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Aprovechando el despiste por la aparición del Profesor de DCAO, Harry, Draco y Hermione se escabulleron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña de su enorme amigo, los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

\- ¿Porque esas caras tan largas? – Pregunto Hagrid, mirando a los chicos que se mantenían en silencio y mirando las enormes tazas de té que Hagrid les había servido.

\- Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento mucho – Dijo Draco casi a modo de súplica.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no ha sido tu culpa, además se supone que todos deben pensar que soy hija de Muggles ¿No? – Susurro Hermione que, al levantar la vista, como se lo temía Harry, tenía los ojos azules y las pupilas ligeramente rasgadas como las de los reptiles.

\- ¡Sabes que no lo digo por eso! – Exclamo Draco.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes – Sonrió ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? Tus ojos siguen siendo azules – Advirtió Harry a lo que Hermione se miró de reojo en un espejo que tenía Hagrid colgado en la pared y suspiro.

\- Bueno, supongo que cuando acabe de calmarme volverán a su color original.

\- Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Insistió el Semi-gigante.

\- Parkinson ha llamado a Hermione _Sangre Sucia_ – Mascullo Harry algo enfadado también.

\- ¡Vaya tontería! ¡Hoy en día casi no quedan magos que sean 100% magos, si los magos no se mezclaran con los Muggles terminaríamos extintos! Además, aun no se ha inventado un hechizo que nuestra Hermione no sepa hacer, independientemente de que sea hija de Muggles o descendiente de Merlín – Dijo Hagrid acariciándole la cabeza todo lo delicadamente que pudo a Hermione que sonrió con agradecimiento.

\- Creo que me voy a dar un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido, nos vemos después Draco y recuerda que lo que digan tus compañeros no es tu culpa, gracias por el té y el consejo Hagrid y Harry recuera que pasare a buscarte cuando acabes tu castigo con Lockhart, espero que cuando acabes tu castigo con él no te hayas convertido en alguien tan egocéntrico como él – Dijo Hermione en tono de broma mientras se levantaba y salía de la cabaña.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – Corearon las tres voces dentro de la cabaña.

\- ¡Si! – Contesto Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia él bosque.

La joven se adentró en el bosque tarareando una vieja canción que a su madre le encantaba poner en la radio cuando hacia la comida, finalmente sus ojos volvieron al acostumbrado tono miel, pero aun así Hermione siguió con su paseo tranquilamente.

No fue hasta pasadas unas dos horas que Hermione pensó que era mejor volver al castillo antes de que anocheciera.

\- ¡Hermione querida! – La mencionada se giró para ver a McGonagall y Dumbledore al borde que separaba el bosque con los terrenos de Hogwarts.

\- Buenas noches Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Dumbledore – Saludo Hermione, acercándose a ellos.

\- Llámanos por nuestros nombres de pila mientras estemos solos querida – Dijo McGonagall mirándola afablemente.

\- Suponemos que ha has hablado con Derek y nos pareció adecuado buscarte para decirte, a pesar de que ya debes saberlo, que Minerva y yo somos tus padrinos – Dijo Albus con su acostumbrado brillo travieso en la mirada.

\- Si. Algo me ha comentado si – Rio Hermione.

\- Bueno, solo queríamos recordarte que si necesitas algo siempre puedes acudir a nosotros, parece que tanto tu como tus amigos tenéis cierta tendencia a encontrar fascinantes aventuras y a veces la ayuda es más que necesaria – Dijo Albus.

\- Así será – Respondió Hermione solemnemente.

Minerva se acercó para darle un abrazo de oso que Hermione acepto gustosa.

Después de haber estado hablando con ellos durante un rato más finalmente Hermione se fijó en la hora y les dijo que iba a buscar a Harry a su castigo con el Profesor Lockhart.

\- Por cierto, ¿Porque lo contrataste? Es un inútil – Cuestiono Hermione antes de irse.

\- Ah bueno, pensé que sería divertido – Dijo el anciano director a lo que Hermione rio y Minerva se dio una palmada en la frente.

Hermione recorría los pasillos para llegar al aula de Lockhart cuando una voz siseante le puso los pelos de punta.

\- _Ven…ven a mi…Deja que te desgarre…Deja que te despedace…Déjame matarte…_

Hermione se quedó como paralizada durante unos segundos antes de llevar su mano a Llama Eterna y mirar amenazantemente a su alrededor…pero no vio a nadie.

\- _Quiero sangre…Dame tu sangre…Quiero sangre…_

Hermione sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y apresuro el paso para llegar al despacho donde se encontraba su amigo, aunque se topó con Harry al girar por el pasillo y la verdad es que el joven de ojos verdes se veía tan agitado como ella.

\- ¡Harry! ¿¡Estas bien!? – Pregunto asustada.

\- ¡Si! ¿¡Y tú!? – Pregunto este y cuando Hermione asintió volvió a hablar – ¡En el despacho de Lockhart he escuchado una voz, daba escalofríos y pedía sangre!

\- ¿¡Tu también la has oído!?

\- ¡Si! Pero lo más extraño es que cuando le pregunte a Lockhart él decía que no oía nada, dijo que simplemente estaba cansado y debía estar escuchando cosas, y todos sabemos lo cobarde que es Lockart en realidad – Dijo Harry.

\- Si, tienes razón. Si él en verdad hubiera oído algo de seguro hubiera salido corriendo gritando cualquier incoherencia, lo que nos dice que él en verdad no ha oído nada.

\- Mejor vayamos a cenar… - Sugirió Harry.

\- Si, vamos.

Durante el camino se encontraron a varios alumnos a los que preguntaron si habían oído alguna voz o algún ruido y todos les contestaban lo mismo " _Pues no que yo sepa_ " " _No_ " " _Ha no ser que fuera mi estómago…_ " " _No. De seguro lo habéis imaginado_ " Y por el aspecto tranquilo de todos ellos tanto Harry como Hermione podían saber que efectivamente, ellos no habían oído nada.

Finalmente llegaron a su mesa en el Gran Comedor y Harry se sentó al lado de Ron mientras Hermione lo hacía en frente de ellos.

\- Oye Ron, ¿Tú has oído algo raro ara aproximadamente 15 minutos? – Pregunto Harry como último intento.

\- No, ¿Porque? – Pregunto mientras comía con energía el pollo en su plato.

\- No, por nada…

Harry miro a Hermione que se veía tan confusa como él.

¿¡Es que acaso solo ellos habían escuchado aquella aterradora voz que clamaba por sangre y muerte!?

 _ **(Pregunta: Queréis que en un futuro haya Lemmon en el Fic)**_

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** _ **Siii, aún es un poco pronto, pero Blaise y Theo no tardaran en entrar un poquito más en la manada de Herms, pero como aún es todo tan reciente a ella le da un poco de miedo dejar que otras personas entren en ella, pero desde luego Herms los cuidara a todos con uñas y dientes. Sobre los Weasley la verdad es que el único que me cae mal es Ron, no tengo motivo aparente, solo me cae mal :v**_


	11. La Cámara de los Secretos a sido abierta

_**(N/A:**_ _SIENTO NO HABER PUBLCADO ANTES, PERO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO_ _ **)**_

 _ **Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 11: La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta…**_

Harry, Draco y Hermione caminaban por un largo pasillo para llegar al gran comedor, ya eran mediados de octubre y el frio comenzaba a notarse en todo el castillo lo que provocaba que Hermione se enfundara en grandes abrigos y muchas mantas.

Derek le había explicado que era debido a que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando poco a poco a las características de los dragones, y estos tienen la grandiosa habilidad de regular la temperatura de sus cuerpos y así aguantar temperaturas extremas, pero siendo ella aun tan joven y sin haberse transformado su cuerpo iba probando hasta encontrar el método exacto para que ella misma se encontrara a gusto en cualquier amiente.

Y de camino se toparon a Nick Casi-Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, y si os extrañáis por el nombre…bueno, es que literalmente es casi decapitado, intentaron matarlo por decapitación, pero extrañamente su cabeza se mantiene unida su cuerpo por una fina hebra de piel.

\- Buenos días Sir Nicholas – Saludo Hermione al ver al fantasma pasar por su lado.

\- Buenos días niños – Suspiro Nick con aire deprimente lo que causo que los chicos se miraran entre ellos con curiosidad – Pareces preocupada pequeña Granger – Comento el fantasma mirándola más atentamente, y es que Hermione estaba ligeramente pálida y se notaba que no había dormido mucho esa noche.

\- Igual que usted – Dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Bah! – Nick hizo un elegante gesto con la mano – Un asunto sin importancia…no es que realmente tuviera iteres…aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto " _no cumplo con las características_ ", pero cualquiera pensaría, ¡cualquiera!, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza – Se quejó el fantasma con muchísima elegancia.

\- Por supuesto – Dijo Draco, dándose cuenta de que Nick esperaba que le dieran la razón al instante.

\- Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se desprendiera adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo, pero sin embargo… - El fantasma saco una carta de su bolsillo y se aclaró la garganta para leerla, mientras hacía esto Hermione no pudo reprimir una broma interna sobre cartas fantasmas.

 _Solo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza este separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos Malabares de Cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentando profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle que usted no cumple con los requisitos necesarios para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore_

Con un suspiro Nick volvió a doblar la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo.

\- Nos gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarlo en el asunto del club – Dijo Harry, conmovido por el aspecto abatido del fantasma de su casa.

El fantasma pareció pensar algo durante un par de segundos.

\- Si hay algo que podrías hacer por mi…muchachos ¿Sería mucho pedir…? No, no vais a querer…

\- ¿Qué es? – Animo Hermione.

\- Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte. Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias, vendrán amigos míos de todo el país y para mí sería un gran honor que ustedes pudieran asistir. Pero imagino que preferís ir a la fiesta del colegio – Dijo Nick, mirando a los chicos con profunda tristeza.

\- ¡No! ¡Estaremos encantados de ir! Además, ya fuimos a la fiesta de Halloween el año pasado, y también podemos ir el año que viene, seguro que no cambia mucha cosa – Dijo Harry.

Nick les sonrió emocionado y después de agradecerles infinidad de veces se fue alegremente a, aparentemente, contárselo a la Dama Gris, fantasma de Ravenclaw.

\- Yo no fui el año pasado – Comento Hermione como si tal cosa mientras reanudaban su andar hacia el comedor.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo siento mucho Herms! – Exclamo Harry dándose una palmada en la frente.

\- No pasa nada, el año pasado fue un Troll, este una Fiesta de la Muerte...¿Me pregunto que pasara el año que viene…?

Draco soltó una carcajada y finalmente llegaron al Gran Comedor.

El día de Halloween no tardó en llegar y los chicos estaban bastante arrepentidos por haber aceptado ir a la fiesta, pero como Hermione les había dicho " _Una promesa es una promesa_ "

Draco no tuvo problemas en escabullirse, pero Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tanta suerte como el rubio, Ronald se les había vuelto a pegárseles como una lapa y ambos amigos se vieron obligados a utilizar la Capa de Invisibilidad para pasar en frente del pelirrojo sin que este los notara, y no fue hasta que estuvieron en un pasillo vacío en que pudieron respirar tranquilos y quitarse la capa.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Harry! Pero estoy comenzando a pensar que Ronald solo está interesado en tu fama…creo que solo quiere presumir de ser el mejor amigo del " _Gran y Poderoso Harry Potter_ " – Dijo Hermione, fastidiada.

Harry suspiro, él sabía muy bien que su amiga no soportaba al pelirrojo. Además, que Hermione podía ser muy gentil y cariñosa con las personas a las que quiere, pero también es cierto que la chica podía ser muy orgullosa además de desconfiada con la mayoría de las personas, era perceptiva y parecía ser capaz de ver a través de las personas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que la joven tenía un carácter parecido al de un dragón.

Pero al instante su rostro se volvió serio. Él también había pensado en que Ron solo quería ser su amigo por interés, pero parte de él no quería aceptarlo a pesar que otra parte de él sabía que era tal y como su amiga había dicho.

\- Lo sé – Suspiro el moreno – Tal vez debería alejarme de él. En el fondo yo también he notado como me tratan, pero es que los demás Weasley me caen muy bien, solo son Ron y su madre los que actúan raro.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Puedes ser más preciso? – Cuestiono Hermione.

\- Bueno, ya ves que Ron se apega a mi como una garrapata y su madre me trataba con demasiada gentileza, me trataba como si fuera su hijo y me consentía más a mí que a sus propios hijos, eso no me parece típico de la madre amorosa y perfecta que trata de ser – Al decir esto Hermione asintió pensativa.

\- Y al ser tu amiga y estar siempre cerca de ti, excepto cuando me voy al bosque o a ver a mi hermano, Ron tal vez piense que apegándose a mi puede llegar a ti más fácilmente, tal vez es por eso que me molesta tanto, es eso o es estúpido, la verdad es que esa es una opción muy posible – Susurro ella con un suave gruñido – Pero los gemelos son perfectamente amables con nosotros, ni más ni menos, como dos chicos normales y la hermana pequeña también es normal…

\- ¿Crees que debería alejarme de Ron? – Pregunto Harry algo inquieto.

\- No – Dijo la chica firmemente – De echo creo que está muy bien que él crea que sois amigos del alma – Comento con una sonrisa astuta.

\- Muy bien…creo que me he perdido – Mascullo Harry, rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos mandamos cartas durante el verano me dijiste que escuchaste a Ronald y a su madre hablar? – Cuando el chico asintió Hermione prosiguió – Dijiste que Molly Weasley quería que su familia ganara popularidad dentro de la sociedad de la comunidad mágica debido a sus problemas económicos, la mejor forma es casando a sus hijos con personas famosas o de poder dentro de la sociedad, el problema es que según dijo Derek las familias de poder, normalmente Sangre Pura, tienen un solo heredero y siempre suele ser varón, sospecho que tiene que ver con alguna magia antigua, y todos su hijos son varones excepto Ginny, tal vez, a pesar de que todos sus hijos excepto Ronald hayan rechazado el plan de su madre, Molly le haya pedido a Ronald que se hacer que a ti para intentar juntarte con Ginny mientras busca a alguna mujer de poder dentro de la sociedad para juntarla con Ronald, pues es seguro que él no se quejara en una vida acomodada…claro que esto solo son especulaciones, pero me gustaría saber si es verdad o solo me estoy imaginando cosas, y la mejor manera es mantenerte cerca de ellos, aunque me siento un poco mal el pedirte que te conviertas en mi espía… - Mientras Hermione decía esto Harry abría cada vez más los ojos a medida que su amiga hablaba.

\- Hermione…¿Desde cuando eres detective? – Pregunto Harry mirando sorprendido a su amiga mientras parpadeaba rápidamente en su intento de comprender lo dicho por Hermione.

\- Bueno, desde siempre me han gustado las novelas de misterio, adoraba cuando mi padre me leía las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, competíamos para ver quién era capaz de descubrir al asesino primero – Dijo Hermione sonrojándose – Supongo que me he dejado llevar…

\- ¿El asesino solía ser el mayordomo? – Pregunto Harry riéndose.

\- A veces si – Rio ella.

Por el momento ambos olivaron el tema y se dedicaron a bromear y reír como dos simples niños de 12 y 13 años.

\- Oye oye, ¿Ya os habéis olvidado de mí? – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamaron Harry y Hermione.

\- Vaya, ya veo que os alegráis de verme, no me extraña, es decir, soy yo – Bromeo - ¿De qué os reíais?

\- De que Hermione ya tiene una profesión pensada – Dijo Harry.

\- ¿A sí? – Dijo Draco.

\- Detective Privada – Dijo con simpleza el de ojos verdes.

\- Tonto – Mascullo Hermione, aunque con una sonrisa, la verdad es que no le sonaba mal.

Anduvieron hasta llegar a la Fiesta y Nick los recibió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Felicidades Sir Nicholas!…bueno ¿Está bien decir " _Felicidades_ " en un Cumpleaños de Muerte? – Pregunto Hermione algo confusa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Pasad, pasad! – Dijo alegremente el fantasma.

Los chicos entraron en la sala y observaron a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Vieron las mesas de comida e hicieron una mueca al ver la comida podrida en descomposición, y a un fantasma comiendo con ganas la comida lo que le llamo la atención a Hermione, pues según _Hogwarts: Una historia_ , los fantasmas no eran capaces de captar sentidos como el tacto, el olfato o el gusto, y estaba claro que no iba a quedarse con la duda.

\- Disculpe buen señor, ¿Así puede sentir el gusto de la comida? – Pregunto mirando inquisitivamente la comida mientras Harry y Draco miraban la comida con asco.

\- Casi –Respondió el fantasma con una expresión parecida a la decepción para después volver a comer con ganas.

Los chicos anduvieron un poco más y al toparse con otro fantasma Hermione murmuro algo entre dientes y luego sonrió amablemente a la fantasma que se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Buenas noches Myrtle ¿Estas disfrutando de la fiesta? – Dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Acaso quieres burlarte de mí! ¡Te quieres reír de mí! – Ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una acusación en toda regla.

\- N…No, por supuesto que no – Dijo Hermione levantando las manos en un intento de calmar a la furiosa fantasma.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Y yo me lo creo! – Con estas palabras llenas de sarcasmo Myrtle se fue rápidamente entre lamentos de autocompasión.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Draco, sorprendido por la mala reacción de la fantasma a pesar de las amables palabras de Hermione.

\- Su nombre es Myrtle, es el fantasma de una antigua alumna que ronda los lavabos de niñas del segundo piso, siempre está llorando y quejándose de que los demás se burlan de ella, y no la culpo porque en verdad lo hacen, las chicas la han apodado como " _Myrtle la Llorona_ " y creo que ese apodo ya lo lleva arrastrando desde hace mucho, según he oído, cuando vivía, hace unos cincuenta años, los demás alumnos se metían mucho con ella…creo que por eso ahora reacciona de esa manera, inconscientemente cree que todo el mundo está en su contra y reacciona de manera negativa a cualquier comentario a pesar de que sea bienintencionado – Murmuro Hermione mirando con algo de lastima a la trise fantasma y viendo como incluso los otros fantasmas se alejaban de ella lo más respetuosamente posible, al fin y al cabo ella era una chica y la mayoría de los fantasmas eran caballeros, su código de honor les obligaba a tratar con respeto a la pobre Myrtle.

\- Vaya Harry…tenías razón sobre lo de detective – Dijo Draco mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos y Harry asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Es posible, pero tenemos un misterio más importante que resolver ¿No os parece? – Dijo Hermione metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Draco, confuso y algo inquieto por la repentina seriedad de la chica.

\- Es cierto – Dijo Harry – Veras, hace unos días Hermione y yo oímos una voz, fue espeluznante…y pedía sangre y muerte.

\- Después le preguntamos a diferentes alumnos, incluso a algún profesor, si habían oído algo raro, todos sacaron la misma conclusión: No – Dijo Hermione - ¿Tu oíste algo?

\- No, lo siento – Dijo Draco, mirándolos algo confuso - ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?

\- Yo…yo personalmente tenía miedo, no sabía si pensarías algo raro sobre mi…y se muy bien que oír voces no es normal, incluso en el mundo mágico está mal visto…pero estoy comenzando a pensar que debería decírselo a mi hermano y a Dumbledore – Susurro Hermione agachando la cabeza.

\- Yo decidí esperar, sabía que si decía algo sería difícil no involucrara a Hermione a la larga – Explico Harry.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Draco, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y su mirada se suavizo hasta llegar a la ternura – Pero Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea, no pensaría mal de ti, aunque me dijeras que te ha crecido otra cabeza – Dijo levantándole la cabeza, colocando una mano en su mentón.

Hermione le miro con los ojos cristalizados y se lanzó a abrazarle, el muchacho se sorprendió al principio, pero en seguida la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras Harry se rascaba la nuca incomodo, sintiéndose como un mal tercio.

\- Chicos… - Mascullo Harry.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Hermione, separándose del chico con las mejillas rojas al igual que el rubio.

Los chicos decidieron quedarse en la fiesta un poco más, estuvieron paseando por la sala, los chicos hablaban sobre los próximos partidos de Quidditch mientras Hermione se dedicaba a observar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que tanto ella como sus amigos llamaban mucho la atención, suponía que era porque todos menos ellos eran fantasmas.

Estaban por irse y buscaron a Nick para despedirse de él, y encontraron a un fantasma bastante robusto que lo miraba con burla y Nick lo miraba con elegante frialdad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Hermione mirando inquisitoriamente al fantasma desconocido.

\- ¡Vivos! – Exclamo el fantasma, sacudiéndose y provocando que se le cayera la cabeza, revelando la causa de su muerte: Decapitación.

Harry y Draco sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles mientras apartaban la mirada durante unos segundos, Hermione, en cambio, siguió mirando al fantasma sin sorprenderse y finalmente levanto una ceja.

\- Usted es Sir Patrick ¿O me equivoco? – Ante la mirada sorprendida del fantasma Hermione sonrió de medio lado – Oh vamos, ¿Quién más que usted tendría tan mal gusto para venir y fastidiar a un honorable caballero en su propia fiesta de muerte? Lo digo porque fueron ustedes los que no quisieron aceptar a Sir Nicholas en vuestro estúpido Club, cuando en realidad lo que buscan es esconder el hecho de no tener el conocimiento adecuado para crear nuevas actividades que incluyan a más personas en una situación similar a la de Sir Nicholas, si lo hicierais tendrías más miembros y por lo tanto más popularidad pero por lo que veo los fantasmas de vuestro selecto club no tienen ni idea sobre cómo llevar los negocios, una pena – Dijo la chica con voz serena y calmada pero con tal determinación que podría haber dicho que el fantasma estaba en realidad vivo y todos le habrían creído.

Patrick, al ver como la chica no se inmutaba por su presencia, se fastidio un poco, pero ese fastidio se convirtió en rabia e indignación ante el suave tono de la niña y sus ofensivas palabras que no dejaron de ser educadas en ningún momento.

\- Tiene suerte de que mi código de honor no me permite golpear a una dama – Se enfadó el fantasma.

\- Pero no sea tonto, aunque lo intentara no conseguiría tocarme, como mucho sentiría una sensación desagradable al ser tocada por usted pero no sería capaz de causarme daño físico, en todo caso debo darle la razón en ello, su código de honor no le permite hacerme daño, pero su honor tampoco debería permitirle molestar al caballero que festeja, esta fiesta es en honor de Sir Nicholas no de usted, y en todo caso, nosotros que con toda buena intención veníamos a despedirnos de Sir Nicholas y nos encontramos con usted que lo está molestando, eso no es muy educado ¿No lo cree usted así? – Dijo Hermione con un tono algo más frio por la acusación del fantasma – Y que sepa que el hecho de ser mujer no tiene nada que ver, si quisiera podría vencerle fácilmente ¿Me pregunto si los fantasmas puedes ser aspirados por una aspiradora portátil?

El fantasma siseo algo entre dientes y finalmente fulmino con la mirada a la pequeña y se alejó de ellos con la cabeza alta.

\- Patético… - Susurro Hermione.

\- ¡Muchas gracias joven Granger! ¡Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora tratara a los demás con más respeto! – Agradeció Nick.

\- Nos alegra tato no ser tus enemigos Hermione – Dijo Harry mientras Draco asentía.

Después de esto los chicos se despidieron de un muy animado Nick Casi-Decapitado y decidieron ver si podían llegar al comedor para comer algo ya que definitivamente no tocaron nada de la comida en la fiesta.

Fue en los pasillos donde Harry Y Hermione volvieron a oír esa extraña y tenebrosa voz, se quedaron parados al instante.

\- _…deseado…durante tanto tiempo…_

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Que ocurre!? – Dijo Draco, sacudiendo a Harry y acariciando la espalda de Hermione, ambos se habían quedado pálidos y temblaban de pies a cabeza, Draco estaba seriamente preocupado.

\- D…Draco…por favor, por favor dime que…que lo has oído – Susurro Hermione, y la súplica en su voz solo causo que Draco se asustara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No ha habido ningún sonido, solo os habéis quedado quietos de repente, y tan pálidos que me preocupaba que os desmayarais en mitad del pasillo.

\- Hemos oído la voz, Draco – Dijo Harry.

\- _…huelo sangre…¡HUELO SANGRE!_

Hermione soltó un chillido y Harry jadeo con horror.

\- ¡Va a matar a alguien! – Grito Hermione.

Al instante la chica arrancó a correr junto a Harry y ambos fueron seguidos de cerca por Draco, recorrieron rápidamente los diferentes pasillos hasta que Hermione, que encabezaba la carrera, se detuvo en seco, tropezándose con sus propios pies y abriendo los ojos con horror a la par que se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

En la pared del enorme muro, situado en uno de los pasillos cerca de los lavabos de niñas y que curiosamente estaba totalmente inundado de agua, había una tétrica inscripción que parecía haber sido escrita con sangre, la inscripción rezaba:

 _LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA._

 _TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO_

Hermione gimió lastimeramente y señalo algo pegado a la pared, justo debajo de la pared.

Era la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje de la escuela, estaba totalmente quieta, y por un angustioso momento pensaron que estaba muerta.

\- Deberíamos ir a buscar al director – Susurro Draco con voz temblorosa.

Pero no habían podido irse porque en ese momento un montón de alumnos que en seguida se agolparon donde estaban ellos, seguramente habían salido del banquete de Halloween y habían pasado por ese pasillo.

Entonces Hermione recordó, este pasillo era el que llevaba al cruce de las diferentes salas comunes, era obvio que todos pasarían por ahí, quien quiera que lo había hecho quería que ellos y todo el mundo lo viera.

\- Temed, enemigos del heredero – Dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa que no esperaba nada bueno – Seréis los siguientes Sangre Sucia.

\- Apreciaría si esa clase de vocabulario no se utilizara en este colegio, o si es mucho pedir, al menos en mi presencia. 20 puntos menos, Señorita Parkinson – La voz de Albus Dumbledore llamo la atención de todos los alumnos.

Albus había llegado junto a Minerva, Severus, Derek, Sprout y Lockhart. Hermione se fijó que tanto Albus como Derek estaban igual de pálidos que ellos y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ellos también habían oído la voz.

\- Mi gata…¡Habéis asesinado a mi gata! – Exclamo Filch que acababa de aparecer y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a su pobre mascota totalmente paralizada.

\- No está muerta Argus – Tranquilizo Albus – Solo esta petrificada, tengo entendido que se están cultivando unas mandrágoras, cuando estas estén maduras podremos crear la poción para devolverla a su estado normal, ¿No es cierto, Severus, Pomona? – Ambos profesores asintieron – Por el momento debo pedirles a los Perfectos que guíen a los alumnos de sus casas a sus respectivas salas comunes y Argus trata de limpiar esta horrible inscripción, pero antes lleva a la Señora Norris a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey la trate hasta que podamos realizar la poción. Mientras tanto, chicos venid con nosotros – Les indico a los tres amigos que al final fueron los únicos alumnos que quedaron en el pasillo.

\- Podemos utilizar mi despacho – Ofreció Lockhart – Es el que está más cerca.

Se dirigieron al despacho del nuevo profesor de defensa en completo silencio y en un paso constante que solo se vio alterado cuando Hermione acelero el paso para colocarse al lado de Derek y cogerle de la mano con un suave temblor.

\- Hey, tranquila, todo estará bien – Susurro Derek dándole un suave apretón en su mano.

\- No puedes asegurar algo como eso – Murmuro ella.

\- No, supongo que no – Suspiro él, Derek miro detenidamente a su hermana y noto como la pequeña apretaba su mano mientras miraba hacia el suelo y sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, él ya había sufrido mucho al saber que su hermana pequeña, su única familia de sangre estaba lejos y no haber podido protegerla, ahora que estaban juntos no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño – Aun así, ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si dejara que mi hermanita tuviera miedo de algo que aun ni siquiera sabemos que es? – Bromeo el joven con voz traviesa.

\- ¿Sabes de que me he dado cuenta? – Comento Hermione mientras entraban en el despacho, en ese momento tanto los profesores como sus amigos la miraron atentamente, en verdad habían oído la pequeña conversación que habían compartido los hermanos, pero habían preferido no intervenir, cuando Derek le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara Hermione sonrió de lado – Todo pasa en Halloween…acabo de descubrir otro significado a lo de " _Noche de Brujas_ " – Y con un encogimiento de hombros miro a los presentes con indiferencia fingida.

\- Desde luego que si Señorita Granger – Suspiro McGonagall.

\- Chicos, ¿Podéis decirnos que es lo que ha pasado? ¿Habéis notado algo raro? – Pidió Derek.

Los tres amigos se miraron y decididamente asintieron, Hermione dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar.

\- Draco, Harry y yo hemos asistido al Cumpleaños de Muerte de Sir Nicholas, tenemos de testigo al propio Nicholas, Sir Patrick y Myrtle entre otros fantasmas, luego pensamos que sería buena idea ir al Gran Comedor, la comida de la fiesta no era, digamos…muy apetecible y nos moríamos de hambre, teníamos la esperanza que aun quedara algo de comida en el Gran Comedor y entonces… - Hermione se quedó callada, dudado que decir a continuación.

\- ¿Y entonces…? – Urgió Snape.

\- Con calma Severus, los chicos están asustados – Pidió Pomona con su típico tono dulce y tratando de ser maternal con todos, lo que causo que el pocionista rodara los ojos fastidiado, pero sonrió internamente ate las siguientes palabras de la niña.

\- ¡No estoy asustada! No traten de tomarme por una niñita asustada e indefensa, por favor… - Mascullo Hermione avergonzada – Y no es por eso por lo que me he callado…es solo que…

\- Hermione…nadie está diciendo que tengas miedo, todos sabemos que puedes cuidarte sola, pero también debes saber que puedes decirnos lo que sea, estamos entre amigos y profesores, siempre querremos lo mejor para ti, pero si has visto algo que nos pueda ayudar a descubrir quién es el responsable del mensaje en la pared debes decírnoslo, esto es importante – Dijo Derek frotando la espalda de su hermana afectuosamente.

\- Hace unos días que…puedo oír una voz muy tétrica, no para de decir que quiere sangre y muerte…sé que debería haberlo dicho antes pero…pero…¡Temía que pensarais que estaba loca! ¡Hemos preguntado a otros alumnos, pero ninguno de ellos había escuchado nada! ¡Nadie podía oírlo y comencé a pensar que si lo decía me tomarían por loca! Lo siento mucho… - Dijo Hermione mientras finalmente unas finas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo, y los demás en la sala lo sabían a pesar de lo que dijera ella.

Minerva la abrazo y dejo que ahogara unos sollozos antes de volver a enfrentar a los demás, mientras Dumbledore conjuraba unos sándwiches para los chicos.

\- Es cierto, también me preguntaron a mi si había oído algo, pero en verdad no había nada raro en el castillo que yo notara – Dijo Sprout.

\- Yo…yo también soy capaz de oírlo – Dijo Harry mientras aceptaba un sándwich que le pasaba Dumbledore a la par que Minerva le pasaba a Hermione a su hermano y este le daba otro bocadillo y Snape le daba otro a Draco.

\- Vaya… - Susurro Derek, aparentemente sorprendido – Ya me imaginaba que Hermione podría oírlo, pero no pensé que Harry fuera capaz de oírlo, y además entenderlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tú puedes oírlo? – Dijo Draco.

\- Si – Dijo sombríamente para luego girarse a Dumbledore con preocupación y cierto toque de pánico en los ojos – Albus, han abierto la cámara de los Secretos, ahora todos en el castillo corren peligro, hemos de encontrar esa maldita cámara de una vez por todas, descubrir y matar a lo que sea que se esconda ahí abajo – Su voz quería seguir siendo serena y tranquila, pero todos pudieron notar el gruñido deslizándose entre sus palabras a la vez que acercaba a Hermione más a él.

Dumbledore suspiro y Snape decidió que era hora de intervenir.

\- Siguiendo con los chicos, creo que solo estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, está a resultado una noche muy larga y nosotros aun teneos cosas que discutir, los chicos no deben de meterse en este asunto, sugiero que alguno de nosotros los acompañe a sus Salas Comunes y seguir a partir de ahí – Dijo Snape, que parecía ser el único que se mantenía con la cabeza totalmente fría.

\- Yo los llevare – Se ofreció Derek – Vamos muchachos, es hora de dormir – Y con esto los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia sus cálidas y protectoras camas.

El trayecto había sido silencioso y bastante tenso, ninguno había hablado aparte de la vez en que Derek les pidió que no se involucraran y ellos se lo habían prometido con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda, y el suspiro derrotado de Derek les hacía saber que él sabía bien que seguirían en este misterio por mucho que tratara de detenerlos.

\- ¿Por qué fui capaz de oírlo? Dijiste que ya te esperabas que yo pudiera oírlo y afirmaste que tu también pudiste oírlo, pero te sorprendiste cuando Harry dijo que también podía – Cuestiono Hermione delante del retrato de La Dama Gorda.

\- Porque eres un dragón, me sorprendí porque Harry no es un dragón y no debería ser capaz de oírlo ni entenderlo, y con eso ya es pista más que suficiente para que comencéis a investigar porque sé que lo vais a hacer, solo os pido que tengáis cuidado, con suerte esa voz no os volverá a molestar. Buenas noches chicos, voy a acompañar a Draco y luego tratare de dormir yo un poco.

Después de eso la noche paso relativamente tranquila, Hermione estuvo un poco inquieta, pero en general todo el castillo lo estaba, la pintada en la pared fue más que suficiente para poner a un montón de adolescentes nerviosos y creando teorías cada una más macabra que la anterior.

Fue en la mañana siguiente que, en una clase de Historia de la Magia, famosas por ser mortalmente aburridas e impartidas por un fantasma que apenas sabía que era un fantasma, pues el Profesor Binns, una mañana simplemente se despertó siendo fantasma y se dirigió a dar clases dejando su cuerpo atrás.

Estas clases eran tan aburridas que todos los alumnos acababan durmiéndose y solo Hermione solía prestar atención, pero ese día, ese día toda la clase de segundo año, clase en la que estaban Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, prestaron toda su atención al profesor por una simple petición de Hermione.

\- Profesor, ¿Podría hablarnos sobre la cámara de los Secretos? – Pidió la castaña levantando brevemente la mano.

\- ¿Para qué queréis saber eso? Son solo mentiras, solo una leyenda – Explico Binns, pero al ver que por primera vez todos le prestaban atención decidió esperara a ver que contestaban los alumnos, fue Hermione la que volvió a hablar.

\- Pero profesor, ¿No tiene una leyenda una base de realidad?

\- Visto así…está bien – Cedió el fantasma – La Cámara de los Secretos se remonta a la época de los fundadores, la enemistad de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin era y es conocida por todos, eso era debido a muchos factores diferentes pero el principal era debido a la diferencia de opiniones en relación a la pureza de sangre. Salazar creía que solo los magos Sangre Pura eran merecedores de la magia mientras que Godric creía que todos los que la poseían, fueran de Sangre Pura o no, merecían tener la oportunidad de aprender. A raíz de esto y de que su enemistad se fue volviendo más peligrosa a pesar de los intentos de Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff por calmarlos, lo que llevo a Salazar a crear una cámara de la cual nadie sabía la ubicación y esconder un terrible monstruo en su interior, diciendo firmemente que solo su heredero, el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, sería capaz de abrir de nuevo la cámara y " _purificar_ " por decirlo de alguna manera, el castillo – Explico el fantasma, pero rápidamente bufo – Pero es solo un mito, el castillo ha sido revisado infinidades de veces y nunca se han encontrado indicios de que esa supuesta " _Cámara de los Secretos_ " exista de verdad, ahora sigamos con la guerra de los duendes… - La clase siguió su ritmo y sorprendentemente la clase pareció volver a dormirse e ignorar la leyenda, todos menos Hermione y Harry que se miraron con preocupación.

Esa tarde Harry, Hermione y Draco hablaban mientras paseaban por los terrenos del castillo.

\- Draco, ¿Has podido averiguar si alguien es el heredero de Slytherin? – Pregunto Hermione.

\- No – Suspiro él – Seria genial que hubiera alguna manera de meteros en Slytherin sin que los demás se den cuenta.

\- Creo que hay un método, pero será largo de realizar, mientras tanto tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Theo y Blaise ¿Qué os parece? – Dijo Hermione.

\- Perfecto – Dijeron los dos chicos.

\- ¿Y lo del plan largo de realizar? – Pregunto Draco.

\- Bueno, para hacerlo debería entrar a la Sección Prohibida, coger un libro especifico de pociones, copiar la receta, asaltar los armarios de Snape sin que se dé cuenta y me asesine por entrar en sus aposentos, y encontrar un lugar privado para hacer una poción ilegal, esa sería la base del plan ¿Qué os parece? – Dijo Hermione.

\- Que este año será igual de emocionante que el anterior – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa astuta.

\- Y que lo digas – Dijo Harry.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 _ **Pauli Jean Malfoy: Desde luego tanto Ron como Molly serán bastante pesados en esta historia, no malos, solo idiotas. Me gustan tus teorías sobre los chicos dragón, aunque debes saber que yo misma ya tengo una explicación para que ambos puedan entender el Parsel, pero para descubrirlo deberás seguir leyendo y sobre el Lemmon 7w7, pues será para más adelante y por supuestísimo que será Dramione 7w7**_

 _ **Zoik667: Lemmon habrá no te preocupes 7u7, aunque en un futuro eso sí, aún son muy pequeños, tal vez en sexto año…bueno. Y drama, me encanta el drama y además la saga ya tiene suficiente drama de por si XD**_


	12. Preparándonos para el plan

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 12: Preparándonos para el plan.**_

Esa mañana estaban en una clase de DCAO, y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse internamente al darse cuenta que, después del fiasco de la clase anterior, Lockhart había desistido de traer más criaturas a clase, aun así, no había dejado de regodearse en todas sus hazañas causando suspiros en las chicas y gruñidos en los chicos.

Hermione había estado pensando en cómo colarse en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y finalmente decidió que lo más rápido y sencillo era engañar a algún profesor para conseguir el permiso que le permitiría entrar a la sección prohibida sin levantar sospechas, pero ¿Cuál de ellos…?

¿La Profesora McGonagall? No, era, irónicamente, muy astuta y se daría cuenta de sus intenciones de inmediato.

¿El Profesor Snape? Más de lo mismo, y además se arriesgaba a que Gryffindor perdiera 50 valiosos puntos.

¿El Profesor Flitwick? No, haría demasiadas preguntas.

¿La Profesora Sprout? Era una mujer muy gentil pero también muy sobreprotectora, no dejaría que se acercara a una sección tan peligrosa como esa.

¿Dumbledore? Desde luego que no, él no quería que se metieran en este asunto

Y los demás profesores no la conocían del todo lo que podría ser un punto a favor, pero pasaría igual que con el Profesor Flitwick, harían demasiadas preguntas y ella no estaba segura de cómo responder a ellas.

Entonces la respuesta la golpeo de una manera brillante.

¡Lockhart!

Si actuaba como una de las bobas niñas que perdían el aliento por él era posible que le diera el permiso, solo tenía que hacerle un poco la pelota, actuar inocentemente y tendría el permiso antes de lo que se podría esperar.

Cuando la clase acabo Harry recogió todo y espero a que Hermione recogiera.

\- Adelántate, tengo un pequeño asunto que arreglar – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisita astuta.

\- ¿Qué planeas? – Pregunto Harry, divertido por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Nada del otro mundo, solo voy a conseguir el permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida, ir en un momento, agarrar el libro y salir, todo antes del partido de esta tarde – Susurro Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a…? – Comenzó Harry, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

\- Chicos vamos, ¡Me muero de hambre! – Exclamo el pelirrojo con un puchero infantil.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos en el comedor, supongo que Derek te esperara para ir juntos al partido – Harry suspiro y se dirigió junto al pelirrojo para salir de clase y caminar al Gran Comedor.

Con una mirada decidida Hermione termino de recoger y se colgó la mochila al hombro, cuando el ultimo alumno abandono la sala se dirigió al Profesor Lockhart.

\- ¿Profesor? – En cuanto el Hombre levanto la vista de la revista de _Corazón de Bruja_ que estaba comenzando a leer siguió hablando - ¿Puedo pedirle algo? – En todo momento Hermione se aseguró de aparentar ser tímida e inocente, tal y como se supone que debían ser las jóvenes de apenas 13 años, con un enamoramiento platónico con un profesor inútil y patético, y sobretodo que son totalmente humanas y no con la personalidad de un dragón que comienza a manifestarse.

\- Por supuesto que si Señorita Granger, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Dijo Lockhart, aparentemente encantado de que la única alumna en todo el colegio que parecía resistirse a él finalmente hubiera caído rendida a sus pies, lo que asqueo aún más a Hermione.

\- La clase de hoy me ha fascinado, sin dudas es un gran profesor, y me encantaría profundizar sobre el tema, pero los libros en los que explican detalladamente los hechizos de defensa ofensiva están en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y no puedo entrar por ellos sin el permiso de un profesor – Su voz era un débil susurro, y su expresión era tímidamente adorable, y aunque era una gran actuación, Hermione sabía que no era lo suficientemente convincente como para engañar a alguien astuto…por suerte ese hombre no era astuto ni era nada

\- Comprendo perfectamente Señorita Granger, ahora mismo le escribo el permiso, ¿Qué clase de profesor seria si no permito que mis alumnos investiguen por su cuenta de vez en cuando? – Lockhart escribió el permiso y lo firmo con un movimiento que parecía ensayado, cosa que no la sorprendió – Aquí tienes linda.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Sin duda es el mejor profesor en Hogwarts! – Después de eso salió corriendo para dirigirse a la biblioteca dejando a Lockhart en el aula totalmente sorprendido por la repentina salida de Hermione.

\- Esa chica tiene demasiada energía… - Mascullo el profesor pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Hermione llego a la biblioteca y le entrego el permiso a la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria la miro inquisitivamente pero finalmente acepto abrirle paso a la sección prohibida.

\- Date prisa – Gruño.

\- Por supuesto Señora Pince – Dijo Hermione.

Hermione se paseó por las estanterías llenas de libros totalmente alucinada y la joven pensó que tal vez debería buscar una manera de poder abrir el pase a la sección prohibida para poder echarle un vistazo a esos libros y manuscritos con calma, tal vez con la ayuda de la capa invisible de Harry.

Hermione encontró el libro de pociones necesario, ese libro era clave para su plan, o más bien la poción que se explica y demuestra en el libro.

La poción Multijugos bien ejecutada y con un pelo de otra persona permitía que la persona que la bebe se transforme en otra persona, mas concretamente en la persona que ha cedido voluntaria o involuntariamente el pelo.

Con una sonrisa aferro el libro a su cuerpo y salió de la sección prohibida con él.

\- Me llevare este libro – Informo la joven mostrándole el libro a la bibliotecaria, esta asintió a regañadientes y dejo que Hermione guardara el libro en su mochila y se fuera hacia el Gran Comedor.

Una vez en el comedor Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y enfrente de Ron.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Casi te has saltado la comida – Dijo Ron, Hermione lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Tenia que pedirle algo al Profesor Lockhart – Respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Ja! Tú y todas las chicas del maldito castillo – Refunfuño Ron.

\- ¿Estas celoso? – Bromeo Hermione.

\- Venga, no os pongáis a pelear ahora – Pidió Harry cogiendo un plato y llenándolo de comida, y después miro a Hermione ofreciéndole el plato - ¿Y bien?

\- Lo tengo, te explicare el resto junto a los demás, después del partido ¿Vale? – Dijo Hermione aceptando el plato con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué demonios habláis? – Dijo Ron, mirando a los dos confundido.

\- Nada, no es algo en lo que debas meterte – Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza – ¿Listo para el partido Harry? – Comento, para que Ron se olvidara de quejarse por volver a quedarse de lado.

\- ¡Siempre estoy listo! – Exclamo Harry.

Antes de que el partido comenzara Harry fue llamado por Oliver para dirigirse al campo, Harry se despidió de ambos y fue con el equipo de Gryffindor mientras el equipo de Slytherin los imitaba y también comenzaban a reunirse para irse.

Después de unos minutos Derek se paró detrás de su hermana y le acaricio el pelo para llamarle la atención.

\- ¡Derek! – Exclamo Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos y Derek la atrapo riéndose.

\- ¡Vaya! Hoy estamos de buen humor ¿Verdad? – Rio Derek y Hermione asintió – Me alegro mucho, venga, vamos a ver el partido.

Los dos se dispusieron a salir, pero se dieron cuenta de que Ron los seguía como si ellos lo hubieran invitado, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros con cierta irritación en un movimiento idéntico, mostrando el parentesco entre ambos.

\- ¿Quién creéis que va a ganar? Contando en lo buenos que son ambos buscadores, claro – Pregunto Derek una vez se sentaron en las gradas con una sonrisilla traviesa en la cara.

\- ¡Gryffindor por supuesto! – Exclamo Ron sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Estoy dividida – Murmuro Hermione sonrojándose y causando la risa de su hermano.

El partido empezó y durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en la monotonía de gritar animando a su respectivo equipo.

Pero entonces Derek y Hermione se dieron cuenta de algo, algo que los angustio.

\- Harry parece nervioso, más de lo que debería en un partido – Dijo Hermione mirando a su hermano.

\- Si, él y todo el equipo de Gryffindor, y Draco parece preocupado ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Susurro el joven mirando con más detenimiento el partido.

\- Están demasiado alto y van muy rápido, no puedo verlos del todo bien – Se quejó Hermione.

\- Concéntrate, trata de cambiar tus ojos y mirar con tus otros ojos – Le susurro en el oído, el joven se aseguró de que nadie los miraba y con disimulo sus ojos cambiaron a verde brillante y para que nadie se fijara en el brillo de estos los entrecerró.

Hermione imito los movimientos de Derek y sus ojos cambiaron a azul, su visión mejoro unas 30 veces y todo a su alrededor parecía ser más brillante por lo que tuvo que esperar a que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la luz, una vez que esto paso Hermione ahogo un grito mientras Derek apretaba los dientes.

Una Bludger parecía estar siguiendo exclusivamente a Harry, no era posible que una Bludger actuara de esa manera a menos que alguien estuviera manipulándola.

\- ¿Crees que alguien pueda estar manipulándola para herir a Harry? – Pregunto Hermione pasando la mirada desconfiadamente por las gradas.

\- Es posible – Mascullo Derek – De momento nos queda esperar a que todo marche bien, en caso que pase algo seguro que Albus intervendrá y si no…pues me transformare y volare hasta él para sacarlo del lio.

\- ¿Estas loco? Pero si tú mismo me dijiste que nadie más debería saber que somos dragones, si te transformas todos sabrán que sigues vivo, es por eso que susurramos – Dijo Hermione, esta cerro los ojos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, Derek suspiro y también cambio el color de sus ojos a un marrón normal.

\- Tienes razón, seguro que todo acabara bien – Dijo él – No te preocupes.

El partido siguió su curso. Parecía que Harry les había asegurado que él estaría bien y que lo importante era ganar el juego además de darle un imperceptible asentimiento a Draco, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Unos momentos después ambos se dirigían en picado para atrapar a la Snitch, pero la Bludger volvió a arremeter contra Harry, y esta vez parecía estar dispuesta a derribarlo.

Draco actuó rápidamente y empujo a Harry fuera del camino y él mismo se desvió de la trayectoria de la Bludger, pero a causa de esto ambos cayeron de la escoba, Draco consiguió rodar para amortiguar el golpe y salió totalmente ileso a parte de unos pocos raspones superficiales, Harry, por otra parte, no tuvo tanta suerte pues se rompió la muñeca, aun así, en la otra mano tenia atrapada la Snitch.

Draco se levantó rápidamente e ignorando lo que los demás pudieran pensar se dirigió corriendo hacia su amigo a la par que Theo y Blaise se dirigían a Draco, Hermione, Derek y Ron también se dirigieron a ellos al igual que los profesores.

\- Bueno Harry, a pesar de todo no podías terminar el partido sin ganarme ¿Verdad? – Dijo Draco agachándose a su lado.

\- Supongo que si – Gruño Harry dándole la Snitch para poder agarrarse la muñeca con dolor.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Potter! ¿Estáis bien? – Exclamo Theo.

\- Yo esto bien, pero él se ha roto la muñeca – Mascullo Draco.

\- Puedo arreglarla con un sencillo hechizo, pero es posible que te duela durante un segundo mientras el hueso se arregla – Dijo Derek sacando su varita y arrodillándose ante Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera asentir los profesores llegaron y Lockhart interrumpió la respuesta de Harry.

\- No, lo are yo, tu eres demasiado joven e inexperto – Dijo Lockhart, alardeando como siempre.

\- Lo siento Señor Sonrisitas, pero te aseguro que soy lo bastante experto en curación y estoy seguro de que he caído de las alturas más veces que tu – Mascullo educadamente, pero con frialdad.

\- De hecho, prefiero que lo haga Derek, señor – Dijo Harry.

\- Pobrecillo, ya está comenzando a delirar – Dijo Lockhart.

\- ¿Desde cuando una persona delira por romperse la muñeca? – Pregunto Hermione mirándolo con gesto sarcástico.

\- Tiene razón, el dolor de una torcedura hasta romperse la muñeca no es suficiente como para hacerle delirar, es más, si el dolor fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo delirar lo normal es que su cuerpo actuara desmayándolo para que pudiera curarse sin soportar la peor parte del dolor – Dijo Derek pareciendo divertido por la cara que se le había quedado a Lockhart.

\- Vaya, de tal palo, tal astilla – Dijo Draco mirando a Derek y luego a Hermione que asentía, dándole la razón al joven.

\- Venga, no seáis desconfiados, es un hechizo muy sencillo y puedo hacerlo a ojos cerrados – Dijo Lockhart, tratando de volver a su momento de gloria, y antes de que volvieran a objetar algo levanto su propia varita apuntando el brazo del joven y dijo - ¡ _Spongify_!

Harry sintió una sensación desagradable con cierto temor miro a su brazo para soltar un jadeo al darse cuenta de que parecía como de goma.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Exclamo el de ojos verdes.

\- Si, bueno, estas cosas pasan a veces, lo bueno es que el hueso ya no duele ¿Verdad? – Dijo Lockhart en un muy pobre intento de justificarse.

\- Claro que no le duele ¡Porque no tiene hueso para que le duela! – Exclamo Draco, mirando de mala manera al hombre.

\- Es como si fuera de goma o de chicle… - Comento Blaise con un tono divertido y entretenido por lo que Theo le dio una colleja, reprendiéndole de que ese no era el momento de bromas.

\- Serás idiota, el _Spongify_ es un hechizo para ablandecer objetos sólidos, y ha salido mal porque has ejecutado mal los movimientos con la varita – Reclamo Derek – La próxima vez, en vez de tratar de lucirte, asegúrate de elegir el hechizo correcto y realizarlo bien.

\- Creo que el hechizo que estaba buscando es el _Episkey_ , Profesor Lockhart, ese es el hechizo para restaurar huesos rotos, el problema es que ahora no hay huesos para arreglar – Dijo Hermione con el mismo tono de reclamo que Derek.

\- Como parece que soy el más adulto en actitud a partir de ahora me are cargo yo – Dijo Derek, se levantó y ayudo a Harry a levantarse – Venga, te llevaremos a la enfermería, seguro que Madame Pomfrey sabe cómo arreglar esto, aunque tendremos que soportar un buen sermón de su parte…

Y como Derek había dicho, tuvieron que soportar un buen sermón de parte de la enfermera, que se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos reclamándoles el por qué no lo trajeron a ella inmediatamente en vez de tratar de arreglarlo por ellos solos, más bien les reclamó que no debieron dejar que Lockhart se acercara al pobre Harry con la intención de hechizarle.

Harry tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería debido a que la poción Crece Huesos era dolorosa, aun así, Hermione le dijo en un susurro cuando se acercó para abrazarlo que cuando lo dejaran salir fuera a los baños de Myrtle, que ellos estarían ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a buscar a sus amigos llevaba nueva información que debía decirles con urgencia,

\- ¡Chicos! – Grito cuando entro en los baños.

\- Buenos días Harry – Saludo Hermione, sentada en el suelo delante de un caldero y con un libro en el regazo, Theo le saludo con la cabeza mientras miraba el libro por encima del hombro de la castaña y Blaise le saludo con un gesto de la mano y con una sonrisa que recordaba a un zorro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Draco que estaba sentado en frente de Hermione.

\- ¡Escuchad esto, es importante! – El tono alarmado fue suficiente como para que los cuatro chicos levantaran la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Esta noche Dobby me ha visitado, fue él el que cerró el paso al andén hace unos meses y también el que había estado manipulando la Bludger, él quiere que me vaya de Hogwarts porque es peligroso, parece que estaba tratando de avisarnos de que la cámara seria abierta este año – Dijo Harry.

\- Dobby es el elfo domestico de mi familia – Dijo Draco, sorprendido – Pero es verdad que parecía algo nervioso últimamente, él decía que era peligroso pero mi madre decía que tal vez lo único que el elfo quería era que yo no me fuera de casa, al fin y al cabo, yo y mi madre somos los únicos que lo tratamos bien, claro que lo tratamos bien si mi padre no está delante.

\- ¿Qué más? Por tu expresión al entrar como si una Banshee te persiguiera me imagino que aún queda algo mas ¿Cierto? – Dijo Hermione.

\- Si – Dijo Harry – Esta noche, después de que Dobby se fuera, han traído a alguien más a la enfermería. Era Colin, el chico de primer año que ha estado siguiéndome tratando de tomarme una fotografía, estaba igual que la Señora Norris, totalmente petrificado, tenía la cámara en la cara y han intentado ver si había conseguido sacar una foto del agresor, pero el carrete estaba totalmente fundido – Explico Harry – Tenemos que hacer algo rápidamente.

\- Bueno, para eso estáis aquí – Dijo Hermione, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

\- Adelante, somos todo oídos, ¿Que estas tramando? – Dijo Blaise.

\- Bueno, he conseguido el permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida, Lockhart ha sido fácil de engañar, un par de piropos y mirada inocente y prácticamente lo tenía comiendo de mi mano, e encontrado este libro en el que se describe cómo preparar la poción Multijugos, con un pelo de algún otro Slytherin podemos adoptar su apariencia por una hora y entrar en las mazmorras sin llamar la atención y tratar de encontrar al Heredero de Slytherin – Explico Hermione pasándole el libro a Harry.

\- Es una buena idea, solo tengo dos preguntas ¿Dónde está el " _Pero_ "? Porque en un plan tan enrevesado siempre hay un " _Pero_ ", y ¿Cuándo demonios se te ocurrió esto? – Pregunto Theo, mirando a Hermione con una ceja alzada.

\- Se me ocurrió cuando volvíamos a nuestra sala común después de hablar con los profesores, cuando descubrimos la pintada en la pared – La joven se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- ¿Y el " _Pero_ "? - Pregunto Draco, notando como Hermione trataba de desviar el tema, Hermione lo miro y finalmente suspiro.

\- El " _Pero_ " está en que la poción necesita dos meses para completarse y que se necesitan ingredientes que no son precisamente fáciles de obtener…esta poción resulta ser un poquitito ilegal – Respondió Hermione haciendo gestos con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Ese es un gran "Pero" – Rio Blaise.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir esos ingredientes? – Pregunto Draco.

\- Me colare en los almacenes de Snape – La franqueza de esa frase los golpeo a todos.

\- Tu quieres morir, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Blaise con los ojos abiertos – Ni yo estoy lo suficientemente demente como para intentar algo así.

\- Y eso ya es decir mucho, créeme – Siguió Theo.

\- ¿Tenéis alguna otra idea?

\- No… - Esa fue la respuesta de los cuatro chicos.

\- Pues eso

\- ¿Cuándo piensas ir? – Pregunto Draco.

\- En unos minutos, hoy es sábado por lo que los profesores tienen reunión de personal, Snape estará en el despacho de Dumbledore un buen rato, se lo que busco y donde encontrarlo, es todo lo que necesito – Respondió Hermione con decisión.

\- Esta bien, pero ten muchísimo cuidado – Pidió Draco cuando Hermione ya estaba por irse.

\- Sabes que si

Hermione se dirigió con paso ligero y veloz hacia las mazmorras asegurándose de que nadie la veía y se maldijo internamente por no haberle pedido la capa a Harry, bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para eso, llegó a los almacenes y se sorprendió de que pudiera entrar con un simple _Alohomora_ , pero bueno, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente ¿No es verdad?

Se quedó alucinada con las inmensas estanterías llenas de diferentes potes de dudosa procedencia y con los mejunjes e ingredientes que había en esa habitación, esta era bastante fría y Hermione pensó que, o bien era porque en las mazmorras ya hacia frio de por sí o bien la habitación estaba deliberadamente a esa temperatura para mantener los ingredientes en buen estado.

Hermione agarro todo lo que necesitaba con rapidez y volvió a salir como alma que lleva el diablo, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se había quedado admirando la despensa de Snape y por regla general este se iba de las reuniones de personal lo más rápido que podía, estaba segura de que, si él la encontraba ahí no le aria demasiada gracia, si la encontraba sería una maldita suertuda si solo le rebajaba 500 puntos y la castigaba por lo que quedaba de curso, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Con ese pensamiento se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de ella y correr de nuevo hacia el baño de Myrtle donde la esperaban cuatro nerviosos chicos.

Eso si, cuando llego con todo lo que necesitaban y además viva, Hermione se convirtió en la nueva heroína de los tres Slytherin y del Gryffindor restante.

Si Hermione supiera, que cuando Snape volvió a su despacho sonreiría burlón y diría a nadie en particular: _Vaya, ya han empezado con sus planes ¿Me pregunto que planean hacer con la poción Multijugos…?_

…

Dos días después, por la tarde se comenzó con un Club de Duelo, aunque esa tarde iba a ser más presentación que nada, el grupo compuesto por los tres Slytherin y los dos Gryffindor fueron al gran comedor ansiosos por descubrir cómo se iba a desarrollar esa improvisada clase de duelo mágico.

Sabían que Lockhart iba a ser el responsable de esa clase y se morían por verlo en acción, en vivo y en directo…para burlarse más que nada.

Era impresionante lo rápido que se habían adaptado en el grupo Theo y Blaise, el trio seguía siendo el mas unido, y sospechaban que iba a ser así siempre, pero era agradable tener a mas gente a su alrededor, quien iba a decirles que, a pesar de la extraña rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, ellos se llevarían tan bien.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se sorprendieron al no ver las usuales cuatro mesas de cada casa si no que una enorme tarima por la que se paseaba Lockhart con una sonrisa y porte orgulloso y extrañamente una espada larga atada a la cintura mientras que, en el otro extremo, Snape lo miraba con una mirada que decía " _Joder, mira que es cansino este tipo_ ", Derek también estaba ahí, con una expresión parecida a la de Snape, aunque al ver a los chicos sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

Una vez habían llegado todos Lockhart se dispuso a hablar.

\- Muy bien, como sabéis, han estado ocurriendo algunos sucesos en el castillo y el director ha pensado que sería una muy buena idea que os enseñáramos a defenderos, para ayudaros a ellos os mostraremos un duelo junto a mi ayudante, el Profesor Snape – Dijo Lockhart mientras Snape se incorporaba – No os preocupéis, no os quedareis sin profesor de pociones – Aseguro arrogantemente en un intento de broma mientras ambos se colocaban en posición de ataque.

\- No, pero a lo mejor os quedáis sin profesor de defensa – Le susurro Derek a los chicos que ahogaron sus risas lo mejor que pudieron.

\- Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional, cuando cuente tres ambos lanzaremos nuestro primer embrujo, pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de herir de gravedad – Dijo Lockhart, acallando a la multitud.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – Dijo Harry señalando a Snape que parecía estar a punto de matar a Lockhart.

\- Una…dos…¡Y tres!

Ambos levantaros las varitas y las apuntaron a al hombro izquierdo de su contrincante, como es lógico Snape fue más rápido.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – El rayo rojo que salió de la varita del oscuro profesor impacto en el hombro de Lockhart lo que causo que su varita saliera disparada de su mano y él cayera dos metros hacia atrás.

\- Pobrecillo – Rio Hermione.

\- Muy bien Profesor Snape, como habéis podido ver ese ha sido un encantamiento de desarme, ha sido muy buena idea mostrar eso, pero debo decirle que era muy obvio que iba a utilizar ese hechizo, de haberlo querido lo hubiera bloqueado muy fácilmente.

\- Tal vez sea mejor enseñarles desde lo más básico, al fin y al cabo, no todos tienen tu…experiencia – Se burló Snape – O la habilidad de un espadachín, tal vez deba mostrarles como es un sencillo duelo con espadas.

\- Me encantaría, pero me temo que nadie más aquí tiene una espada para hacer alguna demostración – Dijo Lockhart.

\- La Señorita Granger tiene una – Dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona – Señorita Granger, ¿Se atrevería a subir y hacer una demostración? – Pregunto, Hermione sonrió al sentir la diversión en el oscuro hombre.

\- Por supuesto Profesor – Derek la ayudo a subir a la tarima mientras le decía " _Suerte campeona_ "

Hermione se colocó en uno de los extremos de la tarima y se descolgó el cristal que adornaba su cuello, con la suave invocación de " _Llama Eterna_ " la espada se transfiguro del cristal a la hermosa espada en su mano, la afirmo bien y se colocó en posición mientras Lockhart la imitaba torpemente.

\- Suave – Advirtió Snape.

\- No te preocupes Severus, no seré duro con la niña – Dijo Lockhart, aunque se sintió un poco inquieto al ver a Derek y los chicos reír divertidos.

\- Se lo decía a ella – Dijo Snape – Preparados…listos…¡Ya!

Hermione y Lockhart corrieron uno contra el otro, lo normal en un duelo de demostración era correr y chocar las espadas con fuerza, perdía el que caía hacia atrás o al que dejaba caer la espada.

Lockhart pensaba que era un duelo ganado, la verdad es que un factor importante era la velocidad y agilidad, pero la fuerza también era crucial y era imposible que fuera más débil que una niña de 13 ¿Verdad?

Para sorpresa de _casi_ todos, una vez que ambos chocaron espadas, Lockhart no pudo aguantar el impulso que había tomado Hermione que, haciéndole un mano doble y una zancadilla, consiguió lanzar al hombre al suelo y que soltara su espada, una vez echo eso Hermione se incorporó y se alejó dos pasos en señal de respeto, Derek le había enseñado el honor en un duelo, daba igual que clase de duelo o si era formar o informal, atacar a un oponente caído era rastrero, la chica miro a sus amigos que aplaudían y la felicitaban a la par que Derek asentía y le miraba con orgullo evidente en su mirada y sonrisa.

\- Bueno, como habéis podido ver la Señorita Granger se ha valido de una estrategia que mezcla el mano doble, un movimiento común en los que practican con la espada, y movimientos de pelea típicos en cualquier tipo de combate, como lo es hacerle la zancadilla a alguien, eso ha sido perfecto porque se ha asegurado de que su contrincante mantuviera su concentración en la espada y así no se esperara un ataque de otro tipo, buen trabajo Señorita Granger, 5 puntos para Gryffindor por este maravilloso entretenimiento – Dijo Snape que había estado mirando con diversión el corto duelo.

Los alumnos aplaudían a Hermione, y a Pansy eso no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, con toda la intención de asustar a Hermione y hacerla ver como una miedica saco su varita y apunto a la tarima.

\- _Serpensortia_ – Entonces de la varita de esta surgió una serpiente que serpenteo por la tarima hasta que fijo sus ojos amarillentos en Harry.

Harry comenzó a hablar en un idioma que nadie más aparte de Derek, Hermione y aparentemente la serpiente entendían, estaban discutiendo, Harry le decía que estaba asustando a todos y que dejara que Snape la desintegrara, pero la serpiente reclamaba su derecho de vivir y así fue durante tres minutos hasta que Hermione se cansó.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡Ella tiene razón Harry, merece vivir! – Exclamo Hermione haciendo que tanto Harry como la serpiente se giraran para verla – Ve al Bosque Prohibido, ahí no te molestara nadie y podrás vivir una vida en paz – Lo más sorprendente es que Hermione no hablaba de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Harry, ella simplemente hablaba con el animal como si fuera otra persona.

La serpiente se dirigió a ella y Hermione se arrodillo para que cuando la serpiente levantar su cuerpo pudieran estar a la misma altura, la serpiente le siseo algo y asintió con respeto mientras Hermione le acariciaba las escamas.

\- No me lo agradezcas, ve y vive tu vida – La serpiente volvió a sisear y salió rumbo al bosque mientras los alumnos le abrían paso asustados.

\- ¡Adiós! ¡Buena suerte! – Exclamo Derek recibiendo un siseo lejano que parecía una despedida.

Después de ese día todos miraban con más respeto a Hermione además que ella y el grupo se habían reunido para hablar sobre el hecho que aparentemente, tanto Harry como Hermione tenían habilidad con el Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes.

Hermione estaba pensando en eso mismo cuando se tropezó con algo y cayo de bruces al suelo.

Estaba por un pasillo solitario y no había visto a nadie por lo que se sorprendió al notar que, de hecho, había tropezado porque había alguien tirado en el suelo, cuando pudo enfocar mejor y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando soltó un grito agudo.

Justin, un chico de Hufflepuff de cuarto año y Nick Casi-Decapitado estaban paralizados delante de ella.

El grito pareció haber alarmado a Minerva que tenía su despacho por ahí cerca, por lo que salió a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Oh, Merlín misericordioso! – Exclamo al ver a Justin y a Nick, se acercó rápidamente a Hermione y la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo - ¡¿Esas bien?!

\- Si, si, es que…yo no sé, me tropecé con ellos…y me asusté…y…y – Balbuceo Hermione sin saber que decir exactamente.

\- Esta bien cariño, está bien, mandare un Patronus a Madame Pomfrey y luego vamos a ver a Albus, debemos descubrir que es lo que está atacando a los alumnos lo más rápido posible, ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – La figura de un elegante gato plateado surgió de la varita de la profesora – Ve y busca a Poppy, guíala hasta aquí, ella sabrá que hacer – El gato maulló y salió corriendo.

Minerva llevo a Hermione hacia la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Albus y dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se movió para permitirles entrar.

\- Ve querida, yo he de volver con Poppy – Dijo Minerva para volver a correr hacia donde habían estado momentos antes.

Hermione subió por las escaleras y aun temblorosa toco la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy** _ **: Si te soy sincera lo de las habilidades detectivescas de Hermione han sido porque mientras escribía estaba viendo el Detective Conan ;) pero me gustó tanto como quedo que decidí agregarlo. Sombre el Parsel desde luego que tengo una explicación, será explicada más adelante pero ya verás que la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que parece**_.


	13. Nuevos descubrimientos

( **N/A:** YA HE EMPEZADO LA ESCUELA POR LO QUE NO SE SI PODRE SEGUIR PUBLICANDO TAN REGULARMENTE COMO LO HE ESTADO HACIENDO, AUN ASÍ, INTENTARE HACERLO. TENEDME PACIENCIA PLIS, PROMETO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CADA SEMANA SOLO QUE ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUNA VEZ PUBLIQUE UNOS DIAS MAS TARDE POR CAUSAS DEL COLEGIO)

 _ **Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 13: Nuevos descubrimientos.**_

Hermione se adentró en el despacho del director y miro a su alrededor, y si hubiera estado menos asustada seguramente podría haberse fijado en todos los extraños libros en la biblioteca personal del anciano hombre, los extraños cachivaches que adornaban la habitación y el enorme ave fénix que la miraba con curiosidad desde una percha de oro al lado del asiento del director, quien no se veía por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Director? ¿Señor? ¿Profesor Dumbledore, se encuentra aquí? – Pregunto Hermione, pensando que era más prudente tratarlo como una estudiante normal en caso de que el hombre se encontrara en compañía, estaba seguro que a otro estudiante o profesor le resultaría extraño el saber la familiaridad que compartían ambos.

El fénix, viendo como la nerviosa chica ni siquiera había reparado en él, decidió canturrear una ligera melodía alegre y tranquilizadora a la vez.

Hermione cerro los ojos para deleitarse con el hermoso sonido, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se sentía muchísimo más tranquila, fue entonces cuando se giró para ver al fénix que no había apartado la vista de ella en ningún momento.

Era un fénix enorme y por su postura Hermione dedujo que ya era muy viejo, sus plumas eran rojizas y amarillentas con toques anaranjados en los puntos específicos para que cuando le diera el sol pareciera que resplandecía en rayos dorados, una larga y hermosa cola a pesar del aspecto desaliñado debido a la avanzada edad y unos ojos negros que brillaban con la misma luz tranquila y simpática que Albus.

Hermione no lo pudo evitar, quedo totalmente hipnotizada por el fénix y se acercó suavemente a él, levantando una mano para intentar acariciarle las plumas. El ave no se quejó por las mimosas caricias que le proporcionaba la chica, es más, froto su cabeza contra su frente como si se tratara de un gatito mientras soltaba gorgoteos que simulaban el ronroneo de estos.

La castaña rio encantada por el animal hasta que sin previo aviso este se prendió fuego, Hermione aparto la mano instintivamente antes de darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no se había quemado, ella volvió a mirar a la percha donde hace unos instantes reposaba el hermoso fénix y ahora habían unas cenizas en un platito debajo de la misma.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo la voz del amable director.

\- ¡Albus! Menos mal, tu fénix acaba de darme un susto de muerte – Lloro mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Ah, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que ya sabes que el fénix muere… – Mientras decía esto se acercó a las cenizas y las aparto con un dedo suavemente, y, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara le mostro el pollito de fénix que ni siquiera tenía plumas aun, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos del todo, pero aun así ya estaba comenzando a graznar melódicamente -…y luego renace. Es impresionante como algo que al ser humano le aterra tanto como lo es la muerte puede convertirse algo hermoso para otras criaturas, manteniendo el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Hace unos días que le decía a Fawkes que no tenía buen aspecto, menos mal que ya ha…renacido – Albus agarro con cuidado al polluelo y lo deposito en las manos de Hermione mientras el pequeño Fawkes cantaba y frotaba su cabeza y alas contra las manos de la joven en señal de cariño.

Hermione escucho atentamente las palabras de su padrino, finalmente suspiro y se dispuso a contarle lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos minutos.

\- Albus, he encontrado a Sir Nicholas y a Justin, un chico de Hufflepuff, petrificados en un pasillo, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no estaba poniendo atención en donde pisaba, entonces me tropecé con Justin y me asuste tanto que chille, Minerva salió a ver qué pasaba y me ha traído aquí, ha avisado vía Patronus a la Señora Pomfrey y deben habérselos llevado a la enfermería - Explico Hermione mientras acunaba a Fawkes cerca de su pecho.

\- Ya veo – Suspiro el director, perdiendo ese usual brillo que siempre adornaba la mirada del hombre.

\- Albus…¿Tu y los profesores no tenéis aun una mísera pista de lo que sea que pueda ser el monstruo que Salazar Slytherin ha encerrado en esa cámara? – Pregunto Hermione.

\- Me temo que no, de saberlo, de tener una pista, seguramente ya habríamos podido detener esta locura – Murmuro Albus, totalmente abatido – Te acompañare hasta tu sala común, ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes clase, después he de ir a la enfermería – Sentenció.

Hermione asintió obedientemente y volvió a dejar a Fawkes entre las cenizas y las amontono a su alrededor para hacerle una especie de nido, el pobre polluelo protestaba por haber sido movido de las suaves y cómodas manos de la chica que lo acunaba amorosamente.

\- Lo siento Fawkes, pero te prometo que vendré a verte – Dijo Hermione acariciando con un dedo la cabecita del fénix para luego mirar a su padrino.

\- Por supuesto, estoy seguro que a Fawkes le encantara tener a alguien joven y enérgico con quien jugar – Y con estas palabras ambos abandonaron el despacho para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

…

Unas semanas después el trio junto a Blaise y Theo estaban en el baño de Myrtle, Harry había conseguido un pelo de Crabbe mientras este se encontraba dormido gracias a una sencilla poción del sueño proporcionada por Hermione, que logro hacerla con los ingredientes que sobraron de la poción Multijugos, dejaron al chico dormido en un armario y siguieron con su plan.

Hermione en cambio consiguió un pelo de Bulstrode, una niña de Slytherin de su año, era corpulenta y de pelo negro corto de manera un tanto disparejo, además de utilizar el mismo método que con Crabbe para que nadie sospechara nada.

Una vez la poción estuvo lista la colocaron en dos pequeñas botellitas con la cantidad justa para que aguantaran el tiempo suficiente y pudieran preguntar a gusto.

\- Bueno… - Mascullo Hermione mirando con asco la poción en sus manos – A vuestra salud – Harry asintió a las palabas de su amiga y bebieron todo lo rápido que pudieron.

Todos estuvieron ansiosos de lo que pudiera pasar, pero al principio no pasó nada, pero al instante Hermione y Harry se sostuvieron el estómago y se taparon la boca.

\- ¡Voy a vomitar! – Exclamo Hermione corriendo a unos de los lavabos y encerrándose en él, Harry, en cambio, no dijo nada, solo corrió hacia un lavabo para encerrarse.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de los dos Gryffindor, el primero en recuperarse del shock fue Draco que corrió hacia la puerta donde estaba Hermione.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿¡Hermione, estas bien!? – Draco se pegaba a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo, pero lo único que oía era las arcadas y fuertes respiraciones de la chica.

El rubio estaba muy preocupado ¿Y si la poción había salido mal? Draco no quería ni pensar en lo que haría si algo le pasaba a Hermione.

Entonces Harry salió de su lavabo…bueno, en realidad Crabbe salió del lavabo.

\- Eso ha sido desagradable…¿Hermione aún no ha salido? – Pregunto Harry.

\- No, espero que este bien, la poción funciona bien, al menos ha funcionado contigo por lo que no sé qué ha podido pasar – Dijo Theo.

\- ¿Hermione? – Volvió a preguntar Draco al notar que la respiración de la joven se calmaba hasta volverse constante.

\- E…Estoy bien…seguid sin mí – Dijo Hermione, su voz temblorosa.

\- Pero, ¿Qué dices? Pero si has sido tu quien diseño casi todo el plan y la que más ha trabajado para llevarlo a cabo – Dijo Draco sorprendido – Hermione, se sincera ¿Estas bien?

\- Que sí, estoy bien…es solo que no puedo salir así…

\- Ala, sabemos que Bulstrode es más troll que chica, pero…al fin y al cabo Harry también parece un troll – Dijo Blaise en un intento de calmar las cosas.

\- ¡No es eso! Es que…es difícil ¿Vale? – Dijo Hermione en un bufido.

\- Bueno…está bien, estaremos aquí lo antes posible…

\- Si…está bien ¡y recordad ser astutos! –Chillo Hermione mientras oía a los chicos salir del baño.

Una vez que estuvo segura de estar sola, Hermione salió del lavabo para poder verse reflejada en uno de los tantos espejos del baño y ahogo un grito que llamo la atención de Myrtle.

\- ¿Qué te pa…? ¡Jajaja…HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Myrtle comenzó a reír casi histéricamente mientras la apuntaba con un dedo.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – Gruño Hermione de mala manera.

\- ¿Pero tú te has visto? ¡Pareces un gato mutante! – Rio Myrtle mientras le lloraban los ojos de la risa.

Era verdad, Hermione parecía un gato, como un Furry de una gata persa de pelaje blanco y marrón con mucho pelo, sobre todo en las orejas y la cola con los ojos azules y la pupila redondeada por la oscuridad del lugar ( **N/A:** _Si no sabéis que es un Furry buscadlo en Google_ )

\- No lo entiendo, estoy segura de que la poción estaba bien echa ¿Por qué no ha funcionado conmigo? A lo mejor no funciona con dragones…, pero si ese fuera el caso seguro que Derek me habría advertido, entonces, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Hermione comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y agitando las orejas con frustración.

Finalmente, la solución pareció golpearla y corrió hacia su mochila donde tenía dentro de un frasquito de cristal dos más de los pelos que había utilizado para la poción, había agarrado más de uno por si uno solo no era suficiente, los agarró de la túnica de la Slytherin cuando fingió que tropezaba con ella.

Llevo el frasquito a la altura de sus ojos y finalmente lo abrió para poder frotarlos entre sus dedos.

\- Son suaves…demasiado suaves como para ser de un humano…¡Espera un momento! ¡Oh no, soy estúpida! –Hermione soltó un gemido lastimero y volvió a andar por todo el baño en un intento de calmarse mientras trataba de ignorar las burlas de Myrtle.

¡Había cogido pelos de gato!

La poción Multijugos no funcionaba con animales, solo con personas, había estado tan metida en acabar la poción lo antes posible y en asegurar que Harry consiguiera un pelo de otro Slytherin que no había prestado atención en su propia tarea.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo de nuevo y cerró los ojos hasta que se cansó de las burlas de Myrtle.

\- Myrtle bonita, ¿Podrías dejar de ser hipócrita, por favor? – Bufo de mala manera, Myrtle dejo de reír al instante.

\- ¿Hipócrita yo? – Pregunto la fantasma ofendida.

\- Si – Afirmo Hermione con fría decisión – Siempre te lamentas de que los demás se burlan de ti y pides respeto y que dejen de molestarte, pero estas aprovechando un momento de debilidad para burlarte de otra persona, en este caso yo, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que te estas comportando de la misma manera de cómo se comportan esos alumnos que te molestan, ¿Qué te hace pensar que sus burlas hacen daño pero que las tuyas no?

Myrtle se quedó callada durante unos segundos en los que pareció reflexionar sobre las palabras dichas por la bruja, al final pareció sinceramente avergonzada y arrepentida.

\- Lo…lo siento mucho, tienes razón, si yo me burlo de alguien de una manera tan cruel no soy mejor de los que se burlan de mí, ¿Me perdonas? – Se disculpó la fantasma mirando hacia sus fantasmagóricos pies.

\- Por supuesto – Sonrío Hermione, satisfecha con el resultado.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás? – Pregunto Myrtle sentándose a su lado.

\- Pues esperare a que los chicos vuelvan…no tengo otra opción – Suspiro Hermione agitando una última vez la cola.

Los chicos regresaron poco antes de una hora que era el tiempo límite que tenían hasta que la poción terminara su efecto.

Al entrar en el baño la apariencia de Harry ya había cambiado y volvía a verse como un chico delgado de desordenado pelo azabache y ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas.

\- ¿Hermione, estas bi…bien…? – Comenzó Draco, tropezando con las palabras al verla y finalmente dejando la pregunta en el aire.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado? – Cuestiono Theo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Blaise que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a reír hasta ahogase.

\- Oh, nada – Comento Hermione, ligeramente irritada – Solo me he equivocado con el pelo que recogí, resulta que el pelo de la túnica de Bulstrode era de su gato, y la poción Multijugos no funciona con animales, pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es, ¿Habéis descubierto algo nuevo? – Dijo Hermione, bufándole a Blaise cuando intento acariciarla.

\- Me temo que no – Suspiro Harry.

\- Hemos hablado con Pansy – Conto Draco – Pero, aunque parecía muy complacida con el hecho de que los hijos de Muggles estuvieron siendo atacados podemos asegurar que ella no sabe nada sobre la bestia que se esconde en la cámara ni de quien es el heredero, y desde luego ella no es la heredera, de serlo hubiera estado fanfarroneando y presumiéndolo – Estas últimas palabras fueron dichas con más dureza de la que había querido.

\- Draco está enfadado – Explico Theo y ante la muda pregunta de Hermione el castaño siguió – Pansy ha dicho que le gustaría que tu fueras la siguiente – Aclaro.

Hermione gruño estrechando los ojos con fastidio.

\- Esa maldita… - Mascullo de mala gana – En fin, no le hagas caso, no me pasara nada – Draco asintió algo más aliviado y se posiciono a su lado, levanto una mano vacilante y la acaricio detrás de las orejas, Hermione cerro los ojos con gusto y soltó un ronroneo que inmediatamente detuvo al taparse la boca y levantándose de inmediato, totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada.

\- ¿Acabas de ronronear? – Dijo Harry aguantándose la risa.

\- ¡No! – Exclamo Hermione con las orejas pegadas al pelo en señal de incomodidad y la cola erizada.

\- Lamento interrumpir – Llamo Theo – Pero, ¿No deberíamos llevar a Hermione a la enfermería?

\- Si, pero, ¿Cómo demonios explicaremos que me haya convertido en la mascota de Gryffindor sin dar explicaciones sobre una poción ilegal? – Pegunto Hermione.

\- Diremos que estábamos practicando hechizos y que uno salió mal – Aconsejo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo totalmente probable y que ya había pasado, aunque conociendo a Blaise, quien sabe…

\- Buena idea – Dijo Harry, de acuerdo con el moreno.

Los chicos llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry a petición de ella misma, le daba mucha vergüenza que los demás la vieran así.

Una vez en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey no tardo en correr al lado de Hermione y pedir explicaciones, Draco le dijo que habían estado practicando hechizos y que uno había salido mal.

La enfermera no tuvo muchos problemas para creerle, al fin al cabo ella llevaba mucho tiempo siendo enfermera en Hogwarts y había visto cosas mucho más raras cruzar esas puertas.

Pomfrey condujo a Hermione a una de las camillas más alejadas y coloco cortinas para que pudiera tener intimidad en caso de que otro alumno herido llegara a la enfermería, ella le informo que debería tomar una poción en específico para acelerar el proceso debido a que el efecto del " _Hechizo_ " eventualmente se pasaría solo.

Antes de irse para dejar a Hermione descansar un rato ella le dijo a Hermione que llamaría a su hermano para que se quedara con ella, esto sorprendió y asusto a Hermione a partes iguales, pues ella pensaba que solo sus padrinos, el Profesor Snape, Harry y Draco ( _Y tal vez Hagrid u otro profesor_ ) sabían de su parentesco con Derek o más bien sobre su verdadero origen.

\- O querida, soy la enfermera de un colegio de magia lleno de adolescentes, tengo las fichas medicas de todo vosotros, por supuesto que están fuertemente guardadas y selladas para que nadie que no sea yo o que yo misma lo autoricé pueda verlas, sé que Derek es tu hermano y que eres una dragona, sospecho que no tardaras mucho en transformarte ¡Oh vamos, no me mires así! Tu hermano estuvo en la enfermería muchas veces cuando era estudiante, le encantaba meterse en líos y también lo vi transformarse un par de veces, su primera transformación fue cuando tenía aproximadamente tu edad – Y con esta explicación la bruja mayor le sonrió a la atónita joven y salió en busca del hermano mayor.

Derek no tardó en aparecer, pues, aunque trato de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, en cuanto Poppy le dijo que Hermione estaba en la enfermería y le pidió si podía ir y cuidarla mientras ella salía a hacer unos recados, él salió corriendo hacia la enfermería…¡No sin antes mirar a Poppy ofendido! ¡Ella no debía pedirle que cuidara de su hermana! ¡Lo haría con gusto y con mucho mimo!

\- ¡Hey! ¿Todo bien gatita? – Pregunto Derek cuando se coló en la extraña tienda de campaña que Hermione se había hecho con las cortinas colgándolas del mismo ángulo, sospechaba que usando magia, y apoyándolas en algunas sillas para darle espacio a su alrededor.

\- Muy gracioso… - Suspiro Hermione, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

\- Venga, si eres adorable – Dijo Derek sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermana y apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la camilla.

Hermione se movió y se coló entre las piernas del mayor para poder sentarse cómodamente y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él, Derek sonrió y la abrazo acercándola hacia a su cuerpo, y para vergüenza de Hermione, ella soltó un ronroneo, pero lo que la dejo en shock fue que Derek le devolvió el ronroneo de forma más audible y grabe, de hecho, podía sentir su pecho vibrar por el suave sonido que producía.

\- ¿Has ronroneado? Es decir, lo entiendo viniendo de mi parte porque literalmente parezco un Furry de gato, pero, ¿Tu? – Cuestiono Hermione sorprendida.

\- ¿No sabias que los dragones podemos ronronear? – Cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza asombrada se dispuso a seguir explicando – Los dragones tenemos unas cuerdas bocales que son algunas gruesas y otras finas además de muy fuertes, eso hace que no sea incomodo al exhalar fuego y que podamos controlar una gran gama de sonidos y sus intensidades que, junto al lenguaje corporal, permiten saber a los demás como nos sentimos, ( _Claro que con nosotros da igual porque podemos hablar, pero los demás dragones no_ ) uno de esos sonidos es el ronroneo, lo solemos utilizar para demostrar cuando algo nos gusta o nos satisface, además que también es un método que se utiliza para calmar, demostrar afecto o arrullar a las crías cuando están asustadas o nerviosas por algo, pero también puede servir para tratar de calmarse a uno mismo, aunque para este propósito no suele utilizarse mucho.

Después de esto ambos hermanos continuaron hablando un largo rato hasta que Hermione finalmente se durmió debido al cansancio acumulado por el estrés provocado por la situación actual, debían mantenerse en secreto, su " _Metamorfosis_ " a dragón estaba a punto de completarse y el maldito asunto de la cámara de los secretos, eso la había superado.

Derek ronroneo arrullándola con enorme cariño como él mismo había explicado y se levantó suavemente para estirarla correctamente sobre la cama, la arropo con las mantas asegurándose de que no cogería frio y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

\- Que descanses, Princesa – Y con esas palabras el joven salió de la enfermería satisfecho.

Derek era un joven cariñoso que, a pesar de haberlo pasado muy mal, cariño no le había faltado, y aunque sabía que a su hermana tampoco le había faltado porque John y Jane eran dos padres amorosos, sentía la necesidad de proteger y cuidar de su hermana pequeña, para los dragones la familia era siempre lo primero, y ya que no había podido cuidarla prácticamente toda su infancia, se aseguraría de cuidarla de ahora en adelante como el hermano mayor cariñoso, responsable y leal que era.

…

Hermione pudo salir una semana después y llego a la conclusión que Snape sabía que habían sido ellos los que habían asaltado su despensa, pero no estaba completamente segura debido a que el severo profesor no reclamo en ningún momento y tampoco hizo preguntas, se limitó a darle las pociones necesarias y ya está.

Después de ello Hermione, Harry y Draco se dirigían hacia el cruce donde debían separarse para ir cada cual, a su respectiva sala común, era viernes y las clases ya habían acabado, una hora y media antes por ser viernes.

Caminaban con tranquilidad y hablaban animadamente cuando oyeron los lamentos de Myrtle más agudos de lo normal, se miraron entre ellos, cuestionándose lo que deberían hacer, y finalmente entraron en los lavabos para saber qué era lo que tenía a la pobre Myrtle tan mal.

\- ¿Myrtle? ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto Hermione mirando a la fantasma que estaba sobre una de las grandes ventanas acurrucada.

\- A entrado alguien y me ha lanzado un libro, no me ha dado de milagro – Sollozó lastimeramente.

\- Pero…si a ti no te dolería el golpe – Comento Harry a lo que Draco se dio una palmada en la frente y mascullo algo que sonó a " _Se un poco más sensible por favor_ "

\- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Vamos todos a lanzarle cosas a la llorona de Myrtle, total, ella no puede sentirlo! ¡20 puntos para quien se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡50 si es en la cabeza! – Chillo indignada a lo que el pobre Harry levanto las manos en señal de disculpa.

\- No le hagas caso Myrtle, Harry a veces habla sin pensar, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te han lanzado? – Intervino Hermione en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

\- Ese libro de ahí – Murmuro señalando el susodicho libro.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y se acercó cautelosamente al libro, una vez se aseguró de que aparentemente no tenía ningún hechizo que pudiera hacerles daño lo levanto del suelo y lo abrió.

\- Nada – Dijo asombrada – Está totalmente en blanco – Volvió a cerrar el libro y se fijó en la sencilla portada, fue entonces cuando se fijó en el nombre del antiguo dueño - ¿Tom Riddle? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

\- Ese nombre está en la sala de trofeos ¿Recuerdas? Ese tipo logro un premio por servicios a la escuela – Aclaro Draco a lo que Hermione asintió, pareciendo pensativa durante unos segundos.

\- Oye Myrtle, ¿Te importa si nos llevamos el diario? – Dijo Hermione frunciéndole el ceño al libro en sus manos.

\- Adelante, haced lo que queráis con él, como si decidís quemarlo – Y con un ademan, se despido de ellos y se deslizo entre las paredes del lavabo.

\- Hermione, dámelo por favor – Pidió Harry, cuando Hermione se lo dio el joven de gafas sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en su cicatriz que lo obligo a frotársela.

\- ¿Estás seguro de llevarlo? – Dijo Draco desconfiadamente y Harry asintió, seguro de sí mismo.

\- Si, este diario tiene algo raro, y quiero saber que es – Dijo Harry.

Y con estas palabras los chicos continuaron su camino hacia sus salas comunes.

Esa noche Hermione pensaba en cómo descubrir lo que era exactamente el monstruo que controlaba el Heredero de Slytherin.

La única conclusión clara que había podido sacar era que, definitivamente, el monstruo era una serpiente de algún tipo o una subespecie de serpiente, ¿Por qué una serpiente? Sencillo, el escudo de Slytherin era una referencia clara, podía parecer muy obvio, pero era ahí donde residía la gracia del misterio, era tan obvio que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que Salazar Slytherin no utilizaría una bestia que podía incriminarle tan directamente, por eso era un plan tan brillante, la pregunta ahora sería ¿Qué clase de serpiente? Y ¿Cómo hace para moverse por el castillo sin ser visto?

Hermione se anotó mentalmente que debía ir a la biblioteca y consultar _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, de Newt Scamander_ para investigar sobre las serpientes y sus subespecies.

A la mañana siguiente Harry les conto como había estado hablando con Tom Riddle, antiguo dueño del diario y de que le había mostrado que hace cincuenta años esto ya había pasado, y había sido tan grabe que había matado a una alumna, les dijo que Riddle había acusado a Hagrid de ser el dueño del monstruo y que debido a esto lo expulsaron.

Harry y Draco se negaban a creer que Hagrid fuera el causante de todo aquello, conocían al grandote y amable guardabosques y sabían que Hagrid era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, Hermione en cambio dejo en claro que ella de quien dudaba era de Tom Riddle, uno no acusaba de una manera tan desesperada pero a la vez con un semblante tan calmado a menos que estuvieras intentando encubrir algo, además, ellos conocían a Hagrid, pero no tenían ni idea de quien era ese tal Tom Riddle además de que fue un estudiante de, Sorpresa Sorpresa, Slytherin.

Hermione gruño fastidiada, tenían que darse prisa en detener al monstruo y al Heredero de Slytherin antes de que acabara con la muerte de otra persona inocente.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Respuesta a los Review:**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** _ **De nuevo, me encantan tus teorías, pero debo decirte que no es la respuesta correcta, Hermione y Derek pueden entender el Parsel por una razón diferente y más cercana a su lado dragón. En cuanto lo de llamar la atención es algo que ya había pensado, pero pensé que, como de momento, se cree que toda la familia real está muerta no habría mucho revuelo porque Hermione se luzca un poco, claro que en un futuro los Mortífagos se darán una bofetada por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Si has leído la nota de arriba sabrás que he empezado las clases y espero que no importe que a veces me tarde un poco más en publicar, es que estoy en un colegio nuevo y me cuesta un poquito acostumbrarme :3**_


	14. Primer encuentro

_**(Este capítulo es bastante corto porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, el próximo capítulo ya será más largo.)**_

 _ **Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 14: Primer encuentro entre el Basilisco y el Dragón.**_

\- No me lo creo, es imposible que Hagrid sea el responsable de una atrocidad como esta – Dijo Hermione sentándose bajo el árbol del cual el trio parecía haberse adueñado.

\- Yo tampoco me lo creo, y además, aun no soy capaz de entender del todo lo que Riddle trataba de mostrarme – Se quejó Harry sentándose enfrente de su amiga mientras Draco tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña.

\- Ese " _Tom Riddle_ " es un chico extraño ¿Desde hace cuánto es el diario? – Pregunto Draco.

\- Pues desde hace cincuenta años, vaya pregunta, si había abierto la cámara hacia cincuenta años y Riddle me lo mostró es claro que el diario lo tenía él hace cincuenta años ¿No? – El rubio se rasco la nuca avergonzado por su tonta pregunta y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué me suena tanto el nombre de Tom Riddle? – Se dijo Hermione a sí misma.

\- A lo mejor lo has leído en algún lado o lo has escuchado decir a alguien – Propuso Draco a lo que Hermione asintió.

\- Si, tal vez sea eso…pero volviendo al tema original, Hagrid no puede ser el responsable de esto, todos sabemos que Hagrid no sería capaz de hacer daño a los demás estudiantes, nosotros lo conocemos y sabemos que es una persona muy buena – Siguió Hermione, para momentos después bajar las manos y comenzar a arrancar la hierba bajo sus palmas de forma casi inconsciente, pero con frustración.

Había algo que se le escapaba y eso la frustraba en gran medida.

Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos recostándose en la hierba, disfrutando de la sensación de la suave brisa meciendo su cabello, los chicos la miraron y decidieron comenzar una conversación sobre Quidditch entre ellos sabiendo que su amiga se estaba desterrando a los confines de su mente para darle un nuevo enfoque al problema que enfrentaban, y sabían bien que era mejor no molestarla durante un buen rato.

Y en realidad, eso mismo es lo que estaba haciendo la castaña en ese mismo momento, estaba dándole un nuevo enfoque al misterio de la Cámara de los Secretos para intentar comprender el motivo completo de las terribles acciones acometidas por un monstruo al cual aún debía encontrar.

\- _Pensémoslo desde este ángulo…_ \- Pensó la joven suspirando silenciosamente - _El heredero de Slytherin ha abierto la cámara de los secretos, eso está claro, va en contra de los hijos de Muggles por lo que deduzco que es un Sangre Pura con prejuicios a la sangre, el monstruo está claro que debe ser algo relacionado con las serpientes pero aun he de ir a la biblioteca para confirmar mis sospechas, también esta ese dichoso diario de Tom Riddle, ese maldito nombre me causa escalofríos pero no soy capaz de recordad de donde lo he sacado, tal vez Draco tenga razón y lo he leído en alguna parte…en fin, luego está la sospecha de Hagrid, él no puede ser por varias razones, él fue de Gryffindor, no es un Sangre Pura y no tiene prejuicios, lo demostró cuando Pansy me llamo Sangre Sucia…hay algo que aún se me escapa, pero ¿Qué es?_

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas despierta? – La voz de Draco y el gentil toque sobre su meguilla la saco suavemente de sus cavilaciones y al abrir los ojos se topó con unos grises como la plata fundida.

\- Si, si lo estoy – Mascullo levantándose y quedando sentada en la hierba - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada de lo que preocuparse, pero Draco tiene Transformaciones con los Ravenclaw y nosotros tenemos hora libre, te decía si te gustaría que te mostrara el diario, tal vez tu si puedes encontrar algo raro en el – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Si, sería una buena idea, me gustaría ver ese diario – Repuso Hermione.

\- Bien, pues lo dicho ¡Hasta luego chicos! – Se despidió Draco mientras corría hacia el castillo esperando no llegar tarde a su clase.

Hermione y Harry, por otro lado, se dirigieron a paso tranquilo hacia su sala común mientras hablaban entre ellos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Harry mientras doblaban una esquina.

\- Si, es solo que estoy un poco inquieta con todo esto, no es nada, supongo que el hecho de que mi transformación se acerque y que hay algo o alguien tratando de matar a la mitad del castillo me tiene algo gruñona – Comento casualmente, como quien haba de llover.

Harry rio de buena gana y cambio el tema de conversación a otro más trivial, llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y le dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, se dispusieron a subir al dormitorio, pero a la mitad de la escalera apareció Neville y Ron, ambos muy asustados.

\- ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! – Chillo Ron, causando que Hermione hiciera una ligera mueca ante el sonido tan agudo que le salió, luego pensó que el pelirrojo estaba ligeramente molesto por no haber encontrado a su " _Mejor amigo_ " y que este no le hubiera dicho a donde iba.

\- Harry, Hermione, no se quien lo a echo ni porque, pero tenéis que ver esto – Dijo Neville, nervioso, pero mucho más tranquilo que Ron.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre ellos sin comprender la alteración de sus dos compañeros por lo que accedieron a acompañarles para ver qué es lo que había causado ese estado en ellos.

Para desconcierto de Harry y frustración de Hermione el dormitorio de los chicos estaba totalmente destruido, más concretamente el lado de Harry donde se podían ver papeles por todo el suelo manchados de tinta procedente de un bote caído sobre una mesa, la cama totalmente desecha y el colchón mal colocado, su silla caída y su baúl abierto con toda su ropa y pertenencias tiradas por el suelo junto a los papeles.

\- ¿¡Pero que…!? – Comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió mientras se colocaba en el centro de la habitación.

\- Harry, ¿Dónde tenías el diario? – Su seriedad fue suficiente para que Harry se volviera a centrar y se dirigiera a la mesita de noche al lado de su maltratada cama y abrió un cajón para luego soltar un grito que confirmo las sospechas de Hermione.

\- ¡No esta! ¡Se lo han llevado! – Grito Harry apretando los puños.

\- Maldita sea… - Gruño Hermione.

\- ¿Dónde está qué? – Pregunto Ron, mirando de Harry a Hermione simultáneamente - ¿De qué diario habláis?

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Ronald – Repuso Hermione sin mirarlo, de hecho miraba un punto muerto en la pared mientras pensaba en quien podría haber robado el diario, el Heredero claro está, pero ¿Quién?

\- ¿Cómo que " _Nada de lo que deba preocuparme_ "? ¡Sois mis amigos! ¡Se supone que debéis decirme todo lo que está pasando! – Se quejó Ron a lo que Hermione suspiro y se agarró la cabeza.

\- Mira Ronald, te diré algo de la forma más sencilla que pueda – Suspiro Hermione – Al margen de ser amigos o no, porque yo en ningún momento he dicho ser tu amiga, soy amiga de Harry, pero en ningún momento te he dado mi amistad o confianza en ese término, pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo a lo que nos interesa…no puedes exigirle a nadie que te explique algo, si Harry te cuenta o no lo que es o deja de ser ese diario es decisión suya y solo suya ¿Si? Cuando tú y Neville nos han avisado de lo que había pasado en la habitación tú estabas más alterado por no saber dónde había estado Harry a lo que en verdad era el problema – Dijo Hermione mirando directamente al pelirrojo que dio un paso atrás por la intimidante mirada de la joven.

\- B…Bueno si, somos amigos porque ambos somos amigos de Harry, además como vuestro amigo tengo derecho a preocuparme por vosotros ¿No? No entiendo porque eres tan seria y fría conmigo – Acuso Ron.

\- Soy desconfiada, lo admito – Dijo Hermione con solemnidad – Pero el motivo de mi desconfianza no tienes por qué saberlo, como he dicho soy amiga de Harry, no tuya, tu eres mi compañero de casa y te respeto como tal, no es fácil ganarse mi amistad por algunos problemas familiares que he pasado hace muy poco… ¡Y de los cuales no tienes por qué saber! – Aclaro al ver al pelirrojo abrir la boca para objetar, Hermione se giró a Harry pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

\- No te preocupes, sé que también querías pasarte por la biblioteca para poder investigar el tema – Sonrió Harry – Adelante, yo tratare de ordenar todo este estropicio.

\- _¡Reparo_! ¡ _Evanesco_! – Y con un buen par de movimientos de varita la habitación estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Gracias Hermione, ¿Qué haría sin ti? – Dijo Harry sonriéndole con infinito amor fraternal.

\- Sobrevivirías – Dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa y saliendo corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Hermione llego sin complicaciones a la biblioteca y se sentó en una mesa apartada para poder pensar con mayor claridad.

\- _Muy bien, lo primero es lo primero…el monstruo_ – Pensó Hermione, levantándose para ir a buscar una copia del libro _Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos; de Newt Scamander_. ( **N/A:** _¡Falta poquito para el estreno de la película!_ )

Hermione abrió el libro y ojeo durante unos minutos hasta que algo llamo su atención, y ese algo fue el capítulo que hablaba de los Basiliscos…

Una enorme y aterradora serpiente de venenosos colmillos y con una mirada penetrante que es capaz de matar si se le mira fijamente, o en el mejor de los casos, petrificar si tienes la suerte de verlo a través de algún otro objeto que obstruya la visión entre el aterrador animal y la de su víctima.

Entonces Hermione comenzó a recordar, la Señora Norris había sido petrificada, y recordaba bien que el suelo de ese pasillo había estado totalmente encharcado, prácticamente inundado en agua, por lo que era posible que la pobre gata viera al Basilisco a través del reflejo del agua.

Luego estaba el pequeño Colin, que también había sido petrificado mientras estaba sacando fotografías, Albus y Minerva habían intentado ver al atacante a través de la cámara, pero la memoria y cartucho de la cámara estaban totalmente destruidos, pero la lente de la cámara había protegido al niño de haber muerto.

Y finalmente estaban Justin y Nick Casi-Decapitado, que por la forma en la que el cuerpo de Justin había estado tendido sobre el suelo, Hermione solo podía deducir que el chico había visto al Basilisco a través del translucido cuerpo del fantasma de Gryffindor, por lo que no había muerto, Nick, por otra parte, ya está muerto por lo que no puede morir una segunda vez, debido a esto, es de suponer, que la alternativa a ese hecho es la petrificación.

Eso estaba muy bien, ¡Perfecto, de echo! ¡Ya sabía que era lo que estaba atacando la escuela! Pero…¿Cómo era posible que una bestia tan grande se moviera por el colegio sin ser vista? ¿Por dónde se movía?

Fue entonces cuando Hermione abrió su amada copia de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ , donde comenzó a leer sobre la arquitectura del castillo, descubriendo así, que las tuberías del castillo eran de un tamaño descomunal, tal tamaño era suficiente como para permitir que el Basilisco se moviera hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de su víctima como para dejarse ver y atacar.

¡Genial! Pero todavía faltaba saber quién demonios estaba controlando al Basilisco, porque ni loca se creía que era Hagrid.

Movida por una corazonada, Hermione busco los anuarios de antiguos alumnos, más concretamente de la generación de 5 décadas atrás, y buscando entre los alumnos de Slytherin encontró al misterioso " _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ " Perfecto, Premio Anual, notas perfectas y un premio a servicios a la escuela, aparentemente ( _Y como Harry le había contado_ ) por encontrar al culpable de que se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos.

Hagrid era un estudiante de Gryffindor, lo cual era enormemente contradictorio con el tema de ser Heredero de Slytherin, él era un buen hombre al cual le fascinaban las criaturas mágicas, disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo rodeadas de ellas, pero sobretodo, amaba hacerles ver a las personas que no siempre eran simples bestias que atacaban a la mínima oportunidad, sino que eran criaturas como cualquier otra que sentían y que con un poco de esfuerzo, comprensión y amor era posible convivir con ellas en paz ¡No tenía sentido que alguien con ese propósito utilizara una de las criaturas que tanto ama para atacar a la gente si lo que quiere lograr es todo lo contrario!

Pero…ese Riddle, no le gustaba, tenía cara de niñito bueno, pero incluso en la foto podía ver la oscuridad teñir su alma astillada.

No podía estar segura, y no tenía argumentos suficientes como para inculpar a Riddle, menos por algo que paso hace tantos años, pero al menos sabía que era el monstruo y como se movía por el castillo.

Ahora solo faltaba encontrar el diario, pero lamentablemente eso no era algo que pudiera hacer en la biblioteca por lo que decidió ir a buscar a su hermano para contarle todo lo que había descubierto.

Hermione no encontró necesario agarrar el libro o algo más, ella ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba por lo que se levantó y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca ganándose una mala mirada de Madame Pince por correr en la biblioteca, pero en ese momento poco le importó.

Ella corría por los pasillos a una velocidad impresionante, tomo un atajo que la llevaría a una puerta que daba a los terrenos para poder llegar al bosque, pero antes de llegar volvió a oír esa espeluznante voz que ahora identificaba como al Basilisco.

 _Maldita mocosa…te matare…te matare y despedazare…_

\- No me das miedo maldito bichejo – Gruño Hermione mientras cogía más velocidad aun, se llevó una mano al pecho y descoloco el cristal para invocar a su espada - ¡Llama Eterna!

 _Puedo olerte…estas tan cerca…beberé toda tu sangre…_

\- Vaya, no sabía yo que los Basiliscos teníais complejos de vampiros – Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y se volvieron azules de nuevo, sentía una presencia cerca de ella y solo podía ser el Basilisco.

 _¡TE TENGO!_

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Hermione se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando justo a tiempo un coletazo de la enorme serpiente.

Hermione se giró y envistió contra el Basilisco con la espada firmemente agarrada entre sus manos.

El combate, aunque no lo pareciera, era muy igualado, ambos tenían cosas a su favor y en su contra.

El Basilisco era muy grande y con mucha fuerza, pero los pasillos, a pesar de ser enormes también le limitaban mucho el espacio para poder girar y golpear a su víctima, Hermione se aprovechaba de su tamaño para insertar la espada a los costados de la serpiente que era lo que tenía a mano debido a su pequeña estatura.

Aun así, Hermione sabía que debía darse prisa.

No era tonta, sabía que ella sola no podría contra un Basilisco, pero estaban haciendo tal escándalo que era cuestión de minutos que algún profesor o alumno fuera a ver qué pasaba y el Basilisco aprovechara para tener más víctimas aun, la joven sabía que no podría luchar y proteger a otra persona a la vez.

Pero había otra cuestión en esa batalla, Hermione estaba mirando fijamente al Basilisco, pero no había caído muerta como se esperaría, y tampoco estaba petrificada ¿Motivo? En ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada para encontrar motivos.

Hermione ensarto la espada en uno de los costados de la bestia y mantuvo fuerte su agarre para que con el propio movimiento desesperado del Basilisco por soltarse le causara más deño, aun así, la herida no era todo lo profunda que se podría esperar.

Al final Hermione comprendió que no lograría mucho más que dejarle unas cuantas heridas profundas y sangrantes que quien quiera que controlara a la bestia curaría dejando únicamente que las pálidas cicatrices que permanecerían eternamente en las escamas del animal, por lo que hizo la única cosa que su instinto le dijo que hiciera.

\- GRRR…¡GRROAAARR! – Hermione volvió a sentir la vibración de sus cuerdas bocales cuando el rugido abandono su garganta, totalmente consciente de que alguien que no era Derek podría haberla oído, pero estaba segura que, a pesar de ser inmune a la mirada del Basilisco, no lo era a su veneno o a la perforación de su cuerpo debido a sus colmillos.

 _¡MALDITA! ¡MUERE MALDITA DRAGÓN!_

Era de esperarse que el Basilisco se diera cuenta de que lo que Hermione acababa de rugir era nada más y nada menos que un llamado de auxilio, era cuestión de pocos minutos ¡segundos incluso! De que Derek apareciera para proteger a su hermana.

Furioso, aprovecho cuando Hermione se dispuso a coger aire para estamparla con brutalidad contra la pared.

 _¿¡Te crees muy grande!? ¡Solo eres un cachorro!_

Hermione trato de levantarse, y después de dos intentos fallidos por fin pudo levantarse apoyándose en la pared y sujetándose un costado donde sentía un pinchazo, seguramente alguna costilla rota, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, lo que la alarmaba era el líquido caliente y viscoso que surgía de su cabeza, manchando su pelo, cara y ropa.

El golpe en su cabeza era más preocupante que el dolor en su costado, sobre todo por que comenzaba a ver borroso y sentía un molesto pitido en sus oídos, en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia, pero debía aguantar hasta que llegara Derek.

\- Soy un Dragón joven – Concedió Hermione – Pero no soy…estúpida, sé muy bien que puedes ganarme, podrías matarme ahora, estoy débil y herida, pero tu también lo estas, y a penas puedes moverte, estamos…en igualdad de condiciones – Hermione jadeo y escupió un poco de la sangre que había en su boca por causa de su labio partido, debido a que se lo había mordido con fuerza para no gritar de dolor cuando se golpeó con la pared – Debe ser humillante…haber sido acorralado y descubierto por una niña…que aún no se ha transformado por primera vez…

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione sintió que algo la golpeaba por la espalda, no pudo escuchar bien el hechizo, pero imaginó que era algún tipo de encantamiento aturdidor que, junto a sus heridas por la batalla contra el Basilisco, la colapso en el suelo.

Hermione gruño tratando de levantarse de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que no podía solo pudo resignarse al intentar adivinar quién era su otro atacante.

\- ¡ALEJAOS DE ELLA! – Esa era la voz de Derek.

Aliviada de que su hermano hubiera llegado Hermione se permitió deslizarse en la suave inconsciencia, siendo apenas consciente de que la levantaban en brazos y la protectora voz de su hermano que la arrullaba con suavidad.

\- Todo estará bien, has sido muy valiente – Y a partir de ahí todo fue negro.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Pauli Jean Malfoy: ¡Siempre es un placer contestarte! Ya dije que me encantaban tus comentarios 3. La verdad sí que son muy tiernos, y me encanta la relación entre Hermione y Derek, yo siempre quise un hermano como él. Muchas gracias por comprender, es difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir porque nos mandan muchos proyectos y apenas tenemos tiempo.**_


	15. Bajando a la Cámara de los Secretos

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 15: Bajando a la Cámara de los Secretos.**_

Hermione despertó de nuevo en la enfermería, sentía un pitido molesto en los oídos y le estaba costando mucho enfocar la vista hacia el único punto que podía visualizar tendida en la camilla, es decir, el techo.

Trato de moverse, pero se arrepintió al instante al notar un profundo dolor a forma de pinchazos en sus costillas y su cabeza, que volvió a darle vueltas, espero unos minutos antes de poder mover ligeramente su cuello para mirar a su alrededor.

¿Qué había pasado…? Ah sí, el enfrentamiento contra el Basilisco…

¡El Basilisco! ¡Debía avisar a Derek!

Pero estaba tan cansada…ya mañana avisaría a su hermano…sabía que esperar era irresponsable y un tanto egoísta, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, el agradable calor que la rodeaba debido a las mantas era una delicia y la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la habitación solo la invitaba a dormir un poco más, los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que volvió a dormirse.

No fue hasta unas 8 horas más tarde que volvió a despertarse en la oscura habitación junto al reconfortante calor, solo que esta vez se le sumaba una gentil mano que le acariciaba la meguilla con cariño y un suave y tranquilizador ronroneo.

\- ¿Hermanita? ¿Estas despierta, pequeña? – Oyó la voz de su hermano susurrarle.

\- ¿De…Derek? – Mascullo ella tardando un par de intentos abrir los ojos y enfocar para ver a Derek mirarla con un enorme alivio en sus enormes ojos marrones.

\- Menudo susto que nos has dado… - Suspiro algo tembloroso – Espera un segundo, avisaré a Poppy y le diré que has despertado, ella podrá acabar de curarte ¿Esta bien? – Su voz fue en todo momento baja y apacible.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto algo confundida por la oscuridad del lugar, era la misma que cuando despertó la primera vez y estaba segura de que había dormido por bastante tiempo como para que aun fuera de noche.

\- Las dos del mediodía, la habitación está a oscuras para que no te molestara la luz – En cuanto Hermione asintió Derek fue a buscar a la enfermera.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron muy largas para Hermione, Poppy se encargó de curarla perfectamente, pero, aunque con la ayuda de la magia y su metabolismo era sabido que la joven estaría como nueva en un par de días, eso no quería decir que fuera totalmente indoloro, cuando la enfermera termino de curarla completamente Hermione estaba tan exhausta como cuando despertó y la enfermera la miro con simpatía mientras volvía a arroparla.

\- Te dejare descansar un rato ahora, cariño – Le dijo con suavidad, Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida de que la enfermera no estuviera regañándola por haberse enfrentado a una bestia que era obviamente más poderosa que ella, aunque pensó que era posible que la bronca ya se la hubiera dado a Derek.

\- Espera Poppy, tengo la poción para dormir que me pediste hace rato – Llego la voz sedosa del maestro de pociones.

\- ¿Dormir? No puedo dormir ahora, ya he dormido suficiente, lo que necesito es hablar con todos, ya sé que es lo que está atacando al colegio, se cómo se está moviendo ¡Es importante! – Exclamo Hermione alternando su mirada hacia Madame Pomfrey y el Profesor Snape.

\- A peleado con el monstruo de la cámara, Derek no ha podido darnos muchos detalles más allá de que es un Basilisco y que usted consiguió causarle algunas heridas, a la par que usted gano algunas, la persona que este controlando a esa bestia no es tonta, sabe que volver a atacar tan pronto es estúpido, casi suicida ahora que ya sabemos que es, le recomendaría que bebiera la poción para dormir y que descansara un poco más, su hermano esta ahora mismo comiendo pero cuando vuelva a despertar estará aquí como lo ha estado en todo el tiempo en el que ha estado inconsciente, entonces podrá hablar con él y él nos avisara a nosotros para preparar un grupo y terminar con esa bestia – Dijo Snape con el rostro inexpresivo pero en su voz faltaba el tono de frialdad con el que solía hablarle y en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar cierta calidez – También debo decirle que a pesar de que hemos logrado cerrarle algunas heridas con éxito le quedaran cicatrices en el área del vientre y el hombro – Hermione asintió.

\- No me importan las cicatrices, es una manera de recordar que uno sigue vivo – Dijo la castaña aceptando la botellita con la poción y bebiéndola de un solo trago.

Al instante comenzó a sentirse somnolienta y como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, volvió a recostarse en la cama y lo último que supo antes de volver a dormirse es que la volvían a arropar.

Cuando volvió a despertar tampoco estaba sola, la habitación seguía en una apacible oscuridad, pero podía oír a varias voces hablar entre ellas, cuando pudo enfocar bien y girar el cuello para mirar quien la acompañaba se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente, Derek, Draco, Harry, Albus, Minerva y Snape estaban esperando a que despertara, seguramente para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado con exactitud.

\- Buenos días – Dijo Hermione para llamar la atención.

\- ¡Hermione! – Esa era la voz de Draco mientras saltaba a la cama de la joven y la abrazaba con fuerza – Menudo susto nos has dado – Lloro él.

\- Y que lo digas – Suspiro Derek.

\- Vale, vale Draco, déjela respirar para que podamos saber que ha pasado – Pidió Snape que estaba sentado en una de las múltiples sillas que habían colocado alrededor de la cama.

\- Lo siento – Dijo Draco soltándola y bajando de la cama totalmente avergonzado.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto Derek dulcemente.

\- Mejor, ya casi no me duele nada – Respondió Hermione, aliviada y sorprendida al notar que, efectivamente ya no le dolía nada, solo una leve molestia que pasaría en unas pocas horas.

\- Bien, eso es que las pociones han hecho su trabajo y su metabolismo ha hecho el resto – Snape asintió - Ahora Hermione, podrías decirnos que es lo que ha pasado – Pidió Albus.

\- Si, aunque no hay mucho que contar…descubrí lo que es, un basilisco, uno enorme…cuando salí de la biblioteca con la información necesaria corrí hacia el bosque para contárselo a Derek, pero obviamente no llegue, oí al Basilisco, estaba enfadado porque lo descubrí y vino a atacar, peleé con él durante un rato, conseguí mandar una señal a Derek y solo restaba entretener al bicho gigante para que Derek llegara, pero alguien me lanzo un hechizo por la espalda – Relato todo lo tranquilamente que pudo.

\- ¿No pudiste ver al segundo atacante? Es seguramente él quien está controlando al Basilisco – Dijo Albus acariciándose su larga barba.

\- No, lo siento, me ataco por la espalda y apenas toque el suelo aguante consciente hasta que llego Derek, no me podía mover – Respondió Hermione acariciándose el área de las costillas.

\- ¿Y tú Derek? – El anciano se giró hacia el joven que negó con la cabeza.

\- No, cuando llegue el Basilisco rodeo al mago o bruja y se lo llevo, seguramente de vuelta a la Cámara de los Secretos, estaba cubierto con una enorme capa negra, de pies a cabeza, era imposible ver siquiera su rostro – Suspiró.

\- Lo que yo aún no me explico es como nadie ha visto a una serpiente gigante moviéndose por el castillo, alguien debería haberlo visto ¿No? Y es increíble que tengamos a varios petrificados, pero nadie, gracias a Merlín, ha muerto aun, eso es sospechoso teniendo en cuenta que el Basilisco mata a sus víctimas mirándolas a los ojos – Dijo Minerva.

\- No necesariamente – Respondió Hermione, causando que todas las miradas volvieran a enfocarse en ella – El Basilisco se mueve por el castillo a través de las tuberías, son lo suficientemente grandes como para que pueda moverse sin muchos problemas, y sobre los petrificados es fácil de explicar, si pensamos un poco nadie miro al Basilisco a los ojos directamente, la Señora Norris lo vio a través del agua que había en el suelo ¿Recordáis que el suelo estaba encharcado? Colin lo vio a través de su cámara por lo que el cartucho se destruyó, pero salvo a Colin, Justin lo vio a través de Sir Nicholas y aunque Sir Nicholas si lo vio directamente ya está muerto, no puede morir dos veces por lo que la única alternativa es la petrificación y la última, Penélope ¿Harry, recuerdas que Ron estaba muy pesado porque Percy había pasado horas arreglándose para su cita con Penélope? Pues no es extraño que ella también lo hiciera y que llevara el espejo de mano para acabar de retocarse el pelo mientras llegaba a su cita, ella lo vio a través del espejo, para lo único que no tengo explicación es para mí misma, yo sí que lo mire directamente, varias veces de hecho, mientras peleamos, pero yo estoy bien, ni muerta ni petrificada – Explico con simpleza.

\- Para eso soy yo quien tiene la explicación – Intervino Derek – Cuando peleaste contra el Basilisco tus ojos volvieron a cambiar instintivamente, la mayoría de reptiles tienen una membrana cubriéndoles los ojos, en los dragones es muy útil porque nos sirve para proteger nuestra vista de polvo o pequeñas partículas que se encuentren en el aire a la hora de volar además del humo cuando exhalamos fuego, o el propio fuego, la serpiente desciende del dragón, y aunque el Basilisco no es una serpiente normal y corriente no deja de ser una serpiente por lo que los dragones están por encima lo que le impide petrificarnos con la mirada, pero como la membrana cubría tus ojos tampoco podía matarte – Explico de carrerilla, como si lo hubiera ensayado y hubiera estado esperando para decirlo.

\- Bueno, eso explicaría su enojo, no podía matarme con su mirada por lo que lo intento físicamente… - Murmuro Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Básicamente – Concedió su hermano.

\- Bueno, sugiero que dejemos a Hermione descansar – Intervino Albus – Hermione querida, mañana por la mañana podrás salir de la enfermería.

Hermione asintió y se despidió de todos con un " _Adiós_ " además de un abrazo de Harry y Draco y un beso en la frente de parte de su hermano.

Tal como lo había dicho Albus a la mañana siguiente Poppy la dejo irse un poco a regañadientes, era sábado por lo que el trio decidió ir con Hagrid para preguntarle sobre el monstruo que él guardaba y por el que lo habían acusado injustamente.

Lamentablemente aquella charla no acabo del todo bien a causa de la repentina aparición de Lucius Malfoy, fue en ese momento en el que el trio, sobre todo Draco, agradecieron a los dioses de haberse llevado la capa de invisibilidad y que pudieron echársela por encima antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Lo peor llego cuando Lucius presento unos papeles ante Dumbledore donde estipulaba que el consejo de padres lo suspendía temporalmente de su puesto debido a que no pudo solucionar todos los problemas que acarreaban tener un jodido Basilisco merodeando por el castillo, y no solo eso, sino que el estúpido del Ministro también ordeno que se llevaran a Hagrid culpándolo de nuevo por el monstruo.

Ambos se fueron sin ofrecer demasiada resistencia, por lo menos por parte de Dumbledore que estaba muy tranquilo, aun así, Albus demostró porque se decía que era uno de los mejores magos del mundo al dejar un claro mensaje, dejando saber que sabía perfectamente que los chicos se encontraban allí.

\- Antes de irme solo debo decir que Hogwarts siempre le dará ayuda al que la pida y que, una vez sabiendo lo que amenaza al castillo, recemos porque la evolución llegue a su punto máximo, recordemos que hay seres que, por muy jóvenes e inexpertos que sean, siempre están por encima gracias a la evolución de la especie por lo que tienen poder suficiente como para dar batalla e incluso ganarla – Con esas simples palabras el anciano mago se acarició su larga y plateada barba para luego asentir y salir pacíficamente de la cabaña.

Una vez se aseguraron de estar solos los tres amigos se quitaron la capa y se miraron entre ellos antes de suspirar.

\- No me puedo creer que mi padre haya echo eso… - Mascullo Draco pateando el suelo.

\- No es culpa tuya Draco, ya nos habías advertido de que tu padre no era precisamente la mejor persona del mundo – Dijo Hermione, tratando de animar a su amigo, pero ella misma estaba lo suficientemente decaída como para que su sonrisa no llegara a sus ojos.

No podía creérselo, Dumbledore no estaba en el colegio…y probablemente no lo estaría hasta que atraparan al Basilisco y al Heredero de Slytherin, el castillo estaba más desprotegido, ahora más que nunca ¿El lugar más seguro del mundo mágico? ¡Los cojones!

\- Vamos, debemos encontrar a Minerva, Derek o Snape, cualquiera de ellos sabrá que hacer – Dijo Hermione.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el castillo, estaban a mitad de camino, corriendo todo lo rápido que podían mientras que Harry y Draco jadeaban y trataban de aguatar el flato producido por el repentino esfuerzo junto al frio aire de la noche cuando vieron a Derek correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! Menos mal…tenéis que venir conmigo…el Heredero ha vuelto a atacar, y esta vez ha ido en serio – Dijo con un gruñido, su rostro, normalmente alegre y enérgico ahora era serio y sombrío.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho? Nadie ha muerto…¡¿Verdad?! – Exclamo Hermione repentinamente aterrada.

\- No…por ahora – Dijo él – Es largo de explicar, venid conmigo a la Sala de Profesores.

Los chicos junto a Derek aceleraron su carrera lo más que pudieron, entraron en la sala donde estaban los Profesores Snape, McGonagall, Flitwitck y Sprout, junto a unos asustados Ron, George, Fred y Percy Weasley.

\- Buenas noches chicos, gracias por traerlos Derek – Susurro Minerva – Le pedí a Derek que os trajera aquí porque, dadas las circunstancias, pensé que era mejor que vosotros también lo supierais, los Señores Weasley's ya lo saben por lo que lo resumiremos de la mejor manera posible…¿Cómo decir esto sin endulzarlo pero sin asustaros demasiado…? – Cuando la mujer comenzó a divagar Severus tomo la palabra.

\- El Heredero ha vuelto a actuar, y esta vez se ha pasado de la raya, hemos descubierto orto mensaje en la misma pared, pero este decía " _Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre_ " – Dijo Severus, sus ojos aún más fríos que de costumbre, eso hizo que los tres jóvenes sintieran un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.

\- ¿Se ha llevado a alguien…? – Susurro Harry, deslizando su mirada de Snape a los demás profesores, los hermanos Weasley y finalmente volvió a Snape.

\- Si… - Esta vez fue Minerva la que respondió.

\- Ginny ¿Cierto? – Dijo Draco a lo que Derek y Snape asintieron.

\- ¡Si! ¡Mi hermana! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿¡Y que se supone que haces aquí, Malfoy!? – Dijo Ron, levantándose en obvia alteración.

\- Cálmese, Señor Weasley – Pidió el Profesor Flitwick.

\- Lo sabe porque vosotros y Ginny sois los únicos Weasley del castillo, falta Ginny y estáis mas alterados que nunca, eso nos dio una pequeña pista, y para que quede claro, él está aquí porque la Profesora McGonagall ha decidido que esto es de nuestro interés y yo también lo quiero a él aquí conmigo, debes calmarte, estar alterado y a la defensiva no liberara a tu hermana – Dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo que tuvo la decencia de apartar la vista de ella y de Draco.

\- Uuuhhh…a sacado el carácter de la madre – Le dijo Snape a Derek.

\- Y que lo digas – Dijo él con una sonrisilla.

Justo en ese momento Lockhart apareció en el despacho.

\- Anda mira, el héroe del libro – Sonrió Derek, ahora con cierta malicia – ¿No fanfarroneabas esta mañana sobre que podrías vencer fácilmente a un Basilisco? Para ti no debe ser nada, al fin y al cabo, un mago tan poderoso como tú, para ti solo será un juego de niños ¿O no?

\- Cierto, el monstruo de la cámara se ha llevado a una alumna, estoy segura de que podrás recuperarla sana y salva ¿cierto? – Siguió Snape.

\- P…Por supuesto que si…será pan comido…jejeje… - Respondió el hombre que había palidecido varios tonos.

\- Bien, en una hora partirás en su rescate – Dijo Minerva.

\- Sí, claro…voy a…a prepararme para esta noche – Y con eso se fue tambaleándose.

El trio se miró cuando Minerva les insinuó amablemente que se fueran a la cama junto con los Weasley, prometiéndoles que traerían a su hermana sana y salva.

Harry, Draco y Hermione se deslizaron de la vista de los hermanos Weasley y se fueron por otro pasillo que era un atajo hacia el despacho de Lockhart, estaban seguros que ese fraude moriría al segundo de entrar a la cámara.

Hermione suspiro al recordad como descubrió donde estaba la cámara, el lavabo de niñas donde vivía Myrtle, la joven que murió a causa del Basilisco, ella junto a los chicos fueron a preguntarle a Myrtle como murió y ella les conto que en realidad no lo sabía, y al no saber su causa de muerte no había podido avanzar y se había quedado como fantasma.

A Hermione se le encendió la bombilla y decidió compartir su hipótesis con los demás incluyendo a la fantasma.

Hermione dijo que era muy posible que Myrtle fuera la alumna que había muerto a causa del Basilisco, Myrtle había estado llorando en el baño porque unos alumnos de otra casa se habían estado metiendo con ella, cuando oyó a una persona entrar en los baños y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un chico ella salió a reprenderlo por entrar en un lavabo de niñas…simplemente murió con un simple recuerdo de unos ojos amarillos, ojos que Hermione había mirado fijamente y había vivido para contarlo.

Draco estuvo confundido y pregunto cómo había sido posible si Myrtle llevaba gafas, Las gafas debieron haber protegido su vista y ella solo hubiera sido petrificada ¿No? Pues no, porque recordemos que Myrtle estaba llorando por lo que es natural que se hubiera quitado las gafas para limpiarse la cara, por lo que no tenía protección alguna contra el Basilisco.

Le preguntaron hacia que lavabo se dirigieron y cuando investigaron un poco el lavabo descubrieron la entrada, fue todo más accidental que otra cosa…pero bueno, las mejores invenciones del mundo han sido, en muchas ocasiones, un accidente.

Hermione se vio obligada a romper su hilo de pensamientos por culpa de una cuarta voz.

\- ¡Hey, esperadme! – La cuarta voz era nada más y nada menos que Ron.

El muchacho Pelirrojo los había visto escabullirse y fue tras ellos para ofrecer ayuda.

\- Yo también quiero ayu…¡Porque demonios Malfoy sigue aquí! – Hermione rodo los ojos con cansancio.

\- Él está aquí porque es nuestro amigo, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué estas haciendo _tu_ aquí? – Replico Hermione con ansiedad, debían llegar a la oficina de Lockhart y si Ron les entretenía aun y el muy cobarde se mataba intentando escapar.

\- ¡¿Vuestro amigo?! ¡Es un Slytherin! – Exclamo dándole una mirada de desprecio a Draco que solo le sonrió de medio lado.

\- Que observador – Se burló el rubio.

\- Al grano, Ron – Pidió Hermione – Tenemos prisa y por mucho que nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar, no podemos.

\- Sé que vais a ir a por el Heredero y a por el monstruo, hicisteis lo mismo el año pasado, iré con vosotros – Declaró Ron.

\- ¿Por qué quieres venir a enfrentar a un bicharraco enorme que es probable que nos mate? – Pregunto Harry mirándolo sorprendido, nadie con dos dedos de frente iría a enfrentarse a un Basilisco…por lo tanto era una suerte que ni Draco, Harry o Hermione tuvieran dos dedos de frente.

\- ¡Tiene a mi hermana pequeña! – Lloró, esta vez lo dijo con la voz temblorosa y ojos cristalizados.

\- Esta bien…acompáñanos si eso es lo que quieres – Sorprendentemente esas palabras fueron dichas por Hermione con un tono solemne, lo que sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Draco, ambos sabían que la castaña no simpatizaba con el sexto Weasley, fueron las miradas alucinadas de sus dos amigos lo que la obligo a explicarse.

\- ¿Que? Él quiere salvar a su hermana pequeña, eso me parece un acto noble, cualquier hermano que se precie, ya sea el mayor o el menor haría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a su hermano a estar a salvo…cualquier cosa…incluso alejarse para mantener a su hermano menor a salvo de los malos… - Su voz comenzó fuerte…pero termino en un susurro.

Fue en ese momento en el que tanto Harry como Draco entendieron el verdadero motivo por el que Hermione permitía al Pelirrojo acompañarlos aun sabiendo que muy probablemente los entorpecería.

Se trataba de ella y Derek, Derek la había llevado con los Granger para mantenerla a salvo, la salvo del troll, cuando tomo la poción equivocada cuando fueron a por la piedra, estuvo con ella cuando se convirtió en gato y la volvió a salvar cuando se enfrentó por primera vez al Basilisco, él siempre había estado allí comportándose como el hermano mayor que es, y estaba contenta de que Ron fuera un hermano responsable, seguro que Ginny se alegrará de ver a su hermano con ella cuando lograsen rescatarla.

\- Bien – Dijo Draco – Pues venga, se nos hace tarde y tenemos a alguien que rescatar.

\- Draco tiene razón, venga vamos – Alentó Harry.

Corrieron hasta que llegaron al despacho de Lockhart y entraron sin llamar…lo que vieron no les gustó nada…nada de nada…

\- Lockhart…¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACE! – Grito/Gruño Hermione.

Gilderoy Lockhart, en todo su " _esplendor_ " estaba juntando desesperadamente sus cosas para meterlas en una enorme maleta, estaba pálido y sus pupilas estaban contraídas en algo que solo podía ser terror, pero ni Harry ni Draco supieron decir si era por tener que enfrenar al basilisco o por el chillido de Hermione.

\- Yo…yo…esto no es lo que parece… - Intento excusarse.

\- ¿Ah no? Vaya…menos mal, ¡Y yo que iba a acusarlo de cobarde y de intentar escapar! – Se burló Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

\- Yo…no, por supuesto que no…es solo que… - El pobre hombre se quedó sin argumentos por lo que se quedó callado.

\- ¡No se atreva! ¡Usted acepto ir a salvar a mi hermana! – Dijo Ron alterado.

\- Realmente jamás pensé que diría esto, pero…Ronald tiene razón, si todo lo que dicen sus libros son un fraude y solo le robo el crédito a otras personas, ¿Porque acepto esta misión? ¿Es cierto que estuvo fanfarroneando sobre que podía vencer a un Basilisco? Que estúpido es, cuando alguien miente tan descaradamente acaba en situaciones como esta de las cuales es muy probable que no pueda escapar – Dijo Hermione cruzándose de Brazos.

\- ¡Tenéis que entenderme! ¡¿Qué arias vosotros en mi situación?!

\- Asumir mis responsabilidades y, o bien admitir mi fraude o enfrentarme al Basilisco como dije que haría – Dijo Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡¿Pero vosotros habéis visto a ese bicho?! – Exclamo el rubio de bote, porque seguro que el pelo era tan falso como sus libros.

\- ¿Es una pregunta sería? – Pregunto Draco alzando una ceja mientras Hermione se daba una palmada en la frente.

\- No estamos muertos ni petrificados por lo que en teoría no deberíamos haber podido verlo, pero yo sí que lo he visto, es grande, escamoso, da escalofríos, tiene unos colmillos gigantes y venenosos y es jodidamente fuerte y aterrador, pero usted dijo que lo enfrentaría y lo va a hacer…y no solo eso, también traerá a Ginny Weasley sana y salva de vuelta con nuestra ayuda – Declaro Hermione con tono firme.

Lockhart se vio atrapado y trato de huir derribando a Ron, pero no llego muy lejos porque se detuvo a punto de ser cortado por una fina espada.

\- Atrévase…Venga atrévase, demuestre que tiene huevos – Susurro mortalmente Hermione – Ahora le diré lo que vamos a hacer maldito cobarde, usted vendrá con nosotros a por Ginny, y si no ayudara se quedara atrás sin intervenir ¿Estamos claros? – Lockhart asintió sin confiar en su voz.

Después de esta pequeña disputa los chicos junto al profesor se dirigieron a los baños, se plantaron delante el lavabo que era la entrada a la cámara y esperaron a que Harry hablara en Parsel para abrirla.

No habían andado demasiado tiempo por el extraño y húmedo pasillo mal iluminado cuando Lockhart les robo las varitas a Ron y Draco.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Puede ser cierto que no hice todo lo que escribí! ¡¿pero saben con lo que soy muy bueno?! ¡Los hechizos de memoria! – El pobre hombre intento lanzar un _Obliviate_ a los cuatro jóvenes, pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

El hechizo lanzado por la varita de Ron que, rota como estaba, causo que el hechizo fuera devuelto en su contra y que se estrellara contra una de las paredes del pasillo y el hechizo lanzado por la varita de Draco funciono, pero Hermione lo desvió con algo de esfuerzo con Llama Eterna, el hechizo golpeo el techo que causo que se derrumbara, Hermione empujo a Draco para apartarlo del derrumbe pero se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás para no ser atrapada ella, quedando separados por una enorme pared de rocas.

Harry y Hermione estaban en el lado que les permitía seguir y Draco, Ron y Lockhart estaban al otro lado.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Estáis todos bien! - Exclamo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione recuperar el aliento con una mano en su pecho.

\- ¡Si! ¡Weasley y yo estamos bien, pero parece que Lockhart ha perdido la memoria! ¡Vosotros seguid adelante! ¡Salvad a la chica, nos encontraremos aquí, nosotros trataremos de despejar el camino!

\- ¡Por favor, traed a mi hermana! – Dijo Ron.

\- ¡Y por lo que más queráis, volved sanos y salvos! – Dijo Draco.

\- ¡Lo aremos! – Dijeron Harry y Hermione.

Ambos se miraron con duda y miedo, suspiraron y se dispusieron a seguir adelante para encontrarse con el Heredero de Slytherin, el Basilisco y con una, esperemos, viva Ginny Weasley.

Parecía que el verdadero enfrentamiento entre el Basilisco y el Dragón era este…

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** _ **Uff, pues tú debes tenerlo más complicado que yo, yo acabo de acabar la ESO y hace poco más de un mes que he empezado un grado medio de diseño gráfico, me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia y que te tomes la molestia de ser paciente y leerla. Sobre Ginny, pues ya ves…aunque bueno, Ginny no me cae mal Ron lo aborrezco mucho, en mi opinión él no podría haberle dado a Hermione la vida que ella ansiaba. Nos leemos pronto ;p**_


	16. ¡Descubiertos!

_**FELIZES FIESTAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_

 _ **Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 16: ¡Descubiertos!**_

Harry y Hermione, con Llama Eterna firmemente agarrada entre sus manos, suspiraron algo temblorosos y dudaron en seguir avanzando, el miedo finalmente había calado hondo en ellos, Hermione sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

\- Venga, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada, tampoco podemos volver porque el camino esta tapado, nuestra única salida es seguir adelante – Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry con una confianza que claramente no tenía.

\- Si…si tienes razón – Dijo Harry, ambos se juntaron todo lo cerca que pudieron y siguieron andando hacia adelante.

A pesar de que el miedo y nerviosismo se hacía cargo de casi todo el sistema nervioso de Hermione, la joven no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era la arquitectura de la Cámara de los Secretos, las paredes estaban hechas de un tipo de piedra que reflectía de verde esmeralda con el agua que había en el suelo y que manchaba con charcos el pasadizo por el que pasaban, el verde se reafirmaba con las antorchas de fuego verde que se encendían a medida que ellos avanzaban más y más al igual que dejaban entrever las numerosas estatuas de serpientes y otros reptiles similares.

\- Oye, mira – Dijo Harry que se había acercado a ver una estatua, Hermione se acercó para ver la misma estatua que su amigo estaba observando - ¿Crees que tu serás así?

La estatua que el chico de gafas estaba mirando era la estatua de un dragón grande y majestuoso con las fauces abiertas mostrando todos los colmillos, las patas firmemente apoyadas en la piedra y las alas medio extendidas, como si estuviera amenazando de saltar sobre quien se atreviera a meterse en su territorio.

\- No lo sé, pero me gustaría ser así, Derek dice que es muy posible que sea físicamente igual a él ya que nuestro padre y hermano mayor junto con él eran así, pero que como las hembras son de un color más claro no sabe de qué color seré – Dijo Hermione, acariciando la cabeza de la estatua – Venga, no perdamos más tiempo, no podemos retrasar para siempre el enfrentamiento con el Basilisco.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de la Cámara donde la enorme estatua de la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin les daba la bienvenida.

Jadearon totalmente horrorizados cuando vieron a Ginny en el suelo mortalmente pálida, se acercaron corriendo intentando despertarla.

\- Esta viva, pero parece que está totalmente inconsciente, está muy pálida, demasiado pálida como para que sea normal – Mascullo Hermione acariciándole la meguilla.

\- Ginny, venga Ginny – Insistió Harry intentando despertarla y sacudiéndola un poco.

\- Es inútil – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Tom – Dijo Harry en cuanto se giraron para verlo.

\- ¿Tom? ¿Él es el dueño del diario? – Pregunto Hermione mirando desconfiada al muchacho delante de ellos.

\- Sí, soy yo – Dijo el joven.

Hermione miro con suspicacia al joven delante de ella, era alto y de hombros anchos, ojos de un apacible color azul, pero con reflejos inquietantemente rojos por imposible que parezca, cabello perfectamente peinado de un tono marrón oscuro tirando hacia negro, si no fuera por el instinto que le gritaba que era un enemigo Hermione hubiera pensado que tenía cierto aire atractivo.

\- Tom, Tom tienes que ayudarnos, rápido el Heredero de Slytherin debe estar a punto de aparecer – Dijo Harry, aliviado de ver a alguien más para ayudar, Hermione por el contrario frunció el ceño y le gruño.

\- No, él no va a ayudarnos – Dijo Hermione con convencimiento, se levantó de su posición arrodillada en el suelo y se colocó delate de Ginny y Harry, colocando la letal hoja de la espada entre ellos y Tom.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas? – Pregunto Harry, algo confuso.

\- Vamos, ¿No te parece extraño? ¡Y muy imposible! Tom Riddle, aparentando unos dieciséis años como cuando " _Descubrió al culpable de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos_ ", cosa que paso hace 50 años, y en todo caso ¿Cómo sabes que la cámara estaba aquí oculta? Se supone que tu solo sabes quien abrió la Cámara, no donde está, deja de mentir Riddle, y escupe ya lo que todos sabemos – Las palabras fueron dichas con gran fuerza, tan fuerte que Harry se puso en alerta, más aún cuando vio a Tom sonreír con crueldad.

\- Vaya, vaya, como has crecido – Ronroneo él – Es curioso, la última vez que os vi a ambos erais solo unos bebes, bebes que no me explico cómo escaparon de mi – Gruño él.

\- Bueno Voldemort, es lo que tiene creerse mucho, que luego te decepcionas con tu inexistente brillantez – Dijo Hermione causando que Harry se atragantara con su propia saliva.

\- ¡¿Voldemort?! ¡¿Él es Voldemort?!

\- Harry…mira ¿Sabes qué? Eso no es lo importante ahora – Suspiro Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Si, yo soy Voldemort, ¿Creísteis que utilizaría el nombre de mi estúpido padre Muggle? Cree un nombre que todos temieran pronunciar, y lo hice con creces – Explico, escribiendo en el aire su nombre que se escribía mágicamente con letras de fuego para luego cambiar el orden creando el rotulo de "Yo soy Lord Voldemort" – Para cuando ella muera – Dijo señalando a Ginny – Yo seré totalmente real y gobernare este mundo.

\- No lo logaste la primera vez ¿Que te hace pensar que podrás conseguirlo la segunda? – Inquirió Hermione, plantándose delante de Tom y apoyando la punta de la espada en su pecho.

\- ¿Y qué te dice a ti que no lo conseguiré? Tu familia junto a mi podríais haber sido mucho más grande de lo que ya erais, pero no, tu padre era un miembro fiel de la estúpida orden del fénix, pero según recuerdo nuestra batalla no acabo bien para ellos, tu padre, tu madre y tu hermano mayor murieron ese día junto a decenas de mis Mortífagos, pero yo sobreviví y salí victorioso, yo soy e mago más poderoso de este tiempo, únete a mi Hermione, y te prometo que encontrare una manera de resucitar a tus padres y a tu hermano mayor ¿No te gustaría eso, tener la familia que perdiste? – Dijo Tom, sonriendo encantadoramente y estirando una mano, esperando a que Hermione se la estrechase.

\- La familia que tú me arrebataste querrás decir ¿Me crees estúpida? ¡No iría contigo a ninguna parte! ¡Yo lucho junto al verdadero mago más poderoso de este tiempo, Albus Dumbledore, mi padrino! ¡Él es el verdadero mago más poderoso de este tiempo, no tú!

\- ¡Mi simple recuerdo a conseguido que Dumbledore se haya ido del colegio! – Grito Tom, enrabiado.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Dumbledore nunca dejara el castillo realmente mientras aun queden personas que le guarden lealtad! – Intervino Harry en un impulso de coraje.

Al instante se oyó un grito de pájaro y vieron a Fawkes aparecer volando por el pasillo, tan majestuoso como solo un fénix podría ser, sus plumas brillando en dorado y su voz resonaba con poder, en sus patas llevaba algo agarrado que dejo caer a los pies de Harry y Hermione, estos se fijaron en lo que era mientras Fawkes seguía volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿Eso es lo que trae el " _Gran Albus Dumbledore_ " a sus leales alumnos? ¿El viejo Sombrero Seleccionador y un pájaro cantor? – Tom se rio de ello y llamo al Basilisco.

Harry aparto la mirada inmediatamente mientras que Hermione no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, sus ojos volvieron a brillar en azul y sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos finas rendijas.

\- **Nos volvemos a encontrar cachorro** – La voz silbante del Basilisco estaba llena de burla, lógicamente recordando su último encuentro.

\- Si, así parece, supongo que esto es algo definitivo, o mueres tu o muero yo – Gruño Hermione, sintiendo que sus músculos se tensaban y que comenzaba a temblar, pero no por miedo o frio, sino por algo más poderoso.

\- **Ambos sabemos quién será el vencedor de esto** – Dijo el Basilisco antes de arremeter contra Hermione.

\- ¡Desde luego! – Grito Hermione agarrando firmemente su espada y comenzó a pelear contra el Basilisco.

Harry se sentía seriamente mal, sobretodo porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Hermione que seguía con su revancha contra la monstruosa serpiente gigante.

\- ¡Deja a la chica! – Siseo Tom – Ve a por el chico, es el más fácil.

El Basilisco, aunque a Regañadientes obedeció a su amo y dejo a Hermione quien ya presumía unas cuantas heridas para fijar a Harry como nueva presa.

Harry se apresuró a mirar hacia el suelo, pero ahora no sabía para adonde huir para escapar de una muerte segura en las fauces del Basilisco.

\- ¡Por los túneles, Harry! ¡Ve por los túneles! – Grito Hermione mientras se ponía en pie con algo de esfuerzo.

Harry hizo lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero entonces se tropezó al esquivar uno de los golpes del Basilisco y termino en el suelo, el muchacho cerro los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza cuando el chillido de Fawkes se volvió a escuchar, el fénix se lanzó contra el Basilisco y comenzó a picarle los ojos con el pico y a rasgárselos con las garras.

La pobre bestia soltó un sonido de dolor y agitó la cabeza para sacarse de encima a su enemigo, pero era bastante inútil puesto que por culpa del repentino ataque de Fawkes había dejado totalmente ciego al Basilisco y su mirada era inútil.

\- ¡Harry, vamos! – Hermione no perdió el tiempo y ayudo a Harry a ponerse en pie y lo empujó hacia los túneles.

\- ¡NO! – Grito Tom, totalmente impotente - ¡Puede que vuestro estúpido pájaro haya dejado ciego a mi Basilisco, pero aún puede oleros!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaban a picarle y sentía que su sangre comenzaba a arder, sonaba a que sería algo incómodo sino doloroso, pero en realidad era revitalizante, se sentía bien, muy bien.

Harry se fijó en que algo brillaba debajo del Sombrero Seleccionador, corrió hacia él mientras Hermione seguía entreteniendo al Basilisco y discutiendo con él, al apartar al Sombrero se quedó maravillado al ver la Espada de Gryffindor, la levanto apuntando vacilante con ella al Basilisco.

Entonces el Basilisco consiguió darle un golpe certero a Hermione que la mando a estrellarse contra la pared, al intentar levantarse de nuevo tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo debido al intenso dolor.

\- Menudo Déjà Vu… - Tosió ella, limpiándose con una mano la sangre que le goteaba del labio partido.

El Basilisco decidió dejarla para otro momento y se volvió a enfrentar a Harry debido a que era el más indefenso y al que su amo le tenía más ganas.

Hermione estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y trataba de recuperar energías todo lo rápido que pudiera para ir a ayudar a Harry, pero sabía que no podía, una suave melodía llamo su atención, Fawkes aterrizo cerca de ella y la observo a los ojos, negro y azul chocaron un instante antes de que los ojos de Fawkes se cristalizaran, el fénix se acercó un poco más a ella y apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho dejando ir dos lagrimas que el cuerpo de Hermione absorbió, al instante todas sus energías se renovaron y sus heridas se cerraron como si nunca hubieran estado hay, pero no solo eso, al parecer las lágrimas de fénix le dieron la fuerza suficiente para aguantar un cambio que se acababa de manifestar en el mejor momento.

Fawkes volvió a alzar el vuelo cantando alegremente cuando Hermione gruño con fiereza y se envolvió a si misma con llamas que parecían emerger de sí misma.

\- **¡GGGRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**

Cuando las llamas se disiparon después de haber crecido en gran tamaño, en el lugar donde había estado parada Hermione, se encontraba una enorme, majestuosa y furiosa dragona, era realmente hermosa, sus ojos seguían siendo de un intenso azul con inteligencia brillando en ellos, sus escamas eran de un blanco perlado con degradados en violeta en zonas como el hocico, la espalda, cola y patas, sus alas eran grandes en comparación al cuerpo y su figura esbelta le daba una elegancia rara vez vista en estos seres.

Hermione volvió a rugirle al Basilisco en claro desafío de poder y eso era algo que el Basilisco no pudo dejar escapar.

Harry vio alucinado como Hermione se lanzó contra el Basilisco en su enorme forma de dragón y comenzaron a pelear esta vez en serio, la pelea duro varios minutos hasta que Hermione consiguió inmovilizar al Basilisco mordiéndole la yugular y empujándolo contra el suelo y manteniéndolo con su peso y la enorme presión de sus garras.

\- **¡Ahora, Harry! ¡Mátalo con la espada!** – Gruño Hermione, aun con los colmillos firmemente apretados contra el basilisco que no podía hablar porque la enorme presión de Hermione le quitaba el aire.

Harry se apresuró de salir del shock de escuchar la voz de su amiga salir de la poderosa criatura que estaba frente a él y se dirigió hacia el basilisco con la Espada de Gryffindor en la mano, cerró los ojos y le clavo la espada al Basilisco cerca de donde Hermione lo mordía, pero entonces, como último ataque antes de morir el Basilisco le consiguió morder ligeramente el brazo a Harry, lo suficiente como para clavarle un colmillo, en represalia Hermione incremento la presión hasta desgarrarle la garganta y rasgarle la piel con las garras.

El joven se tambaleo y hubiera caído de no ser que Hermione llego a aguantarlo con su hocico y ponerlo derecho.

\- **¿Harry…?** – Comenzó Hermione.

\- Estoy bien, Hermione…estoy bien… - Jadeo con evidente dolor – Vamos a por Ginny – Hermione asintió y dejo que Harry se apoyara contra ella para llegar hasta la caída chica.

\- Es inútil, estúpidos, puede que hagáis matado a mi Basilisco, pero el veneno de él matara a Potter en unos minutos y cuando la chica Weasley muera yo volveré completamente y tú, dragona, serás mía – Se burló Tom, con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo psicópata.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer para remediarlo Hermione intento escupirle fuego al diario, que fue el principal causante de todo ese lio, pero no pudo, solo llego a toser forzosamente.

\- **Mierda, no puedo…** \- Jadeo Hermione, recordando las palabras de Derek que fueron reafirmadas por las siguientes palabras de Tom.

\- Pobre cachorro… - Se rio Tom – Eres demasiado joven, no podrás exhalar fuego hasta dentro de dos años...si es que permito que vivas para ese entonces claro – Termino con tono cantarín sarcástico.

\- Puede…que Hermione no pueda exhalar fuego…pero atacar al diario…en lugar de atacarte a ti…no es mala idea – Jadeo Harry, sintiendo como el veneno comenzaba a avanzar rápidamente por su sistema nervioso.

\- **Harry…** \- Se lamentó Hermione al verlo así.

Pero el joven no hizo caso de ello y se sacó el colmillo del brazo, lo miro durante unos momentos y se dispuso a apuñalar al diario con todas sus fuerzas.

\- N…¡Argh! – Cada apuñalada que Harry le daba al diario parecía que se la daban a Tom, finalmente Harry cerro el diario y le dio una última apuñalada que destruyo el diario y también el recuerdo de Tom.

\- Argh…como arde… - Se quejó Harry dejando caer el colmillo y se sujetó el brazo herido.

\- **Oh, Harry…yo…yo no sé cómo curarte, no hay antídoto contra el veneno de Basilisco…** \- Lloriqueo Hermione, sacudiendo las alas y la cola con angustia.

\- No sufras…ya encontraremos una…solución… - Suspiro Harry, entonces Fawkes volvió a aterrizar delante de ellos – Hey…hola Fawkes…has sido muy valiente…y yo demasiado…lento…

Fawkes se inclinó sobre la herida como si estuviera examinándola, luego levanto la vista para mirar a Harry, soltó una suave melodía enérgica y volvió a inclinarse sobre la herida para dejar caer dos gotas sobre ella, igual como Hermione, la herida se cerró automáticamente y borró todo rastro del veneno en su sistema.

\- **Fawkes…** \- Suspiro Hermione – **Eres la criatura más maravillosa que haya visto nunca** – Dijo mientras le arreglaba las plumas con el hocico y Fawkes cantaba su aprobación.

Un fuerte jadeo llamo su atención y se giraron para ver a Ginny despertar, pestañeo dos veces y luego chillo al ver a Hermione.

\- **¿Tan horrible me veo?** – Pregunto Hermione acercándose a uno de los muchos charcos para intentar verse a sí misma.

\- Para nada, en realidad creo que te ves muy bien, no te ves para nada como la estatua que hemos visto antes, tu eres mucho mas bonita que ese dragón de piedra – Se rio Harry.

\- ¿Hermione? – Pregunto Ginny incrédula al reconocer la voz que salía de la dragona.

\- **Es una historia muuuuyyyy larga, Ginny, y ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para contarla, tu hermano, Draco y el inútil desmemoriado de Lockhart nos esperan hacia la salida** – Respondió Hermione, cubriéndose la cara durante unos momentos con sus alas.

\- Y que lo digas – Dijo Harry, acercándose a Hermione y acariciándole las escamas del cuello.

\- Harry, yo no quería, fue el diario ¡Yo no quería! – Lloriqueo Ginny cuando pudo recuperarse un poco del shock inicial.

\- Lo sabemos, Ginny – La tranquilizo Harry – Pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí…Hermione, ¿Crees que puedes sacarnos de aquí volando? – Pregunto algo dudoso, en la pelea contra el basilisco Hermione no había alzado vuelo en ningún momento por lo que no estaba seguro de si podía volar o era muy pronto para ello.

\- **No lo sé…bueno, supongo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo** – Hermione se tumbó en el suelo y estiro sus alas en invitación.

\- Vamos, Ginny ¿Te apetece un paseo en dragón? – Pregunto Harry con humor.

Harry se subió al lomo de Hermione y se aseguró de que sus piernas quedaban detrás de sus alas para no molestarla, lego ayudo a Ginny a subir detrás de él y le pidió que se agarrara.

Una vez hecho esto Hermione volvió a ponerse en pie y miro hacia la salida, estiro las alas y las batió experimentalmente.

\- **No sé si esto es buena idea…**

\- Vamos Hermione, vuelas muy bien en escoba ¿Porque esto sería diferente? – Dijo Harry

\- **¿Es malditamente en serio? ¿Qué diferencia hay?** – Gruño Hermione fastidiada.

Fawkes aterrizo al lado de Hermione y canto para llamar su atención, cuando Hermione lo miro el fénix se posiciono mirando hacia la salida, dio un par de pasos agitando las alas y despego suavemente hacia la salida, Hermione suspiro, pero imito al fénix, abrió las alas y dio un par de pasos antes de despegar detrás del fénix que cantaba su aprobación.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Hermione! – Grito Harry, emocionado por la sensación de volar sobre un dragón.

Hermione soltó un leve rugido alegre que fue acompañado por Fawkes que cantaba, finalmente llegaron a donde se habían separado de sus compañeros y solo pudieron ver un hueco por donde era probable que Fawkes había pasado.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Ron? – Pregunto Harry cuando Hermione aterrizo frente a las piedras que les median el paso.

\- ¡Si! – Grito Draco – Estamos bien, ¿Habéis podido salvar a la chica?

\- Si, todo está bien – Dijo Harry mirado el diario que había traído consigo – Apartaos, a lo mejor Hermione puede despejar el camino.

\- ¿Estás loco? Es imposible, Hermione no tiene fuerza suficiente como para apartar las rocas – Grito Ron.

\- **¿Perdona?** – Dijo Hermione, algo ofendida – **Si puedo inmovilizar a un maldito Basilisco puedo apartar unas estúpidas rocas** – Gruño molesta.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Te has…bueno, ya sabes? – Pregunto Draco, pensando sobre la transformación.

\- **Si** – Respondió Hermione simplemente

\- ¡Genial! ¡Weasley apártate de la pared de rocas si no quieres morir aplastado!

Hermione se acercó y comenzó a empujar y a rasgar las rocas con las garras, después de poco tiempo consiguió derrumbarlas hacia uno de los lados y dejar vía libre para salir.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demo…?! – Chillo Ron con una voz bastante aguda que causo que Hermione le gruñera para que se callara.

\- Eres impresionante, Hermione, totalmente impresionante y hermosa – Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazo acariciándole las escamas, si los dragones pudieran sonrojarse Hermione realmente sería un gran ejemplo, pero solo llego a ronronear por las atenciones del rubio.

\- ¡¿El dragón…es…es Hermione?! – Pregunto Ron, totalmente confundido y algo asustado.

\- Si, es una historia muy larga – Dijo Harry.

\- Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que llevar a Ginny y Lockhart a la enfermería – Dijo Draco.

El rubio también se subió sobre Hermione, pero con tres personas encima ya no podía más por lo que Fawkes agarro a Ron y Lockhart con sus garras y salieron todos volando por el agujero de la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Una vez de vuelta al baño y con todos de vuelta en el suelo Hermione suspiro, se alejó un poco de sus compañeros y con los ojos cerrados recordó las palabras de su hermano " _Para volver a tu forma humana lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte, visualizar como tu cuerpo cambia, con el tiempo será tan sencillo como respirar_ "

Las llamas volvieron a rodearla hasta que menguaron y se disiparon dejando la conocida figura de la chica de trece años que era Hermione, sus ojos brillaron durante un segundo y volvieron al color àmbar.

\- Vaya…no sé qué responder a eso – Rio Draco rascándose la nuca a lo que Hermione sonrió.

\- Venga vamos – Dijo Hermione.

Los chicos arrastraron a Lockhart totalmente ido por los pasillos del colegio que por suerte estaban desiertos hasta la enfermería, al abrir las puertas se encontraron a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Madame Pomfrey y a Derek.

Derek suspiro y corrió a abrazar a su hermana que lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Hay Gileroy, cortado por tu propia espada – Se lamentó Albus mirando al hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Espada? Yo no tengo una espada, pero esos dos chicos de ahí si, tal vez ellos puedan prestársela – Dijo Lockhart con extraño convencimiento.

\- Director, creo que tengo algo que puede interesarle – Dijo Harry, aun agarrando la Espada de Gryffindor, el Sombrero Seleccionador y con Fawkes posado en su hombro.

\- Desde luego, Señor Potter, sígame por favor, los demás por favor quédense al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey – Dijo el director, aliviado de ver a todos con vida.

\- Lo he hecho, Derek – Suspiro Hermione, aun en brazos de su Hermano – Me he transformado y hemos conseguido destruir el diario y hemos matado al Basilisco – Hermione froto su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek y este le acariciaba el pelo mientras la acercaba todo lo que pudiera a él.

\- Te oí rugir, pero no podía ir a ayudarte, lo he pasado tan mal, sabiendo que tú estabas hay abajo luchando contra ese bicho y que yo no podía ayudarte, estoy tan orgulloso de ti – Resopló Derek, aguantando las ganas de llorar cuando sintió un reconfortante calor en su hombro, miro a quien le había apoyado la mano en el hombro y vio a Severus mirándolo con tranquilidad.

\- Tal vez ambos deban ir a hablar en un lugar más privado y tranquilo – Sugirió lentamente.

\- Si, tienes razón – Dijo Derek – Vamos pequeña ¿Fiesta de Pijamas en mi casa? Tengo un par de películas que tal vez podamos ver y seguro que mi pastel de chocolate te encanta.

\- ¿A que estamos esperando? – Sonrió Hermione, limpiando un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Ron parecía que quería preguntar algo, pero Minerva no se lo permitió.

\- Ahora no, Señor Weasley, ya mañana podrá hablar con sus amigos – Dijo Minerva sin darse cuenta de que un escarabajo verde seguía a ambos hermanos.

Derek y Hermione llegaron a la casa y Derek le pregunto si podría enseñarle su forma de dragón.

Hermione se concentró y volvió a transformarse, Derek la imito y también se transformó, físicamente igual a su hermana salvo por el tamaño y el color, él era de color negro con manchas de color verde al igual que sus ojos, estuvieron jugando durante un rato antes de que volvieron a su forma humana para entrar a la casa y comer algo antes de poder descansar.

Pero a la mañana siguiente se toparon con una noticia que les helo la sangre, en el profeta, en primera plana, había una foto de ambos jugando como dragones y luego volviendo a su forma humana, rendo alegremente con el título de:

 _ **LOS HEREDEROS PEERDIDOS RESURGEN DE ENTRE LAS LLAMAS**_

 _Así como lo ven mis queridos lectores, los jóvenes príncipe y princesa Derek y Hermione Firebreather que se había mantenido oculta bajo el apellido Granger con padres adoptivos vuelven a estar juntos, la realeza del mundo mágico vuelve a emerger y todos nos preguntamos cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo antes de que estos hermanos volvieran a juntarse y que es lo que les paso según sus puntos de vista._

 _Estamos seguros que dentro de poco sabremos más de ellos._

El articulo estaba escrito por una tal Rita Skeeter.

\- ¡Maldita mujer! ¡A la mierda nuestra protección! – Gruño Derek lanzando el periódico a la chimenea encendida donde las llamas comenzaron a consumir el papel hasta dejarlo en cenizas.

\- ¿Y ahora…que hacemos? – Pregunto Hermione, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

\- Agradezcamos que es ultimo día del curso, ahora es muy estúpido salir, si salimos ahora tendremos a todos encima nuestro, esperemos al año que viene, con suerte después del verano las cosas estarán más calmadas…llama a tus amigos para despedirte de ellos si quieres y luego te llevare a casa de los Señores Granger.

\- Si, sobre eso, he hablado con mis padres y a ellos les encantaría conocerte, te han invitado a quedarte con nosotros durante el verano – Dijo Hermione, mirando suplicante a su hermano.

\- No lo sé Herms…no quiero ser una molestia…

\- ¡No eres una molestia! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Es normal que quieran conocerte! Además, cuando me entere de la verdad ellos dijeron que eres bienvenido en casa cuando quieras – Dijo Hermione, moviendo un par de maderas de la chimenea para mantenerla encendida y que carbonizara hasta las cenizas del maldito artículo.

\- Esta bien, será divertido – Concedió Derek.

Más tarde, antes de que todos subieran al expreso para volver a casa Hermione se despido de Harry y Draco.

Hermione pidió hablar con Draco un momento a solas y cuando se alegaron un poco Hermione se quitó el colgante que en realidad era Llama Eterna y se la dio a Draco.

\- Hermione ¿Pero qué…? – Comenzó Draco.

\- Yo tengo garras, colmillos y fuerza sobrenatural, me sentiré más tranquila sabiendo que tú también tienes con que defenderte, por favor, no soportaría que algo malo te pasara, prométeme que tendrás cuidado – Suplico Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Te lo prometo – Juro Draco acercándose y abrazándola para darle un beso en la frente – Y tu prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que me escribirás ¿Vale?

\- Si, te lo prometo – Respondió Hermione, algo sonrojada.

\- Nos veremos en unas semanas, Princesa Hermione – Bromeo Draco

\- ¡Bobo! – Respondió Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos, Draco se rio ante la tierna imagen y se despidió para subir al tren antes de que se fuera.

\- ¿Lista para ir a casa? – Pregunto Derek a lo que Hermione asintió – Tenemos que aprovechar para descansar, el próximo año será interesante.

\- Siempre decimos eso – Se quejó Hermione.

\- Si, y creo que siempre lo diremos, hermanita.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **(Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estoy teniendo unos problemas con mi ordenador y debo pedirle prestado el ordenador a mi mare para escribir)**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** _ **Si, en realidad me encanta Severus y creo que es un gran personaje, de hecho tengo algunas historias pensadas con él y Hermione como protagonistas y alguna como él siendo padre adoptivo de Herms, (Lo siento mucho si no te gusta el Sevmione, pero es que a mí me gusta la dinámica de ambos personajes juntos) y sobre la historia…¡Derek y Hermione ya han sido descubiertos! Que mal jejeje…a ver cómo se las ingenian ahora. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero hemos estado de trabajos hasta arriba y apenas tenía tiempo de respirar, muchas gracias por haber sido paciente, en serio lo agradezco muchísimo**_ **3**


	17. Los herederos vuelven al mundo mágico

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **7**_ _ **:**_ _ **Los herederos vuelven al mundo**_ _ **mágico.**_

Derek y Hermione estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el avión que los llevaba de Europa, Francia, hacia Londres, ella junto a Derek y sus padres habían tenido unas vacaciones estupendas.

Al llegar a casa sus padres ya los esperaban con la sorpresa de que se iban al extranjero de vacaciones y eso era algo que entusiasmo a Hermione y que alivio a Derek, estar lejos de allí por un tiempo no seria una mala idea.

Derek y los Doctores Granger se llevaron estupendamente bien, ambos estaban contentos de conocer al hermano biológico de su hija y no pararon de repetir que era mas que bienvenido en su hogar siempre que quisiera.

En las vacaciones los dos hermanos aprovecharon para hablar mas entre ellos, entrenar y experimentar un poco con su forma de dragón, tuvieron suerte de encontrar un bosque por el que no pasaba nadie debido a una vieja leyenda urbana, similar a la del Bosque Prohibido, allí Derek le enseño a como andar y correr sin tropezarse con sus propias patas o cola, acostumbrarse a la diferencia de tamaño entre humano y dragón para evitar darse golpes innecesarios y le enseño a volar con fluidez, después de todo este entrenamiento, a demás, hizo que Hermione ya no tuviera que esforzarse para transformarse, ahora era tan simple como pensar en ello o dar la orden mentalmente para transformarse en dragón o volver a la forma humana.

Mientras, en el avión Hermione leía las dos cartas que Draco y Harry le habían enviado.

 _Querida Princesa (Ahora enserio, todos te llaman así)_

 _¿Como estas, Hermione? ¿Y Derek? Realmente espero que os lo estéis pasando bien en vuestras vacaciones y volváis descansados y llenos de energía porque el festival que esta aquí montado es flipante (Y eso que se a relajado mucho desde que se supo la verdad de todo), ahora que todos saben que vosotros sois los herederos al trono todos querían haceros entrevistas y saber porque no os habíais revelado y lo que paso aquella noche en la que los reyes murieron, pero en serio, creo que Dumbledore les a recordado a todos porque él es uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo, estaba muy enfadado y comenzó a gritarle a cualquiera que quisiera encontraros que estabais bien y que a nadie mas que a la familia real y quienes ellos decidieran contarle lo sucedido tenían derecho a intervenir._

 _Y por Llama Eterna no te preocupes, te juro que la estoy cuidando muy bien, aunque creo que mis padres ya saben de nuestra amistad porque cuando en un descuido papá y mamá vieron el destello del cristal en mi pecho sonrieron y mi padre dijo, y cito: "Me alegro que vayas protegido, sabes, la protección de un dragón es muy especial, es en parte por eso que escogimos esa constelación y criatura para que fuera tu nombre" eso me dejo alucinado._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Draco_

 _PD: Espero vernos en el Callejón Diagon o si no en el expreso de Hogwarts, tengo muchas ganas de verte, te echo mucho de menos, y no te preocupes a cualquiera que te moleste ahora tengo una espada legendaria para callarles la boca y que aprendan a respetarte como debe ser respetada una princesa *Guiño* *Guiño*_

Hermione sonrió algo sonrojada, por alguna razón había estado esperando la carta de Draco con mas ansias que la de Harry, Derek la miro de reojo, miro de quien era la carta y comenzó a reírse entre dientes que se convirtieron en carcajadas cuando Hermione lo empujo avergonzada y pegando la carta a su pecho.

Después agarro la de Harry para leerla.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien, por aquí todo es igual...bueno, no del todo, en realidad a venido mi tía Marge y la cosa se a descontrolado un poco ademas de que al parecer un tal Sirius Black a escapado de Azkaban pero eso es algo que mejor te cuento en persona._

 _Energía para volver, Draco dice que todo es un festival y créeme cuando te digo que visto lo visto no es para nada exageración, pero las cosas parecen estar calmándose por lo que no tienes que preocuparte._

 _Amor, Harry_

Hermione sonrió con calidez, se lo había pasado realmente bien en sus vacaciones familiares pero había echado mucho de menos a sus amigos.

Saco un par de pergaminos que siempre llevaba encima y agarro un boli que llevaba en el bolsillo y comenzó a escribir, decidiendo que primero escribiría la carta para Draco.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Buff, realmente me da algo de miedo volver, me pregunto como nos recibirá el mundo mágico, he hablado con mis padres sobre el tema del nombre, se que seguramente el mundo mágico esperará que acoja el apellido de mi familia biológica, pero soy una Granger y siempre lo he sido._

 _Se perfectamente que estas cuidando bien de Llama Eterna, si no pensara que la cuidarías bien no te la habría dado, aunque la verdad, esperaba que ella cuidara de ti...y ya que tus padres son mas astutos de lo que pensábamos, supongo que ya no tenemos que escondernos y hacerle pensar a la gente que nos odiamos._

 _Espero verte pronto._

 _Hermione.G_

Y ahora era el turno de la carta para Harry:

 _Querido Harry,_

 _¡Madre mía! Es que a ti siempre te pasa algo raro durante los veranos, ¿No sabes lo que es un verano normal? Ya que, bueno, cuando nos veamos en el Caldero Chorreante me lo has de contar todo, y cuando digo todo es todo._

 _Por cierto, creo que ya no tenemos por que fingir que no somos amigos de Draco, resulta que sus padres se han dado cuenta de que tiene a Llama Eterna y si recuerdas, a principios del año pasado, Lucius Malfoy ya me había visto con el colgante puesto._

 _Espero verte pronto._

 _Hermione. G_

Hermione saco dos cintas, una dorada y otra plateada, con la plateada ato cuidadosamente la carta de Draco y con la dorada imito la misma acción para la carta de Harry.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa puedes usar a Ryu para enviarle las cartas a tus amigos – Le ofreció Derek con una tranquila sonrisa.

\- Aun no me puedo creer que le hayas puesto Ryu a una lechuza – Rio Hermione.

\- Oye, es un nombre muy bonito – Se defendió Derek.

Ryu era la lechuza de Derek, era de suave plumaje marrón que al sol parecía de un hermoso color caramelo y unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules, Derek la compro en el Callejón Diagon antes de ir a Francia.

El vuelo en avión siguió de forma tranquila y como estaba previsto, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que hubieron aterrizado y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban de nuevo en la casa de los Granger.

La familia ya había acordado que tres días antes de la vuelta a Hogwarts Hermione y Derek irían al Caldero Chorreante y se hospedarían allí junto a Harry y los Weasley para comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo año y llegar a tiempo a coger el tren, por lo que, en pocos días Hermione estaba despidiéndose de sus padres para ir junto a su hermano a la chimenea y usar los Polvos Flu para llegar al Caldero Chorreante.

Habían pensado que llegar volando transformados en dragones seria una entrada épica y que les recordaría porque eran poderosos, pero decidieron que ya habían llamado demasiado la atención.

\- Muchísimas gracias por dejarme ir con vosotros, Jane, John, realmente me lo he pasado genial...hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de unas vacaciones en familia – Agradeció Derek, abrazando a su hermana desde atrás con un puñado de Polvos Flu en la mano.

\- No hay de que – Dijo John.

\- Siempre seras bienvenido en casa, querido – Dijo Jane despidiéndose con la mano.

\- ¡El Caldero Chorreante! - Dijo Derek con decisión y sin vacilar.

Ambos hermanos emergieron de las llamas verdes con elegancia, y delante de ellos la familia Weasley y Harry los esperaban.

\- ¡Harry! - Exclamó Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Hola, Hermione! Tengo taaanto por contarte – Respondió devolviendo-le el abrazo con energía.

\- ¿Pues a que esperas?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hablar Molly Weasley intervino.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Hermione! ¡Me alegro tanto de veros! Estábamos muy preocupados, pensamos que algo os había pasado, y después de tal revelación...¡Oh! ¡Debí haberos llamado majestades! - Dijo la mujer de forma rápida dejando a los hermanos parpadeando confusos.

\- No se preocupe Señora Weasley, a mi hermana y a mi no nos gustan las formalidades y nos gustaría mantenernos en perfil bajo, no nos gusta la atención – Dijo Derek, de forma tranquila y pacifica pero con fuerza.

\- Si, y hemos estado bien, nos fuimos al extranjero con mis padres de vacaciones – Dijo Hermione simplemente.

\- Pero si tus padres...bueno...ya sabes… - Dijo Ron, inseguro de que decir.

\- Mis padres adoptivos...mis padres – Dijo Hermione estrechando los ojos durante un segundo.

\- John y Jane Granger pueden no ser familia de sangre pero a veces la sangre no lo es todo, ellos son familia porque los consideramos familia – Dijo Derek, Molly iba a volver a hablar pero no pudo porque un revoloteo la distrajo.

Ryu voló junto a Hedwig que estaban posadas en un armario, Hedwig se detuvo en el brazo extendido de Harry y le mordisqueó el pelo mientras que Ryu se detuvo en el hombro de Derek dándole cabezazos en la mejilla como si fuera un gato.

\- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Ryu – Sonrió el joven y se giro a ver a Hermione cuando la oyó suspirar dramáticamente.

\- Jo...a mi también me gustaría tener una mascota…Harry tiene a Hedwig, Derek a Ryu, Draco a Kero y la familia Weasley a Errol y Scabbers - Se quejo suavemente sonriendo-le a Hedwig y Ryu que habían sentido los conflictivos sentimientos de la pequeña y volaron hacia ella para darle cariño.

\- Bueno, en un par de semanas sera tu cumpleaños, iremos a la tienda de mascotas y te comprare la que tu quieras por tu cumpleaños ¿Que te parece? - Ofreció Derek antes de ser casi tecleado por el repentino abrazo de su hermana.

\- ¡Que eres el mejor hermano de todo el mundo! - Exclamo totalmente feliz.

\- Lo se, preciosa, lo se – Contesto Derek dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza causando que tanto él como Hermione y Harry rieran.

\- ¡Oye! Yo también quiero enterarme del chiste – Dijo una voz familiar por la entrada del edificio.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió para abrazar al chico rubio platino y de ojos plateados que acababa de entrar.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! - Grito mientras Draco la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Malfoy?! ¡Suéltala! ¡¿Como te atreves?! - Comenzó Ron, impulsado por un suave codazo de su madre que no paso desapercibido por Derek quien gruño casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Por que lo haría? Yo también la he echado muchísimo de menos – Explico Draco sonriendo-le a Harry con quien choco los 5.

\- No quiero ser grosera pero...¿Por que el chico Malfoy esta aquí? Y ademas siendo tan familiar con Harry y Hermione – Pregunto Molly, pareciendo algo nerviosa.

\- Eso es fácil de explicar – Intervino Derek – Harry, Draco y Hermione han sido amigos desde el primer año, pero debido a la situación lo mantenieron en secreto, ahora que las cosas se han aclarado y no parece que los Malfoy desaprueben que su hijo se junte con Hermione y Harry ya pueden darse un respiro de actuar con secretismo, por cierto, vosotros tres ¿No que queríais poneros al día? Pues venga, yo me quedo con los Weasley, seguro que tienen preguntas, en media hora iremos a comprar lo que necesitáis para el nuevo curso – Dijo a lo que todos asintieron, Harry, Draco y Hermione ( _Ademas de Ginny y los gemelos_ ) con entusiasmo y los Weasley con solemnidad, como si el mismísimo Merlín les hubiera hablado, aunque mas o menos era así, o al menos su descendiente.

El trío se movió a un rincón de la habitación y se pusieron a hablar en voz baja.

\- ¿Y bien? - Pregunto Draco a Harry, pero se detuvo al ver a Hermione mirar aprensivamente hacia los Weasley donde Derek hacia todo lo posible por contestarles amablemente, pero sin dar demasiados detalles – ¿Que pasa , Hermione?

\- Ronald sigue mirándonos como si nos hubieras corrompido – Gruño Hermione, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Draco lo que causo que sus rasgos se suavizaran.

\- Estoy seguro que eso es lo que piensa, en realidad se ha pasado todo el tiempo desde que estoy aquí diciendo que era una pena que no hubieras podido crecer con tus padres para que pudieras saber los rituales mágicos de la familia real y que solo los Sangre Pura conocían, pero que él estaría dispuesto a enseñártelos, sospecho que eso esta fomentado por la Señora Weasley, ella también a estado hablando de vosotros sin parar – Dijo Harry.

\- Bha – Bufó Hermione – En todo caso eso me lo puede enseñar mi hermano, o si no Draco podría explicarme mas o menos como funciona.

\- Por supuesto, Princesa – Dijo Draco.

\- ¿Vas a comenzar a llamarme así todo el tiempo? - Pregunto Hermione, algo sonrojada.

\- Sip, ¿Porque? ¿Te molesta?

\- No...en realidad me gusta… - Murmuró Hermione a lo que Harry rió.

\- Venga – Sonrió Draco, mirando a Hermione con ternura – Que nos hemos desviado del tema.

\- Si – Dijo Harry – Bueno, el tema es que...a finales del verano llego a casa mi Tía Marge, que es la hermana de mi Tío Vernon, y como era de esperarse yo era el sirviente, Tía Marge insulto a mis padres y...bueno, se podría decir que perdí los estribos, la infle como un globo y se fue volando, después recogí mis cosas y me fui de la casa.

\- Espera – Pidió Hermione – ¿Inflaste a tu tía y se fue volando?

\- Si, ¡Pero no te preocupes! El Ministerio no tuvo problemas para encontrarla, desinflarla y dememorizarla – Dijo Harry al ver el pánico en los ojos de su amiga.

\- ¿Y que es eso del perro que decías? - Pregunto Draco.

\- Ah si, pues que cuando estaba fuera de la casa, cerca de un parque pensando que hacer oí unos sonido cerca de unos arbustos y cuando me fije mejor vi a un enorme perro negro, pero supongo que es un perro callejero o el perro de alguna familia que se había escapado, no lo se porque entonces llego un extraño autobús morado de tres plantas – Explico Harry.

\- Ahhh te refieres al Autobús Noctambulo – Dijo Draco.

\- Si – Dijo sorprendido Harry - ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¿Que es el Autobús Noctambulo? - Pregunto Hermione que ahora estaba algo perdida.

\- Es un autobús exclusivamente para magos, los Muggles no pueden verlo, puede ensancharse y coger una velocidad asombrosa por lo que puede llegar a casi cualquier parte.

\- Que pasada… - Silbo Hermione.

\- Si, pero también esta la otra cuestión – Dijo Harry, ahora parecía un poco perturbado.

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto Hermione.

\- Sirius Black – Dijo Harry – He oído al Señor Weasley diciendo que es posible que él venga a por mi…

\- Bueno… - Suspiro Hermione, al instante siguiente sacudió la cabeza y miro a su amigo con renovado entusiasmo - ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si ese Black se atreve a intentar algo tendrá a dos dragones y a un espadachín encima para detenerlo!

\- ¡Claro que si! - Se animo Draco, acariciando a Llama Eterna.

Al momento los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos y soltaron a reír a carcajadas, abrazándose, se habían echado mucho de menos y ahora ya estaban juntos, ahora ya no tenían que esconderse, que los otras pensaran lo que quisieran, pero ellos eran amigos y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

\- Chicos, vamos a comprar ¿Estáis listos? - La voz de Derek los despertó de su ensueño.

\- ¡Nacimos listos! - Respondieron a la vez.

\- ¡Jajaja, esos son mis chicos! ¡Venga, en marcha!

Las compras fueron tranquilas y sin ningún problema...si no tomamos en cuenta todas y cada una de las personas que al ver a Derek y Hermione susurraban y los señalaban totalmente fascinados.

Derek mantenía a Hermione cerca de él, y si él no estaba porque entraba en alguna tienda mientras los demás seguían, ignorando las palabras de Molly de que ella cuidaría a Hermione, se la confiaba a Draco y Harry, aunque sabia que su hermana podía cuidarse sola, se sentía mejor sabiendo que Harry y Draco estaban al pendiente de ella.

Hermione, por otro lado, prefería ignorar a los demás y mantenerse cerca de su hermano o de Draco quien la abrazaba por la cintura protectoramente, cosa que no le gustaba nada a Ron, quien pensaba que Malfoy no debía estar allí con ellos, pero no se atrevió a decir nada debido a que tanto Derek como Hermione lo miraban fijamente, incluso amenazadoramente cuando hacia ademan de decir algo.

Finalmente llegaron a la tienda de mascotas del Callejón Diagon y Hermione comenzó a pasearse por la tienda con un brillo especial en los ojos, buscando cual de ellos seria su nuevo amigo.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escucho a Ron gritar.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Fuera de mi rata gato mugroso! ¡FUERA! - El pelirrojo agarraba a su rata contra su pecho mientras un enorme gato persa de color canela anaranjado, de cara aplastada y ojos anaranjados con toques carmesí bufaba molesto a Scabbers, eso fue suficiente como para llamarle la atención y se acerco al gato cogiéndolo en brazos – Buff, gracias Hermione – Dijo Ron, pensando que Hermione lo hacia para ayudarle.

\- Tranquilo hermoso, esa rata no puede hacerte nada – Hermione arrullaba al gato, abrazándolo y rascando-le la cabeza y bajo la barbilla causando que el gato ronroneara y cerrara los ojos con gusto.

\- Es impresionante – Dijo la dueña de la tienda.

\- ¿A que se refiere? - Pregunto Derek.

\- Crookshanks – Dijo señalando al felino – Llegó a esta tienda hace mucho tiempo y no se a acercado a nadie en todo este tiempo, le bufa a los clientes e incluso a llegado a morder a algunos, es increíblemente inteligente debido a que es mitad Kneazle, pero como también esta cruzado con un gato normal es legal tenerlo...nadie lo a querido – Explico la mujer mirando hacia Hermione y Crookshanks que seguían abrazados.

\- ¡Pues yo si lo quiero! - Exclamo Hermione.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Vas a comprar a ese monstruo?! ¡Ya has visto que quiere comerse a Scabbers! - Chilloneo Ron, pero su madre le empujo por el brazo suavemente.

\- ¡Ron! Se amable – Le recrimino.

\- Es un gato, Ron – Lo justifico Harry – Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hacen los gatos, pero hemos ido dos años a Hogwarts y ninguno de los gatos de los demás le ha echo nada a Scabbers, no tienes que preocuparte.

\- Ya… - Bufó Ron.

\- Bueno, pues no creo que haga falta preguntar ¿Verdad? - Derek sonrió cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza y Crookshanks maulló en acuerdo con su futura dueña – Por supuesto, ¿Cuanto es por Crookshanks?

\- Oh, pues son treinta galeones – La mujer parecía sinceramente sorprendida de que realmente iban a comprar a Crookshanks, pero decidió no cuestionar, al fin y al cabo dueña y mascota parecían llevarse muy bien...y ella también había leído los periódicos y escuchado los cuchicheos, sabia muy bien quienes eran Derek y Hermione.

Hermione salio muy contenta de la tienda con su nueva mascota en brazos, Harry, Draco y Derek se habían acercado casi inmediatamente para acariciarlo y sorpresivamente Crookshanks se dejo hacer, con un poco mas de timidez Ginny y los gemelos también se aventuraron a acariciar al animal y, aunque un poco receloso al principio, Crookshanks decidió que ellos no eran malos y les permitió acariciar brevemente su suave pelaje.

Con las compras completadas se dispusieron a volver al Caldero Chorreante, al fin y al cabo en apenas un par de días ya tenían que agarrar el expreso para volver al castillo.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante Derek fue sorprendido por un cuervo que traía una carta atada a su pata.

\- ¡Oh, hola amiguito! - Exclamó Derek, agarrando la carta y acariciándole las plumas por unos segundos antes de que el cuervo volara en dirección a Draco que recibió al ave con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hola, Gar! ¿Te enviá mi padrino? - Le pregunto amistosamente a la oscura ave.

\- Pues si – Dijo Derek – Se ve que me necesitan en el castillo, algo sobre que Hagrid va a ser profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y va algo nervioso, Dumbledore me pide que le ayude un poco y...¡Jajaja! Severus me pregunta si le puedo dar un poco de sangre – Rio negando con la cabeza.

\- Si, habíamos supuesto que Hagrid tenia algo que ver sobre el nuevo libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – Dijo Draco.

\- ¿Sangre? - Pregunto Hermione, algo confusa.

\- Si – Respondió Derek tranquilamente – La sangre de Dragón es muy preciada entre los pocionistas, y es muy pero que muy cara, ahora imagina lo poderosa que puede ser la sangre de dragón, que ya de por si es poderosa, dada libremente, no es la primera vez que le doy a Severus un pequeño frasco de sangre y seguro que este no sera el ultimo, pero bueno, después me invita a comer pastel de chocolate con relleno de vainilla...él sabe que no puedo resistirme a eso – Rió.

\- ¿Como llegaras? ¿Utilizaras la Red Floo o te aparecerás? - Pregunto Hermione que se había acercado a su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- No, creo que iré volando, el ejercicio me ara bien y eso ara que la atención este sobre mi y no sobre ti – Se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente – Cuidate y para cualquier cosa, ¡Draco, te pido que la cuides! - Exclamo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Señor, si señor! - Exclamo Draco con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que puedo cuidarme solita! - Exclamo Hermione, fingiendo enfado, pero la sonrisilla en sus labios la traicionaba.

\- ¡Hey! No puedes culpar a un hermano mayor por querer proteger a su hermanita pequeña – Se justifico Derek.

\- ¡Ten cuidado en el viaje! - Le grito Hermione.

\- ¡Si! - Respondió Derek antes de salir y al instante oír un rugido y las exclamaciones de las personas que causo que Hermione se riera.

Los días pasaron con una monotonía que ponía a Hermione ansiosa, los Weasley tenían la rutina de levantarse, comer, descansar por la mañana, comer salir a pasear por el Callejón Diagon, comer y dormir...nada mas, parecía que como no estaban en su casa, si no que en el Caldero Chorreante se habían relajado un poco y se lo estaban tomando como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Draco solía sentarse a leer con ella o salían junto a Harry a curiosear por el Callejón Diagon , aunque no lo hacían tanto como les gustaría debido que todo el mundo se quedaba viendo a Hermione y eso la ponía nerviosa, eso y la incomoda y repentina caballerosidad de Ron junto a la increíble amabilidad de Molly, ademas que intentaban de todas las formas posibles alejar a Hermione y Harry de Draco, claro que no lo consiguieron pero dejaron en claro sus intenciones.

Pero Hermione sabia que nunca se juntaría con Ron, menos de esa manera, Molly Weasley ya podía ir buscando a otra chica importante dentro de la sociedad mágica porque Hermione se negaba a entrar en ese juego.

A pesar de ello, antes de que se dieran cuenta Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione ya estaban sentados en un compartimento con un hombre que no habían visto nunca.

\- ¿Quien debe ser? - Pregunto Harry, mirando la figura del hombre dormido.

\- El profesor R.J. Lupin – Respondió Hermione unos segundos después.

\- Realmente eres inteligente ¿Verdad? - Draco rodó los ojos ante el pobre intento de adulación de Ron.

\- Eso, y que lo pone en su maleta – Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

A mitad del viaje el tren se detuvo de repente, causando confusión entre todos ellos.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto Hermione, sorprendiéndose al ver vaho escapando de su boca, entonces se dio cuenta del frio que había aparecido en apenas unos segundos.

\- Es imposible que hayamos llegado, aun nos queda al menos otras dos horas de viaje… - Dijo Draco.

Pero entonces vieron como una mano huesuda y espeluznante aparecía en la puerta del compartimento y la abría lentamente, el extraño ser que apareció era repugnante en opinión de Hermione, en realidad parecía la figura de un hombre totalmente encapuchado de túnicas flotantes negras, pero esa cosa olía a desesperación y soledad absoluta.

Y esa cosa les estaba haciendo algo, Hermione comenzó a sentirse horriblemente mal, se sentía desesperada y triste, las nauseas tampoco tardaron en llegar y un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a latirle detrás de su ojo derecho.

Justo en el momento en el que Hermione temía que vomitaría o se desmayaría vio a Harry desmayarse a la par que el profesor R.J. Lupin se levantaba de golpe exclamando un hechizo.

\- ¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 _ **Pauli Jean Malfoy:**_ _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado y si, pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano Skeeter**_ _ **tendrá**_ _ **su merecido,**_ _ **quizá**_ _ **en cuarto año, quien sabe. Me alegro mucho que**_ _ **también**_ __ _ **leas**_ _ **Sevmione porque realmente me encantan tus comentarios, cuando acabe esta teng**_ _ **o**_ _ **planeado hacer un Viktor X Hermione con Severus como padre de Hermione y una trama relacionada**_ _ **con**_ _ **los caballos**_ _ **¿Que te parece?**_ _ **No es una pareja sobre la que se haya escrito mucho por lo que pensé que seria bueno escribir yo misma sobre ellos**_ _ **. Sien**_ _ **t**_ _ **o mucho la tardanza del capitulo pero el colegio no me daba tregua jeje.**_


	18. Nuevos profesores y dejar de esconderse

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **8: Nuevos profesores y dejar de esconderse.**_

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Una extraña y cálida luz blanca junto a una niebla plateada salieron de la varita del hombre y empujo al extraño ser por la puerta, cuando la conmoción acabo Hermione se dejo caer de rodillas tratando de devolver el oxigeno a sus pulmones y controlar las nauseas que aun la atormentaban.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? - Draco se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo acariciando su espalda intentando reconfortarla, entonces levanto la vista y la fijo en Harry - ¡Harry!

\- No os preocupéis, estarán bien, tomad, el chocolate os hará bien – En ese momento Harry comenzó a despertarse y Remus lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en el asiento, rompió una tableta de chocolate en trozos y los repartió entre todos - ¿Todo bien?

Ron no había tardado ni dos segundos en tragarse su trozo de chocolate y ahora estaba felizmente sentado disfrutando del regusto a chocolate que se le había quedado en la boca, Harry, aunque algo desorientado comía su chocolate sintiendo como poco a poco el calor volvía a su cuerpo y la sensación de mareo se desvanecía Draco seguía arrodillado al lado de Hermione frotándole la espalda y comiendo lentamente su chocolate y sujetando el de Hermione que se aguantaba medio erguida con una mano en el suelo y la otra apretando fuertemente su pecho intentando aliviar el malestar.

\- Vamos Hermione, come un poco – Pidió Draco, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza – Te sentirás mejor lo prometo.

\- Ella a dicho que no, Malfoy – Dijo Ron , pero se callo al ver la mirada que le dirigieron los otros tres hombres del vagón.

Draco lo miraba con furia, no se preocupaba por ella cuando había caído y no podía respirar, pero ahora que había terminado de comer recuerda que Hermione lo estaba pasando mal, que caballeroso de su parte, Harry lo miraba con una clara expresión de " _Si no tienes nada para confortarla no digas nada_ " y Remus lo miraba con desaprobación.

Finalmente Remus suspiro y también se arrodillo delante de Hermione y le coloco una mano en la frente y la otra en su muñeca.

\- Estas un poco caliente, no llega a ser fiebre pero lo suficiente como para crear malestar y tu corazón va muy rápido, los dragones y los Dementores nunca se han llevado bien, son bastante opuestos en muchos ámbitos – Dijo Remus – Come el chocolate y trata de dormir lo que queda de viaje – Pero Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- No...no creo que...pueda mantener nada...en el...estomago – Medio jadeo.

Remus pensó durante unos segundos y pareció recordar algo.

\- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, seré vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Se presento.

\- Encantado – Dijo Draco – Él – Dijo señalando a Ron – Es Ronald Weasley, él es Harry Potter, ella es Hermione…esto...Granger, Hermione Granger y yo soy Draco Malfoy.

\- Es un placer – Dijo Remus – Ahora, Señor Weasley, ¿Podría ir a sentarse al lado del Señor Potter? Gracias – Dijo Cuando Ron obedeció algo confuso – Señor Malfoy siéntese en un costado del asiento libre, intentaremos acostar a la Señorita Granger a ver si así se le pasa un poco el malestar.

Draco asintió y se sentó en un lado del asiento, Ron parecía querer objetar pero Harry le dio una palmada en el brazo, Harry estaba recuperando el color poco a poco y parecía que él y Hermione habían sido los mas afectados, izo una nota mental para preguntarle a Derek en caso de que a Hermione se le olvidara con todo el ajetreo.

Remus levanto a Hermione suavemente y la dejo sobre el asiento, Draco ayudo al hombre a posicionara de manera que estuviera cómoda, le aguanto la cabeza y la apoyo en su regazo.

\- Bien – Dijo Remus – Trata de descansar un poco, aun quedan un par de horas para llegar a Hogwarts, una pequeña siesta podría ayudar y cuando te encuentres lo suficientemente bien come el chocolate ¿Vale?

\- Si...gracias, Profesor Lupin – Murmuro Hermione.

\- Las formalidades no son necesarias, aun no estamos en clase al fin y al cabo – Sonrió – He de ir a hablar con el maquinista para contarle lo sucedido y hacerle saber que ya podemos reanudar el camino a la escuela, confío que todo estaré bien si me voy – Dijo, algo vacilante de dejarlos solos cuando una futura alumna se sentía mal.

\- No se preocupe, señor – Dijo Harry.

\- Nosotros cuidaremos de ella – Afirmo Draco.

\- Bien, estoy seguro de que Derek no tardara en saber lo sucedido y estará de los nervios – Dijo Remus, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

\- ¿Usted...conoce a mi hermano? - Pregunto Hermione.

\- Si y no – Dijo Remus – Yo también fui amigo de tus padres, ellos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, fui a ver el nacimiento de Derek y vuestro hermano mayor y por supuesto también al tuyo, al poco tiempo las cosas se complicaron y cuando le pregunte a Dumbledore por vuestro paradero él solo decía que tu y Derek estabais a salvo – Remus le sonrió con nostalgia y salio de la habitación.

Hermione suspiro antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, ¿Cuantas personas habían que conocían a sus padres y la verdad sobre su origen?

\- ¿Hermione? - Dijo Draco, cinco minutos después de que el tren hubiera vuelto a avanzar - ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco...lo siento por utilizar tu regazo como almohada, si te sirve es muy cómodo – Murmuró.

\- Jejeje, no te preocupes, lo que importa ahora es que te sientas mejor – Dijo Draco, comenzando a acariciar el pelo de Hermione con ternura.

Hermione murmuro adormilada y en apenas unos minutos su respiración se volvió acompasada y suave, lo que confirmaba que se había quedado dormida.

\- No se lo que planeas, Malfoy – Dijo Ron, al menos tubo la decencia de no levantar demasiado la voz para no molestar a Hermione – Pero no te funcionara, ella necesita a alguien mejor.

\- Sobre que ella merece algo mejor es cierto, de echo estoy seguro de que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ya ni hablemos de su hermano, y sobre lo que ella necesita, dejemos que ella misma decida – Gruño Draco.

\- Draco tiene razón, Ron, Hermione es lo suficientemente madura como para saber lo que le conviene – Intervino Harry.

\- Pero él es un Slytherin, solo busca aprovecharse de ella, aprovecharse de su estatus – Chilloneo Ron.

Por la expresión en la cara del rubio Harry sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no decir algo como "No, el que busca beneficiarse de su estatus eres tu", pero se callo y siguió acariciando el pelo de una Hermione felizmente ajena a la discusión que se estaba manteniendo.

\- Yo mismo casi acabo en Slytherin, Ron – Recordó Harry.

\- Pero finalmente fuiste con los que valían la pena – Objeto tercamente.

\- Todas las casas valen la pena, todas tienen sus cualidades, crear odio por ser de una casa o otra es una estupidez – Dijo Draco

\- ¡Al menos yo no soy una asquerosa serpiente! - Grito Ron, pero esta vez su voz fue suficiente para perturbar el sueño de Hermione que se removió incomoda y se giro para esconder el rostro en el estomago de Draco.

\- Shhh...shhh – Acuno Draco, consiguiendo que Hermione volviera a dormirse.

\- Baja la voz, Ron – Pidió Harry, fastidiado – Y acepta de una vez que Draco es amigo nuestro, de echo él a sido amigo nuestro antes de que tu fueras mi amigo, y no incluyo a Hermione por razones que te tocan a ti descubrir.

\- Ah, y que sepas que las serpientes descienden de los dragones – Dijo Draco, con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Finalmente, después de poco menos de dos horas el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade.

\- Hermione, venga que ya hemos llegado – Dijo Draco, sacudiéndola suavemente.

\- Mmmhhh...no quiero – Gruño Hermione, es que estaba tan cómoda, no quería moverse.

\- Venga, que ya estamos en Hogwarts – Alentó el rubio.

\- Llevame…

\- Por muy divertido que seria ver las expresiones de todos al ver a la princesa del mundo mágico en mis brazos, tal vez llamar la atención de esa manera no sea la mejor idea ¿No crees? - Dijo Draco a lo que Hermione volvió a gruñir y se levanto lentamente – Toma, que al final no te lo has comido – Dijo pasándole el trozo de chocolate.

En esta ocasión Hermione lo agarro y se lo comió felizmente.

Salieron del tren y saludaron a Hagrid que les señalo a los carruajes donde una figura estaba sobre uno de los carruajes mirando por encima de todas las cabezas de estudiantes, por la mirada, jadeos, cuchicheos y señalizaciones poco disimuladas de los demás no fue difícil darse cuenta de que ese persona debía de ser Derek.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Me e enterado de lo del Dementor! ¿Estáis todos bien? - Dijo alarmado y abrazando a su hermana – Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que hubieras venido conmigo después de todo.

\- No digas tonterías, Draco y Harry son dos maravillosos guardianes – Ronroneo Hermione frotando su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano.

\- Bueno venga, subid, no querréis llegar tarde al banquete ¿Verdad?

Una vez dentó del carruaje Harry se acordó de sus dudan anteriores.

\- Oye, Derek – Dijo para llamar la atención del castaño, y cuando este lo mito interrogante siguió hablando – Antes, en el tren cuando el Dementor ataco los mas afectados fuimos Hermione y yo, Draco y Ron parecían algo mareados y débiles pero no se desmayaron ni terminaron tan mal como Hermione y yo, ademas que el profesor Lupin dijo algo sobre que los dragones y los Dementores no se llevaban bien – Explico.

\- Si – Dijo Derek, pensativo – Prestad atención en las clases, Remus Lupin puede enseñaros muchas cosas, en fin, Harry es posible que el ataque del Dementor te haya afectado tanto porque ellos se alimentan de la felicidad y esperanza de sus victimas, has tenido una vida dura y eso te a jugado en contra, Ron por ejemplo, a tenido una buena vida, con sus complicaciones, pero buena, padres amorosos, una vida segura, hermanos que lo proejen...y Draco, aunque su vida a sido mas complicada a tenido el apoyo incondicional de sus padres y de su padrino, a de mas de que al parecer es un chico fuerte y eso siempre ayuda – Dijo Derek, divertido por el sonrojo en la cara del rubio.

\- Yo también e tenido una buena vida, mis padres me quieren mucho, nunca nos a faltado de nada y nos hemos podido dar numerosos lujos, si yo también tengo una buena vida ¿Porque me a afectado tanto? - Interrumpió Hermione, algo nerviosa – Incluso aquí, están cerca de Hogwarts.

\- Si, están patrullando para encontrar a Sirius Black, aun así no creo que sea una buena idea tenerlos tan cerca de un montón de niños, deberíais haber visto a Albus...estaba lívido, Minerva estaba horrorizada y Severus estuvo despotricando contra el Ministerio durante media hora, él dice que en caso de que nos sintamos mal fuéramos a ver a Albus y que él nos dejaría salir de Hogwarts por unas horas.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver que seamos dragones?

\- Si, los Dementores y los dragones hemos estado en guerra desde...bueno, desde siempre, ellos se llevan lo mas preciado que tenemos, la felicidad y esperanza, en el pasado a habido casos donde estos seres han acechado las guaridas de dragones para alimentarse de ellos, al parecer los dragones somos muy sabrosos a su parecer, pero le tienen miedo a la luz, una llamarada es suficiente para espantarlos...pero tu eres demasiado joven para producir fuego – Dijo Derek.

\- Bueno, es una bruja ¿No? Puede hacer fuego con la varita – Dijo Ron, como si fuera algo obvio.

\- Si, pero el fuego que exhalamos los dragones es diferente al fuego del que me hablas, nuestro fuego tiene propiedades mágicas...supongo que podría intentar enseñaros el _Expecto Patronum_ – Dijo Derek sacudiendo su varita.

\- Ese es el hechizo que el profesor Lupin hizo para espantar al Dementor – Recordó Hermione.

\- Es un hechizo muy complicado, incluso los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año tienen problemas para realizar-lo, es un hechizo que produce una especie de luz y neblina que es luz pura, los mas poderoso toman forma de animal, se supone que reflejan nuestra alma, por lo que dicen mucho de nosotros y de las personas a las que amamos.

\- ¿Como es eso? - Pregunto Derek.

\- Bueno pues...el de Albus es un Fénix, lo que le va que ni pintado en mi opinión, Minerva tiene un gato como su forma animaga, los padres de Harry eran un ciervo y una cierva, por lo que se les podía considerar almas gemelas...mamá y papá tenían ambos un dragón por lo que también eran almas gemelas.

\- ¿El tuyo también es un dragón? - Pregunto Harry.

\- No, que va – Rió él – Mi patronus es una pequeña y juguetona nutria, aun no se por que, pero supongo que lo descubriré algún día.

\- Me pregunto cual sera mi patronus – Dijo Hermione cuando ya habían llegado a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Fue un poco incomodo ver a absolutamente todos en el castillo girar se a mirar a Derek y Hermione, ambos decidieron ignorar esas miradas lo mas estoicamente posible y llegaron al gran salón donde se despidieron de Draco y Derek que se fueron cada uno a su mesa.

La selección de los primeros año fue bastante tranquila y todo lo normal que podía ser que un sombrero te dijera hacia donde debes ir, pero bueno, unos cuantos Gryffindor y Slytherin, algunos pocos Ravenclaw y algún que otro Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Ahora si puedo tener vuestra atención, por favor! - Dijo Dumbledore, levantándose – Es un placer presentar al Profesor Remus Lupin como vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y al Profesor Rubeus Hagrid quien se encargara de impartir las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, espero que les deis un cálido recibimiento.

Albus Dumbledore se quedo cayado por unos minutos, pero no se había vuelto a sentar por lo que todos estaban esperando los siguientes anuncios que tenia que hacer.

\- Y para finalizar esta charla y poder llevar a cabo el banquete debo avisar que, como la mayoría ya sabéis, Derek y Hermione Firebreather, los herederos a la corona del mundo mágico se encuentran entre nosotros, pues si, eso es cierto pero debo advertir que los que molesten a alguno de ellos serán severamente castigados incluso con la expulsión, debéis tratarlos como lo habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora por petición de ellos mismos, gracias ¡Y ahora si, que comience el banquete!

Al decir estas palabras todas las mesas se llenaron con exquisitos mangares y nadie tardo en comenzar a llenar sus platos con la comida.

\- Vaya estupidez – Dijo Ron con la boca embadurnada de salsa del pollo – Deberían trataros como la realeza, al fin y al cabo sois los que van a gobernar el mundo mágico.

\- No – Dijo Hermione – Estuve hablando con Derek y ambos llegamos a la conclusión a que preferimos que se nos trate como hasta ahora, nos hace sentir mas cómodos y sobre el futuro del mundo mágico...quien sabe, Derek ya a asumido su control sobre lo que debe y según me e enterado el Ministro esta enfadado porque a perdido control sobre la sociedad mágica.

\- Bueno, peor que Fuge no puede hacerlo – Dijo Harry a lo que Hermione se rio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente Hermione, Harry y Draco estaban sentados en una mesa donde podían ver una bola de cristal, la verdad es que Hermione se tapaba la nariz con la manga intentando aplacar el intenso olor del incienso que la Profesora Trelawney se empeñaba en poner por su clase.

\- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto – Gimoteo Hermione.

La Profesora Trelawney comenzó a decirles como gracias a su ojo interior había conseguido evitar grandes desgracias y como advertía que no todos en la clase podrían tener una destreza como ella debido a que el don de la adivinación era algo que se tenia o no se tenia.

La verdad es que en cuanto mas hablaba mas pensaba Hermione que todo lo que estaba diciendo eran simples tonteras, pero se mantuvo en silencio, la curiosidad la llevo a quedarse, pero la verdad, la clase tendría que ser tan fascinante como Runas Antiguas para decidir quedarse en esa clase y pasarse la clase y unos minutos después aplacada por el olor a incienso.

Las cosas se comenzaron a complicar cuando Trelawney se acerco a la mesa del trío y comenzó a hacer extrañas perdiciones que se veían en las hojas de te.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh querido! ¡El Grim! ¡El Grim! - Lloriqueo la profesora después de predecir la herencia de una fortuna para Draco que ya era sabido por todos y continuar por Harry.

\- ¿Que es " _El Grim_ "?

\- Se que es un presagio de muerte pero no se mucho mas – Dijo Draco

Dejame ver – Dijo Hermione sacando el libro de los monstruos, lo llevaba encima porque después de esa clase tenían su primera lección con Hagrid, encontró el capitulo que buscaba y comenzó a leer - El Grim es un presagio de muerte, que tiene fama de provocar el fallecimiento de la persona que se encuentre con él. El Grim toma la forma de un perro espectral, grande y negro. Tal vez el más conocido de todos los presagios, el Grim se ha ganado la infamia en todo el mundo mágico y es considerado como uno de los peores, si no el peor, de los presagios. El Grim toma la forma de un perro de gran tamaño de color negro azabache, y pertenece al mundo espectral. Posee un par de ojos amarillos que pueden destellar en forma funesta.

\- Si que he visto a un perro negro – Dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar los lloriqueos dramatizados de la profesora – Pero no era un perro fantasmal y no tenia ojos amarillo destellantes, la verdad es que se veía como un perro callejero normal.

\- No te preocupes, no creo que te pase nada – Dijo Hermione frotándole el brazo para reconfortarlo.

\- ¡Oh, querida! Puedo ver que este año se te presentan grandes dificultades – Se lamento Trelawney mirando a Hermione.

\- ¿A si? - Pregunto sarcásticamente - ¿Porque lo dice? ¿Por que una chismosa nos a revelado al mundo a mi hermano y a mi, porque todos nos miran como si nos hubiera crecido otra cabeza, porque Sirius Black a conseguido escapar o porque los Dementores son pésimos acompañantes de fiesta? - Hermione miro a la profesora con una ceja alzada, como si esperara a que ella le dijera que si, que era por eso.

\- Oh, querida, hermosa como tu madre y protectora como tu padre, pero también de carácter indomable como el dragón en tu padre y negada a ver mas allá como tu madre, fue en parte eso que los llevo a su perdición, no cometas sus errores querida.

Hermione se la quedo mirando y sus ojos brillaron en azul durante unos segundos en los que ella le gruño y se levanto molesta saliendo de la clase y dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

\- ¿Oh...he…he echo algo mal? - Pregunto Trelawney algo confusa por la repentina salida de la joven.

\- No, para nada – Dijo Draco – Solo has provocado de mala manera a un dragón.

Hermione decidió que esperaría hasta la clase de Hagrid dando una vuelta por encima del bosque prohibido, se concentro en si misma e imagino como su cuerpo cambiaba de la pequeña y frágil forma humana a la grande y poderosa figura de su dragón, las llamas la envolvieron y crecieron desmesuradamente, cuando se disiparon Hermione ya era la hermosa dragona blanca con marcas violetas y de ojos azules que solo unos pocos habían tenido el placer de ver.

Con un suave gorgoteo mas animado estiro sus alas y comenzó a sobrevolar todo el bosque prohibido, vio a los unicornios galopar en manada por el bosque, desde el aire no era difícil diferenciarlos, era como ver estrellas en el cielo nocturno, también vio a los centauros que cazaban para prepararse para el invierno, la saludaron y Hermione les rujió un saludo amistoso, también le pareció ver a las acromantulas que dormían a la espera de la noche para levantarse y le pareció ver a algún que otro animalejo correr por el bosque.

Decidiendo que ya había perdido mucho tiempo dio media vuelta y aterrizo en el pequeño claro que había construido Hagrid para su clase.

\- ¡Buenos días, Hermione! – Saludo Hagrid.

Hermione cerro los ojos y al abrirlos ya estaba de nuevo sobre sus dos piernas humanas.

\- ¡Buenos días, Profesor! - Bromeo ella.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato y en poco tiempo llegaron los demás, Draco y Harry llegaron junto a ella y le contaron como sospechaban que Dumbledore tenia algo que ver sobre que Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvieran tantas clases juntos.

La clase marchaba a las mil maravillas para alegría de Hagrid, esa clase les hablo sobre los Hipogrifos.

\- Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais. Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras – Dijo Hagrid enseñándoles a tres hipogrifos.

Un hipogrifo es un animal mágico que se obtiene al cruzar un caballo con un grifo. Por ello tienen la cabeza, las alas y las garras delanteras de un águila gigante y el cuerpo, patas traseras y cola de caballo. Estas criaturas poseen un gran sentido del honor, son respetuosas con quienes les respetan, pero a la vez son indomables y violentas a quienes les falten al respeto.

Esto es algo que los que habían leído el libro o tenían alguna idea sobre criaturas mágicas sabían, pero al parecer Ron no lo sabia, extraño teniendo en cuanta que uno de sus hermanos trabajaba con dragones, irónicamente.

Harry había conseguido de primera mano un paseo en Buckbeak, un macho grande y de brillantes plumas blancas y grises, incluso alguna tenia un ligero tono azulado y un pelaje blanco.

Ron no parecía muy contento cuando Hermione lo abrazo y le decía lo impresionante que se había visto, Draco también estaba emocionado y decía que volar en una criatura así debía de ser increíble, en conclusiones, el pobre niño trato de lucirse y salto sobre Buckbeak cuando este estaba entretenido comiendo un hurón y se asusto mucho.

El pobre animal se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y se movió un tanto bruscamente para tratar de desacerse del joven por las buenas.

\- Ron ¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡Dejate caer antes de que te hagas daño! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer algo así?! - Grito Hagrid horrorizado, si lo hacia por la perspectiva de que Ron saliera herido o porque Buckbeak lo estaba pasando mal aun no lo sabían.

\- ¡No! ¡Seguro que esto no es tan difícil!

\- ¡Ron, que te bajes! - Grito Hagrid.

Por supuesto Ron no hizo caso y Buckbeak se canso de ser gentil, con un poderoso chillido de águila se alzo por los cielos y comenzó a hacer peligrosos movimientos para que Ron se cayera de su lomo, cosa que no era demasiado complicado teniendo en cuanta la forma que se iba resbalando.

\- Supongo que tenemos que ayudarlo – Suspiro Hermione.

\- Si, eso estaría bien, vale que no te caiga bien pero una cosa es eso y otra que lo dejes caer a una altura suficiente para que se mate – Dijo Harry.

\- No me tientes – Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos, con un suspiro dramático volvió a transformarse ante la atónita y alucinada mirada de todos.

\- Nunca me cansare de ver eso – Dijo Draco.

\- **Aun no has tenido tu paseo, que tal si salvamos al pobre idiota y luego sobrevolamos el lago, esta hermoso en esta época del año** – Dijo Hermione casualmente tumbándose en el suelo para que Draco pudiera escalar hasta su espalda.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes, Princesa – Dijo Draco mientras se Hermione comenzaba a volar hasta el furioso hipogrifo.

Hermione engancho a Ron por su túnica con sus garras y lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos de dragón.

\- **¡Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir hacer algo tan estúpido como esto Ronald Weasley!** \- Se quejo Hermione – **Vamos Buckbeak, ya te lo** **h** **e quitado de encima, calmate y volvamos a tierra para que puedas volver al bosque con los demás** – Animo con un asentimiento.

Hermione voló hacia el suelo y se quedo volando cerca del suelo donde sus alas comenzaron a dar viento a todos y a levantar un poco de polvo, dejo caer a Ron y Buckbeak aterrizo pacíficamente al lado de una hembra oscura que le cepillo las plumas del cuello con el pico.

\- Bien, clase desestimada, Ron, ven conmigo, vamos a hablar con el director ¿Como se te ocurre hacer algo tan peligroso? ¿Te das cuenta que has puesto en peligro a toda la clase y a los hipogrifos por querer lucirte? Ya hubieras tenido tu turno para volar de forma segura sobre un hipogrifo – Comenzó a decir el medio gigante – Ah...gracias Hermione, Draco.

\- No hay de que, yo no he hecho prácticamente nada – Dijo Draco.

\- **A sido un placer** – Dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Nos vemos para la cena! - Grito Harry mientras la pareja se alejaba volado hacia el lago negro – Bien empezamos el año...

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy: _Pues si, Herms sabe muy bien lo que Molly y Ron tratan de conseguir y a ella no le hace ninguna gracia, a de mas ella ya tiene a un chico rubio y de ojos grises para que se convierta en su príncipe, Draco se vería mucho mejor con una corona que Ron ¿No crees? En cuanto a mi próxima historia...he decidido hacer unos pocos cambios, para empezar la pareja sera Sevmione y sera una especie de parodia de Sakura Card Cator ¿Has visto el anime? Si no lo has visto te lo recomiendo, a mi me encanta._**

 **patrigt410: _¡Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia! Los comentarios siempre me animan a escribir mas sabiendo que otras personas disfrutan de mis locas historias._**


	19. El verdadero valor vence al miedo

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **9**_ _ **:**_ _ **El verdadero valor vence al miedo.**_

Draco y Hermione se encontraron con Harry un rato después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Ron se acerco a ellos no muy contento, seguramente por su charla con el director.

Los chicos tampoco estaban muy contentos con él que digamos.

\- ¿Que haces aquí, Weasley? - Pregunto Draco, que estaba sentado bajo el árbol que el trío de amigos se había adueñado.

\- Vigilando que no le hagas daño a mis amigos, Malfoy – Gruño Ron.

\- Vaya, quien lo diría teniendo en cuenta que has sido tu quien a hecho daño – Dijo Hermione garabateando en un pergamino.

\- ¿Que? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Es Malfoy el que esta causado problemas no yo! - Se quejo infantilmente.

\- ¿A si? - Pregunto Hermione con un clarisimo tono de burla.

\- ¡Si! - Exclamo Ron, convencido de si mismo.

\- Pues dime, ¿Quien a estado a punto de meter a Hagrid, que es nuestro amigo, en problemas? ¿Quien a estado apunto de poner en peligro a una criatura inocente como lo es Buckbeak? ¿Quien a puesto en peligro a toda una clase solo para lucirse? ¿Quien es el que no puede aceptar que dos personas de casas rivales pueden llevarse bien pero a la vez dice no tener prejuicios? ¿Quien es el que esta causando daño, Ronald? - Dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente.

Ron abrió la boca y la cerro un par de veces sin estar seguro de que decir sin molestar mas a Hermione, así que decidió ir por otro camino...un camino que tal vez era mejor no tomar…

\- Bueno, a quedado claro que Buckbeak es peligroso, si Hagrid no puede controlarlos perfectamente era mejor no haberlos traído hasta que estuviera seguro de que no causarían problemas, por suerte sabias que hacer, de no ser por ti seguramente me habría roto un brazo o algo peor – Alago sonriendole, pero Hermione no le devolvió la sonrisa, de hecho estaba algo roja, algo que Ron interpreto como un sonrojo…Harry y Draco la conocían mejor.

\- Uhhh… - Dijo Harry antes de darse una palmada en la frente.

\- Ya la has vuelto a cagar, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

\- ¡Sera posible! - Exclamo Hermione, sobresaltando a Ron quien no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la castaña - ¡Encima de hipócrita, pelotero! ¡No lo hice por ti!

\- ¿N...No? - Pregunto Ron algo asustado.

\- Claro que no idiota, lo hice por Buckbeak, si él te hubiera hecho daño es posible que el Ministerio obligara a Dumbledore a despedir a Hagrid y a sacrificar al pobre Buckbeak y su vida vale mas que la tuya – Gruño Hermione, finalmente suspiro y sacudió la cabeza para volver a escribir en su pergamino, como si hubiera dejado la discusión como una perdida de tiempo.

\- P...Pero – Comenzó Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

\- Dejalo, Ron, Hermione tiene sus razones para estar enfadada, ahora si solo has venido para decirnos que Draco es una mala compañía puedes irte, somos mayorcitos como para saber lo que nos conviene y lo que no.

Ron parecía sorprendido y herido por las palabras del chico de ojos verdes, pero finamente se alejo de ellos murmurando algo sobre como las serpientes estaban intentando contaminar a dos personas importantes.

Mientras Ron se alegaba enfurruñado los tres amigos suspiraron.

\- Realmente no comprendo esta tontería sobre la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin – Se quejó Hermione.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, todo el tema sobre la rivalidad entre Godric y Salazar… - Dijo Draco.

\- Bueno – Dijo Harry para atraer la atención de sus amigos de vuelta a él – Hermione, no nos ibas a contar algo de no se que cosa que te había dado McGonagall – Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, como si lo que se había olvidado de decirles fuera la cura de una enfermedad mortal.

\- ¡Ah si! ¿Como se me a podido olvidad? Mirad… - Hermione se colo la mano por debajo del cuello de su túnica y tiro de una fina cadenita de oro de la cual los chicos no se habían dado cuenta antes, atado a la cadenita había lo que parecía ser un reloj de arena dentro de dos círculos también dorados.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? - Pregunto Draco con sorpresa.

\- Si, es exactamente lo que crees que es – Dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes, la rabia que había sentido antes con la intervención de Ron se evaporo definitivamente.

\- ¡Es increíble! - Chillo Draco tan emocionado como ella - ¿Puedo verlo mas de cerca?

Hermione vacilo durante unos segundos pero finalmente se quito la cadenita y se la dio a Draco con cuidado.

\- Me he perdido, alguno de los dos puede decirme que es eso – Dijo Harry mirando confuso el extraño objeto.

\- Es un Gira-Tiempo, Harry – Explico Hermione – Si le das la vuelta vuelves en el tiempo, lo único malo es que se crea una especie de paradoja, cuando viajas en el tiempo hay dos " _Tú_ " y dicen que hay magos que se han visto a si mismos y se han vuelto locos, cosas malas les suceden a los magos que juegan con el tiempo .

\- ¡¿Que?! Y porque McGonagall te daría algo tan peligroso – Exclamo Harry.

\- No es tan peligroso como suena, solo he de tener cuidado en lo que hago ya esta – Tranquilizo Hermione a su amigo.

\- Oye, pero...si estas cosas pueden llevarte al pasado...porque no los utilizaron para...no se ¿Viajar en el tiempo y detener a Voldemort cuando era un niño? Por ejemplo – Harry dijo esto como si fuera obvio y realmente esperaba que la respuesta al peligro que suponía Voldemort fuera tan sencillo de arreglar como eso.

\- Si...yo también lo pensé, pero no se puede ir tan atrás en el tiempo, una vuelta es el equivalente de 1 hora, pero aunque des muchas vueltas lo máximo que puedes retroceder son 24 horas – Dijo Hermione sonriéndole con pesar a su amigo mientras Draco le devolvía el Gira-Tiempo, se lo volvía a colocar y lo escondía entre sus ropas de nuevo.

\- Pues vaya palo…

Entonces las tripas de Draco rugieron haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y que Harry y Hermione rieran.

\- No necesitamos de un reloj para saber que hora es – Dijo Hermione riendo y levantándose del suelo.

\- Si – Dijo Draco – Es hora de cenar, venga que se hace tarde.

Los chicos fueron a cenar y Hermione estuvo aliviada al notar que las miradas y cuchicheos cuando pasaba habían disminuido mucho, con suerte, en poco tiempo la conmoción del descubrimiento con los herederos pasaría solo a la privacidad y no cuando ella estaba delante, era demasiado pensar que la gente olvidaría algo así pronto, pero al menos los demás alumnos no la molestarían, puede que el aviso de Dumbledore tuviera algo que ver en eso.

Cenaron sin problemas y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el trío desayuno rápidamente para llegar a su primera clase de DCAO con Remus Lupin, tenían curiosidad de saber como seria porque bueno…

Después de un profesor loco que escondía a Voldemort en la parte trasera de su cabeza y un farsante que en realidad era un asqueroso cobarde, Lupin no puede ser peor.

Finalmente la clase comenzó y Remus se presento hablando sobre los Boggarts, a Hermione le sorprendió que realmente existiera una criatura que era capaz de transformarse en tu mayor miedo...y que la forma de repelerlo fuese un encantamiento que al principio le parecía muy sencillo, el problema llego a la hora de enfrentarse a él.

El primero en enfrentarse al Boggart fue Neville que resulto que su mayor miedo era el Profesor Snape.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Draco cuando vio a la copia de su padrino salir del armario donde estaba el Boggart.

\- Bueno...has de admitir que Snape se pasa un poco con el pobre Neville – Dijo Hermione mirando como el Profesor Lupin le susurraba algo a Neville.

El pobre chico asintió y se preparo para lanzar el hechizo.

\- ¡ _R...Riddikulus_! - Dijo y entonces vieron algo que nadie pensó que verían alguna vez.

¡El impasible Severus Snape estaba delante de ellos con la ropa de la abuela de Neville!

Era algo hilarante, el propio Boggart parecía desconcertado y miro hacia todos los alumnos que se reían sin control buscando una nueva victima para desacerse de la forma que se había visto obligado a tomar.

El Boggart paso por varios alumnos tomando formas mas " _Comunes_ " como una serpiente gigante o un payaso, incluso Ron se había enfrentado a él, su miedo mas profundo parecían ser las arañas.

\- Vaya, su aracnofobia parece ser algo realmente serio – Comento Hermione, pues debía ser malo si su mayor miedo era ese por encima de todo lo demás.

Lo curioso era que, por alguna razón, el Profesor Lupin parecía reacio a dejar que Harry y Hermione se enfrentaran al Boggart.

Harry no parecía haberse dado cuenta de este detalle, pero Hermione si que se había dado cuenta, Draco también lo había notado y miro a Hermione confuso.

Por desgracia, a pesar de los esfuerzos disimulados del Profesor Lupin por alegar a los dos Gryffindor, el Boggart tenia otros planes y, antes de que Lupin pudiera evitarlo, el Boggart se movió mas deprisa de lo que hubieran pensado posible y se detuvo delante de una sorprendida Hermione.

El Boggart se transformo...y no era una imagen como una serpiente o araña gigante...la imagen de un muerto John Granger se había materializado delante de la joven, el cuerpo del hombre estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas, sus ojos, normalmente brillantes y alegres ahora miraban hacia su hija vacíos y muertos, después de unos segundos la imagen volvió a cambiar, esta vez era Jane Granger, después Harry, Derek y finalmente Draco, pero Draco aun estaba vivo, el falso Draco estaba arrodillado en el suelo, también herido y lleno de sangre, sonrió a Hermione con un dolor agonizante y hablo.

\- Lo siento, Princesa… - El falso Draco se desplomo y murió como todos los demás.

Toda la clase estaba en shock y algunos de ellos gritaron de horror, eso era algo que de verdad nadie se esperaba, Harry y Draco estaban pálidos y Hermione estaba igual o mas pálida que ellos, murmuraba cosas sin sentido y temblaba como una hoja, sus ojos abiertos en lo que solo podía ser horror y angustia.

Remus Lupin salio del Shock y corrió a colocarse delante de Hermione, al tener otra victima el Boggart volvió a transformarse, esta vez en una enorme y brillante luna llena, el Profesor Lupin frunció el ceño.

\- ¡ _Riddikulus_! - Grito y la luna se convirtió en un globo, con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió que el Boggart volviera al armario y lo selló para que no pudiera volver a salir, fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte sonido sordo.

Al girarse vio a Hermione desmayada en el suelo, totalmente pálida al contrario que los demás que se estaban recuperando poco a poco.

\- ¡Hermione! - Draco se apresuro a llegar a Hermione y se arrodillo a su lado acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos, Harry tampoco perdió el tiempo y fue junto a sus amigos para poder asegurarse de que Hermione estaba bien.

\- ¡Clase desestimada! ¡Venga todos fuera! Todos excepto ustedes tres – Exclamo Remus haciéndoles un gesto hacia los tres amigos y Ron, cuando la clase se hubo vaciado Remus volvió a hablar – Harry, Draco llevaremos a Hermione a la enfermería, Señor Weasley, vaya a buscar a Derek y dígale que su hermana esta en la enfermería.

Ron parecía un poco inconforme pero salio corriendo de la clase a buscar a Derek, Draco recogió a Hermione y la alzo en brazos, Remus asintió y todos se apresuraron a llegar a la enfermería.

…

Ya habían pasado dos horas cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, no le hizo falta mirar a su alrededor para saber que estaba en la enfermería, el techo blanco y el olor de sala esterilizada se lo dijo enseguida.

\- Si sigues así Poppy va a comenzar a pensar que estas enamorada de ella – Dijo la suave voz de Derek a su lado.

\- ¿Hermano? ¡Derek, oh Derek...! - Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas y Derek se sentó en la cama de Hermione para poder abrazarla contra su pecho.

\- Remus me ha contado lo que ha pasado en clase…

\- ¡A sido horrible! - Lloró Hermione mientras su hermano la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

\- Nada de lo has visto a sido real, hermanita – Dijo Derek – Todo a sido un truco del Boggart, te aseguro de que todos nosotros estamos bien.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y la escondió en el pecho de su hermano reprimiendo unos sollozos.

\- Y encima….no se por que...pero desde que llegue al castillo...me he estado sintiendo...fatal – Lloriqueo Hermione.

\- Si...es por culpa de los Dementores ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la enemistad entre Dementores y Dragones?

Hermione asintió y Derek estaba a punto de hablar cuando una suave tos los interrumpió.

\- Lo sentimos, pero ya que las clases ya han acabado nos preguntábamos como estabas, Hermione.

Ambos hermanos se giraron y vieron a Draco, Harry y Remus delante de ellos.

\- Los Dementores os afectan a los dos mas que a los demás, los otros alumnos y profesores puede que sientan mas frio o que en algunos momentos se sientan un poco melancólicos, pero es a vosotros los que mas salís perjudicados – Dijo Remus.

\- Es normal que nos sintamos cansados y con una fatiga constante, es por eso que Albus se había negado tan agresivamente a que los Dementores vigilaran el castillo, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada – Se lamentó Derek – Va a ser un año largo...pero necesito que seas fuerte ¿Vale?

Hermione suspiro pero asintió.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Princesa, ya lo veras – Dijo Draco cogiéndole la mano.

\- Madame Pomfrey digo que en cuanto despertaras podrías volver con nosotros – Dijo Harry sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a su amiga.

\- Gracias, chicos – Dijo Hermione suspirando y frotando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

\- Tal vez… - Dijo Remus, llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Derek, se que ahora estas muy ocupado con todo el tema del Ministerio y se que estas presionando al consejo para que retiren los Dementores del colegio así que, tal vez yo podría enseñarles el _Expecto Patronum_.

\- Esa seria una buena idea, seria una buena manera de mantenerlos alejados de vosotros si algo llega a pasar – Dijo Derek.

\- Si, eso estaría bien – Dijo Harry, Draco y Hermione asintieron.

\- Bien, que os parece, hmm…¿Mañana después de clases?

\- Perfecto – Dijo Hermione.

Después de unos momentos Madame Pomfrey llego y después de lanzarle unos hechizos de diagnostico a Hermione afirmo que estaba sana, un poco cansada pero nada que un poco de descanso no arreglara, finalmente les dijo que el desmayo fue por una mezcla de factores, el cansancio, la emoción que habían arrastrado desde que habían sido descubiertos por el mundo mágico y el shock que había supuesto el Boggart habían conseguido derrumbarla.

La había dejado irse con otro trozo de chocolate en la mano.

\- A este paso me voy a convertir en una vaca, todos se empeñan en atiborrarme a base de chocolate - Dijo Hermione comiendo su trozo de chocolate con bastante satisfacción.

\- Que va, la ventaja de ser un dragón es el metabolismo jodidamente perfecto – Dijo Derek pasándose una mano por el pelo en gesto galán.

\- Nos vemos mañana, avisadme si pasa algo – Dijo Draco cuando llegaron al cruce de la sala común de Gryffindor y las mazmorras.

\- ¿Que a de pasar? - Pregunto Hermione.

\- Nada, Princesa, pero aún así, de esa manera no tendrás que preocuparte de nada y podrás descansar sin problemas – Dijo Draco abrazándola por los hombros.

\- Mi héroe – Rio Hermione, se despidieron con un abrazo y unas palmadas por parte de Harry y Derek y cada uno siguió su camino, Draco a su sala común, Derek a su mansión en el bosque y Harry y Hermione a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala común donde Oliver Wood, actual capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba hablando con los gemelos Weasley sobre la nueva temporada de Quidditch, estaba muy emocionado.

\- Vaya, realmente esta decidido a ganar la copa este año ¿Verdad? - Dijo Hermione sentándose en una de las butacas frente al fuego.

\- Y que lo digas, hay un partido dentro de poco y nos esta atosigando a cada rato para entrenar – Respondió Harry.

\- Hey, Hermione – Dijo Neville acercándose a ellos – Solo quería saber como estabas después de...bueno ya sabes – Continuo algo mas tímidamente.

\- Estoy mejor, gracias Neville, simplemente me pillo por sorpresa, no volverá a pasar.

En ese momento Crookshanks salto al regazo de Hermione ronroneando y frotándose contra su cuerpo.

\- Hola, amor ¿Me has echado de menos? - El gato le maulló a su dueña y elevo el tono del ronroneo – Aww, pero si es imposible no amarte – Dijo abrazándolo y él le lamió la mejilla.

\- ¿Que es lo que lleva en la boca? - Pregunto Harry.

Ante la pregunta, Ron corrió a su mochila y saco de ella a Scabbers con un suspiro de alivio, obviamente había pensado que el gato había atrapado a su mascota.

\- Es una arañita, honestamente Ron, ¿De verdad crees que Crookshanks va a ir tras tu rata en todo momento?

\- Di lo que quieras pero ese monstruito la a tomado con el pobre Scabbers – Gimoteo Ron.

\- ¿Sabes que? Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón – Dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a los presentes – Pero lo que no entiendo es porque la a tomado con él y no con cualquier otro gato o rata...esto va a sonar fatal, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que hay algo malo con Scabbers, como si tuviera algún maleficio o algo así...claro que eso es imposible – Dijo Hermione mirando a su querido gato que le gruñía y bufaba amenazadoramente a Scabbers y comenzó a acariciarlo para tratar de apaciguarlo un poco.

\- ¡Pues claro que es imposible! ¡Scabbers es solo una rata! - Defendió Ron.

…

Las clases del día siguiente pasaron sin demasiado alboroto, por suerte no habían demasiadas personas que miraban a Hermione fijamente, aun así habían algunas personas que le dirigían miradas solemnes.

\- El incidente de la clase de Defensa se ha extendido como pólvora – Dijo Draco en el descanso.

\- Bueno, entonces sera mejor no darle chispa para que explote – Dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Finalmente las clases acabaron y los tres amigos se dirigieron al despacho de Remus Lupin para aprender el encantamiento _Patronus_.

\- Bien, lo practicaremos con un Boggart que se transforme en un Dementor, pero eso no sera hoy, tened en cuenta que el _Expecto Patronum_ es un encantamiento con el que incluso los alumnos de séptimo año tienen problemas y vosotros apenas sois de tercer año, pero eso no significa que si os esforzáis no lo logréis – Dijo Remus, cogiendo su varita y repitiendo un complicado movimiento de muñeca – El conjuro es fácil de decir, el movimiento y la concentración junto a la fuerza del hechizo ya no es tan fácil, el movimiento de muñeca a de ser fluido y no seco.

Los chicos estuvieron practicando el movimiento pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que era mas complicado de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

\- Espera, Hermione, te estas alterando demasiado, tranquilizate – Remus le sonrió calmadamente a la joven y ella suspiro tratando de desacerse de la tensión en sus hombros, cuando volvió a intentar el movimiento le salio perfectamente - ¡Si! ¿Lo ves? El punto de este conjuro es estar relajados, es por eso que hacerlo ante los Dementores es tan complicado.

Después de una hora estudiando el movimiento y la pronunciación ya se había hecho bastante tarde.

\- Ya es muy tarde, antes de iros de vuelta a vuestras salas comunes que os parece si intentáis hacer el conjuro, haber que pasa, recordad que tenéis que concentraron en un pensamiento feliz, el mas feliz que podáis recordar – Dijo Remus sentándose en un tamborete que tenia cerca – Venga, Harry, tu primero.

Harry asintió con mirada decidida y se coloco en posición.

\- ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! - De su varita salieron unos hilos plateados pero apenas salieron de su varita se disolvieron en el aire.

\- No esta mal, ¿Que pensamiento utilizaste? - Dijo Remus.

\- La primera vez que monte en escoba.

\- Muy bien, pero tal vez puedas encontrar otro recuerdo mas poderoso, piensa en todos los momentos que has pasado con tus amigos por ejemplo, venga Draco, ahora tu.

\- ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! - La punta de su varita se ilumino pero no salio nada de ella, Draco hizo una mueca ante eso.

\- No pasa nada, ya os he dicho que esto no seria algo que aprendierais de la noche a la mañana ¿Que recuerdo a sido?

\- Yo...cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, no se me ocurre nada mas…

\- Bueno, te diré lo mismo que a Harry, rebusca en tu mente, estoy seguro que has de tener algo mas, bien, ahora solo faltas tu, Hermione, veamos que tienes.

\- ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! - Hermione parecía haber tenido mas suerte con el hechizo pues de su varita salio una niebla plateada que se arremolino alrededor de su varita durante unos segundos antes de desacerse en el aire.

\- ¡Bien hecho! ¿Cual a sido tu recuerdo?

\- Bueno, mas bien a sido la sensación que tuve cuando me transforme en dragón por primera vez – Dijo Hermione algo ruborizada.

\- Eso esta muy bien, es algo que también podéis utilizar, las emociones fuertes son tan buenas como los recuerdos, en fin, ya es muy tarde, mañana tenéis salida a Hogsmeade ¿Verdad? Espero que os divirtáis.

Los chicos le dieron las buenas noches a su profesor y se fueron a dormir, todo iba bien y estaban muy emocionados con la salida al pueblo...o bien, lo estaban asta que a la hora de entregar el permiso de sus padres o tutores Harry se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Oh no...al final mi tío no firmo el permiso para ir al pueblo… - Murmuro Harry cuando se dio cuenta.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Por que no? - Exclamo Draco.

\- No lo entiendo, no necesitas el permiso de tus padres o tutores para volar en escoba y jugar a un deporte donde lo normal es acabar en la enfermería con algo roto pero si lo necesitas para visitar un pueblo totalmente seguro que esta al lado del colegio – Se quejo Hermione.

\- Hey, a que vienen esas caras ¿No estáis emocionados por el viaje al pueblo? - Pregunto Derek que se acercaba a ellos junto a la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape, esta vez ellos eran los encargados de supervisar a los estudiantes.

\- Harry no tiene el permiso firmado… - Dijo Draco.

\- Bueno, no importa...os esperare en los terrenos del castillo, traedme algo de cerveza de mantequilla ¿Vale? - Dijo Harry cabizbajo, estaba apunto de irse cuando Derek le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Espera, tal vez podamos arreglarlo, dame tu permiso – Pidió, Harry se lo dio algo confuso y Derek conjuro una pluma para firmárselo – Aquí tienes Minerva, ya que sus parientes no han tenido tiempo para firmarlo ya lo he firmado yo, no hay ningún problema ¿No?

\- Mira que eres… - Se rio Minerva aceptando el permiso.

\- ¿Te estas aprovechando de tu nuevo estatus de Rey? - Pregunto Snape – Estoy muy orgulloso – Dijo palmeándole el hombro, lo que a su vez causó que Minerva rodase los ojos.

Los chicos rieron y abrazaron a Derek dándole las gracias.

\- Awww, tanto amor – Dijo aceptando encantado el abrazo del trió.

En el viaje al pueblo se lo pasaron muy bien, pudieron ver la tienda de bromas, pudieron entrar a la tienda de chucherías y compraron tanto dulce como pudieron y no se olvidaron de probar una buena cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

Fue volviendo al castillo donde Derek les comento algo muy interesante.

\- Por cierto, los del consejo están barajando la posibilidad de celebrar una coronación en el antiguo palacio real para presentarnos a Hermione y a mi al mundo mágico como reinantes – Dijo cuando llegaron a los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta al castillo.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Cuando? - Exclamo Hermione algo asustada.

\- Aun no sabemos si se hará o no, yo les dije que te lo contaría y que ya veríamos si se hacia o no, tal vez deberías venir a una de las reuniones para poder decidir si se hace o no – Dijo Derek levantando las manos en señal de paz.

\- No seria mala idea… - Dijo Hermione aun algo aturdida.

Realmente pensaron que ya no podía pasar nada mas sorprendente, pero de nuevo se estaban olvidado que iban a Hogwarts, y que nunca hay nada normal en el castillo.

Cuando ambos Gryffindor llegaron a la entrada de su sala común se sorprendieron al ver a todo el grupo de Gryffindor afuera mirando a la pintura de la Señora Gorda y cuchicheando entre ellos.

\- ¿Que a pasado? - Pregunto Hermione a lo que Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar! - Dijo la poderosa voz del director que llegaba seguido de los cuatro jefes de casa y de Derek.

Entonces, Hermione y Harry pudieron ver el retrato de la Señora Gorda, o lo que quedaba de él.

\- ¡Que alguien busque a la Señora Gorda! - Exclamo el director.

\- No será necesario, Albus – Intervino Derek – Ella esta aquí – Dijo señalando un cuadro de jirafas donde la Señora Gorda se escondía entre unos matorrales.

\- Mi querida Señora, ¿Quien os a hecho esto? - Pregunto el director a la asustada pintura.

\- ¡A sido él! ¡Del que tanto hablan! ¡Tenia un cuchillo y cuando le he negado el paso se a enfurecido y ha atacado! - Chillo la pobre mujer.

\- ¿Pero quien a sido? - Insistió Albus.

\- Vaya, vaya – Intervino Peeves – Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.

 **¿Que decís, os gustaría que hubiera una coronación y que Derek y Hermione fuesen presentados oficialmente al mundo mágico?**

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 **Patrigt410: _Pues aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste y como el colegio no me daba tregua he podido pensar en como se desarrollara la historia, espero que lo que sigue también te guste._**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy: _La verdad es que si, en esta historia buscaba que antes de que el verdadero romance comenzara se pudiera entrever por los dulces gestos tan inocentes que los niños que se gustan tienen y he tratado de reflejarlo en ellos. Por lo de mi siguiente historia pues...jijiji, me alegro que te gustara Sakura Card Captor por que mi historia sera algo así: Hermione sera Sakura, Severus seria Shaoran y todas las cartas serian las mismas que en la serie solo que serian caballos (Unicornios, pegasos, caballos…) y el Mago Clow seria Epona, la diosa celta de los caballos, y la pobre Hermione tendrá que lidiar con sus estudios en Hogwarts y con las cartas jijiji, ya veremos como sigue, por lo pronto he de seguir con este fic y aún le queda para rato, apenas están en tercer año._**


	20. De reuniones y traiciones

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **¿Aun hay alguien por aquí? ¿No? Vale...**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **20**_ _ **:**_ _ **De reuniones y traiciones.**_

Después de escuchar las palabras dichas por el bromista fantasma todo se convirtió en caos, los alumnos se asustaron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, algunos simplemente se agruparon en un pequeño grupo y se quedaron quietos, temiendo que el criminal mencionado estuviera cerca.

\- ¡CALMA TODO EL MUNDO! - Gritó Dumbledore – Que todos los jefes de casa traigan a sus alumnos al gran comedor, esta noche dormiremos todos juntos en la seguridad del gran salón.

\- Albus, cuando dices todos los alumnos, te refieres a, ¿Todos? - Pregunto Minerva.

\- Si, a todos ¡Venga, no perdamos mas tiempo!

Todos los alumnos fueron guiados al gran comedor donde los profesores se encargaron de acomodar y calmar a los estudiantes y luego se reunieron para hablar sobre como es posible que Sirius Black haya podido entrar en el colegio y haber esquivado a los Dementores.

\- Bueno, de lo que hemos de asegurarnos con urgencia es que Sirius Black no sigue deambulando por el castillo, separémonos en parejas y revisemos todo el castillo mientras dos de nosotros se quedan en el gran comedor con los alumnos – Dijo Dumbledore todo lo serenamente que pudo.

\- Severus y yo nos quedaremos aquí – Dijo Derek.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Porque me he de quedar con ellos? - Exclamo el pocionista obviamente molesto.

\- Porque eres poderoso, y si algo llega a pasar puedes defender a los estudiantes mejor que nadie...y si te llegas a encontrar con Sirius puede desencadenarse una pelea a la que no quiero ni entrar ni detener, y yo me quedo porque me quiero quedar con mi hermana – Dijo Derek cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Derek… - Una pequeña voz se escucho detrás del joven y todos se giraron a ver a la pequeña niña de pelo enmarañado.

\- Hey...¿Que haces en pie? Deberías estar con Harry y dormir un poco, venga ves – Dijo Derek sonriendole a su hermana.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Tal vez pueda sobrevolar el bosque y ver si hay algo raro...o tal vez...no se, hacer algo – Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

\- No, lo siento, pero esto no es algo que tomar a la defensa, ve a dormir mientras los profesores patrullan y el Profesor Snape y yo nos quedamos con vosotros.

\- Pero…

\- No – Interrumpió Derek – Anda, ves a dormir y no seas terca, mañana después de clase hemos de ir al Ministerio, a la reunión del consejo ¿Recuerdas? - Hermione solo asintió – Venga, a dormir.

Hermione suspiro pero se fue con los otros Gryffindor y se acostó en el saco de dormir al lado de Harry que aunque trataba de dormirse aun estaba despierto.

\- Meewrr

\- Crookshanks...ven aquí precioso – Susurro Hermione, el gato se acurruco contra el pecho de su dueña dejando que esta lo abrazara y comenzó a ronronear calmándola hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, pero antes de dormirse escucho la voz de Dumbledore.

\- Dejemos-les dormir tranquilos, es en la maravillosa subconsciente de los sueños donde podemos obtener mas sabiduría sobre nosotros mismos que en cualquier otro momento…

… **.**

Durante los siguientes días no se hablaría de nada mas que de Sirius Black.

Hermione negó con cansancio, desde que se había levantado esa mañana, algo desorientada al encontrarse en el gran comedor y no en su cama que todo el mundo hablaba de ese hombre, podía entender la preocupación de los demás, pero a la vez no podía entender porque tanto escándalo, si ese hombre hubiera querido matar a Harry...¿No lo habría hecho ya? Oportunidades no le faltaron, y eso solo le hacia pensar que tenia otro propósito.

Cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor vio a Oliver hablar con el equipo, parecía aliviado.

\- ¿Porque el repentino cambio? - Pregunto Angelina.

\- Si, eso no es normal en ellos – Dijo Fred.

\- No lo se, no me dieron detalles – Dijo Oliver.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Hermione, acercándose al equipo con curiosidad.

\- Al parecer mañana no jugaremos contra Slytherin, sino contra Hufflepuff – Dijo Oliver.

\- ¡Yo se porque! - Dijo Harry que entro como un vendaval en la sala común.

\- Harry, ¿Pero que...?

\- Al parecer, un grupo de Slytherin's querían disfrazarse de Dementores y asustarnos, pero Draco los escucho y se lo dijo a Snape, Snape se enfadó y les prohibió jugar este partido dejándoles en desventaja – Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? - Pregunto Ron.

\- Me acabo de cruzar con Draco y me lo a contado, dice que esta sorprendido pero que no decepcionado, dice que de hecho, él hubiera quitado puntos pero ya sabemos como es Snape, supongo que a buscado una manera de no perjudicar demasiado a los Slytherin.

\- Hah, seguro que de ser uno de nosotros nos habrían expulsado – Dijo Ron.

\- Pues de hecho él iba a hacerlo, pero Dumbledore le a calmado – Dijo Harry sentándose frente al fuego.

\- No me lo creo – Dijo Ron.

\- Pues deberías, Snape tiene razón, no es solo una jugarreta, podrían haber salido gravemente heridos...algo peor que la muerte – Dijo Hermione.

\- Venga, ahora solo estas exagerando – Replico Ron.

\- ¿A si? Imagina que los verdaderos Dementores se acercan demasiado a ellos, pensando que son uno de los suyos y se dan cuenta de que solo son unos estúpidos ¿Que crees que pasaría? Esos demonios encapuchados no escuchan a razones ni obedecen a nadie, solo buscan que comer y nunca están saciados – Advirtió Hermione, mirado a todos los presentes de forma seria y firme.

\- Hermione tiene razón, venga, llegaremos tarde a Defensa – Dijo Harry tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente.

\- Si, venga vamos – Dijo Hermione.

El grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor de tercer año entraron en el aula de DCAO y se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre y esperaron a que el Profesor Lupin llegara, pero después de 10 minutos de espera comenzaron a impacientarse.

\- Esto es extraño, el Profesor Lupin nunca tarda tanto – Murmuro Hermione.

\- No le habrá pasado nada ¿Verdad? - Dijo Draco que se había acercado a la mesa que compartían Harry y Hermione para disgusto de otros Gryffindor.

\- No creo, ayer estaba bien ¿No? - Pregunto Harry.

\- Si, pero se veía un poco nervioso en mi opinión – Dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Alguien viene! - Exclamo Dean que había estado haciendo guardia en la puerta en caso de que el Profesor Lupin llegara.

Todos los alumnos corrieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos y colocaron su mejor cara de niños inocentes y buenos estudiantes.

Pero para sorpresa de todos no fue el Profesor Lupin quien entro al aula, sino que el Profesor Snape.

\- ¿Profesor Snape? - Hermione se arriesgo a preguntar, pero el hombre la ignoro y explico la situación.

\- El pobre Profesor Lupin se encuentra indispuesto por lo que hoy seré yo quien os de clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras – El hombre parecía realmente complacido, si era por poder ejercer una clase que quería dar hace tiempo o por las miradas de desconcierto de los alumnos sumado a su silencio Hermione no estaba segura – Ahora abrid el libro por la página 394.

\- Pero Señor, aun no hemos llegado a los Hombres Lobo...aun quedan al menos otros 7 temas antes de llegar a ellos – Dijo Draco, mirando a su padrino confundido.

Él sabia que su padrino era un hombre sumamente ordenado y alguien como él no se saltaría tanto material solo para molestar al Profesor Lupin, Dumbledore o a los alumnos, así que todo lo que pudo pensar es que Severus Snape quería que alguno del trío pudiera leer entre las lineas de sus acciones.

\- Es posible, pero ¿Quien es el profesor aquí? - Era una pregunta retorica, nadie respondió.

Harry, Hermione y Draco se dedicaron una mirada entre confusa y preocupada, finalmente decidieron que era mejor esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos y escucharon a Snape hablar sobre los Hombres Lobo.

\- ¿Quien puede decirme la diferencia entre un Hombre Lobo y un Animago? - Nadie levanto la mano excepto Hermione que mantenía su mirada curiosa - ¿Señorita Granger? - Suspiró.

\- Un Animago puede elegir transformarse en animal y cuando hacerlo, un Hombre Lobo no puede, inevitablemente cada luna llena se transformara – Explico, de la forma mas breve que encontró.

\- Si...cada luna llena – Dijo el profesor.

Entonces Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miro por la ventana hacia el bosque prohibido.

… **.**

Al salir de clase Harry y Draco se quedaron con Hermione en el pasillo para hacerle compañía mientras esperaban a que Derek llegara para que fueran al Ministerio a su reunión con el Consejo.

\- Chicos...tal vez me estoy yendo por las ramas pero… - Hermione vigiló a su alrededor asegurándose de que estaban solos y no había ningún curioso indeseado – Pero creo que el Profesor Lupin es un...Hombre lobo.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamo Harry.

\- Tu también has comenzado a sospechar ¿Verdad? - Dijo Draco.

Hermione asintió con simpleza.

\- Estoy un poco perdido ¿Podéis explicarme? - Pidió Harry.

\- Bueno, el Profesor Lupin siempre parece cansado y enfermo, eso no es necesariamente un rasgo de los Hombres lobo pero si es verdad que son propensos a verse de esa manera – Dijo Draco.

\- Él huele diferente a otros humanos, cada persona tiene su olor, claro, pero todos tienen esa esencia humana en común, él tiene una esencia mas animal – Dijo Hermione, después miro a Draco dándole pie a otra razón.

\- Su Boggart es la luna llena – Dijo y entonces señalo a Hermione.

\- Esta noche ha habido luna llena y es posible que su "enfermedad" sea para recuperarse y por si fuera poco… - Dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Snape nos lo a gritado a la cara entre lineas hace unos minutos! - Dijeron Hermione y Draco al unisono.

\- … - Harry no supo que decir.

\- Hey, que os contáis – Dijo Derek acercándose al grupo.

\- Nada del otro mundo… - Dijo Draco.

\- Solo dándonos cuenta de que el Profesor Lupin es un Hombre Lobo – Murmuro Hermione, al decir eso la sonrisa de Derek vacilo.

\- Oh...ya os habéis dado cuenta...no creía que habría alguna gota que volcara el baso… ¡Espera! Severus os a dado clase ahora ¿Verdad?

\- Sip – Contestaron los tres.

\- ¿Clase sobre los Hombres Lobo? - Cuando los tres chicos asintieron el joven suspiro – Le pedí que no lo hiciera…bueno ¿Eso os coloca en conflicto? ¿Os molesta que él sea un Hombre Lobo? ¿Pensáis diferente de él ahora?

\- Pues no – Dijo Draco.

\- No es algo malo mientras sea una buena persona a quien le importa si es Hombre Lobo o no – Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Es un buen hombre, y a demostrado ser alguien de fiar, no tendría sentido verlo de manera diferente por algo como esto – Respondió Hermione.

\- Bien hecho chicos, estoy orgulloso de esas respuestas – Respondió Derek sonriéndoles – Bueno hermanita, ¿Lista? Tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Quieres que sea sincera? - Dijo Hermione.

\- Lo preferiría, si.

\- Estoy acojonada…

\- ¡Bah! No tienes de que preocuparte, son solo un grupo de viejos que les gusta sentirse sabios y sumamente importantes – Hermione se rio del comentario de su hermano y se giro para despedirse de sus amigos.

\- Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego, te esperare en la sala común – Dijo Harry, sonriendole.

\- Buena suerte, princesa, ya nos contaras – Dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione le sonrió y se sonrojo, dándose la vuelta y yéndose con su hermano tratando de ocultar el sonrojo, y cuando estuvieron saliendo del castillo y fuera del alance de ojos y oídos Derek se dispuso a hacer lo que cualquier hermano mayor que se respete haría…¡Molestar a su hermana menor!

\- Huy, que rojita que estas – Dijo Derek con una risilla en la voz.

\- Son imaginaciones tuyas… - Murmuro Hermione.

\- ¿A si? ¿No sera que cierto chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises te a llamado la atención?

\- ¡C...Claro que no! ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡No te imagines cosas raras! - Exclamo Hermione poniéndose mas roja aun.

\- ¿Estas a la defensiva? ¿O es simple negación? - Dijo aguantándose la risa.

\- Oh, pero seras...¡Dejame en paz!

Derek finalmente no aguanto mas y se hecho a reír en cuanto llegaron al punto de aparición y no pudo calmarse hasta que entraron al Ministerio y Hermione solo miraba a su hermano con un puchero.

\- Vale, vale, ya esta – Dijo Derek – Ya te dejo en paz.

Hermione solo lo miro de mala manera.

\- Venga, no te enfades – Dijo Derek cuando llegaron a una puerta de roble que destacaba por el resto por las decoraciones doradas.

\- Vaya… - Susurro Hermione.

\- No te preocupes, trataremos de terminar con esto rápidamente y volveremos a casa – Dijo de forma reconfortante y en cuanto Hermione respiro hondo y se calmo toco a la puerta.

Después del " _Adelante_ " que vino de adentro ambos hermanos abrieron la puerta y entraron, la oficina en la que entraron le recordó a Hermione en cierto modo a la de Dumbledore, solo que con menos cuadros, menos cachivaches divertidos, mas libros raros (Cosa que le gustaba) y sin el siempre simpático Fawkes.

\- Bienvenidos majestades, tomen asiento por favor – Dijo uno de los ancianos.

En cuanto los hermanos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y encabezando la mesa otro de los ancianos volvió a hablar.

\- Bien, estamos aquí para decidir si reincorporamos a los monarcas del mundo mágico o no.

\- Vaya, que mal suena eso – Dijo Hermione.

\- Si, da a pensar que solo solo hay dos opciones, blanco o negro, no podemos olvidarnos de la escala de grises – Siguió Derek.

\- ¿Y toda la gama de colores? - Pregunto Hermione.

\- Si, eso también.

\- Por sus palabras podemos asumir que ya tienen un plan de acción – Dijo el ultimo anciano, un poco contrariado por el comportamiento de ambos herederos.

\- Pues si, he estado pensando en ello y tengo un plan a seguir que creo que puede contentar, si no a todos, si a la mayoría, ahora solo falta saber si mi hermana lo considera una buena idea – Dijo Derek, ahora con un porte mas serio y solemne – Bien, a mi forma de ver el mundo mágico no necesita que en este momento que haya un rey dictando lo que se debe hacer, pero también sabemos que Fuge no hace un trabajo decente, es desastroso, así que creo que mi hermana y yo podemos aliarnos y aconsejar y guiar a Fuge ahora que son momentos de paz, si por alguna razón el mundo mágico se ve amenazado entonces si que los herederos deberán ser coronados y tomar el lugar que les corresponde, pero hasta que ese momento no llegue entonces es mejor no agitar demasiado las cosas ¿Que piensas, Hermione? ¿Te parece bien?

\- Si, creo que es lo mejor, me alegra saber que tomas en cuenta mi opinión – Dijo Hermione sonriendole a Derek.

\- Por supuesto que lo tomo en cuenta, somos dos en esto.

\- Están seguros, majestades – Pregunto el primer anciano.

\- Si – Dijo Derek, sin vacilar y con voz firme.

\- Esta bien...si creen que esa es la mejor idea que podemos seguir, que así sea… - Dijo el anciano a su lado.

\- Bien, pues si eso es todo, nosotros nos despedimos y volvemos a casa - Derek se volvió hacia su hermana, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano - ¿Nos vamos?.

\- Si – Dijo Hermione aceptando la mano de su hermano y saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez fuera se miraron y soltaran un suspiro.

\- Bueno...a sido una reunión breve… - Dijo Hermione quitándose el pelo de la cara de un manotazo.

\- Si...y es mejor así, créeme, no queremos oírlos demasiado, ya había advertido que vendríamos, diríamos nuestra decisión y luego nos iríamos.

Derek y Hermione se fueron de vuelta al castillo bajo la atenta mirada de las personas del Ministerio, finalmente llegaron al castillo y se despidieron para irse a dormir.

\- Nos vemos en el partido de mañana – Se despidió Hermione.

\- ¿Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff al final? - Pregunto Derek.

\- Sip.

… _ **.**_

Al día siguiente Hermione y Draco estaban con Harry dándole ánimos para el partido que estaba a punto de comenzar, todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus asientos en las gradas y los miembros de ambos equipos se estaban preparando.

\- Buena suerte – Dijo Draco.

\- Gracias, pero con la que esta cayendo no se como lo lograremos – Dijo Harry señalando al campo donde la lluvia caía a mas no poder – Se me empañaran las gafas al minuto de salir al campo.

Draco hizo una mueca y Hermione se acaricio la barbilla pensativamente hasta que sus ojos brillaron.

\- ¡Espera! Creo que tengo el hechizo indicado – Exclamo Hermione.

\- ¿Como es posible que tengas el hechizo indicado para cualquier situación? - Dijo Draco con una risita en la voz.

\- Venga, pero si eso es lo que mas amáis de mi – Dijo Hermione sacando su varita – Venga, acercame tus gafas ,Harry. Con este hechizo tus gafas repelerán las gotas de lluvia por lo que sera como si no estuviera lloviendo...excepto porque te mojaras, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida ¡ _Impervius_!

\- ¡Gracias, Hermione! - Grito Harry con completa alegría.

\- No hay de que, buena suerte.

Los amigos se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y mientras Harry se reunía con su equipo, Hermione y Draco se colocaron en las gradas, cada uno con sus respectivas casas.

Finalmente el partido comenzó.

Al principio no paso nada fuera de lo común, Lee hacia sus habituales comentarios que eran interrumpidos por las quejas de McGonagall, los espectadores gritaban y los equipos luchaban entre ellos y Harry y Cedric buscaban la Snitch por todo el campo hasta…

Hasta que un grupo de cuatro Dementores se colaron en el campo y fueron directamente hacia Harry, todos los presentes observaron horrorizados cuando vieron al joven de ojos verdes luchar por mantener el control sobre su escoba para finalmente caer de ella hacia el vació de mas de 100m de distancia hasta el suelo.

Dumbledore y algunos de los otros profesores conjuraron sus Patronus para proteger a los alumnos y los restantes fueron a trabes de las gradas tratando de calmar a los alumnos que gritaban horrorizados.

Derek se transformo y el majestuoso dragón negro de marcas de un verde igual de brillantes que sus ojos, soltó un rugido furioso y se lanzo hacia los Dementores, escupió una llamarada contra ellos que salio mucho menos poderosa de lo que le habría gustado, pero fue suficiente como para hacerlos retroceder y, sintiendo como su presencia comenzaba a hacer estragos en su energía soltó un ultimo rugido.

\- **¡FUERA MONSTRUOS SIN ALMA! ¡FUERA!** \- Rugió furioso antes de que Dumbledore llegara a desacerse de los Dementores.

Fue el movimiento de Derek lo que puso en acción a Hermione que con mucho mas esfuerzo de lo esperado se transformo imitando a su hermano y se lanzo hacia el vació para atrapar a Harry mientras su escoba salia disparada sin control alguno, logro alcanzarlo pero no tenia tanta resistencia a los Dementores como su hermano y no fue capaz de realzar el vuelo a pesar de que vatio sus enormes alas con pesadez por lo que se vio obligada a planear hasta el suelo donde dejo a Harry que respiraba entre jadeos y se acostó a su lado respirando pesadamente, recuperándose del sobresalto y mirando como Dumbledore se deshacía de los Dementores furioso y su hermano aterrizaba junto a ella.

\- **Hermione...¿Estas bien?** \- Pregunto Derek acariciándola con el hocico.

\- **Si...no te preocupes** – Respondió cuando Draco llego corriendo.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín, eso a sido aterrador! - El rubio se abrazo al cuello de la dragona de ojos azules y esta ronroneo satisfactoriamente, en cuanto la soltó Draco retrocedió un par de pasos y ambos hermanos volvieron a tomar su forma humana.

Podían escuchar a Dumbledore dando ordenes y antes de que se dieran cuanta el trío y Derek estaban en la oficina del Director con una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- Muchas gracias por vuestra rápida reacción, Derek, Hermione, me temo que de no haber sido así Harry podría haber salido muy mal parado – Dijo Dumbledore.

\- Si, gracias, de verdad – Dijo Harry rascándose la nuca – Os debo una…

\- Ni lo menciones, compañero ¿Para que están los amigos? - Dijo Derek.

\- Si...y siento lo de tu escoba… - Dijo Hermione, Harry le sonrió.

\- No pasa nada, era solo una escoba, me alegro de que nada mas grave que una escoba rota haya pasado – Dijo, pero su voz se notaba deprimida, le gustaba mucho su escoba.

\- Albus – Interrumpió Derek de repente – Esto tiene que acabar, los Dementores tienen que salir fuera de los terrenos del castillo ¡Ni siquiera se supone que deberían estar cerca!

\- ¿No podéis hacer nada? Quiero decir...sois los monarcas ¿No podéis ordenarle a Fuge que los saque de aquí? - Dijo Draco.

\- Ojalá...pero no nos escucharon y solo colocaron escusas de que era lo mejor y que era por nuestra seguridad, que una vez que Sirius Black fuera arrestado los Dementores se irían – Dijo Hermione.

\- El conejo se aprovechó de nuestra negativa temporal a asumir el trono para jugarnos esta mala pasada, tenemos la misma autoridad que Fuge, pero como Fuge tiene también el apoyo del consejo no nos dejaron sacarlos de aquí y es bastante obvio que no podemos sacarlos por la fuerza nosotros solos, son demasiados y su influencia demasiado fuerte – Suspiro Derek sacándose el pelo de la cara.

Finalmente la breve charla se acabo y el trío se fue del despacho del director mientras Derek se quedaba con él para discutir un par de cosas.

Por su camino por el pasillo se toparon con los gemelos Weasley que sonrieron al verlos.

\- ¡Hey! - Saludo George.

\- Justo los chicos que queríamos ver – Dijo Fred.

\- ¿Nos buscabais? - Pregunto Harry.

\- Si, tenemos algo para vosotros – Dijeron al unisono.

Harry, Draco y Hermione se miraron confundidos.

\- Hemos tenido esto desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, pero hemos decidido que dado a vuestras...aventuras, le daréis un mejor uso que nosotros – Dijo Fred sacando un trozo de pergamino doblado y en blanco.

\- Es una pena desacerse de él, pero sabemos que lo sabréis utilizar mejor que nosotros – Continuo George cuando Harry lo tomo y miro confundido.

\- Pero...es solo un trozo de pergamino en blanco – Dijo Draco.

\- Eso parece ¿Verdad? ¡Pero no lo es! - Dijo George misteriosamente, saco su varita y sonrió con picardía – Si apuntas al pergamino y dices: ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! - Un mapa comenzó a dibujarse sobre el pergamino.

\- Los señores Colagusano, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta les presentan el Mapa del Merodeador – Leyó Hermione para seguidamente abrilo y jadear – Un momento, esto es…

\- Hogwarts – Dijo Fred.

\- Donde están – Siguió George.

\- Que hacen.

\- Cada segundo.

\- De cada día.

Después de mirar de George a Fred con miradas alucinadas Draco hablo.

\- ¿De donde habéis sacado algo como esto?.

\- En el despacho de Filch, en primero – Dijo Fred guiñándoles un ojo.

\- ¿Y nos lo dais? ¿De verdad? Esto a de ir de perlas para hacer bromas – Dijo Harry,

\- ¡Ja! Y que lo digas – Dijo Fred.

\- Pero como ya hemos dicho sabemos que vosotros le daréis un buen uso, y recordad, una vez que hayáis terminado volved a darle con la varita y decid: ¡Travesura realizada! Si no cualquiera podría leerlo.

… _ **.**_

Al día siguiente, el trío se junto para ir a Hogsmeade y disfrutar de unas pocas horas de paz en el pueblo.

Fueron a las Tres Escobas para comenzar y compraron una cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno y hablaron sobre como conseguir mantener a los Dementores a raya.

\- Bueno...estamos avanzando mucho con los Patronus ¿Verdad? - Dijo Draco tratando de sonar positivo.

\- Si, pero aun estamos lejos de conseguir conjurar un Patronus corpóreo – Suspiro Harry.

\- Y ademas hay demasiados… - Murmuro Hermione.

Los chicos bebieron en silencio por unos minutos antes de pasar la conversación a temas mas triviales y alegres.

Después de eso recorrieron el pueblo sin prisas hasta que se acercó la hora de volver y se encontraron a McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout hablando entre ellos en susurros, los chicos sabían que no era buena idea escuchar a escondidas pero lo hicieron de todas formas...y al instante se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Sirius Black era amigo de James Potter? - Dijo Flitwick, cerrando los ojos, como si tratara de recordar los tiempos en los que les daba clases a los padres de sus alumnos actuales.

\- Mas que eso, eran inseparables, mas que amigos eran como hermanos...de hecho, cuando Quien-Tu-Sabes comenzó a acechar a James y Lily decidieron esconderse bajo un hechizo _Fidelius_ dejando a Sirius Black como el guardián secreto, es por eso que se acuso a Black como el culpable de la muerte de los Potter, de los 12 Muggles y su amigo Peter Pettigrew… - Explico Minerva.

\- Pero...¿Los traiciono? - Pregunto Sprout horrorizada.

\- Eso parece...y ademas, tal era la amistad entre Potter y Black que tanto James como Lily acordaron a Sirius Black como el padrino de Harry – Dijo McGonagall con cierto pesar.

El trío se alejo de allí silenciosamente y en shock, llegaron a un área alejada del pueblo y se sentaron en la nieve.

\- Era su amigo...¡Era su amigo! - Exclamo Harry, la rabia comenzaba a superar el shock inicial.

\- Harry… - Dijo Hermione, tratando de consolarlo y calmarlo, pero él la interrumpió.

\- ¡Eran amigos! ¡ERAN AMIGOS Y LOS TRAICIONÓ! - Grito Harry, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- Oh...amigo mio – Se lamento Draco sentándose al lado de su amigo, Hermione se sentó al otro lado dejando a Harry en medio de ambos y lo abrazaron con fuerza dejándolo llorar.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 **Alice Phoenix Burke-Fawley: _Me alegro que te guste._**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy: _La verdad es que me encanta que Hermione ponga a Ron en su lugar porque Ron no me cae bien y me divierte mucho escribir esta clase de escenas. Sobre la coronación ya ves, ahora no tendría mucho sentido, las cosas están en una relativa paz, mas adelante cuando las cosas comiencen a caer puede ser un buen momento para que la realeza trate de enderezar el ritmo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y siento mucho haberme tardado tanto._**


	21. El tiempo va pasando

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **¿Aun hay alguien por aquí? ¿No? Vale...**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **2**_ _ **1**_ _ **:**_ _ **El tiempo va pasando**_ _ **.**_

Durante los siguientes días Harry parecía un alma en pena, apenas comía y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos dejaban ver que tampoco había dormido demasiado bien.

Draco y Hermione se cansaron de verlo tan deprimido apenas 20 minutos de que hubiera estado en ese estado, ambos comprendían por que esto era tan importante para su amigo pero eso no significaba que iban a dejarlo revolcarse en el auto-odio.

Hermione deicidio pedir consejo a su hermano y se adentro en el bosque con el objetivo de llegar a la mansión oculta en el bosque en la que vivía Derek, no tardo en llegar y golpeo la puerta con cierta ansiedad.

Derek abrió la puerta con una alegre sonrisa que se deslizo lentamente al ver la mueca de seriedad en el rostro de su hermana.

\- Oye…¿Que a pasado? - Pregunto abriendo del todo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

\- ¿Conoces a Sirius Black? - Dijo sentándose frente a la chimenea encendida.

\- Directa al grano… - Murmuro el joven - Si, lo conocí.

\- ¿Era malo?

\- ¡Dioses, no! Es cierto que tenia sus pros y contras y que aveces sea demasiado infantil hasta rozar lo estúpido...y hasta cruel en algunos casos...pero no era malo, era un buen hombre a pesar de todo - Dijo sentándose junto a su hermana.

\- ¿Entonces porque? ¿Porque traiciono a sus amigos? - Dijo alterada y con la voz un poco quebrada al final.

\- ¿Estuvisteis escuchando algo que no deberíais? - Pregunto Derek, era una pregunta retorica y suspiro al ver a Hermione bajar los ojos al suelo con culpa - Escucha, ni el bueno es tan bueno, ni el malo es tan malo, me cuesta creer que fuera Sirius el que traicionara a James Potter, eran como hermanos, lo hacían todo juntos y eran inquebrantable-mente leales el uno al otro…

\- Pero ¿Y la evidencia? ¡Hay testigos! - Exclamo Hermione.

\- Si pero...las evidencias pueden manipularse, toda una escena puede manipularse para que creamos solo lo que otros quieren que creamos, no estuvimos allí, no podemos decir nada a seguro - Dijo Derek.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón…

Derek le sonrió a su hermana y la atrajo a un cálido abrazo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Ya habéis ido a ver a Buckbeak y Hagrid? Seguro que os echan de menos - Susurro apaciblemente.

\- Ya...con todo el asunto de Sirius y Harry estando deprimido no hemos ido a verles… - Murmuro contra la camisa de su hermano.

\- Bueno, pues tu y Draco coged a Harry y arrastrarlo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y subirlo en Buckbeak, seguro que un buen paseo por los aires le aligerará los ánimos ¿No crees?

\- ¡Si!

Al día siguiente Hermione y Draco consiguieron convencer a Harry de que tenia que despejarse y que los acompañara a ver a Hagrid, después de varios minutos de pesada suplica el moreno acepto y se encaminaron a pasar una tranquila y apacible tarde en compañía de su amigo.

Se disponían a pasar una tranquila y apacible tarde...porque a mitad de camino oyeron una voz que los llamaba...una voz irritante.

\- Oye, ¿A donde vais? - Pregunto Ron, no sin antes fulminar a Draco con la mirada, Llama Eterna brillo en el pecho del rubio amenazadoramente y Hermione sonrió.

\- Hey, le gustas, creo que mas que yo - Dijo fingiendo un puchero.

\- Que va, pero he estado practicando con ella, es increíble, he practicado esgrima desde pequeño pero Llama Eterna es la única espada con la que me siento totalmente a gusto - Explico el rubio acariciando el cristal.

\- Me alegro - Dijo Hermione y Harry sonrió levemente, cosa que aumento las sonrisas de sus amigos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que a donde vais? - Dijo Ron con un irritante tono de exigencia, no parecía contento con haberse quedado afuera.

\- Que pesadito… - Susurro Hermione - Vamos a ver a Hagrid y a Buckbeak pesado - Le dijo todo lo claro que pudo, no quería repetirse.

\- ¿Por que? - Pregunto el pelirrojo, estaba sinceramente confundido.

\- ¿Por que es nuestro amigo y Buckbeak es simpático? - Sugirió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿¡Simpático!? ¡Esa bestia casi me mata! - Exclamo Ron poniéndose pálido.

\- No es culpa de la bestia si la bestia es mas civilizada y con mas dignidad que el estúpido humano que lo ofendió - Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Después de eso el trío pensó que Ron chillaría algo sobre Draco corrompiendo-les y se marcharía a escribirle a su madre sobre como las dos personas mas importantes del mundo mágico se estaban desviando del buen camino solo para que su madre lo alentara a acercarse mas a Harry y Hermione...eso seria " _aceptable_ ", desgraciadamente no es lo que sucedió, por lo contrario murmuro malhumorado y los siguió a casa de Hagrid sin ser invitado a ello.

Cuando llegaron Hagrid se sorprendió al ver a Ron con ellos. sobretodo porque sabia que el trío no se llevaba demasiado bien con el joven Weasley, pero decidió no meterse en medio y salio con ellos al corral donde Buckbeak descansaba.

La tarde había pasado rápido y felizmente para el trío y Hagrid, habían conseguido levantarle el animo a Harry después de un par de vuelos, de hecho Hermione también se transformo y voló al lado de Buckbeak en una carrera amistosa que Hermione tenia ganada desde el principio.

Cuando se fueron de regreso al castillo al anochecer estaban mas que contentos hablando sobre la buena tarde y sobre el festín de la fiesta de Navidad que tendrían esa noche, todos estaban alegres menos Ron que refunfuñaba detrás de ellos sobre que se había aburrido toda la tarde.

\- Te has quedado sentado sin acercarte a Buckbeak porque te daba demasiado miedo ¿Que te esperabas? - Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡No me daba miedo! - Chillo Ron, ofendido - Solo respeto…

\- ¡Hah! Si te lo hubiera dado desde el principio ahora no te habrías pasado una tarde entera haciendo la función de planta - Dijo Draco.

Antes de que Ron comenzara una pelea Harry interrumpió.

\- Haya paz, venga que si nos tardamos de mas nos perderemos el banquete de Navidad.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione aprovecharon que la sala común estaba desierta para abrir sus regalos juntos, al principio fue como los dos últimos años, hasta que ambos llegaron a dos regalos, uno para cada uno.

Harry se sorprendió con el suyo y Hermione adoro el suyo nada mas llego a sus manos.

Draco le dio a Hermione un colgante de cuarzo amatista en forma de dragón junto a una carta que leyó al momento.

 _Querida princesa,_

 _Supuse que echarías de menos a Llama Eterna así que pensé que este era el regalo perfecto para ti, escogí la amatista porque es similar al cristal de Llama Eterna y la forma de dragón...bueno, no creo que tenga que explicarlo ¿Verdad?_

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _D._

Emocionada, Hermione volvió a revisar el colgante, era verdad, la amatista era similar al cristal del que esta hecha la espada legendaria y la forma de dragón era sorprendente-mente similar a la suya cuando se transformaba, estaba atado a una cadena dorada y se la coloco de inmediato dejando que el dragón de amatista descansara suavemente sobre su pecho.

Harry por otro lado un anónimo le había regalado nada mas y nada menos que una Saeta de Fuego, la escoba mas nueva y mas codiciosa entre los jugadores del deporte.

\- Hermione? - Dijo Harry totalmente sorprendido, estaba sin palabras - T...tengo una Saeta...de fuego...

Hermione dejo de mirar su colgante para mirar a su amigo y se quedo también parada durante unos segundos, después de que el shock inicial desapareciera pudo evaluar la situación de una manera mas lógica, iba a decir algo pero entonces Ron bajo las escaleras y comenzó a montar un circo cuando vio lo que Harry sujetaba cuidadosamente entra sus brazos.

\- ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡¿UNA SAETA DE FUEGO, REALMENTE ES UNA SAETA DE FUEGO?! ¡Es una pasada! ¿Me dejaras usarla? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? - Comenzó a chillar y a balbucear lo suficiente como para que Hermione hiciera una mueca...no era fan de que le chillaran casi al oído.

\- Calma todo el mundo - Pidió Hermione - No me fio ni un pelo - Gruño.

Ante sus palabras Harry miro a la escoba y decidió soltarla rápidamente y mirarse las manos, al no notar nada raro suspiro, Hermione asintió, orgullosa de que Harry hubiera entendido lo que trataba de decir, Ron en cambio...bueno ¿No es conocido por ser el chico mas brillante, verdad?

\- ¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡¿Estas loco?! - Grito tratando de coger la escoba para ver si la había dañado pero Harry se lo impidió apartándole las manos al vuelo.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Vas a despertar a todos - Dijo Hermione desdeñosamente.

\- Podría estar maldita ¿No? ¿Hermione? - Harry miro a su amiga, esta le sonrió asintiendo.

\- Si, no podemos olvidarnos de que...bueno, de que Black esta detrás de ti - Dijo suavemente, sabia que el tema era delicado para su amigo, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza y le indico que continuara - Y " _casualmente_ " alguien desconocido te regala una escoba nueva cuando la tuya se ha roto hace nada y no solo eso, si no una escoba de las mejores, seria obvio que no pensaras en otra cosa que probarla y saltar al campo a volar sin pensar en nada mas ¿No? - Harry asintió.

\- Si...tienes razón ¿Que hacemos? ¿Se la llevamos a Dumbledore o ha McGonagall?

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No podéis hacer eso! ¿Y si te la confiscan y no te la devuelven antes del próximo partido? ¿Como jugaremos? - Dijo Ron, lo peor era que su horror era honesto.

\- Bueno, al menos me aseguro de que seguiré vivo, no quiero repetir una experiencia como la de primer año con la escoba loca - Murmuro Harry envolviendo de nuevo la escoba y levantándola - ¿Entonces? ¿McGonagall o Dumbledore?

\- McGonagall mejor, al fin y al cabo ella jugaba ¿Verdad? Ella sabrá que hacer - Dijo Hermione

Los dos Gryffindor se levantaron y se dirigieron al despacho de su jefa de casa con un Ron quejumbroso siguiéndoles como si estuvieran a punto de asistir a un funeral, Hermione le miro de reojo y negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Le explicaron la situación a McGonagall y se dispuso a revisar la escoba y a llamar al Profesor Flitwick para asegurarse, después de cinco exhaustivas horas pudieron comprobar que la escoba estaba limpia.

McGonagall le devolvió la escoba a Harry felizmente y le dio 10 puntos por haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para desconfiar de un regalo tan sospechoso, Harry sonrió y salieron del despacho.

\- Estoy orgullosa Harry - Dijo Hermione - Temía que te enfadaras por sugerir que revisaran la escoba.

\- No, tenias razón al desconfiar, y al fin y al cabo todo a acabado bien y solo ha tomado unas pocas horas.

Los amigos se sonrieron y dieron esquinazo a Ron al esconderse detrás de una armadura.

\- Si que es fácil de despistar… - Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¡Venga vamos! Quiero contárselo a Draco - Exclamo Harry y ambos se fueron corriendo alegremente en busca del otro miembro de su grupo.

El dúo le mando un mensaje con Hedwig a Draco pidiéndole que los encontrara en el campo de Quidditch aprovechando que no había nadie en ese momento, en cuanto el rubio llego los chicos les contaron todo el asunto de la escoba.

\- Que pasada - Dijo Draco acariciando la escoba con cierta adoración - Dicen que es la mas rápida que hay.

\- ¿La mas rápida? ¿Incluso mas rápida que yo? - Dijo Hermione jugetonamente haciendo brillar sus ojos.

\- No lo se… - Dijo Harry divertido.

\- ¿Lo comprobamos? - Murmuro Draco entre juguetón y malicioso.

Hermione corrió hacia el centro del campo, se envolvió en llamas y emergió en su forma de dragón soltando un rugido y abriendo las alas mostrando poder.

Se acerco a Draco y se acostó en el suelo para dejarlo subir.

\- **¡Veamos que puede hacer ese trozo de madera!** \- Gruño Hermione presumida-mente.

\- Oh, ten cuidado Princesa, puede sorprenderte - Dijo Draco acomodándose en su lomo y colocando las piernas debajo de las alas para no molestarla y frotaba su cuello sacando-le un ronroneo.

\- **Seguro que si** \- Gruño mientras Harry se subía a su nueva escoba.

\- Bien, hagamos una carrera, hasta el árbol mas alto al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid y de vuelta - Dijo Harry con un brillo competitivo en sus ojos.

\- **Bien** \- Dijo Hermione.

\- A la cuenta de tres - Dijo Draco - Uno, Dos, ¡Tre..AHHHH! - Nada mas comenzar el "Tres" Harry y Hermione se alzaron rápidamente y comenzaron la carrera.

La verdad es que no fue tan emocionante como parece, Hermione batió un par de veces sus alas y llego al árbol, se poso sobre él sin importarle que el árbol se inclinara por su peso, gorgoteó felizmente y luego volvió a alzarse en su camino de vuelta al campo, se cruzaron con Harry y en apenas un par de minutos ya estaban en el suelo.

Cuando Harry volvió al campo unos cuantos minutos después se encontró con un dragón acostado cómodamente sobre la hierba lamiendo sus patas y a Draco acostado contra el estomago del animal que utilizaba su ala para hacerle sombra.

\- Hombre, Harry ¡Ya era hora! Pensaba que nos iban a salir canas esperándote - Se rio Draco cuando Harry desmonto su escoba y se sentó a su lado a la sombra, cortesía de la enorme ala de su amiga.

\- Deja de presumir, quien a ganado es Hermione no tu, tu solo te has aguantado encima de su espalda – Bufo Harry.

Hermione se rio y recostó su cabeza sobre el césped.

\- Por cierto, ¿Como va la cosa por Gryffindor? - Pregunto Draco estirándose perezosamente.

\- **Bueno…** \- Dijo Hermione.

\- Vaya...como a sonado eso – Rio Draco acariciando la cabeza de Hermione que le ronroneo.

\- Mientras que La Señora Gorda esta siendo reparada nos han colocado a Sir. Cardogan como guardián de la sala común de Gryffindor – Explico Harry.

\- ¿Ese caballero torpe que reta a cualquiera que se cruza en su camino pero que apenas puede sostenerse sobre su caballo? - Pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

\- **Sip** – Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

\- Vaya, tendréis las manos llenas hasta que vuelva La Señora Gorda ¿Verdad? - El rubio se rio ante el gruñido irritado de la enorme criatura en la que estaba acostado.

\- **¡Hey!** \- Exclamo Hermione – **En un rato tenemos que reunirnos con el Profesor Lupin para otra clase de** **Invocación** **de Patronus.**

\- Si, ¿Vamos tirando? - Pregunto Draco.

\- Sip – Dijo Harry levantándose.

Draco también se levanto y segundos después Hermione se desperezó casi como un gato y se levanto, se sacudió y volvió a su forma humana después de alegarse un poco de los chicos.

\- Bien, vamos – Dijo Hermione una vez en su forma humana – Aunque me sabe mal – Murmuro.

\- ¿Por? - Dijo Harry confuso – Pensé que estabas muy emocionada porque estabas segura de que dentro de poco conseguirías tu Patronus corpóreo.

\- Si ya, si eso no lo niego, pero hoy es Navidad y me sabe mal que el Profesor Lupin tenga que darnos una clase – Dijo Hermione.

\- Si, ya lo había pensado – Admitió Draco – Pero fue él quien nos dijo que hoy le iba bien.

Hermione asintió pensativa sin decir nada mas, el trío se movió en un cómodo silencio entre los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al despacho de dicho profesor de Defensa.

Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron, segundos después Remus Lupin les abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa para dejarlos pasar.

\- Buenos días, chicos ¿Que tal la mañana? He oído que te han hecho un regalo muy especial, Harry – Dijo el hombre de pelo arenoso.

\- ¡Si, es increíble! De hecho acabamos de venir de probarla – Entonces el joven hizo una mueca – Aunque no salio como esperaba.

Draco y Hermione soltaron una carcajada.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas de morros porque tu escoba no es ta rápida como creías? - Se burlo Draco.

Ante la mirada confusa pero divertida y afable del mayor Hermione le explico todo.

\- Cuando nos aseguramos de que la Saeta de Fuego no tenia nada raro llamamos a Draco para probarla y de alguna manera acabamos teniendo una carrera – Dijo Hermione - ¡Dragón vs Escoba!

\- ¡Y esta claro quien a ganado! - Rio Draco.

\- Bueno, realmente hay pocos objetos o criaturas que puedan superar el vuelo de un dragón – Dijo Lupin con una risilla.

Poco después comenzaron a practicar sus patronus con todo su empeño pero no lograron demasiado mas que la ultima vez.

Harry logro mantener mas tiempo la espesa bruma plateada.

Draco estuvo seguro de lograría ver la forma de su patronus pero cuando parecía que estaba a punto de tomar forma la bruma plateada cayo como victima de su propio peso y se disolvió.

Hermione logro que su bruma creara una extraño movimiento, como dos alas agitándose pero después de eso su bruma plateada imito la de Draco y se cayo desapareciendo.

\- Pues vaya… - Se lamento Hermione.

\- Bueno, bueno, no pongáis esa cara no esta nada mal – Dijo Remus partiendo un trozo de chocolate en tres partes iguales – Harry, en poco tiempo lograras tu patronus si le pones el mismo empeño que ahora, Draco, has estado muy cerca de ver la forma corpórea de tu patronus y eso es algo muy bueno y Hermione, según lo que hemos podido ver podemos casi asegurar que la forma de u patronus es una criatura con alas, debéis recordar que incluso los alumnos de séptimo año tienen problemas con sus Patronus y vosotros apenas estáis en tercero, de hecho me atrevería a decir que estáis mas avanzados que los alumnos de séptimo ¿Chocolate? - Ofreció tendiéndoles el dulce que los tres aceptaron con una sonrisa.

El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilamente, tuvieron un par de problemas tratando de desacerse de Ron pero cuando comenzaron a adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido le perdieron la pista porque el niño pelirrojo estaba demasiado temeroso de entrar en el bosque.

El trío paseo pacíficamente por el bosque, la numerosas criaturas que vivían escondidas y no tan escondidas por el bosque sabían que no debía hacerle daño al joven rubio ni al joven de ojos verdes, sabían que eran parte de la manada de su guardiana y que no debían meterse con ellos.

El día paso mas rápido para el trío de amigos de lo que pensaban inicialmente, pronto comenzó a oscurecer y tuvieron que volver corriendo hacia el castillo si no querían saltarse la cena.

Entraron al Gran salón, se despidieron de Draco que se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse junto a Theo y Blaise y entablar una conversación. Mientras Harry y Hermione llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron para empezar a comer, pero entonces vieron que Ron se sentaba enfrente de ellos y soltaba un bufido poco elegante.

\- ¿Donde habéis estado todo el día? - Pregunto gruñona-mente.

\- Ya sabes, por hay...fuimos a probar la escoba, Draco y Hermione me patearon el trasero en una carrera, estudiamos y paseamos por el rato que quedo después de comer en el mediodía – Dijo Harry distraídamente, mas enfocado en decidir que comida le apetecía hoy, no tenia demasiada hambre, se conformo con un poco de ensalada y zumo de calabaza.

\- ¡¿Dices que la Saeta de Fuego perdió una carrera?! ¡Eso es imposible! - Dijo Ron atragantándose con la comida, bueno, es lo que obtiene por hablar descuidadamente con la boca llena, pero entonces pareció caer en cuenta de algo – Espera ¿Malfoy? ¿Porque seguís juntandós con el? Es malo, ya os lo he dicho. Dejad de ir con él, solo nos traerá problemas – Hermione no estaba segura de que le molestaba mas, si estuviera hablando con la boca llena aun y cuando casi se ahoga por ello, que criticara al chico que le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, _aunque ella aun no lo admitiría_ , o que él precisamente se atreviera a hablarle con un tono de voz que uno utilizaría para hablarle a un niño pequeño o alguien muy, pero que muy tonto.

\- Vayamos por puntos Weasley, no quiero que comience a salirte humo de esa cabeza hueca por demasiada información de golpe – Gruño Hermione de forma mas elegante y amenazante que al chico al que le hablaba, Harry por otra parte no pudo evitar suspirar, era un chico pacifico, no le gustaba pelear, pero es que Ron se lo ponía a huevo.

Ron iba a replicar algo ofendido pero Hermione levanto una mano obligandolo a callar.

\- Primero, era una carrera Escoba vs Dragón y según el Profesor Lupin y mi hermano hay pocas cosas que puedan superar la velocidad de un dragón en vuelo, de hecho son una de las criaturas mas veloces en aire y algunas razas también por tierra, teniendo en cuenta que tu hermano trabaja con ellos deberías saberlo, segundo, nos juntamos con Draco porque es nuestro amigo, no necesitamos que nadie le vea el visto bueno a nuestros amigos, somos mayorcitos como para que Mami nos diga como comportarnos y a quien acercarnos ¿Verdad, Ronald? - Dijo Con una sonrisa astuta y algo maliciosa – Y que tu no puedas ver mas haya del prejuicio social creado por las personas que han estado antes que tu o que no seas capaz de tener opinión propia y solo poder compartir la opinión de tus padres o la opinión social mejor aceptada no significa que yo no tenga personalidad, si yo quiero juntarme con él me junto, tu no tienes nada que decir a eso ¿Entendido? - No espero respuesta, comenzó a comer sin siquiera volver a dedicarle una mirada.

Mas tarde en la sala común Harry y Hermione ( _Con Crookshanks en el regazo de Hermione_ ) estaban estudiando el Mapa del Merodeador con la esperanza de encontrar mas pistas o mas pasadizos ocultos, nadie sabe cuando podrían necesitarlos.

Pero de nuevo su paz no duro mucho por que el pendejo pelirrojo favorito de todos ( _O no_ ) volvió a aparecer, con sus sabanas en brazos por algún extraño motivo que no nos interesa saber pero que sabremos igualmente.

El chico estaba histérico, se planto delante del dúo y comenzó a chillar lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de los pocos que quedaban en la sala común que solo negaron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus habitaciones o ignoraron al niño para seguir con lo suyo.

Hermione hizo una mueca y miro suplicante a Harry.

\- ¡Para Ron! - Exclamo Harry lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención del pelirrojo pero lo suficientemente bajo como para no causarle mas molestias a su amiga – ¿No te das cuenta de que solo consigues hacerle daño en los oídos? ¿Cuantas veces se te ha repetido que la oída de Hermione y Derek es mucho mas aguda que la nuestra?

\- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! - Ron decidió ignorar a su mejor amigo, o al que él consideraba su amigo del alma, y continuo agitando sus sabanas frente a Hermione que lo mito confundida.

\- Si lo agitas de esa manera no es posible que me entere de nada – Dijo Hermione con tono obvio.

Ron detuvo su lloriqueo y abrió las sabanas mostrando una pequeña mancha de sangre, era realmente pequeña…

\- ¿Y sabes que mas encontré? - Pregunto Ron.

\- ¿Quiero saberlo? - Dijo la castaña irónicamente.

\- ¡Pelo de gato naranja! - Exclamo - ¡De esa bestia!

\- ¿Y como sabes que son de gato y no son tuyos? Tu también tienes pelo pelirrojo y el pelo de gato y humano pueden ser mas difíciles de identificar de lo que parecen – Dijo Hermione mirándole con una ceja alzada.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Ademas, esa pequeñita mancha de sangre, si es que es sangre, es tan pequeña que ni siquiera es algo levemente significante para una rata como Scabbers, podría haberse hecho una rascadita y haber dejado la mancha, también podrías haber sido tu quien te has pinchado un dedo sin darte cuenta o ser salsa de tomate ¡Son dos gotitas por dios! ¡Y también! ¿Que pruebas aparte de pelo naranja tienes de que a sido Crookshanks? No puedes acusar de algo tan grave sin tener pruebas solidas.

Al no tener como discutir con los argumentos soltados por la castaña gruño algo que no se entendió mientras sus orejas se volvían rojas y subía corriendo las escaleras.

\- Bueno, es tarde ¿Continuamos mañana? - Propuso Harry al ver a su amiga tan cansada.

\- Te lo agradecería mucho – Sonrió Hermione – Buenas noches – Se despidió subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

\- Buenas noches, Herms.

No fue hasta mas entrada la noche, mientras todos dormían que el subconsciente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar en algo, le había parecido ver el nombre de Peter Pettigrew en el mapa...pero incluso su subconsciente lo descarto como algo imposible, se supone que esta muerto ¿Verdad? Ademas, por donde el mapa decía que estaba pasando era imposible que un humano pasase, debería ser del tamaño de una rata o menos para pasar por esos recovecos.

Era imposible...¿No?

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_


	22. Enemigos en tregua

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece (Ya me gustaría) sino que pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **2**_ _ **2**_ _ **:**_ _ **Enemigos**_ _ **en tregua**_ _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione aun estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de Peter Pettigrew, una parte de ella le decía que no era nada especial, otra le gritaba que tenia que llegar al fondo del asunto.

Por suerte para todos pareció ganar la segunda parte así que busco a Harry y lo encontró en la sala común jugueteando con su varita creando chispas de colores.

\- ¡Harry!

\- Whoa, calma Hermione ¿Que pasa? - Dijo Harry viendo a su amiga casi tropezar mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

\- Escucha, creo que hay algo grande pasando aquí, y necesito que alguien me diga que es una estupidez, porque si no lo es, es probable que algo malo pase – Susurro.

\- Bueno, eso es mucho drama para ser primera hora de la mañana ¿Estas segura que no solo estas pensando demasiado? - Pregunto Harry sonriendole a su amiga, después de tres años ya se había acostumbrando a la enorme energía que podía tener Hermione cuando tenia algo en mente.

\- Bueno...si, es posible...pero si lo pensamos bien...no, incluso así suena ridículo… - Hermione se quedo en silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos, finalmente suspiro y se encogió de hombros – No es nada, debió ser solo una pesadilla que me ha dejado un poco...bueno, alterada.

\- Esta bien, vayamos a desayunar y luego cuando esté mas despierto nos encontramos con Draco y lo hablamos ¿Como se escucha eso?

\- Genial - Sonrió Hermione.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia el retrato con la intención de desayunar cuando Ron se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has decidido disculparte? - Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

- __ _ **¿**_ Disculparme por….? - Dijo Hermione levantando una ceja, aun sabiendo a lo que el pelirrojo se refería.

\- ¿De que va a ser? ¡Scabbers! - Dijo Ron.

\- Te repetiré de nuevo lo que te dije anoche habiendo visto que no tienes memoria – Gruño Hermione – Si no tienes pruebas solidas de que Crookshanks a atacado a Scabbers, o que incluso Scabbers esta muerto y no simplemente perdido ¡Entonces no acuses a nadie!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Basta! - Exigió Hermione – Cuando tengas pruebas solidas hablamos, hasta entonces todo lo que te pido es que nos dejes ir a comer en paz.

Ron iba a decir algo mas pero Harry le dio una suave palmada en el brazo a Hermione y señalo el pasillo, la Princesa asintió y se fueron a comer ignorando a Ron que había comenzado a quejarse.

¡Era demasiado temprano como para aguantar a Ron!

Finalmente pudieron comer tranquilos, fueron a clase disfrutando saber que ese día no tenían clases por la tarde y podían vaguear hasta tarde.

De hecho, esa tarde Hermione había querido salir a pasear junto a Crookshanks un rato, no le había dicho nada a Harry y Draco, no por nada en especial, simplemente tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y quería aclarársela un poco antes de volver al castillo.

Crookshanks dejo de caminar por un momento, con las orejas girando en todas direcciones y había comenzado a olfatear el suelo, como si hubiera algo muy interesante de lo que acababa de encontrar el rastro, entonces salio corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada.

\- ¡Crookshanks, vuelve aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso que vayas solo con todos los Dementores sueltos!

Aun así el gato no hizo caso y se adentro en el bosque, eso extrañó y preocupó a Hermione, Crookshanks no solía ignorarla y generalmente siempre le hacia caso.

Hermione frunció el ceño, con un simple movimiento de mano desapareció en un montón de llamas antes de resurgir como dragón, gruño un poco y ni siquiera se molesto en alzar el vuelo, ( _Oh, la alegría de no tener que esconderse)_ entro trotando al bosque mientras buscaba el rastro de Crookshanks y de paso, el rastro que tanto lo había descolocado.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, lo encontró en un claro jugando con un enorme perro negro.

Hermione los miro, parecía solo un perro callejero muy grande, pero podía oler al humano en él, en otras palabras, el perro delante de ella era un animago.

\- **Seas quien seas, le gustas a Crookshanks** – Gruño Hermione – **Solo por eso te permito que vuelvas a tu forma humana y me digas cual es tu intención en mi bosque.**

El perro inclino la cabeza durante unos segundos, parecía saber que no valía la pena tratar de hacerse pasar por un perro normal, y no se atrevería a enfrentarse a un dragón ni estando borracho o drogado, aun si este dragón parecía joven y algo inexperto.

Finalmente volvió a su forma humana, un hombre de pelo negro, ondulado, despeinado y hasta los hombros, llevaba ropa sucia y desgastada, parecía que hacia años que no tenia una ducha o una comida decente, aun así no le hizo falta mucho para reconocerlo.

\- **Sirius Black** – Gruñó – **Todo el mundo dice que eres un asesino...pero mi hermano dice que no eres un mal hombre, sin embargo parece que vas tras mi mejor amigo y** **prácticamente** **hermano pequeño,** **supongo que todo lo que me queda por preguntar es...¿Porque?**

\- Entiendo tu desconfianza...pero, ya que he tenido la cortesía de volver a mi forma humana ¿Sería mucho pedir que también siguieras esa cortesía? - Dijo Sirius con voz ronca, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no hablaba o que había gritado por mucho tiempo.

\- **¿Te incomoda hablar cara a cara con un dragón? No te culpo** \- Preguntó Hermione ladeando la cabeza.

\- Si te digo la verdad...un poquito si - Gruño el hombre.

Hermione agitó la cola con vacilación, según algunos ese hombre era peligroso y según otros ( _Como su hermano_ ) insistían en que no era posible que él hubiera hecho esa matanza.

¡Pero seguía siendo un hombre peligroso!

\- No tengo intención de hacerte daño, sé quién eres, eres la heredera menor al trono, la mejor de tu clase y la mejor amiga de mi ahijado...por favor, no todo es como parece, déjame contarte mi parte de la historia…¿Por favor? - La voz del hombre había decaído en súplica mientras más hablaba, y el tono era lo suficientemente sincero como para que le diera el beneficio de la duda.

Con un suspiro melodramático medio fingido Hermione encogió las alas y la cola mientras las llamas dejaron de nuevo a la joven de cabello castaño que lo miro con sospecha mientras sus pupilas pasaban de una fina línea a redondas y las iris azul brillante a color miel.

\- Te escucho - Dijo Hermione ligeramente.

Sirius asintió mientras se sentaba en el suelo de forma cansada y poco elegante, Hermione se acerco un poco y se sentó enfrente de él y Crookshanks que en todo ese rato había estado dando vueltas de Sirius a Hermione como lo haría un tigre finalmente había vuelto junto a su dueña y se tumbó sobre su regazo exigiendo atención y mimos.

\- Probablemente nada o casi nada de lo que te han contado de esa noche es cierto, yo no maté a James y Lily ¡Y yo no era el guardián secreto al final! ¡FUE ÉL! ¡ESE BASTARDO! HIJO DE…

\- ¡BASTA! Calmate, si comenzamos con los gritos no me enteraré de nada y encima solo conseguirás que me ponga nerviosa - Dijo Hermione con una mueca, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

\- Claro...lo siento…

\- No te preocupes, ¿Me decías?

\- Tal vez sería mejor si me dices que es exactamente lo que te han dicho y veremos qué tanto de ello es mínimamente cercano a la realidad - Sugirió Sirius.

\- No me puedo creer que esté sentada en medio de un bosque que tiene " _Prohibido_ " en el nombre hablando con un criminal buscado y fugado de una de las prisiones mas horribles del mundo con esas criaturas que tan mal rollo dan flotando fantasmagóricamente de un lado a otro… - Masculló Hermione sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse.

\- Cosas más raras me han pasado - Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- La historia que conozco es bastante vaga, ni siquiera mi hermano a querido contármelo con demasiado detalle, pero parece creer firmemente que eres inocente - Hermione se encogió de hombros esta vez - Dicen que traicionaste a los Potter, le revelaste a Voldemort su ubicación y en la pelea mataste a unos cuantos Muggles junto a Peter Pettigrew del cual solo quedo el dedo meñique...admito que la historia tiene varias lagunas pero confío en que tu versión de la historia tenga más sentido que la creencia popular - Hermione acabó y entonces le dio pie a Sirius para que hablara, parecía que había querido interrumpirla un par de veces pero logró controlarse hasta que acabara.

\- ¡Bueno, la gran parte de eso es mentira! - Exclamó el hombre ofendido.

\- Según tengo entendido no tuviste un juicio, cosa muy injusta si me preguntas, por lo que ahora tienes la oportunidad de defenderse.

\- Cierto, cierto - Sirius tragó saliva antes de seguir - Para empezar yo ya no era el guardián secreto, al principio sí que lo era, pero al final decidimos que yo era una opción muy obvia, era el mejor amigo de James, prácticamente eramos hermanos de otra madre...aunque no confesaría ni bajo tortura James y Lily estaban preocupados por mi seguridad y decidimos nombrar a esa rata traidora como… - Al ver la mirada confusa de Hermione se corrigió - Nombramos a Peter como guardián porque no se lo esperarían, si no era yo entonces debía ser Remus, pero nadie se esperaría que fuera Peter, siempre fue el más tímido y todo un cobarde…es por eso que pensemos que era una buena idea y él aceptó de buena gana, pero resulta que el muy bastardo se había juntado con la peor compañía posible y resultó ser un Mortifago, le confesó la ubicación de James y Lily a Voldemort temiendo que lo torturara o seguramente ni siquiera fue necesario, seguro que estaba tan aterrorizado que lo dijo antes incluso de que preguntaran...cuando me entere esa noche fui con la intención de salvarlos...pero...pero ya era tarde - Sirius dio un suspiro tembloroso - Confronte a Peter, el muy tramposo se transformó en rata, es animago, no se si te lo han dicho, y se cortó el dedo meñique de la mano, hizo una explosión que fue lo que mató a los Muggles y me dejó fuera de combate, el resto es fácil, se me acusó con pruebas falsas y poco favorables para mi, no se realizó ningún juicio y me tiraron a Azkaban como un pedazo de mierda…

\- Vaya...esa es toda una putada… - Dijo Hermione después de unos segundos de silencio - Bueno, ahora queda pensar en que hacer ahora.

\- ¿Como que "que vamos a hacer ahora"? ¡Pues encontrar a esa rata y matarla!

\- Y entonces tendrían acusaciones validas para volverte a encerrar - Bufó Hermione - Además, aunque tu historia es creíble nada me asegura que me hayas dicho la verdad, creo que lo mejor es que...visto lo visto, mañana después del partido nos juntáramos con Harry, Draco, profesor Snape y mi hermano para asegurar la veracidad de tu historia, con el Profesor Lupin es mejor que te reúnas tu solo y aclaréis lo que tengáis que aclarar.

\- ¿¡SNAPE!? ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Ese maldito es un Mortifago también!

\- Espía - Interrumpió Hermione - Es espía y él ya me ha demostrado que es de fiar, no me importan vuestras batallitas pasadas, te comportas como el adulto que se supone que eres y si todo sale bien encerraremos a esa rata, limpiaremos tu nombre y podrás conocer a tu ahijado como es debido.

Con estas últimas palabras Hermione y Sirius acordaron que se encontrarían en casa de Derek después del partido del día siguiente para juntarse con los demás y hablar.

Por el momento la joven se dirigió de vuelta al castillo con Crookshanks trotando alegremente a su lado, había pasado más tiempo del que había anticipado en el bosque y envió a Crookshanks a su habitación y ella se fue a buscar a Harry y Draco para ir a cenar.

Se reunió con ellos y les explico la situación en un lugar apartado.

\- Pe...pero… - Harry tenia los ojos abiertos, se miro las manos y frunció el ceño tratando de ordenas sus pensamientos y emociones.

\- Increíble – Murmuro Draco - ¡Pero espera! ¿Estas segura de que es de fiar? Podría estar tratando de engañarte, si fuera un criminal buscado yo también diría lo que sea para salvarme el pellejo.

\- Ya lo se…es por eso que mañana después del partido quiero que nos reunamos nosotros, el profesor Snape junto con Sirius y mi hermano en su cabaña para asegurar quien dice la verdad y quien miente.

\- Es un buen plan, pero si Sirius intenta algo…

\- No te preocupes, soy un dragón ¿No? Y de todos modos hay un espadachín muy bueno que me cubre las espaldas ¿Verdad?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

\- Por supuesto, Princesa – Sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Harry? - Pregunto Hermione después de unos segundos.

\- Aun me cuesta creerlo – Murmuro.

\- Todo ira bien, ya lo veras – Dijo Draco, apoyando una mano en su hombro – Venga, vamos a cenar y a descansar, mañana tienes que patearle el trasero a los Ravenclaw en el campo y después...después aclararemos todo esto.

\- Si, claro – Dijo Harry.

Fueron a cenar, aunque un poco tensos.

….

Al día siguiente todos se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch , Harry ya estaba con el equipo y Hermione se acerco a su hermano y de paso, se alegó de Ron quien seguía de morros.

\- ¡Hola hermanita! - Saludó – Lo siento nena, pero esta vez no puedo quedarme contigo en las gradas – Hermione se extrañó ante eso.

\- ¿Y eso? - Pregunto.

\- Voy a sobrevolar el campo, me asegurare de que los Dementores no se acerquen demasiado a los demás, ya bastante desastre han hecho, me cansaran un poco...pero no soy fácil de derivar – Sonrió – Por cierto, después un pequeño grupo nos encontramos en mi casa ¿Verdad? Severus me ha comentado algo, no parecía muy contento, claro que a Sirius nunca a soportado verlo ni en pintura.

\- Hmmm lo siento, debía haberte preguntado antes – Gruñó Hermione.

\- Bueno, todo sea dicho, estoy orgulloso de como manejaste la situación, oh si, se todo lo del encuentro, uno de los unicornios me lo contó – Se rio al ver la mirada desconcertada de Hermione, finalmente la mas joven sacudió la cabeza y cambio de tema.

\- Volviendo al tema...sobre los Dementores, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Derek hizo una mueca.

\- No se...el fuego los mantendrá alejados, pero tu no puedes exhalar fuego aun… - Dijo Derek.

\- Gracias por no decir " _Eres demasiado débil_ " o " _Eres demasiado pequeña_ " - Respondió Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- No eres ni débil ni pequeña, pero no puedes culparme por preocuparme por mi hermana si quiere acompañarme a hacer de escudo entre los Dementores y los estudiantes.

\- ¿Y que me dices del rugido? El sonido también les molesta, puedo ahuyentarlos a través de rugidos - Hermione sonrió – Venga, dejame ayudarte.

\- Uh… - Derek finalmente suspiro – Esta bien, podría funcionar ¡Pero! - Dijo, antes de que Hermione se emocionara demasiado – Si comienzas a sentirte mal quiero que vuelvas al suelo y te refugies en las gradas ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Lo prometo!

\- Bien.

Ambos hermanos se colocaron detrás de las gradas y después de un fogonazo dos dragones se estiraron como gatos.

El mas grande camino unos pasos y miro hacia el cielo, después miro hacia la mas pequeña y le dio un golpecito cariñoso con la cola antes de alzar el vuelo.

Ambos se elevaron por el aire y comenzaron a sobrevolar por encima del campo, al principio los profesores los miraban con curiosidad o con una sonrisa cómplice mientras que los alumnos los miraban impresionados y con ojos brillantes soltando frases como:

\- ¡Mira! ¡Son tan hermosos!

\- ¡Son los herederos!

\- ¡Que pasada! ¿Crees que escupirán fuego?

A ellos generalmente no les importarían los comentarios, de hecho era probable que les siguieran la corriente y dieran un par de piruetas y rugidos poderosos para dar un poco de espectáculo, pero esta vez no lo hicieron, los Dementores les preocupaban demasiado y ocupaban casi toda su atención.

De todas formas, cuando los dos equipos entraron en el campo la atención se desvió de los dragones para centrarse en el partido.

Era un partido muy serio, el resultado de este partido decidiría cual de los dos equipos, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw competiría con los Slytherin para ganar la copa.

Mientras el partido iba desarrollándose Derek mantenía lejos a los Dementores con su fuego y Hermione les rugía para que no se acercaran.

Al cabo de poco mas de media hora Hermione comenzó a jadear y a luchar por respirar.

\- **Creo que es momento que te tomes un tiempo, hermanita** – Dijo Derek.

\- **Para nada, estoy bien...solo un poco...cansada** – Dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento.

\- **Desde hace un tiempo que te noto cansada** – Afirmo Derek, soltó un fogonazo a un Dementor que se acercaba a Hermione por las espaldas y la rodeo para cubrirla – **Se lo importante que son los estudios para ti pero...¿No crees que te estas** **exigiendo** **demasiado? Estas tomando muchas clases, incluso con la ayuda del** **gira-tiempo** **son muchas cosas, mucha** **información** **, muchos deberes, muchos** **exámenes** **¡Mucho** **estrés** **! ¡Una persona, dragón o no, de la realeza o no, no puede someterse a tanto** **estrés** **! Y demos gracias que no somos precisamente miembros de la realeza normales, porque cuando tu o yo asumamos la corona cuando sea necesario** **tendremos que ocuparnos de muchas cosas.**

\- **¿Yo reinando? Quita, quita, el mundo mágico estaría incendiado dos días después de haber puesto mi culo en el bonito trono, igualmente tu eres el mayor por lo que eres tu el heredero real, no yo** – Rugió Hermione.

\- **Esta es una conversación que he estado posponiendo y prometo que hablaremos mas profundamente de esto pero...no necesariamente por ser el mayor he de ser el rey, no funciona así con nosotros y créeme, es mas probable que el mundo mágico se incendie conmigo reinando que contigo, pero hay un tema...que es importante para el mundo mágico, no esta mal visto, en comparación con los Muggles estamos mucho mas avanzados, al menos en esto, pero es algo decisivo y aunque hay solución se prefiere a un heredero de sangre real, por el tema del Dragón y eso de que es un gen dominante y…** \- Hermione le interrumpió.

\- **Esta bien, ahora solo estas balbuceando, ¿Porque no hacemos esto? Hoy no puede ser, tenemos todo el asunto de Sirius y la muy probable pelea que tendrá con Severus, pero mañana, o el fin de semana, lo que mejor te vaya, hablamos de esto, tu mismo lo has dicho, no es urgente, el mundo mágico no nos necesita en el trono en este momento, podemos liderar en las sombras por un poco mas de tiempo** – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que mostraba los colmillos – **Y sea lo que sea que aun no me has dicho estoy segura que es algo que me huelo desde hace tiempo.**

\- **Pareces segura de tus palabras** – Rugió Derek.

\- **Oh si, lo estoy.**

Hermione logro aguantar todo el partido ( _En el cual Gryffindor salio victorioso, por cierto_ ) pero cuando acabo planeó hasta el suelo y se dejo caer jadeando un poco, Derek aterrizo a su lado y la acaricio con el hocico.

\- **Venga, vamos a casa, el partido acaba de acabar, los esperaremos en casa y si puedes descansar un ratito mejor ¿No?** \- Hermione asintió y ambos volvieron a alzar el vuelo hasta llegar a la mansión del bosque donde volvieron a sus formas humanas y entraron en la casa.

Derek encendió el fuego y Hermione se sentó acurrucándose en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, estuvieron mirando las llamas danzar durante unos pacíficos segundos hasta que oyeron algo rascar la puerta y un ladrido que venia desde afuera, Derek se levanto para dejar entrar a Sirius.

El perro entro trotando y se estiro sentándose en el suelo, segundos después volvió a su forma humana.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Donde están los demás? - Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

\- En teoría Severus los encontrara después del partido y… - Entonces llamaron a la puerta – Hablando de rey de Roma – Se rió dejando pasar al profesor junto a los dos estudiantes.

Severus se coloco a la derecha de Derek dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras que Harry miraba directamente a Sirius que también lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa entre aliviada y anhelante, y Draco fue al lado de Hermione quien le hizo un hueco en el sillón para que se sentara a su lado, estaban un poco apretados pero no les importaba, el rubio la rodeó con un brazo acercándola y abrazándola contra su pecho.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto en voz baja.

\- Claro, nada que un poco de descanso no arregle – Murmuro Hermione, sin atreverse a romper la atmósfera tranquila que se había creado.

\- Sniv… - Sirius se corto cuando Derek le gruño en advertencia – Snape, no has cambiado nada…

\- Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo, pero doce años en un pozo de mierda no parecen haberte sentado muy bien – Gruño de vuelta.

\- Venga, comportémonos como la gente grande que somos ¿Queréis? - Se burlo Derek – Os recuerdo que estamos aquí para saber si Sirius es inocente, todos aquí sabemos ambas partes de la historia puesto que Hermione nos a puesto al corriente a todos, ahora, solo queda saber la verdad. Sirius ¿Estas dispuesto a que Severus use Legremancia en ti para saber si dices la verdad? No usaremos Veritaserum porque no es necesario, no has tenido oportunidad de cambiar o alterar tus recuerdos, te capturaron muy rápido – Explico Derek.

\- ¿Y que me asegura a mi que él os dirá la verdad? - Acuso Sirius.

\- Puedo ser todo lo bastardo que quieras Black, pero a Derek nunca le he mentido, nunca – Dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente Sirius acepto un poco a regañadientes, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos Severus y Sirius apartaron la mirada el uno del otro.

\- Dice la verdad… - Dijo Severus sentándose en el sofá que tenia detrás.

\- Esta bien, entonces podemos confirmar que Sirius es inocente, que Peter sigue vivo y que es la rata que lleva viviendo hace años con la familia de los Weasley...¿Donde esta ahora? - Dijo Derek.

\- Ese es justo el problema, no lo sabemos – Dijo Hermione.

\- ¡¿Como que no lo sabéis?! - Grito Sirius.

\- Pues eso, que no lo sabemos – Dijo Draco – Ya hace días que Ron Weasley se queja una y otra vez acusando al gato de Hermione de que se ha comido a su rata.

\- Crookshanks siempre pareció tener una extraña fijación con Scabbers, parecía decidido a cazarlo, crees...crees que él... – Comenzó Hermione.

\- ¿Que él sabia que esa rata era un animago? Es muy posible, ese gato tuyo es muy inteligente, estuvo ayudándome a esconderme de los Dementores – Dijo Sirius.

\- Bueno, de momento no podemos hacer nada mas que buscar a Peter, sin él no tenemos forma de demostrar la inocencia de Sirius y limpiar su nombre, y después de eso, ya veremos a donde nos lleva.

\- Harry… - Comenzó Sirius mirando al silencioso niño – Se que es muy repentino y que a lo mejor no quieras pero, si todo acaba bien, tal vez podrías venir a vivir conmigo, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que tus padres habían querido, a pesar de que no se hubiera podido cumplir…

A pesar de que Harry había estado callado durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron en la mansión del bosque, hundido en sus pensamientos, sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría! - Ahijado y padrino se abrazaron, un poco torpemente, pero ya habría tiempo para conocerse mejor.

\- Pues nada, todo solucionado hasta que encontremos a esa rata asquerosa – Murmuro Severus levantándose.

\- ¡Espera, Snape! - Sirius detuvo a Severus que lo miro receloso – Yo...tal vez no te tratamos demasiado bien en el colegio – Derek resopló y Hermione le miro mal – Pero de todas formas...gracias por ayudarme, se que...probablemente no me lo merecía.

\- Probablemente – Concordó Severus - ¡No creas que de ahora en adelante seremos amigos del alma!

\- ¡Hah, ni lo sueñes! - Siguió Sirius.

\- Mantengamos una tregua...por ahora – Severus finalmente salio de la mansión para volver al castillo.

Harry y Sirius fueron a otra habitación para hablar un poco mas tranquilos dejando a los dos dragones y Draco en la sala de estar.

\- Bueno, no ha estado mal – Dijo Hermione.

\- Prefiero que sean simples rivales a que intenten matarse a cada oportunidad que tengan – Suspiro Derek, sacudió la cabeza y les sonrió a los jóvenes delante de él – Harry y Sirius tienen mucho con lo que ponerse al día ¿Os quedáis a cenar?

\- ¡Claro! - Contestaron los dos a la vez.

\- ¡Genial!

Derek desapareció en la cocina y Draco se giro para mirar a la joven acurrucada a su lado.

\- ¿Segura de que estas bien? Te ves cansada y mas pálida de lo normal, y no es solo lo de los Dementores, ya hace algunos días que estas así ¿Seguro de que no estas abarcando mucho? - Dijo Draco.

\- Draco… - Gimió Hermione – No empieces por favor, Derek ya me ha dado esa charla ¡Estoy bien! - Draco la miro escéptica – Bueno, tal vez me vendrían bien unas pocas horas mas de sueño ¡Pero no es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar!

\- Bueno, pues duerme un poco ahora – Suspiro Draco.

\- ¿Te estas ofreciendo de almohada? - Se burlo Hermione.

\- Si, y siéntete alagada, Draco Malfoy no es almohada de cualquiera.

\- Oh...

\- Prometeme que si se vuelve demasiado dejaras caer algunas clases – Pidió Draco mientras los cubría con una manta.

\- Lo prometo… - Murmuro Hermione adormilada, cinco segundos después ya estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Dulces sueños, Princesa.

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un Review que me anima a continuar!**_

 **Patrigt410: _Siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar, de verdad que si, pero es que el colegio no nos da tregua y dentro de nada hemos de empezar las practicas, me canso solo de pensarlo jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y espero no tardar tanto en escribir el que sigue._**

 **Andreablack00: _¡Hola! ¿De verdad este es tu primer Review? ¡Me siento alagada! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste esta historia, que no te de pena comentar, me encanta saber que pensáis de esta historia, y pues es bastante obvio que Ron no me cae bien jajaja, Molly aveces si aveces no, no me parece normal que haya tratado con esa confianza a Harry sin apenas conocerlo ¡Incluso parecía que le quería mas a él que a sus propios hijos! Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado y espero no tardar tanto en escribir el que sigue._**


End file.
